Crossing That Line
by APVisionary
Summary: Vauseman :) Piper and Alex meet when Piper is hired at Alex's law firm. Hot attorney gets on with her innocent paralegal but we soon find out pipers not innocent at all.Sparks fly but can they act on them and cross that line as colleagues? Lots of sex,drama, laughs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

May 2, 2016... This was a really important day for me. To most people it wouldn't be a big deal but for me today was a day that could make my education worth while. I finally got my chance to show people my skills and put my degree to use. I graduated in January as a paralegal. I did a few random internships before landing this new job at the Best firm in the city. The Nichols and Vause firm was known for representing major clients for a variety of things. They dealt with criminal defense, divorces, real estate, tax law and so many other cases.

Their team of lawyers were well educated and hard working. The two owners of the firm were both women which is what inspired me the most. I followed several cases that the firm represented and was amazed at the win rates. Most of their clients won their cases and that explains why the firm generated so much money.

Here I was nervous as shit heading to the firm for my very first day. I pulled into the lot and parked my car between two other ridiculously expensive cars. I drove a BMW but I felt out of place next to the Masserattis and Bentleys. The people lucky enough to work here made some serious cash. I came from money. My father was an attorney who recently retired and my mother never worked a day in her life. I should fit right in with these people... I hoped.

I stepped out the car and headed for the entrance. I was greeted by a brunette receptionist. She was young and extremely attractive. Just the type that would do this kind of job.

" Can I help you?"

" Hi my names Piper... Piper Chapman. Today's my first day I'm the new paralegal."

" Ah yes Miss Vause said to expect three of you. Please have a seat and I will let her know you are here."

" Thank you."

I sauntered over to the seating area and relaxed in the leather chairs. The office was gorgeous. Everything looked rich and expensive. Every person who worked here looked polite and friendly which made me feel a little bit better. I watched two other girls walk in and they were given the same speech. The first one sat down and introduced herself immediately.

" Hi my names Taystee I'm a new paralegal also. What's your name Taylor swift?"

I laughed out loud at her comment. This girl was funny which I liked.

" Hey Taystee my name is Piper. Nice to meet you. And you miss... What's your name?"

"My names Stella..." The girl was blunt and to the point. She had an accent and tattoos all over her body.

" Oh well nice to meet you."

" Whatever." She replied.

I could tell this girl was gonna be a piece of work. She was pretty and had some nice features but her attitude clearly sucked. I sat with Taystee and we conversed for a while before a woman came out to greet us.

* * *

"Ladies! Good morning. I'm Nicky Nichols. As you know I'm one of the owners and my partner is waiting for us in the conference room. Let's gather our things and follow me."

I stared at this woman in disbelief. She had wild as fuck hair like a lions mane. She was loud and didn't seem to care how she talked to people however she was an owner so she must have something to bring to the table and I wasn't about to judge her. Stella was rude to her as well I couldnt believe how this girl was acting.

We walked down the hall and into the conference room. We all took a seat and waited patiently for the next move.

" Let me just go fetch Alex and we can get started."

A few moments later Nicky came back in with a shorter woman behind her she was shorter and had short brown hair. She wore bright let lipstick and had a smile plastered on her face. But then in strutted the most gorgeous human I've ever seen...sure I had seen her on the news a few times making statements about cases but the tv didn't highlight her in the same light...

I was into women way more than men and I must say this women made my mouth drop. She was tall and had a gorgeous body. She had a nice ass, great tits that just happened to be popping out of her shirt at the moment. She had striking green eyes and long black hair. Her black secretary glasses made her entire look work for her. I couldn't get my eyes off of her. That shirt revealed so much and that skirt wasn't doing her ass any justice. She was pure sex and I couldn't look away. The only thing that broke me from my staring was the voice...

" Good morning ladies. My name is Alex Vause. I'm the other owner of the firm. Nichols and I have had this firm for a few years now and we are very well known across the city. I'm the criminal defense attorney and Nichols handles pretty much everything else. There are a few other attorneys here at the firm that handle smaller cases as well. You ladies have been hired to make my life and Nicky's life much easier. As you know we fired our last three paralegals because they simply couldn't handle our instructions and one of them in particular crossed a serious line. We handle a lot of high profile cases so a lot is expected of you guys. Do we have any questions before I continue?"

We all nodded our head no and waited for Alex to continue. I loved this woman's voice. It was deep and had a rasp too it, extremely sexy. I'm sure she felt my eyes on her and I couldn't help but stare.

" Okay so ladies. Lorna is our assistant she will be placing you three with an attorney. One of you will be assigned to myself, one to Nicky, and the other will get the easier job and be assigned as a general for the rest of the office. I expect you all in this office by 8 a.m. Unless directed otherwise. I pay much higher then most firms because I know that I put a lot of pressure on you guys and our firm brings in a lot of cash from our clients. Salaries will land right around 80,000 and more if I feel you deserve more. I'm going to let Lorna speak to you guys and place you where you will fit best. I look forward to working with you all and I will have lunch catered for you guys today to get to know you better. Before I go can you all tell me your names.

Taystee went first and Alex commented on how much she liked her name. It made her laugh. Stella introduced herself next and was practically drooling over Alex... I knew this girl was going to be annoying... Not that I had a chance with Alex either but still... I could dream.

" Excuse me?"

I glanced up and Alex was standing right in front of me.

"What's your name mam?"

" I'm sorry I got distracted by... My name is Piper... Piper Chapman."

"Mmm Piper Chapman... The Smith Grad right?"

" Yeah how did you know?"

" I read your file and thought highly of your resume. You did some awesome internships and I know your father was an attorney also. I look forward to having you on my team." She winked at me and walked away.

I turned and saw Stella was staring at me and was totally jealous at the comments that Alex had made. I felt my own smile turn up and I wore it proudly.

* * *

" Holy fuck Nicky... These paralegals are intense. Lorna picked some pretty good ones but the one I'm a little skeptical on. That Taystee chick seems funny as hell and like she will be a hard worker. The tattooed chick she's ok but seems like a bitch and has that annoying dingo fucker accent and looks like Justin Bieber. But that fucking blonde is drop dead gorgeous."

" Vause we always get in trouble when we have hot girls on our team. I think the Stella chick is smoking and she's probably wild as fuck in bed. I wonder what team they all play for? Plus that blonde was drooling over you. She must be gay..."

" Well I'm her boss now so she has to do what I say. I'm gonna enjoy giving this one some direction. I hope she gets paired with me. I trust that Lorna will make the right choice... I'll see you later Nick I have some shit to do."

I walked into my office and sat down at my desk. That girl Piper Chapman had me intrigued. I read her resume long before today and I loved it. She was everything I needed for the firm. I didn't expect her to be so beautiful. This girl was on another level of gorgeous and I could see myself doing terrible things to her. I've slept with tons of women... Some from my own office and that hasn't always worked in my favor so I decided to try and keep a distance right now. Play nice obviously... I couldn't fuck this girl and expect her to work under me after. I had to behave even though I couldn't get her out of my head...

* * *

" Well we can see that your going to be a kiss ass eh Piper?"

"Listen StelIa...I don't know you very well but we all have to work together so can you just give me a chance here..."

" Yeah Stella, leave blondie alone you're just jealous that she got Alex's attention."

" Well Everyone knows Alex is loaded, her firm is amazing, and she's known to be a womanizer i definitely wouldn't mind getting a piece of her fine ass."

Lorna sat wide eyed at the comment that came from Stella's mouth. Lorna has worked for Alex from the beginning. She knew Alex slept with a lot of women but she was just one to have fun. She also knew that Alex currently had a regular girl. She wasn't her girlfriend but they met up all the time for sex and Alex seemed to enjoy herself with this girl. As for a relationship she didn't see Alex ever being committed to someone so she laughed at the antics this girl was imagining.

" Okay ladies to clear the air yes Alex is successful and yes she is a lesbian she made that public long ago. But none of that matters right now what matters is who you will be paired with. Taystee, you are being paired with Nichols. You two will do well together. Stella you are being assigned as the general and Piper you are being assigned to Miss Vause. She loved your resume and we both feel you will be a great asset to her."

Holy shit! I was screaming inside. I got paired with the sexiest woman and she was the top defense attorney in the state. My career was about to take off and I would absolutely enjoy coming to work everyday.

Lorna left the room and directed us where to go.

" I can't believe you got Alex, lucky as hell I swear. Oh well I'm sure she doesn't go for uptight blondes anyway..." Stella sneered.

I just shook my head and walked away and off towards Alex's office. Her office was at the end of the hall and her door was shut. I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

* * *

The door opened swiftly and I glanced around inside. Her office was large and one entire wall was a giant window overlooking the city. It was beautiful. She had a large mahogany desk and a plush leather chair to sit in. Beautiful artwork hung on the walls and a few pictures were scattered on her desk in various frames. In one of the photos Alex was smiling wide with a woman who could be her twin but she was older.

" That's my mom, Diane. You will hear from her a lot because she calls daily. If I don't answer my cell she will call the office and she's know. To show up at random. You will love her though she's kind and brings us goodies all the time.

" She's beautiful, you look just like her." Shit I knew I was blushing now at admitting that out loud.

" Wow, that's so nice of you to say, thank you. Piper I'm glad to see you have been assigned to me."

I stared at piper. This girl was smoking. She was wearing tight leggings that showed off her toned legs and gorgeous ass. She had on a long flowing shirt that was bright blue and it made her eyes pop. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders in soft curls and her make up was perfect. She was hot and I wanted to know more but I was obviously treading in dangerous waters. This girl was going to work for me and she was smart unlike some of the others that have passed through our office.

" I'm excited to be here Miss Vause. I've followed a lot of your cases and I'm happy to be on your team."

" First of all... Call me Alex please. Miss Vause is my mother and even she will rip your ass for calling her that." I chuckled

" So Alex what's on the agenda today?"

" Well nothing to really do today. I wanted to chat get to know you and show you around the office a bit. I do have one motion in a while. Then we will do lunch and end the day early. So to start let me tell you a little bit about myself. You know Nicky and I run the firm. I graduated from Harvard top of my class and I specialize in criminal defense. I don't like to work on other cases because I don't find them as interesting nor as rewarding when you get your verdicts. I'm very selective in the cases I take and I only represent people I believe in."

" Well as you know I went to Smith. I'm not smart enough to finish and become an attorney so I think a paralegal suits me. I know a lot of people because of my dad so I have more resources than most. I'm just ready to jump in and show you my skills."

" Let's tour the office and have you meet some people."

I grabbed pipers hand and walked her around. I don't know why but I held onto her the entire time.

" This is the break room. We have a fridge, micros, and vending if you need it. I usually make my own food and bring it to work but Friday's I try to take the office to lunch or cater something."

"That's so sweet Al."

I smiled at the nickname and realized I still had pipers hand in mine.

"Sorry about the hand thing I can be a little touchy without realizing it."

" Oh I don't mind one bit." Piper said with a smile.

Was she flirting with me? If so I'm fucked. I told myself I would behave but this girl was pressing my buttons in all the right ways. Fuck it... A simple hand hold wasn't anything too over the top.

" Moving on this is our receptionist Alyssa. She will give you any messages for me and she will help you out if you need her. Nicky's office is right here and the next room is the common room. The rest of the attorneys and staff share the room. That office on the end is John Bennett, he is in charge of security. If you have a concern go to him and he will take care of it. The parking lot has cameras and there are several in the building. Offices don't have any because of things staying confidential and obviously restrooms don't either. Restrooms are right here and your office is right next to mine. It's not huge but it should work for you. I'll let you get settled in. I have a motion in an hour if you want to tag along feel free."

* * *

I sat down at my new desk and took it all in. The room was a decent size and had everything I needed. A MacBook, printer and phone were all there. I needed to decorate it up a bit but it felt awesome to have my own space and I had Alex right next door. She was hot but I knew we were just colleagues and I'm sure nothing more would come of my little crush. Although the way she held my hand teased me a bit I had to push those thoughts aside.

* * *

Watching Alex do her thing in the court room was amazing. She was smart and used her charm to her advantage. She spoke smoothly and with great confidence. The voice drew you in but the way she strutted around made your mouth water. Her heels clicking on the floor. The way she moved her hands when she explained something. And the amazing raise of the eyebrow when someone said something completely ridiculous.

" Your honor my client is not a flight risk and has agreed to wear a tether if he can post bail."

" Your honor her client has money and a private jet. He could flee at any moment. He's being charged with murder in the first degree the state requests remand."

"Come on Natalie you guys have no case! The DNA at the scene was inconclusive and my clients alibi checks out!"

I hated the prosecutor. Natalie Figueroa was smart but played dirty. Her husband was a senator so she felt protected.

"Ladies! Calm down. Miss Vause if your client agrees to wear the tether I will allow bail to be posted. Bail is set at 500,000 cash or bond."

Fuck yes. Once again I got my way. I shook my clients hand and turned around to Pipers smiling face. She had a notepad and I saw she jotted a few things down.

" What'd ya think pipes?"

" I think you're very good at getting what you desire Alex."

" Mmm that's true on so many levels Piper of only you knew." I winked playfully.

" Now what?"

" Back to the office for lunch and then we can break for the day and tomorrow I'll actually have some work for you to do. I have a new client coming in for a case we are accepting. I'll need you there to take notes and help me out."

" Sounds great Alex."

* * *

We made it back to the office and ate lunch as a group. It was nice getting to know everyone and I enjoyed my alone time with Alex because now Stella was all over her like a fly on shit. They we're talking up a storm and Stella was clearly throwing herself at Alex and acting like a slut instead of a professional. Alex smiled and nodded at the things she said but she didn't speak much which gave me the Impression that maybe she really didn't care what this bitch was saying to her.

I sat there and rolled my eyes. I don't know why I even let it get to me. This was job nothing more and nothing less...I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I threw cold water on my face and tried to relax. I don't know why but that chick annoyed me so much. I heard the door open and Alex walked in.

" You know the tension between you and Stella is blatantly obvious... I hope it won't be a problem?"

" Fuck... I mean I'm sorry for swearing... I just hate girls like that. She thinks because she's hotter than me that she can push me around and be rude to everyone. The shit she says is degrading calling you a hot piece of ass is disrespectful and then watching her hit on you after its just sad."

" I'm a big girl Piper and I can see through bullshit. Stella won't get a piece of this ass... Not my type at all and that accent makes me want to kill myself... But seeing that this has you flustered I can tell you must have the hots for me too? I see the way you check me out and stare at this ass." I winked.

I was blushing immensely and I'm sure Alex noticed... She busted me red handed and I didn't even know what to say.

" Alex... I..."

Alex put her hand on my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear. I could smell her amazing perfume it had to be Dolche it was amazing. I could feel her hot breath on my neck... God she was so close to me...I felt my heart race and just as I was about to speak again she spoke first...

" I'll see you tomorrow Piper Chapman. 8 a.m."

Just like that she was gone and I was left alone like a hot mess... What the fuck just happened...This was only day one I couldn't imagine what else was coming...

So this is just an icebreaker chapter to introduce some characters and introduce the start of the story line. I have a lot of thoughts for this fic already. I've written two others and ended them to pursue this one. My writing style will change here and we will see more of a build up to keep you on your toes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you can expect regular updates. Please review, thoughts and comments always help a writer :) Vauseman will be in the future along with a lot of playful banter amongst characters.

Chapter two is ready... Hoping to see some more feedback before I post it to make sure I'm heading in the right direction :) ( updated 8/25 9:14 p.m.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing that line chapter 2

Day 3 at the office was interesting. It was really only my second day on the job because Tuesday everyone was cancelled due to a building problem. But today I arrived on time but to my surprise Alex was not yet in the office.

"Morning Chapman, Vause late again?"

"Yeah she's not here yet so I'll just hang out in my office until she gets here."

"Yeah Vause and I went out for drinks last night, we usually do a few times a week and Of course on the weekend. She threw quite a few back last night so I'm sure she will roll in eventually. Have a good day!"

I smiled and walked back to my office. I logged on my computer and opened my email seeing I had a message from Alex. The email read

 _Piper, I will be in around 10 I had a long night and woke up a little late. Please reserve a conference room for our 10:30 meeting. Be ready to take notes and make sure someone gets coffee and snacks in the room for the clients. Thanks so much and I'm so sorry I'm not there to help you being that it's really only your second day working._

I felt my cheeks turning red I was blushing over this girl.

I busied myself in my office for a bit and before I knew it was 9:50. I decided to get a coffee for Alex and have it waiting on her desk. I heard from a few others that coffee was like crack for Alex and she basically needed it to function.

I walked into her office and to my surprise a redhead was sitting in her chair with her legs propped up on the desk. Her legs were open enough to reveal her underwear under her skirt and she looked trashy.

"Can I help you, this is Alex's office and she's not in yet."

"I know she isn't here yet... Who are you?"

"I'm Piper... Alex's partner... I mean her paralegal."

"I know you're not her partner because that's Nicky and I know you don't mean the other version of partner because that would be me... I'm Sylvia her girlfriend."

I felt my mouth fall open at her statement. All the girls here said Alex didn't do relationships. Were they all lying or was this girl making this up. She was pretty don't get me wrong but she looked trashy and I was surprised Alex would go for someone like this let alone give her the title.

I was bumped from my thoughts when I heard heels clicking and I turned around and saw Alex walking in.

"Hey Piper I'm sorry I'm late I went out and got a little wild and this is the end result."

She sure as shit looked great for someone who woke up late and scurried to get ready. Her dark grey pencil skirt fit like a glove and barely passed her ass. The tight black blouse she wore with the sleeves rolled fit her perfectly. Her hair and makeup were perfect once again... This woman was a goddess and I knew I was staring.

"Oh it's fine I prepped the conference room and there is a girl in your office... Says she is your girlfriend? I'll leave you two and I'll see you when you're ready for the meeting."

* * *

I walked into my office and saw Sylvie.

"What are you doing here? Why are you telling my staff that you're my girlfriend when you know that's not true?"

"Well you call me enough and we hang out and we fuck regularly so what else would I be?"

"You are fun Sylvie... And sure we hook up but I'm sorry that's all it is... Fuck buddy at best I don't do relationships so stop telling people that. Now please go I have stuff to do before this meeting."

"Fine but call me this weekend and I'll show you another good time baby. That skirt looks sexy on you by the way. I wish you would have let me stay the night last night we could have went another round this morning...such a shame."

She left my office and I took a deep breathe. She was hot and a decent fuck but I really needed to ditch her soon because she had some serious stalker tendencies going on. But the sex was good and I truly wasn't in the mood to wine and dine a new piece of ass at the moment. I loved sex I frequently fucked women but I rarely let them return the favor. I got off on fucking women and giving them pleasure. Sure I appreciated reciprocation but I was selective on who I let in.

I glanced on my desk and saw a steaming cup of coffee with a note

 _After Monday and Tuesday even the calendar says WTF... Happy hump day Al! I know you need your coffee and since you said you were running late I figured this would help._

I laughed out loud at pipers note. It was clever and made me laugh. I liked the antics this girl had. She was smart and had a drive behind her. She was gorgeous and didn't even realize it. She caught my attention and I wanted to act on it. However I was scared to cross that line. I've slept with office staff before and it always ended badly. I didn't want to screw up this girl's career.

* * *

I walked next door and saw Piper at her desk gathering her things for the meeting.

"Hey. Thanks for the coffee pipes I loved the note... Made my morning."

I smiled at Alex she put up these walls to seem tough but I knew there was more too this woman.

"Anyways I just want to clarify that chick is not my girlfriend. I'm totally single I just have sex with her sometimes... Holy shit I just made myself sound like a shallow douche bag."

"Hey I'm not judging. I'm surprised someone like you needs a girl like that for sex I'm sure you could find someone more suitable..." What the fuck was I doing. This was my boss and I totally just disrespected her.."Fuck I'm sorry that was out of line...I just meant..."

I cut her off. "Piper its fine your kinda right. I need to figure my shit out but anyways she's not my girlfriend just so you know."

"Good to know. Your single I'm single...anyone else I need to know about in this office? How about Nicky? I winked at her. I was trying to flirt and see if she took my bait. I sucked at flirting but I figured I would try this time.

"Nicky and Lorna are together. Nicky flirts and plays but she stays loyal and goes home to her every time they're good for each other. Anyways let's get to this meeting the client will be here shortly. Basically we just need to get information today I know he is pleading not guilty on his charges. His charges are for manslaughter and I'm not entirely sure what we are going to do with this case. He has a lot counting against him."

* * *

We sat in the conference room flipping through the current file. A few minutes went by and the receptionist showed the client into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Brown I'm Alex Vause and this is my associate Piper Chapman. She will sit in and take notes to help me out."

"Good to meet you. You come highly recommended Miss Vause. I know you have a high win rate and you cost a pretty penny but I need to get out of this."

"You're charged with manslaughter. I understand you hit a pedestrian with your car?"

"I did, it was an accident."

"It may have been but you were drinking and the report says your blood alcohol level was a 1.3. You were well over the limit and the person you hit is paralyzed."

"I know I'm not going to get off Scott free I don't deserve too. I just don't want to go to prison for the rest of my life. I have enrolled into a rehab center for drinking and I hope to get my sentence reduced?"

"I think that's manageable. I will go over you file and see what the prosecutor has against us. I know your next hearing is on Monday so we will be in touch soon. You're out on bond right now correct?"

"Yes I am. I'm staying at the rehab center and I'm actively enrolled in a program."

"Okay I will be in touch thank you for coming in."

* * *

"Alright so Piper I need you to go to the prosecutor's office. Give them the case number and get the discovery file. They have to give us that because it shows us what they have. Bring it back and we will review it together."

"Okay how about I bring lunch back too?"

"Actually that sounds perfect because I didn't bring anything today."

"What would you like me to get?"

"Surprise me just nothing fried please. It makes my stomach crazy. Thanks pipes."

I walked away smiling. I loved the nick name pipes. Something about the way it rolled off her tongue made me melt. I had a mega crush and I really needed to put a stop to it because she was my boss...

* * *

I went to Nicky's office as soon as Piper left and shut the door.

"Vause what's up..?"

"Nicky so we have established that I think Piper is fucking sexy and I would totally bend her over my desk a few times but I don't want to fuck her career like the last girl. But seriously working with her is making me nuts. She's hot and everything she says or does draws me in more. I've never felt like that I usually just wanna fuck and go on to the next but I find myself wanting to ask her questions and like I don't know what's going on with me."

"Ha-ha yes! Finally someone has cracked your ass. She's hot for sure and I know she's gay. Her and Lorna talked and she told her she has tried both but prefers women. She told Lorna you were gorgeous too. Anyways Vause why do you care so much? If you wanna fuck her then do it? If it screws up her career then that's on her and if it doesn't them hey maybe you will settle down? Maybe actually get a relationship out of it?"

"I don't do relationships Nicky... I just don't."

"Why not Vause?"

"Nicky you know why... The one time I actually trusted someone it back fired on me mega and almost cost me everything."

"Don't let one person ruin your outlook Alex... you're 29 and sure your hot but one day your gonna be older and alone and that's no way to be. I used to be like you and now honestly I have Lorna and I'm happy as fuck... At least test waters Vause... Have fun with her if you fuck then so what...if the waters get to rocky you bail"

"I'll invite her out Friday night with us and if she comes maybe I'll buy her some drinks and see where our night leads. If she doesn't come then I'll know she's not interested. Just because she thinks I'm hot doesn't mean she wants me."

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Piper did really well her first week and she helped me out a lot. She worked hard and always went the extra mile. We spent a lot of time in my office going over case files and evidence in preparation for our hearing on Monday. Everyday started out the same way. Piper arrived slightly before I did and left a steaming coffee with a clever message each day. I felt like I could get used to this routine and this girl really cared about her job. I enjoyed the coffee messages it gave me something to look forward to. Our playful banter continued daily and I was excited to invite her to the bar this weekend.

"Hey Piper Nicky and I usually go out on Friday for drinks. Lorna will be there and sometimes a few other people show up from the firm. Any chance you wanna join us? You can bring your friends too?" I figured inviting a friend might make her more comfortable. I didn't know how she felt about mixing with colleagues.

"Actually I have plans... Dinner with my best friend Polly."

"Oh okay well maybe another time then."

"No Al we go to dinner at like 8 and then we usually get a drink after. Can I meet you after that and maybe she can tag along if she's up for it?"

"Yeah that would be great we don't go out until like 9 anyways and we usually stay really late. The place has awesome music, dancing, food if you want and the bartenders are really good."

"Just let me know where and I'll try and make it after dinner alright?"

"Perfect. Can't wait." I smiled back at Piper. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

* * *

Friday night

"Polly after dinner do you wanna go grab a drink at this new club?"

"Which club Piper?"

"It's called avenue... My boss invited me actually a few people from work will be there."

"Wait a second your boss... Aka the gorgeous lesbian you told me all about? Fuck she asked you out?"

"Well she said a few people go but she invited me personally. She's gorgeous Polly but she's my boss and I'm nervous like I think she's been flirting with me it seems obvious to me but what if she's just that way with everyone? What if I'm just another scratch on a bed post they all say she's sleeps with tons of women."

"You can't always believe what people say Piper. Unless someone has followed her every move to know her real number then it's all just gossip. Shit let's go it could be fun? Maybe I'll meet a hottie myself?"

"Thanks Pol."

"This totally explains why you dressed the way you did tonight. Your hair, your make up. The talk heels and the dress that barely passes you ass... You so want her to drool over you."

"I want her to do a lot of things but that doesn't make it reality." I laughed I knew how to play games to and get what I wanted. Hopefully Alex felt the same way. If we hooked up I would be happy and if it was just casual then I was fine with that too."

* * *

It was already 11 and the club was packed. The music was bumping so hard you could feel the bass rattle the floors. I was about 4 drinks in and getting ready to play quarter bounce with Nicky. Of course Sylvie showed up and was currently sitting with her arm around my shoulder acting possessive. I brushed it off and let her play her game. At the very least if Piper didn't show tonight I had a guarantee fuck with Sylvie. I would much rather take Piper home but I'm doubting she will even show up at this point.

"Another shot Vause! Jesus Christ you suck at this game Vause!"

"Fuck you Nicky! I have to pee I'll be right back."

I got up from the table and practically shoved Sylvie off of me. She tried to lean in for a kiss before I left and I just wasn't having it. This girl was clingy and I knew tonight was the night I ditched my usual booty call. I used the bathroom and when I walked out to my surprise I saw Piper walk in with a brunette friend. The brunette was cute but nothing standing next to Piper. I saw them walk towards Nicky and Sylvie and figured I would let it brew for a second. I checked piper out, she was wearing a super short dress and it fit her like a second skin. The black dress was perfect for a club night and her heels pushed her a good three inches making her legs look even longer. I imagined those legs spread open in my bed or wrapped around my waist. I was pretty tipsy at this point and anything could come out of my mouth. One thing about me was I said what was on my mind. I didn't care if you who you were or if we just met if something was on my mind I said it. Tonight I planned to push up on Piper and see if she was interested in me. Colleagues or not this girl was too hot to wait.

I walked back to the table and snuck up behind Piper putting my hands over her eyes.

"Hey! Enough games I would guess it was Nicky but I was just talking to her so it must be you Alex."

"Hey Pipes, I'm glad you made it, things are getting lively in here you came just in time can I get you a drink?"

"Um yeah I'll go with you to the bar, Hey Alex this is my best friend Polly, Polly this is my boss Alex."

"Nice to meet you, I'm glad you joined us."

"Oh it's my pleasure meeting you."

* * *

Piper and I left to grab a drink and I could feel Sylvie's eyes on me. I told this girl we were nothing but fuck buddies so she needed to cut the shit. I wasn't about to let her ruin my night out since Piper actually showed up.

"So Piper what do you want to drink?"

"Tequila!"

"Oh so you're a shot girl?"

"I love shots and I love margaritas but let's start out with a bang right?"

I hailed the bartender and order 6 shots of the best tequila and two other drinks. Piper dug money out of her clutch and I laughed and pushed it away.

"Alex those are premium and expensive let me pay something."

"Shh it's on my tab, I invited you out, and I'm the boss remember. You and I are going to down these three shots and then we can take the Margarita back to the table along with my bourbon."

"Sounds good Al. So I see you girlfriend came to the club with you?"

"I told you she's not my girlfriend. She was a fuck buddy, but she's clingy and I've got my eye on someone else at the moment so we can just pretend she's not there."

"Do I know this someone?" Piper teased.

"You just might, I guess you will have to wait and see." I didn't want to lay all my cards out just yet. I wanted to test the waters and get a feel before I did anything crazy.

We drank our shots and made it back to the table and continued sipping on our drinks. I learned that Polly and Piper had been friends for years and they lived together. Polly was single also but she was only into men go figure. Sylvie kept trying to put her hand on my thigh under the table so I decided it was time to get up and move.

"Hey you ladies up for some dancing?"

Lorna, Taystee, Sylvie, and Piper all screamed yes in unison. I was glad all these people came out for the night. We hit the dance floor and everyone danced together for the most part. Polly wasn't much of a dancer but she gave it her best effort. Nicky and Lorna were all over each other and I knew they were gone beyond belief at this point. I saw Piper and Taystee dancing together. It was hot, Taystee was straight but she had fun breaking it down with Piper. They were dropping it to the floor and shaking everything they had. I was enjoying the view and decided I needed to get Piper close to me and have some fun. Sylvie kept trying to grind her ass on me and I had enough.

"Hey Sylvie, can you go get me another drink?"

"Alex the bar is packed right now can't you wait?"

"No I can't…please."

She huffed and finally left to go fetch the drinks. A new song came on and it happened to be Milkshake. I walked over to Piper and she locked eyes with me before beckoning me over with her finger. We started dancing. She smiled at me and moved in closer. As the chorus went on she turned her back to me and grinded her ass against my front. I was loving this and I felt everyone staring at me but I didn't care. I moved right in sync with Piper and we were enjoying ourselves. The song changed and we continued dancing.

"Is this okay Pipes?"

"I thought you were never gonna leave that girl and come to me. She was all over you and I just wanted you to come to me."

"I told you she is nothing, I've had my eyes on you since you started at the firm."

"Mmm well Al you are pretty hot and I can't resist. I'm sure I'm being very unprofessional at the moment."

" Professional is for Monday through Friday 9 to 5. After that you can be whatever you wanna be."

" Mmm is that so?"

" Bosses orders pipes."

We were both pretty drunk at this point but the things I was feeling couldn't be ignored. I put my hands on her waist and guided her ass in circles against me. I could feel the heat forming between my legs and I felt the heat building between our bodies. We were so into our dancing I didn't even notice Sylvie in fact came back with a drink and a shove bursting the little bubble Piper and I were in.

"What the fuck are you doing Alex? You send me for a drink and then you get with this whore?"

"Whoa, there is no need for name calling."

"Are you fucking her too?"

"Actually I'm not, we work together, and she's hot were having a good time let it go."

"Let it go! You call me to fuck when you want a piece of ass and then I come to the bar to see you tonight and you do this to me….in front of all these people?"

"Sylvie I told you, you and I are nothing. We will never be something so please just lose my number. I don't wanna see you again."

"Fuck you Alex! And you!" She pointed to Piper.

"Fuck me? Lady I don't even know you…clearly you are jealous and it's sad to be honest."

"Fuck you, you little slut. You just started working for Alex and you're already trying to fuck your way to the top…disgusting."

"I don't need to fuck my way to the top, I'm pretty smart actually. And if Alex and I do fuck its none of your business."

I smiled at how Piper held her own. She wasn't gonna take Sylvie's shit and it was rather impressive. Sylvie threw a tantrum and threw her drink in Pipers face and I had to step in.

"Sylvie you need to leave now! Don't call me, don't come by my office either it's done!"

The bouncers saw what went down and they took Sylvie out of the club immediately.

* * *

"Piper I'm so sorry, she is crazy."

"Yeah she is. Look Alex I'm gonna go home. I had fun tonight and I will see you on Monday."

"Okay? You're pissed at me aren't you?"

"No I just don't like confrontation. I'm sorry I don't wanna make you look bad in front of half your staff either. Heres my number which you probably already have but text me later if you want to if not I'll see you Monday."

Fuck leave it to Sylvie to fuck something up….I ran my fingers through my hair. I made a complete ass out of myself. I bought Piper drinks and danced with her. We were having a great time and this shit happens. Now she left and I'm sure shit at work on Monday would be awkward as hell. I always get myself into these messes. Tomorrow was Saturday I knew I had to talk to Piper before going back to work and get a handle on things.

* * *

"Vause where did blondie go?"

"Home…fucking Sylvie threw a drink in her face and I think that just put Piper over the edge."

"Vause she will get over it just talk to her on Monday and figure it out. You knew this was going to be risky inviting her here. Judging by the way her ass was grinding on your I'm sure she won't be going anywhere. She's got the hots for you and you have it for her. You could feel the heat radiating off you two!"

"Thanks Nichols, she left though and I'm pretty sure I embarrassed her in front of everyone."

"We all found your show pretty entertaining boss!" Taystee yelled.

" I'm out. All of you take cabs home please. Just because you work for a lawyer doesn't mean you will get out of a DUI. See you all Monday."

* * *

"Piper why the hell did we leave? I was having such a great time and you looked pretty cozy as well."

"Did you miss that bitch throwing the drink in my face and flipping out over Alex?"

"Fuck didn't see that happen. I saw you two dancing like hell, it was hot."

"I enjoyed myself Polly, but I left because Sylvie was causing a scene and Alex doesn't deserve that. She told the chick flat out she was done fooling around with her and the girl lost her shit. I figured me leaving would avoid any further arguments. I told Alex to text me and hopefully she will because the things I felt while we were dancing won't be forgotten."

"Are you nervous because she's your boss?"

"I am but I don't care at this point. We are having fun and it's nothing serious right now. Plus she's my boss but she owns the firm so it's not the same thing if something does rise out of it."

"I'll tell you one thing, I'm not into girls but even I think she's hot. Your description didn't do justice. Seeing her in person I totally get why you feel the things you feel."

" I hope she texts me….god Polly I'm so fucking wet right now from dancing with her. The grinding and the way her hands ran down my body…fuck."

" Whoa Pipes. Too much info for me!"

" I'm serious Polly, I'm gonna have to go home and tend to this situation! My thing is wrecked and I really should have brought Alex home with me. She's incredible I need to take her for a test drive I bet she is phenomenal.

" Piper oh my god please stop talking."

I threw my head back in laughter. I had serious foot in the mouth disease and always said what was on my mind. Sometimes it was good and sometimes it was bad. I had a good ass night other than the Sylvie incident and I couldn't wait to see Alex again. I hope me leaving didn't give her the wrong impression…all I could do was wait and see…

* * *

So I put out the second chapter to see if I could generate some more feedback. I'm hoping everyone is liking the story so far. We got a little taste of Alex and Piper here but that's nothing compared to what's coming in this story. I like to keep it interesting and throw in a little back and forth. Things will even out soon and move forward. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing that line chapter 3

I made it back to my penthouse and immediately thought of Piper. The night was ruined and I went home alone. I usually ended my Friday nights with a good fuck and a lovely hang over the next morning. I felt surprisingly sober and extremely horny from all the grinding I was doing with Piper. That girl could shake her ass for sure and she had some really good moves. But here I am home...alone... and soaked...but surprisingly that's not what was bothering me the most. I was upset that Piper left and she was probably upset with me. I decided to text her

 _Hey pipes look tonight did not go as planned at all. Can we meet in the morning for coffee? Just you and I?_

I waited patiently for a reply. I laid in bed still fully clothed from the club and I didn't even care. A few minutes went by and my phone vibrated.

 _I would love to see you tomorrow Al, let's meet at that coffee shop you love the one down the street from your office...does 9 work?_

I was over the fucking moon that Piper answered me. I didn't even care that it was just for coffee I was going to have her all to myself... Another chance and I was gonna make it count.

 _I'll see you there Piper. Thank you._

I set an alarm and passed out.

* * *

I woke up at 7 so I would have enough time to get ready. I wanted to look hot and not hung over from a night of clubbing. I showered and dried my hair I left it natural which was long and straight. I applied my winged eyeliner and mascara. My eyes looked amazing as usual. I grabbed my glasses and changed into a tight pair of skinny jeans and opted for a red and black flannel. It was only May so the mornings were still chilly. I was happy with my look and saw it was already 8:30. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door so I could get there first.

I made it by 8:45 thanks to NYC traffic. I grabbed a table outside and waited. It was beautiful out the sun was trying to peek out and it was about 60 degrees. I loved this weather not to hot and not too cold. I glanced up from my phone and there she was. She must have walked here.

She walked over to me and I stood up and within two seconds she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me with a small kiss to my cheek.

"Good morning Al."

I stuttered through my words," Um good morning."

Piper was too cute she was in yoga pants and a neon pink under armour hoodie. Her hair was thrown up and she had no makeup on. She was gorgeous and didn't even have to try.

"I'm sorry I'm dressed like a bum but its Saturday and I'm hung over so I didn't feel the need to get ready."

"You look great Hun. So can I get you something?"

"No let me go grab it, you got all my drinks last night let me get this for you. What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

I walked inside the cafe and ordered Alex's favorite. I knew what it was because I got it for her a few times at the office. I also brought my sticky note to tag on her coffee. It wouldn't be the same if I didn't start the morning out with the quote on the cup as I like to call it. I ordered our stuff along with blueberry scones and went back to Alex

* * *

"Here you go mam."

"Thanks Pipes."

I glanced at the cup and saw a note on it... I smiled and knew this was why Piper insisted on going to get the drinks. The note read,

 _Sip happens... It's okay to wine... Join me tonight?_

I laughed out loud. She always found something to make me smile.

"I love when you do this Piper it's adorable and where would you like me to join you at tonight? I'm guessing it involves wine due to your clue?"

"I had a great time last night Al. The confrontation was just a little much for me and I bailed and I regretted it the moment I got home. I have tickets to this wine tasting tonight. There is supposed to be some great music and great wine and snacks. I would like you to come and we could pick up where we left off."

I smiled she just asked me out... And in the same sentence said she wanted to pick up where we left off... We left off about three steps from banging it out in the bathroom at the club.

"Well we left in a pretty interesting place... Hot and pretty wet on my end."

Piper blushed and busted out laughing," I love how straight forward you are. Last night was pretty hot and I'm not denying you drove me wild. I'm pretty thrilled to see what else could happen."

I leaned across the table and whispered into piper's ear," The things I do to you... And show you... Will change you... But in the best ways..." I pulled back and Piper had a stunned look on her face.

"I like the sound of that. My panties were wrecked last night... You have a gift Miss Vause... You don't even have to get in my pants to get me off. I know we work together and you're my boss but I don't care. Whatever happens happens we are both adults and its fine. I had a great time last night I love to dance and party hard so I hope you can keep up. As for what happened with that Sylvie chick... Shit happens lots of alcohol and jealousy does that to people... She will just have to let you go."

"I like the sound of that. I'm sure I can keep up. I had a good time with you too and trust me I'm over that chick she was a fuck buddy and I'm ashamed to even admit that. So what time should I be ready for this little date?"

"Oh you think it's a date huh?"

"Yeah sounds like a date to me... You're taking me out for wine and food and then I'll take you back to my place and have my own snack..."

I was blushing hard right now. Alex basically just told me she was going to eat me tonight and I honestly felt a gush of wetness in my panties this girl hasn't even touched me yet and I was already withering away. Her smooth deliverance and charm seriously worked in her favor.

"Hmm I guess we will see what the nights holds. Here my address... Pick me up at 7... I'll be waiting."

I stood up and walked away. Alex played games and I figured I would play some too. I wanted to feel like I had the upper hand so giving her an order and then leaving seemed to work for me.

* * *

I watched Piper walk away. She left me stunned and full of wonder on what this night would hold. I stared at her ass in those yoga pants until she disappeared around the corner. Fuck this girl was hot I thought to myself. Not only was she hot but she was down for the ride she would try anything and wasn't put off by my forwardness. Most girls loved when I made direct claims on what I would do to them... But with Piper I think she was playing the same games I was. She could keep up, she could give some and get some which I loved. She also seemed down to hook up quickly. This was good for me because I loved sex and I seriously wanted a taste of this girl.

* * *

"Polly I asked Alex to go out tonight. I'm taking her to that wine thing."

"Wait you asked her out? Did she say anything about last night?"

"She apologized and we talked but honestly Pol I don't care about last night. We aren't together so that chick really doesn't bother me. I heard Alex tell her she was done with her so I trust that she is. We're going out and whatever happens happens. I live in the moment so if I end up in her bed so what."

"You're such a dirty girl Piper."

"I can't help it. She's sexy and I would totally let her between these legs. If it ends up being a one and done that at least I can say I slept with the infamous Alex Vause."

"Tread carefully Piper don't screw up your career."

"I'll be fine. Polly it's been too long since I've had sex with anything other than my vibrator I could use a could pounding. Anyways I have to get ready it's already 4:30 and she's coming to get me at 7."

"You invited her here? To our apartment? Piper our apartment is a fucking mess right now!"

"I'm sure she won't come in? I'll just meet her downstairs..?"

"And what if she does come up Piper! You idiot! Go get ready and I will speed clean this mess!"

"Thanks Pol I love you!"

* * *

I took my time in the shower. I washed my hair twice. And I shaved everything. I wanted to make sure I was smooth and in order in case anything happened tonight. I always took care of things down there but I wanted it to be perfect tonight.

I finished my shower did my makeup and curled my hair. I was looking hot tonight. I opted to wear a short Navy blue dress. It cut off well above the knee and I put on a pair of black heels. I needed to height to stand next to Alex. I put on some dangly earrings and a few bracelets. I looked good and headed to the living room to get Polly's opinion.

"Wow pipes, if I was gay I would totally bang you."

I laughed. "Thanks but no thanks."

It was 645 and I sat anxiously waiting. I kept walking to the window to see if any cars were in front of my building and I saw none. I sat back down and made Polly go in her room so it wasn't awkward when Alex got here.

A few minutes later I heard the buzzer go off and I knew it was Alex. I hit the button to let her in and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I swung the door open and there stood Alex. She had on a gorgeous dress. It was black but the back was open and the front swooped super low. Her breasts were on full display for me and her Smokey make up looked perfect. And of course those glasses were on her face making her look like pure sex.

"Hey pipes I got these for you."

Alex handed me a bouquet of roses and I smiled so wide. This girl was sexy and sweet the perfect mixture.

"Wow thanks Al. Let me put these in a vase and then we can go?"

"Sure thing."

Once Piper was ready we walked down to my car and I grabbed her door for her. She got settled in and was glancing around the car.

"Wow so not only do I have a hot date she also drives a hot car... What is this thing?"

I chuckled at Pipers lack of car knowledge. I owned multiple cars and loved to drive different ones each day.

"This is just an Audi R8... Nothing to expensive but it's flashy and I think the red and black makes it pop."

"I love it and I think you can let me take it for a spin later."

"Oh I don't know about that... This is my baby and I'm not sure you're ready for that yet." I winked.

* * *

Piper gave me the address and I followed it on the GPS. I'm glad we both dressed up because this place was fancy. There were guys outside to valet the cars. I handed the young boy my keys and told him to be nice to my car and his tip would be even better on the way out. I slipped him a 20 on the way in. He smiled wide, most people were shitty tippers but I always tried to take care of people.

"Thanks for coming with me Al. I love wine and no one ever wants to come to these with me. People never believe me that you get drunk as shit and have an awesome time."

"I trust you pipes. Let's get drunk." I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. As soon as I did you could feel the sparks ignite. Touching this girl made it feel like electricity running through your veins. She was electric and I needed more.

We tried a few white wines to start. Each wine came with a description and a small background of where it came from. It was actually pretty interesting to hear how or where it was made and how they came up with the different pricing for each class of wine.

"Are you having a good time Alex? I'm sorry if some of this is too text book for you."

"I'm having a great time. I really like learning the history. One thing you will learn about me is my fascination with reading. I have tons of books at home and I read as often as I can about anything and everything."

"Wow... Me too. We have quite a bit in common."

We sampled wine after wine after wine when we decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat. They had small plates for us to try different appetizers and of course more wine. We got some shrimp, mini burgers, meatballs, cheeses, and fruits. The food was great and the red wine we got was even better. We polished off an entire bottle in under an hour. We sat there talking and laughing and getting to know each other. I learned that Piper wanted to be an attorney so bad but she lacked the confidence she didn't think she was good enough. Maybe after a few years as a paralegal her mind would change. She was good enough in my book and I made a mental note to keep pushing her to try.

Our wine started to settle and Piper was pretty tipsy. I held my liquor pretty well and I knew I was fine. We walked around the venue and enjoyed the music that was playing from the band. They played a variety of music and to my surprise they were pretty good. Piper started to sway her hips to the one song and I knew she wanted to dance. She grabbed me and pulled me towards the floor. There were several couples dancing already so we fit right in. The song was fast and upbeat. We were pressed against each other moving in synch. I felt the same burn between my legs that I had last night. Something about us being so close and so intimate was turning me on. I was getting hornier by the second and I wanted to take Piper home and do terrible things to her.

"Do you wanna get out of her?"

"Where would we be going Al?"

"Back to my place? Have a few drinks and I can take you to my bed where you belong?"

"Mmm am I turning you on? So much that you wanna get me in bed?"

"Fuck yes."

"Mmm well then let's get out of here. Are you okay to drive?"

"I'm practically sober. Wine doesn't really do a whole lot for me."

"So you're plan is to take me home and to bed huh? You haven't even kissed me yet and you wanna..." I was cut off.

Alex grabbed my face and pulled me in. There were no more words spoken. I felt Alex gently backing me up into the wall and pressing her lips against mine. It was light and barely there at first. I wrapped my arms around Alex's neck and pulled her into a firmer kiss. Our lips danced against one another before locking in perfect sync. I slowly opened my mouth praying for tongue and Alex took the hint.

I never tasted anything so sweet, Alex tasted better than anything it couldn't even be described. I've never been kissed like this and I was aching for more. I felt like my legs were going to collapse from under me. I felt myself getting hot and a heat growing between my legs. If her kisses were this good I couldn't imagine how good everything else would feel. Her fingers and her tongue. I was getting wet just thinking about it. Alex pulled away and flashed a smirk at me.

"How's that for a first kiss?"

"Alex... Take me home...Now..."

"Fuck... Pipes I'm so sorry I just got caught up in the mo..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Al! Take me to your place now! I want you."

"Yes mam."

I grabbed Pipers hand and headed for the valet. Once the car came we jumped in and I was racing home. I ran my hand up and down piper's thigh the entire way. I watched her clench her legs together and squirm in her seat. I had her turned on and judging by the kiss she was definitely into me as much as I was into her.

* * *

We made it back to my place quickly and I led Piper to the top floor. In the elevator we kept our distance and I could tell Piper was dying to get her hands on me. I hit the P for penthouse and watched Piper smirk.

"So I see you're a girl who likes to be on top?"

"That's funny pipes. I do like taking control and I'll show you just how good it is to have me on top tonight while you're under me screaming my name."

I watched pipers reaction to my statement and her face was full of desire and wonder. Her eyes glazed over and I could tell she was ready to be fucked. I was ready to give it to her... All night long if she would let me.

The elevator dinged and we stepped out. I punched in the code to my place and pulled Piper inside.

"Can I get you a drink pipes?"

"Yeah that would be perfect."

I poured us both a drink and offered Piper a tour.

* * *

Alex led me around her penthouse and I was mesmerized. Her place was huge and the wall of windows gave the most amazing view of the city beneath it. She had tons of books like she mentioned earlier. Her furniture was black leather and very elegant. Her large curved TV made the room and all the art work on the walls fit perfectly. The kitchen was large and opened up into the rest of the place. The counters were a dark granite and the cabinets were a gorgeous grey color. We stopped at the breakfast bar and chatted for a bit.

"So you seemed to enjoy that kiss we shared earlier?"

"I really did... So much that I wouldn't mind if we did it again."

I smiled at Piper and stepped towards her. I pulled her lips to mine and felt the same sparks igniting. I kissed her softly and savored each motion. I felt her fingers run through my hair and she was pulling softly. I moved my hands down to cup her ass and pull her flush against me. She didn't seem to object so I kept moving my hands up and down her body. I slid my tongue into her mouth and let them dance against each other. I heard a soft moan escape from pipers mouth as I moved my hand to caress her breast. This girl was perfect and I wanted her so bad. This could end disastrous because I was her boss but in this moment I didn't care. Everything felt so right and I was gonna take what I wanted.

"Al... I want you."

"What do you want from me Piper?"

Piper kissed my neck before whispering," Fuck me."

I pulled back and looked to her eyes for confirmation and she gave it to me. I stared kissing down her neck and nipping softly. I wanted to start slow and build her up for an amazing release. I was amazing in bed. I knew I had skills and so many women told me I was practically a god. I wanted Piper to have an amazing experience with me... One that would leave her wanting me again and again. I ran my hands up and down her body groping her through her dress. She was letting out soft moans and gasps as I went along. I kissed back up to her neck and started sucking softly. I was leaving a deep mark and she was unraveling under me.

"Alex! Please...Fuck me."

I grabbed pipers dress and ripped it open exposing her chest. Her tits were perfect. She had on a neon pink bra that pushed her tits up and had them popping out of her bra.

"Wow... These are perfect."

"I'm glad you like them."

I massaged then gently in my hands and in the distance I heard a phone ringing. I thought it was mine at first but I realized it was pipers. She ignored it and urged me to keep going. I kept massaging her and kissing her and then the phone rang again... It was late as fuck and I was wondering who the hell was blowing her up.

"Um do you need to get that? It's rang twice."

"No! It's late they will leave a message. Please don't stop... I want you... I'm so wet... God damn what are you doing to me. I'm not even out of my clothes yet and I'm fucking dripping."

I had Piper unraveling quickly and I couldn't wait for more. It was time to get down to business. I was soaked myself and couldn't wait to devour this girl. Just as I started to pull her dress down the phone rang again.

"For the love of God! Who the fuck is calling me! "

Piper pulled away and stormed to her clutch and retrieved her phone. I stood there waiting awkwardly.

"Polly what the fuck...can I help you? It's fucking midnight you can't just blow up my phone and trash my evening!"

"Piper! Oh my god you finally answered. Piper listen I only have a second. I got arrested they only gave me 5 minutes to call someone to post my bail. I need you to come bail me out they need 1,000 cash! Please Piper."

My heart sank. My best friend got arrested and she needed me. I couldn't let her sit there... And then I had Alex. She was waiting on me and she was two seconds from fucking me into oblivion. How was I supposed to tell her I had to leave...I was about to fuck this up.

"Yeah Pol... I got it. See you soon."

I saw a frown cross pipers face and I knew something was wrong.

"Hey is everything alright? You look a little pale?"

"That was Polly... She got arrested and needs me to bail her out. Alex I'm so sorry but I have to go. I didn't mean for this to happen and I know I just really fucked up our night and I'm so sorry."

Shit... I was so horny and all I wanted to do was ravish this girl. But she had to go I mean this was her best friend and she needed her. I couldn't even be mad at her. My pussy on the other hand was definitely upset. I was wet and in true need of an orgasm. I haven't fucked anyone in almost a week and the last person was Sylvie so it was well below average.

"Oh alright well do you need me to drop you off because you can't drive you don't have your car for one and you had a lot to drink."

"No I'll take a cab... I'm sure you're pretty pissed at me."

"I'll drive you. I'm not even mad at you. This is an emergency I understand. Let me take you there and then I'll take you guys home. It's too late to be taking cabs and stuff. Plus bringing a lawyer with you will speed up the process trust me. At this hour they move extremely slow and when its two hot girls they will go even slower so they can stand behind their desk with their "big guns" and drool over you. Nightshift ones are always pigs."

Piper stormed towards me and kissed me. It was hard and full of passion. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her and we were both not happy that we had to put the brakes on. We've known each other a week and still haven't fucked, that's pretty impressive on my end because usually I take a girl to bed on the first night but here I was still waiting…Piper was different.

"You are too sweet Alex. I promise I'll make this up to you. Also you tore my dress... Can I borrow some clothes?"

I laughed so hard at this. I grabbed sweat pants and a shirt and Piper changed quickly she looked adorable in my clothes.

I smiled and walked out with Piper. I directed her towards a different vehicle and she gave me a confused look.

"We won't all fit in the Audi so let's take the Rover."

"Is this whole row of cars yours? And the bike?"

"Yeah I love my toys..."

* * *

We drove to the station and I went in with piper. It turns out Polly got arrested along with a guy she met at the club. Apparently they got so little crazy inside and the bouncers caught them fooling around in the bathroom. They refused to leave and the police showed up and got them for disorderly conduct and indecent exposure. These were mild offences but they would have to go in front of a judge at some point and o assured Piper my firm would handle everything. I paid the bail for Piper because I knew she didn't have a grand in cash on her like I did. When Polly was released she looked so happy to see Piper.

"Thank you so much pipes. And Alex if you're here I'm assuming I ruined your date. I'm so sorry."

"Let's just get you two home alright."

I flinched at Alexs words. She told me she wasn't mad at me but the way her words rolled off her tongue towards Polly made me nervous. She was short and to the point. Maybe she was realizing I wasn't worth her time and maybe she didn't wanna take things further anymore.

I drove back to pipers place and Polly waved goodbye before heading up.

"Alex this night didn't end how I planned it and I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't blow it with you or lead you on and give you the wrong impression. I want you…more than I can even explain right now."

"Pipes you didn't blow anything. I had a great time and things happen. When the time is right everything will work out. I'm horny and I would totally take you upstairs and rock your world right now but right now your friend needs you. I had a great time with you and I can't wait to do it again. I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah. I'll see you Monday. Thanks for everything. Youre not gonna call that Sylvie chick tonight are you?"

I stared at Piper in disbelief I cant believe she asked me that. Fuck no I wasn't calling that girl. I planned to go home and take care of myself which sucked but I wasn't that shallow to call another chick after what I started with Piper.

Piper went to get out of the car but I grabbed her wrist and spun her towards me. I kissed her one more time darting my tongue into her mouth. I wanted her to remember the kiss and feel drunk off of it until the next time. We broke apart after a few moments and I flashed a smile and a wink at her.

"Goodnight Piper…I'm going home to my own bed alone I swear."

"Goodnight Al, I'm sorry for asking that was rude of me."

"Its fine. I'll see you Monday. Sleep well."

* * *

I walked into my apartment in a fog. My night was amazing minus the Polly incident. I could still feel the tingle on my lips and the kiss left me feeling electric. I closed the door to my apartment and was met with Polly's wide eyes on me.

"Piper... Were you two fucking when I called? Is that why you didn't answer?"

"What? No?"

"Um you have a giant hickey on your neck so do you wanna try that again? Also you're in her sweat pants... Not exactly the dress you left this house in."

I ran to the mirror and saw the hickey glowing. It was dark and big. I looked closer and saw more than one. Fuck it was hot I was fucking marked by Alex Vause. The sexiest woman in the city and she marked me.

"We were half way there and you kept calling so I answered...before that she had me pinned against the counter and she tore my dress open. It was hot and we were both eager..."

"Oh my god I totally cock blocked you...or as lesbians would say I pussy blocked you... I'm so sorry."

"You should be sorry. I'm so fucking horny Pol and I'm drunk. I could be getting smashed by Alex right now and instead I'm going to my room to bang it out with my rabbit... Thank you very much! Goodnight.

I walked upstairs with my destroyed dress in my hand... I got a devilish idea and I planned to use it immediately.

I pulled off Alex's clothes and put my dress back on. The rip was huge and it exposed my entire chest. My pink bra was on full display and I decided to snap a sexy photo for Alex. I stood in front of the mirror and blew a kiss quickly snapping the shot. I reviewed it and it was hot. She got a little tease from me.

In the text I typed out... _You ruined my dress...I can never wear it again because it shows my entire chest..: and you left me soaking wet... I can't wait for more... Again I'm so sorry._

I sent it and immediately slipped back into Alex's sweat pants. They were soft and smelled just like her. This was comforting I felt like I had Alex all over me and we weren't even in the same room.

I saw my phone light up and read Alex's reply...

 _You know us lawyers usually frown upon sexting... But seeing that this one was an apology I can let it slide...so sorry about the dress but I was on edge and wanted to see all of you and I think you can wear that dress again just for me...Goodnight pipes._

* * *

So probably not what everyone was hoping for. I like the idea of a slow build. The smut will arrive next chapter don't worry! Vauseman can't be stopped! I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Please review comments, suggestions etc. big plans for this story this is just the beginning. Next chapter will be longer with the smut and some plot line will be added in as well! Stay tuned


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossing that line chapter four**

 **To the guest reviewer who gave me "constructive criticism" I appreciate you taking the time to review and I think your comments were funny. You called my dialogue cringe worthy? I'm not even sure what that means but I think the story is doing well and so do quite a few others. As for the mistakes everyone makes them and they will be corrected. All of my writing is done on my iPhone ...I travel for work and it's easier than transferring it all back to my computer. So basically if you don't like the fic that's fine don't follow me? As for the bolder text that was a complete accident and it has been fixed.**

 **LPVausefan25:I appreciate all of your reviews. I love when we get consistent readers who leave their thoughts. I don't let the negativity bother me from other people it's not worth it. Glad you're enjoying the story it will get better and better.**

 **To all my other readers and reviewers your thoughts are appreciated and I look forward to continuing this story for your enjoyment. Anyone with an account I'll do my best to answer back to your reviews on an individual basis. Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

Sunday was finally here. I must admit this was my favorite day of the week most of the time. I spent it truly relaxing. I worked out in the morning to keep myself in shape and I visited my mother every Sunday for lunch. She made the best food. I grew up in a tough situation, my dad was a loser and left my mom the second he found out she was pregnant. She worked three jobs just to keep a roof over our heads and clothes on my back. I remember my mom owning one pair of pants and washing them every other day just to save money. But she made sure I had something different for each day. My mother struggled but she made it and she raised me with the best thing... Love.

I worked hard in school and earned a scholarship to Harvard. I busted my ass to get my degree and become successful. The minute my law career took off I took care of my mother. I bought her her own place in the city. This way we were close and she had access to everything. She drove a new car for the first time in all her years of existence thanks to me. I loved my mother and she was always so proud of me.

I made it a point to see her every week. It was important me and important to her as well. I have never once taken a girl home to meet my mother. Diane was like gold to me and I didn't feel like any one was worthy enough to meet her. Hopefully one day that would change because she always bugged me about it.

I showered and got ready. I left for my mother's house and checked my phone before leaving. I thought for sure Piper would have texted me this morning but then I thought about it. She had a lot to drink last night and was probably sleeping in. One thing I did know was that I wasn't making the first move even though I had this voice in my head telling me to. I was going to play it cool as usual and just wait. She would come to me. Like a spider captures a fly eventually I would have her in my web.

* * *

"Morning Pipes did you sleep well?"

"Kind of... How about you... You fucking criminal." I winked at her.

"Piper I was so scared. So I met this guy and things were going great. Not to mention I was pretty drunk. We danced and one thing led to another so we went to the bathroom to have a quick session. Of course the bouncers busted us and I acted like an idiot. I had my skirt completely off and his pants were down. They told us to leave and we didn't listen so they called the cops. They got us for indecent exposure."

"Okay so how did you end up with the disorderly conduct charge?"

"I told the cop to go fuck himself when he tried to cuff me."

"Jesus Christ Polly... Who are you?"

"I was wasted pipes. Plus you're practically a lawyer and you work for the best lawyer in the state so at this point I'm hoping for some help...?"

"Polly... Alex bailed you out last night. I didn't have that kind of cash so she's already helped you. As for the charges I'll talk to her and see what she can do."

"Thanks Pipes. So tell me about your night last night."

"Oh you mean the night that you totally ruined?"

"I'm sorry Piper... But yes tell me."

"We went to the wine tasting and it was great. The wine was good and so was the food. We talked about so much and I got to know her better. We danced and that's when things got heated. She finally kissed me."

"I can't believe it took this long for it to happen. I kissed the guy last night in like two hours' time."

"Yeah well it's a little different... We work together for one. And we didn't really plan this it just happened."

"Well how was it? Please tell me there was more... There had to be judging by that fucking hickey."

"It was hot... It was like fireworks Polly. I've never been kissed like that. The passion and the lust behind it. Not to mention the technique with her tongue like holy fuck. She had me wet in a matter of seconds."

"Wow why are lesbians such good kissers? You always have the best stories about them."

"It's just great... But anyways I wanted her I told her to take me back to her place so she did. We had a drink and things just ignited again. She was all over me and she ripped my dress open ready to fuck and then you called. I tried to ignore it I'm not gonna lie but after the third time I had enough and the moment was ruined."

"I'm sorry pipes. I totally fucked up you getting laid. Was Alex pissed?"

"She said she wasn't mad and I mean shit she took me to get you and told me she would see me Monday but I have heard nothing since then."

"Well it hasn't even been 12 hours so be patient."

"I'm not texting her first. I don't wanna seem like a sad puppy begging. I want her to come to me."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I don't know I haven't got that far yet. Anyways I have some errands to run... Come along."

* * *

Monday morning came fast but not fast enough. I gave in and texted Alex last night. We kept the conversation short and sweet and full of anticipation for when we see each other again. My plan was to dress hot as fuck and to tease Alex all day. I was still horny just thinking about her. Our night got interrupted and I was determined to finish what we started. When I got home that night I did take out my frustrations with my little toys but it wasn't the same. I wanted Alex.

I got ready for the day in a hurry. I curled my hair and made sure my makeup was on point. I put on a black pencil skirt. The skirt was short and I had to be careful if I bent over. I wore a tight maroon colored blouse on top. I left plenty of buttons undone to give Alex a good view of my chest. The hickey on my neck faded slightly but you could still see it and I debated covering it up. I chose to leave it and show it off like a trophy. I knew this would stir some conversation in the office but I didn't care. I wanted Alex to see how proud I was to sport her markings. I put on black stilettos and gave myself a final check in the mirror before heading out the door.

I stopped at the coffee shop on the way and grabbed Alex's favorite drink and her usual blueberry scone. She rarely altered her breakfast other than changing up the scone so I kept it simple.

Once I got to the office I was greeted by the receptionist and a few others. I saw Nicky was already in and she was beaming ear to ear. Part of me wondered if Alex told her what happened, those two were best friends. The other part of me knew she saw my hickey and probably had a million thoughts running through her mind.

I strutted to Alex's office and grabbed a notepad to write my usual quote with the cup. I smirked at my note and headed for my own office. I checked my email and rummaged around when I heard Alex's laughter echoing down the hall way. She was in the building finally. I heard the heels clicking and I could smell her perfume as she made her way to her office. I decided to play it cool and stay busy.

* * *

When I walked in the building Nicky pulled me aside immediately and commented on the hickey Piper was proudly sporting. I laughed so hard because I knew Nicky would figure out it was from me. I secretly loved the fact that Piper came to work showing it off. I made my way to my office hoping to see Piper soon.

I walked in and saw my coffee and scone set up as usual. I glanced and saw the note... It read,

I _know you've been thinking about doing me all day... Ready to stop thinking?_

I smirked. She was confident and she knew what she wanted... this turned me on. I wanted to fuck Piper into oblivion and today was the day I'm sure of it.

* * *

I looked up and saw Alex standing in the doorway.

"Well good morning Al?"

Alex said nothing she pushed herself from the door frame and shut the door behind her. She walked towards me and came around the side of my desk and pulled me up from my chair.

"So you think it's appropriate to leave notes like that on my desk? Who do you think you are?"

I could tell Alex was struggling to hide her smirk. She made it sound like I was in trouble but I knew I wasn't. She was turned on... I could see it in her eyes.

"Appropriate no... Necessary yes."

I raised an eyebrow to piper. She was getting smart with me and it was time to show her whose boss. I then pushed her against her desk and attacked her lips. I wanted her right here... Right now.

* * *

My head was spinning. Alex had her hands all over me. She was squeezing my ass and then she would massage my tits I was getting more and more turned on as she kissed down my neck and across my chest.

"Alex I think it's time for you to massage me on the inside."

"Tell me what else you want... You're so dirty I love it."

Alex picked me up and set me down on top of my desk. She pushed everything off of it sending it all crashing to the floor. I was so turned on. Alex was frantic and damn near animalistic with her moves.

"I've been day dreaming all morning... You and me naked... Moaning and sweaty... Got anything to add to that vision Pipes?"

"Al you have no idea how much I want you...not to mention how I want you...and where I want you."

I knew it was time to fuck her I reached my hands under her skirt and felt the moisture between her legs... She was soaked and I wasn't even inside yet. I pulled her panties to the side and slid my fingers through her folds. I began rubbing and my fingers were just gliding through her slick folds. Piper was still flush against me as I sucked on her pulse point. She was letting out soft gasps as I continued to tease her. I stroked her pussy nice and slow. I was all about pleasing and trust me Piper was about to get her massage on the inside that she requested. I pulled back and laid Piper down on the desk. I unzipped her skirt and pulled it down along with her panties.

I looked down at her pussy. She was so wet... Her folds glistened and her clit was on full display. She was small and petite which I loved I knew she would be nice and tight just how I like it. I didn't ask any questions for confirmation. Piper was squirming and I knew she was more than ready. I couldn't wait any longer to taste her.

* * *

Alex was teasing me so much. I could barely hold on. I was already embarrassingly wet and she was adding to it every second.

"Alex please! No more teasing I've waited too long I need to feel..." I was cut off as she took a long lick from my tight hole up to my clit. I felt her move back and forth over and over. She had me squirming and letting out small moans at the pleasure I was feeling. Her tongue was soft like velvet and she knew just how to work it.

* * *

Piper tasted amazing. The taste and the scent of her pussy was intoxicating and I wanted to devour her. I kept eating her out and I felt her hand on my head. She was tugging at my hair and pushing me in closer. I seized this moment and darted my tongue inside drawing out more of her wetness. She was a slippery mess and it was delicious. She was moaning and thrashing around on her desk. I was racking her body with pleasure and judging by the puddle forming on the desk she was enjoying it very, very much."

"God! Alex... Yes... Fuck that feels so good."

"Mmm well you taste delicious baby, I can't get enough of this sweet... Tight... Pussy."

I felt my orgasm building I was already so close. Nobody ever made me feel this way and definitely not this fast. I ran my fingers through her hair and dug my nails into her shoulders... I needed to cum. I was ready. I couldn't even hold back to warn her. I felt my pussy pulse and then it clamped down capturing Alex's tongue. I felt my wetness drain out of me. I'm pretty sure I soaked her face.

"Wow... You came so hard... Damn that was hot. Yum."

I threw my head back at her words. She enjoyed my taste. She also enjoyed giving as much as I enjoyed receiving.

I stood up and pulled Piper to the edge towards me. I leaned down and kissed her softly. I wanted her to taste herself on my lips. Piper was delicious and I could see myself needing a snack every single day.

I pulled away and whispered, "Spread your legs."

She did as she was told and I stroked her with my fingers. I positioned two fingers at the entrance of her tight channel. Her eyes went wide as I plunged two fingers in.

"Oh my god! Yes!"

I thrusted my fingers in...Slow and steady. Piper was so tight. You could tell she took care of herself. She wasn't blown out like some girls and I enjoyed being inside her. I kept thrusting and picking up my pace. I was in deep and Piper was a mess. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I stood between her legs pounding into her.

"Fuck me Alex! Just like that! You're seriously so fucking good!"

I loved when women complimented my skills in bed. I knew I was good. I had experience and really good technique. I picked up my pace and fucked Piper hard and fast. We were at work and had a lot to get done. A few more thrusts and I felt her walls starting to tighten. I kept thrusting in and out making sure I hit her g spot. I curled my fingers every third thrust and I could feel just how close she was.

"Al I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

I leaned down and kissed her lips before moving to her ear.

"Mmm...Show...don't tell."

Within seconds Piper cried out my name and came hard coating my hand in cum.

* * *

She laid there panting. I smiled at her. I knew she enjoyed that very much. She was smiling big and her face was so red.

"That was amazing. No body's ever licked my pussy like that."

"Mmm well you taste amazing and there's so much more I wanna do to you but not here at the office."

"Fuck Alex" I was moaning so loud. I'm sure everyone heard me."

I stared at Piper she seemed scared and worried that people heard our little romp. I knew she wasnt embarrassed about hooking up with me but she was worried that people would accuse her of being a slut and sleeping her way to the top.

"Walls are soundproofed. Did it to protect confidentiality for our clients... Plus a good fuck on the desk was always a fantasy of mine... Thanks for taking that off my bucket list."

Piper laughed out loud and looked down at her body. Her skirt was on the floor along with her soaked panties. I was still fully clothed in my suit and the whole scene was hot. She threw her head back against the desk and smiled. "That was so good Alex. Seriously I can't even...you have a gift and I need to return the favor."

"Hmm that can be arranged because I have so much more I wanna do to you, that was just a taste... A very good taste I might add. I would love to continue but we have a hearing to get to remember?"

"Shit that's in like an hour."

"Yeah so you should get dressed Hun and maybe fix your hair. I'll get everything ready and you can meet me in my office and we can head out."

"Alex we have been shut up in my office for 45 minutes. Everyone's gonna know what just happened."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Like a really bad girl..."

"I like bad girls."

* * *

I turned and walked to my office. I really enjoyed fucking Piper. That was a quickie and I needed more. My plan was to get through this hearing and take the rest of the day off. I knew sex with her would be good I just didn't know how good. Her taste alone was enough to drive me crazy. The soft moans she let escape drove me wild and I had a feeling if we were alone in my bed she would have been screaming instead... Bottom line I was gonna find out by the end of the day. I grabbed everything I needed for the hearing and Piper was at my door shortly after.

"Ready kid?"

Piper stared at me like she was waiting for something. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my office.

"Alex...was that okay? I mean we're you disappointed?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed my glasses on top of my head so I could really look at her.

"That was perfect Piper. I've been wanting to do that for so long and honestly I wish we were at my place because I could have given you so much more. But you were amazing and I really... _(Kiss)..._ really... _(Kiss)_ enjoyed that."

"Me too... I want more...like as soon as possible."

I smirked at Piper and gave her one last kiss and a wink. We walked towards the front of the building and I stopped at the receptionist's desk. Nicky was standing there as well getting her messages.

"Hey Alyssa. Piper and I have the hearing for Mr. Brown this morning. After the hearing I'm going home for the day and I'm taking Piper with me. Were gonna work on some cases at my place and be back in the office tomorrow. I'm not feeling so hot and would be more comfortable at home. Any messages hold until tomorrow if it's an emergency call my cell ok?"

"No problem Alex, feel better."

Nicky's eyes went wide and she pulled me into the conference room quickly.

"What the fuck is going on. I know for a fact you feel just fine and where did you disappear to for the last hour?"

"I was in my office Nick? And I just need to be at home today... Things to do."

"Yeah... One thing, Pipers pussy."

"Excuse me?"

"You're fucking her! I seen the hickey and then you come in and you locked yourself in her office for nearly an hour. I'm totally fine with it I just wanna hear you say it Vause."

"Okay Nick! I did. It was fucking hot and seriously well over do. I'm taking her to my place after this hearing to continue if that's alright with you?"

"Hey hey you don't need my permission. I'm glad you're enjoying your new paralegal. Was it any good?"

"Best I've had so far...I'll know more later."

I left the room and headed to my car with Piper.

"I see you brought your R8 again. Is someone feeling adventurous today?"

"I love this car. It's fast and gets me going on a Monday. So during the hearing just take any notes you think are necessary and make sure you pay attention to what the prosecutor says or presents. I'll jot some notes down also but I need you to be my second set of ears. I know it's not easy going in there and staying focused after I just unraveled you but I promise after the hearing we will talk about it okay?"

"Of course Alex I understand. As for the after part...I have high hopes of landing in your bed." I winked.

"Oh trust me I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

"Mr. Brown, good morning. Piper and I will do most of the talking in the hearing today. Today we will be in front of the judge entering your plea and the prosecutor will present the full list of charges which we already know. We know that this will be a jury trial because the prosecutor selected it. Today we will find out when the trial begins and when I can pick my jurors. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not at this time I just want this to go to trial and be over quickly."

"I have spoken with the prosecutor and he will not agree to mediation terms to reduce the sentences so our best bet is to plead not guilty and let it sit with the jury. I will fight for you for a lower count and ultimately try to get you a not guilty verdict."

"I trust you. You are a strong attorney and I have confidence you will get the verdict I need. Let's proceed with the not guilty plea."

"Okay well let's head in there then."

* * *

"Good morning, as you know I'm judge Viviano we are here for case number 19931989. The charge of manslaughter against Mr. Brown. How does your client plea Miss Vause?"

"Not guilty your honor."

"Does the prosecution have anything to say?"

"We would like to move forward quickly. In addition to the manslaughter charge my client is seeking 1.5 million to cover the cost of his medical bills and being that he is paralyzed he deserves to be compensated from this incident."

"We will let the jury decide that. Okay so I have the plea, you guys may come in on Wednesday to select your jurors. I'm setting the trial date for next Monday. Have a good day. Next case."

I turned to my client and saw Piper staring at me. She kept her eyes on me the entire time. I knew she was checking me out, I always looked sexy in a full suit.

"Mr. Brown I will be in contact after the jury selection on Wednesday. Keep doing what you're doing and I will handle everything else.

"Thank you so much."

I grabbed my things and Piper followed me out of the courthouse and to my car.

"You're so sexy in the court room. The way you strut around and carry yourself is so sexy."

"Do I turn you on Miss Chapman?"

"After what you did to me in my office... Fuck yes."

"Well the rest of the day you're mine. We're going back to my place and there's no telling what's gonna go down so I hope you're ready."

"Oh I've been waiting..."

* * *

We made it back to my place in record speed. I was so wet from the quickie we had this morning I couldn't wait to get Piper inside. I kept my cool though and didn't show the animalistic feelings I was having. I parked the car and walked with Piper inside. We took the elevator up to my penthouse and I casually put my arm around her shoulder and whispered," You know once we are behind that door you're mine?"

"I accept that."

As soon as we made it through the door I shut it and pinned Piper against it. I couldn't wait any longer and my instincts were taking over. I ripped her blouse open and watched the buttons go flying. I placed kisses down her neck and chest. They were wet and rough. I didn't want this to be sweet I wanted her to feel how she was making me feel.

I quickly unclasped her bra with one hand and smirked. Girls loved it that I could use one hand and have them topless in two seconds. I finally had a view of her gorgeous breasts. They were smaller but they were perfect, a mouthful which is all I wanted. I instantly wrapped my tongue around her stiffened peaks. She was already standing proud the second I exposed her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut. She was enjoying the pleasure I was giving and this was only the beginning. I felt her tug at my suit jacket and I took the hint that she wanted it off. I stopped my motions and stepped back. Dropping the jacket to the floor.

"Lose the shirt, I've been dying to see those suckers."

I started to slowly unbutton my blouse and I knew Piper couldn't wait. I did one button at a time and made sure to hold eye contact while doing it. She must have had enough because she lunged towards me and ripped the blouse open destroying it like I did to hers.

"I guess we have a habit of ruining clothes?"

"Fuck the clothes I want you... Naked... Now."

Piper proceeded to pull off the rest of my outfit. I was completely naked and she pulled away to take it in.

* * *

Wow Alex was beautiful. Her pale skin and her toned abs stood out. She had a nice ass and a serious rack. Those tits were perfectly round and they were the perfect size... I couldn't wait to get my hands on them. I thought she was gorgeous with clothes on but this took things to a new level. Just as I went to step closer Alex surprised me and picked me up.

"Where are we going?"

"To my bed..."

I carried her into my room and laid her down on my king sized bed. I reached down and pulled her skirt and panties down so we were both fully exposed. The skin to skin contact was amazing. This felt so good everything touching and rubbing together. I climbed over top of her and attacked her lips. She darted her tongue into my mouth and had her hands running up and down my back. She was dragging her nails up and down and the sensation it was causing was amazing.

"Fuck me Al. This pussy wants you."

That's all I need to hear Piper was already soaked and I could feel her wetness smearing on my thighs as I laid in between her legs. I moved down and spread her legs wide.

I stationed two fingers at her entrance and locked eyes as I plunged them in. I watched pipers eyes roll back at the pleasure and I began thrusting. In and out slowly to tease her. I gave it a few minutes before adding a third digit and speeding up my thrusts.

"Oh my god! Fuck yes right there! Don't stop!"

"Do you like it when I fill you up like this?"

"God yes! It feels so good. Harder!"

"You're so tight! And so wet... God all this for me?"

"Fuck yes for you! You're so god damn sexy. Mmmmmmm ughhhhhhhhhh yes!"

I was impressed that Piper was so into the rough sex I was giving her. She was so tiny and tight I was hesitant on whether or not she would be able to handle three. I got an idea in my head and pulled my fingers out.

"Is something wrong? Why did you stop?"

"No I want you on all fours... I wanna take you from behind!"

"Fuck!"

* * *

I got on all fours and turned my head back to let Alex know I was ready. I felt her stroke my clit a few times before plunging back inside of me. She was fucking me so good right now. My pussy was stretched and I could feel my walls pulsing around her fingers. She was hitting my g spot perfectly and curling her fingers at all the right times. I was a mess already and I knew I was gonna cum soon. She kept her pace and held her hand on my shoulder to help rock me against her. Everything she was doing was driving me crazy and I learned that sex with Alex was truly out of this world.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum! Oh my god right there! Right there! Yes!"

I threw my head back and Alex leaning over my back. She kept her fingers thrusting but pulled my head back and kissed me. The feeling of her tongue in my mouth and her fingers deep inside me at the same time was the perfect combo for me to combust. A few seconds later I came hard all over her silky sheets. I collapsed forward onto the bed totally exhausted from the powerful orgasm. This was my third orgasm of the day. Two at the office and one now that was a record for me... Most of my partners barely made me cum once if at all.

I rolled onto my back and Alex came over top of me.

"Horrible wasn't it?"

"The worst... ( _Kiss)..._ you're really bad at that... _(Kiss)."_

I chucked and tucked a piece of piper's hair behind her ear. I knew I was good and that she enjoyed herself judging by the puddle she left on my sheets it was a good fuck.

"So can I do you?"

"You don't have to ask."

I pulled Alex in for another kiss and things started to head back up. Just as I was about to make my way down to her beautiful mound she surprised me and pinned my hands above my head.

"What are you doing it's my turn?"

"It is... Just let me do one thing."

Alex came over top of me again and spread my legs. I knew what she was doing just by the way she was positioning herself. She wanted to scissor me.

"Mmm scissoring... That's so hot."

"It gets me so wet Piper... Trust me I will enjoy this...and you'll enjoy this..."

"Good because when we're done... (Kiss)... I wanna taste what you taste like."

the the next chapter will pick up where we left off. I wanted to split things up and I tried really hard to get a chapter out for you guys to end your weekend. The next chapter will be longer, and more developments will come :) hope your enjoying please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

So I wrote this on the plane today...four hour flight and I managed to finish one. Hasn't been edited fully but I wanted to get it posted because I may not be posting for a few days. I have a big case in the city and will be tied up a bit :) Anyways enjoy! By the way this picks up right where we left off.

* * *

Chapter 5

I pushed Piper down on her back and then pulled her towards me. I had her legs spread wide so I had enough room to move in. I enveloped my pale thighs with her tanned ones. Piper's pussy was swollen and dripping wet already and I haven't even started rubbing against her. I brought myself down and let our centers meet. You could instantly feel the heat and the wetness mixing together. I watched pipers eyes go wide as she took in the feeling of two dripping cunts up against each other.

"That feels so good Al. God you're soaked too!"

"You turn me on so much Piper. Fuck I want you."

I wrapped my arms around Piper and pulled her into a sitting position to match mine. I started to grind my hips against her causing our clits to bounce around and rub against one another. The feeling was incredible. I stared into pipers eyes as I continued my motions and in that moment I felt a connection. We were on a deeper level than just a one-time fuck.

"Mmmm Alexxxxxxxx!" Pipers head was thrown back and her eyes kept rolling back. I picked up my pace and started bouncing vigorously against her. I was dripping and we were slipping and sliding all over each other. Piper opened her eyes and locked them on me.

"What is it? Are you okay!" I panted my words out. I was so close it was hard to speak.

"Your tits... They're perfect. I can't stop watching them bounce up and down as you grind into me. I just wanna put my face between those and go to town. You have a serious rack babe."

"Mmm well you have a serious pussy. I can't get enough. Do you like it like this?"

"Fuck yes I love it. I love your pussy and I love how wet you make me."

* * *

I decided it was time to take charge. We were both soaked and I wanted... No I needed to taste Alex. I slowly pushed her down onto her back.

"What are you doing Pipes I was close."

"I told you... I wanna taste what you taste like."

I lowered myself down between her thighs and took in the beautiful site. Her pussy was gorgeous and her clit was out of its hood fully exposed for me. She was right about the scissoring it made her very wet indeed. I blew cool air against her slit and watched Alex shiver from above. I took a deep breath and began dragging my tongue up and down her slit. I wanted Alex to enjoy this. I knew starting slow and building up your pace was always the best way to satisfy. I've been with women but never a woman as good as Alex. I wanted to match up to her standards.

My first taste was amazing she was tangy and sweet at the same time.

"Mmm you taste delicious."

"Ughh…keep going."

I licked her slit up and down nice and slow. I avoided her clit on purpose just to get her worked up. I continued my soft licks Drawing out her wetness. I felt her put her hand on my head pushing me into her. She was letting out soft moans as I continued. Hearing her raspy voice let out moans was sexy. I moved to her clit and began attacking it with my tongue. I was flicking it and then sucking it into my mouth.

"Fuck! Piper that feels amazing. Don't stop."

I hummed against her slit sending vibrations through her. I watched her hand move to her breast. She was playing with her nipples which turned me on immensely. I picked up my pace with my tongue and slowly entered her. She tasted even sweeter once I was inside. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and buried my face inside her. My tongue was flicking in and out quickly and my face was bumping up against her clit. Alex was pulling my hair with one hand and gripping the sheets with the other. I didn't let up. I was relentless and kept tongue fucking her. A few more strokes and she cried out.

"Ughhhhhhhhh yes!"

Seconds later Alex came. I licked up every drop of cum that fell from her slit. She was delicious and I wasn't done with her.

"What are you doing Pipes?"

"Just having my way with you. God I don't ever want to stop fucking you."

I barely let her finish her first orgasm before inserting two fingers deep inside her. I came over top of her keeping my fingers inside but leaning my head down to suck on her nipples. They were large and hard. I swirled my tongue around and around causing Alex to whimper underneath me. She was so sexy and this sex was phenomenal.

"You're so tight Al. And your tits are amazing. They fill up my mouth and they fill up my hands. What am I going to do with these?"

I began moving my fingers in a come hither motion inside her and I felt Alex start to shake and quiver. Her legs were shaking around me and she started to dig her nails into my back.

"I'm gonna cum! You're fucking amazing right now!"

I thrusted a few more times and bit down on her neck at the same time. Alex marked me and I wanted to mark her. I sucked hard and kept thrusting. I felt her walls tighten and seconds later she came hard and screamed various profanities to bring herself down.

I moved my fingers slowly drawing out all of her arousal before removing my fingers. I pulled my fingers to my lips and sucked each finger to swallow all of her wetness. Her eyes went wide at this and I could tell she was shocked to see me do it.

"Piper that was amazing and watching you lick your fingers like that is so hot."

"Well Alex you were even better. My pussy feels so good right now. I could fuck you all night long. It's never gonna be enough."

I listened closely to pipers words. She said it would never be enough... She wanted more and she definitely enjoyed herself. The good thing about this was that I wanted more. I knew in my head sex with Piper was about to become routine for me.

"Mmm come take a shower with me and then let me get you some food after all this."

"You don't want me to go?"

Usually I kicked the girls out shortly after our romps but this time I didn't want to. I wanted more time with Piper and honestly I planned to continue with a few more rounds this evening. I liked her. Sure I've only known her a week but there was something brewing for sure I just didn't know what.

"No I don't want you to go... Shower with me... Have a late lunch with me... And then we will figure out the rest." I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. It was sweet and passionate. And she kept pulling me in closer.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

We exited Alex's bed and for the first time I looked around. Her room was gorgeous. She had a four poster king bed and a sliding door that led to her balcony. The room was large and had amazing art on the walls. There was no television in the room which I liked. I had the same thing in own room. A TV didn't belong in the bedroom. Bedrooms were for sex and relaxing with your partner... Clearly Alex felt the same. Her furniture was rich and the wood was a deep cherry color. Her walls were a light tan and the wood floors matched the furniture. The room was beautiful. It was relaxing and it felt safe.

"I take it you like the room now that you're actually up and looking?"

"It's gorgeous in here. I love it."

"Come see the shower it's even better."

I followed her into her master bath and took it all in. She had a large Jacuzzi tub big enough for two. I imagined taking a long bubble bath in there... It would be heaven. I saw the shower. It was huge and surrounded by glass. There were multiple shower heads and a bench to sit down.

"Wow that's on hell of a shower."

* * *

Piper was mesmerized and I loved it. I made a lot of money as an attorney. Being that I owned half of the firm Nicky and I made a percentage off each case our firm touched. The other attorneys paid us a portion for cases they won because they worked under us. Add that into all the cases I handled on my own and I was making 8 figures every year.

I turned the shower on and pulled Piper in. I soaped her up and ran my fingers through her hair. This was meant to relax her after all the sex we just enjoyed. I massaged her scalp and ran shampoo through her hair. Once I was satisfied I turned her under the stream to rinse her. I kissed down her neck and rubbed my hands up and down her body the entire time.

"I can't believe I could have being enjoying this on Saturday if Polly wouldn't have fucked it up."

"Mmm but see we waited... And it was much better. Today makes a week since you walked into my office and you already fucked the boss. How's that feel?"

"Feels really good... Should have done it the first day." She winked.

"I enjoy your company for sure Pipes. Today was perfect."

"Does that mean you want this to continue?"

I looked down at Piper. I was slightly taller and she was looking up as me as I held her body against mine.

"I don't want it to stop, it's new and it's exciting and I want more... Much more."

"I think I like the sound of that."

We finished our shower and made it back to my room.

"Well you ruined my shirt again so can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah just go in my closet and find whatever you like." I'll be downstairs when you're ready just come down."

I made my way downstairs and smiled to myself. Today was really good. This girl was beautiful. And the sex was mind blowing. I knew I was great in bed but seriously Piper was just as skilled. I knew we had some really good times ahead of us. I wanted this to continue but I wasn't ready to make her my girlfriend. I rarely committed to that but I did know one thing. After having sex with her I didn't want sex with anyone else. I would be loyal with that at least which was rare for me. I checked my phone and saw teasing texts from Nicky. I laughed and brushed it off. I heard steps behind me and when I turned there she was. She found a pair of leggings that fit her just right and one of my favorite hoodies. It was a one of those Nike Dri Fit ones. They were soft and warm.

"My clothes look great on you."

"I like this hoodie it's soft and it smells like you. I would have dressed up but you're taller than me and those tits make your shirt size one up from mine."

"Its fine let me go change into something more casual and we can go get some lunch."

I ran upstairs and threw on yoga pants and a hoodie to match Piper. I went back downstairs and found Piper exploring the rest of my place. She liked it just as much as I did I could tell.

"Your place is really nice... It's huge and it just feels like a home. My place is always a mess because of Polly and its so hard sharing space with a friend. I see you tried to match our outfits. I must admit if I would have seen that hoodie I would have taken it. I love the color blue."

"Come on let's get lunch. I'm starving."

"Oh my snack wasn't good enough?"

I chuckled and I really enjoyed our banter. "Oh it held me over but don't think I didn't hear your stomach growling in the shower. We both need food after all that activity."

* * *

We went to a small cafe for lunch. I was surprised at how much food Piper could consume. She was such a tiny thing I didn't know where she was putting all this food.

"I know I eat like a whale."

"It's kinda cute actually. You obviously don't gain a pound so it's alright."

"I try to run every day to work out and running clears my head."

"I work out just not every day. And I play softball every week so that's something."

"Wow...you play softball that's so cool. Is it like a league or?"

"Yeah. A lot of people from our firm play on it you can join at the beginning of next season if you're interested. We basically play against other firms and there's a few other groups. There's a group of police officers, firefighters, doctors and nurses etc. We all paid a fee to get into it and it's a really good time."

"Wow I'll have to come see that sometime. I'm not big at playing sports but I like to watch."

"Well we have a game tomorrow after work. First pitch is at 6:30. I would love for you to come."

"I'd like that. So what is this now Alex? Between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we fuck buddies? Was this a one-time thing for you? Or is there a plan? Are we dating? I mean you said that you want this to continue…as do I…but what does that mean?"

"Well I don't know the answer to that exactly. What I do know is that I enjoy spending time with you and I certainly enjoy sex with you. I would say we are figuring it out... It's new... do we need to put a label on it?"

"No I just... Look I'm fine with just casual if that's what you want. If you want more eventually I'm fine with that too. Trust me I'm not trying to make you do something I just wanna know if I walk up to you and kiss you in front of someone if that's ok. Or if you turn me on can I react in front of others or did you want this kept hidden since we work together."

"You're getting ahead of yourself. You can do whatever you want to me in front of whoever you want. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. You work for me sure but that doesn't even matter. Look I like you Piper. Let's see what happens?"

"I can work with that. As for the sex thing... We're not a couple so if you sleep with other people I get that but I just wanna stay clean... So if we could be honest that would be great."

"I wanna see where this goes. Like I said I like you and our sex was phenomenal so I think you have that part covered for me."

"I have to agree with you on that."

"Alright enough with this. So after we finish our food do you wanna hang out some more or do you have some things to do?"

"No I don't have anything to do. Any ideas?"

"I think that we should hang out. Let's go shop and get you and outfit for work tomorrow."

"Why do I need an outfit?"

"Well I destroyed your clothes last night... And you can't wear my clothes to work...I think we should get you an outfit because you're coming back to my place and spending the night."

"Oh am I?"

"Only if you want to... I mean I want you to."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

I woke up tangled in Alex's sheets. I spent the entire day with her yesterday and we ended the night with a bottle of wine and lots of steamy sex. I never knew I could bend the ways I was bent last night. Alex was phenomenal in every aspect, every position we tried was amazing. This girl was a girl you could never forget even if you wanted to. I seriously came seven times last night and only returned the favor twice to Alex. She took care of all my needs and made sure I was satisfied. I passed out in bed with Alex. I woke up earlier than her and I tried to be quiet as I got ready. I snuck out of bed and headed for the shower.

As I walked to the shower I felt the soreness from last night's activities. Alex was rough but in a good way and I really enjoyed it. But today I would feel her with every step and that brought a smile to my face.

As much as I enjoyed having Alex's scent all over me I needed to be clean for work. I lathered my hair with Alex's shampoo and took in everything around me. The last 24 hours were amazing and I was really into it. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the shower door open and a blast of cold air entered.

I felt two arms slide around my waist and felt a kiss to my neck.

"Mmm Good morning Al."

"I really like when you call me that. How did you sleep?"

"Perfect your bed is like amazing. I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud."

"It was worth every penny. I love that bed. I also know you sleep like a rock. You cuddled into me I had to pry your hands off when I had to get up and pee."

"We were cuddling?"

"Wow those seven orgasms really did a number on you huh? You passed out on my chest and honestly I didn't feel the need to move you. I fell asleep and when I woke up you were wrapped around me completely."

"I'm so sorry. I'm not used to sleeping with people. And look at you keeping count of how many orgasms you gave me."

"I tend to keep track when I do something that amazing. As for the cuddling I usually kick girls out after they cum. But having you stay... And cuddle was just fine." I winked at Piper. I really did enjoy our time together.

"So do you wanna drive into work with me or do you want to take your own car?"

"Well my car is at my place so we would have to go there. I would rather just ride with you and then I can go with you to your game after? And then if you don't mind you could take me home tonight?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Get ready for the firm to tease you. Security is going to see us pull in and you get out of my car. He will tell Nicky and then it will get to everyone…you alright with that?"

"Yeah, I'm sleeping with the boss and I'm not ashamed one bit."

"Well I'm pretty sexy so I'm sure everyone's proud to sleep with me."

Piper gave me a shove and I laughed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go Al. Um can we stop at that coffee shop on the way in?"

"Sure we can. So todays your pick…which car do you wanna take?"

"Well I've been in your R8 and I've been in your Rover, how about that one?"

"You wanna take the Lamborghini?"

"Yeah its sexy…it's a convertible and its beautiful out…and the color come on that electric blue is so hot."

"I love this car. I've only drove it a handful of times I just got it in April."

We got in and I put the top down right away. Piper was beaming ear to ear and I knew this was gonna be a good day. I started the engine and it roared to life. I sped in and out of traffic towards the coffee shop. Piper was getting off on the speed and I could tell she was enjoying the ride. We made it to the coffee shop and I was surprised when she told me to wait in the car. I parked out front and waited for her to return.

A few minutes later she walked out with two coffees and a bag of treats. I saw a note on my coffee and I smiled. Of course she remembered to give me my daily quote. I secretly loved this little game she played.

The note read, Y _ou are my favorite distraction. Find some who makes you laugh in public and scream in bed."_

"Well I think I nailed those already."

"You sure did. Can I have a kiss?"

I leaned in and kissed Piper. She was addicting and I was getting sucked in so quickly.

* * *

We made it to the office and walked in together. The receptionist and Nicky of course saw us come in. We could hear the chatter amongst everyone as we walked down the hall together but we didn't pay attention to it.

"Alright Pipes, just ignore them and our day will go just fine. I have a meeting with Nicky in a few minutes to go over all our numbers for the week. We also have a client coming in for a consult at 10 and then you and I need to work on the stuff for Mr. Brown's case. So for now just go over the files and see what you find for his case. I'm sure you will find a way to keep yourself busy. You can use my office or you can take everything to yours."

"I'll use your office. I like the idea of sitting behind the boss's desk."

"Yeah keep up your little smirk and Ill lay you down on that desk you dirty girl."

"I'm fine with that too."

I squeezed Pipers ass and kissed her before heading for the conference room to meet Nicky.

* * *

"Good Morning Nic, how was the rest of the day yesterday? Anything I need to know?"

"Oh you know Vause we all actually worked and got caught up on our cases so we would be ready for the week. How was your day?"

"My day was fan fucking tastic Nick!"

"I bet it was. You and blondie having matching hickeys, and she rode in with you this morning so that tells me she crashed with you last night?"

"Hell yes she did."

"So are you an item now?"

"We are figuring it out. I like her Nick. And not just the sex I actually like her as a person which is rare for me."

"Holy Fuck! Maybe you're actually going to have a girlfriend for once instead of being a slut all the time?"

"First of all I'm not a slut, the girls I fuck are sluts who go home with me. Second of all yes I might end up with a girlfriend in the future. I like her and the sex is amazing so we will see where this goes."

"You know the whole office is already talking about it. We see her get out of your car and the rumors Have already started circling.

"I don't even care Nicky. You and I own the firm. They were the same way when you and Lorna hooked up and they got over it. Were in charge…Piper is a good paralegal and if she ends up being my girlfriend so what."

"Its weird hearing you talk about having a girlfriend. You never commit. But honestly Vause if you did make her your girlfriend I think it will be good for you. It's nice to have someone to go home to at night and have some consistency."

"Yeah well let's not get ahead of ourselves. Anyways let's go over these numbers. Judging by these sheets it looks like we made a lot of money this month?"

"We did make a lot. Most of it's from the percentages from everyone else in the firm. You and I only brought in 30% of the total on our own. That's fine though because we always bring in the most every other time."

"Alright so were doing well that's good enough for me."

"Well I have court in an hour Alex and then I'll be busy the rest of the day. I'll see you tonight for the game?"

"Yeah I'll be there, I'm bringing piper."

"Did you forget that Sylvie will be there as well?"

"Fuck…yeah I forgot she subs for our team sometimes. Who isn't coming from our team today?"

"Alyssa isn't coming tonight. She has something going on with her mom."

"Fuck…we need to find a new sub for our team. I don't want Sylvie around. When I was fucking her it was okay but obviously now I don't want her around after the shit she pulled in the club and because Piper will probably murder her."

"And why would she do that…you said she wasn't your girlfriend?"

"She's not…but I did tell her I didn't wanna fuck anyone else right now and her seeing Sylvie will probably just piss her off."

"Well we can't do anything about it for tonight's game. We need the extra player. I'll put in the paper to let the league know we don't want her subbing for us anymore."

"Thanks Nick. See ya later."

* * *

I walked back to my office to prep for my meeting. I knew I was better off warning Piper that Sylvie would be there. Before reaching my office I stopped at Pipers and knocked on the door. She was so into whatever she was reading on her computer that she didn't even flinch at the noise.

"Pipes?"

"Oh shit, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Listen for the game tonight, you remember Sylvie?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well…she's going to be there. She is a substitute for our team because Alyssa isn't coming. I just wanted you to know. I don't wanna talk to her obviously I told her to fuck off at the bar and I told you I wanted to try things out with us so."

"I trust you Alex?"

"You do?"

"Should I not trust you?"

"No… you should I just wanted to be up front about it."

"I'm glad you told me…I'll make sure I kiss you and cheer you on in front of her. Just to piss her off you know? Is that okay?"

"You can do whatever you want Pipes."

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. It always went fast when I had no court appearances. We held our meeting with the new client and accepted another case. I had my plate pretty full right now and needed to pass one case off to a colleague before I was seriously overwhelmed. Piper and I spent the rest of the day going over the details for Mr. Brown's case. I was surprised at how much information Piper found and had ready for me too look at.

"So you said you found something that would break this case…what is it?"

"Well I was going over the report from the emergency room and I know our client was over the limit with alcohol. But what I also noticed is that the victim he hit was also drunk and over the limit."

"He hit a pedestrian though?"

"Right but the pedestrian was drunk. Look at the report his blood alcohol was two times the limit. He was drunk and I think we could use that to our advantage."

"Right… So the other guy was drunk and he could have walked out in front of Browns car. They were both drunk and both being negligent. I think this could change things big time Piper."

"Well I'm glad I found it."

" I'm gonna leave a message for the prosecutor and try to set up a meeting tomorrow morning before jury selection, maybe we can get lucky and cut a deal instead of going to trial. This changes everything. Both of them were at fault, the jury would never be able to decide. Great work Piper."

"Thanks."

* * *

I sat in the bleachers with Lorna watching the game unfold. Alex looked so sexy in her uniform. She had on black short shorts and her team shirt. She rolled the sleeves of her shirt up to stay cool. Having her sleeves up put her tattoo on full display. I loved the rose on her arm, it was truly beautiful. I got to know all of her tattoos very well last night and she some interesting ink. I couldn't take my eyes off Alex. She was up to bat right now and her stance was turning me on. She was bent at the knees slightly and I swear she was sticking her ass out just to tease me. The pitcher threw the ball and she swung hard but missed.

"Strike!"

"Come on Ally! You can do it sweetie!" Sylvie screamed from the dugout bench.

Alex turned around and glared at Sylvie and then turned to face me in the stands."

"Woooooo Al! Nail that ball and Ill nail you! I yelled out and quickly took my seat. Lorna was cracking up next to me. My face was so red. I spoke before thinking and while I meant what I said I didn't mean for everyone else to hear it.

The pitcher threw the next one and sure enough Alex nailed it. The ball flew through the air. Alex tossed her helmet down and ran the bases full speed. She rounded second, third, before sliding into home. Sylvie was cheering for her but Alex paid no attention to her. Instead she ran out of the gate and up into the bleachers to me.

"So you said you would nail me…now or later?"

I felt my cheeks get hot. I couldn't believe I screamed that out for everyone to hear.

"Later, I'm glad you're finding humor in this."

"Hey I think it's hot and I think you made little Sylvie over there pretty jealous by your comment."

"I'm sorry, she was calling you Ally, and sweetie like a fucking child. I had to put a stop to that. She's staring at us right now Al."

"Let's give her something to stare at then." Next thing I know Alex put her arms around me and moved in making my lips meet hers. The kiss was soft and with the perfect amount of tongue. She pulled away and ran back to the field to finish her game. I sat back down and Lorna nudged my arm.

"You two are so cute together, it reminds me of when I started dating Nicky."

"We aren't a couple or anything. We are just testing it all out."

"You might not have the label yet hunny but I've never seen Alex look at a girl the way she's looking at you. And look at Sylvie over there. She's ten shades red of pure evil. She's pissed off and you better watch your back."

"Fuck Lorna…she's coming over here."

"Hey bitch! Why are you even at this game? You don't play for the team and Alex is just using you. She will be back in my bed soon enough."

"Hmmm…I doubt that one Sylvie."

"Bitch you don't know who you are messing with. Alex and I were fine until you showed up. You need to back off my girl."

"Your girl huh?"

"Yeah my girl!"

"Funny your girl had her head between my legs all night last night…and her fingers were inside of me just as much. We fucked like rabbits and I'm still sore as fuck today from all of it. And honestly if she wins this game tonight I'm going back to her place to fuck her brains out as a reward. So tell me again whose girl she is right now?"

Sylvie's face was beat red and the entire crowd heard our conversation. I meant everything I said but I instantly regretted saying it in front of all these people. I basically told the entire crowd that Alex and I were indeed fucking…I didn't know how she was going to feel about that. I walked off the bleachers and towards the dug out to apologize to Alex and as soon as I got there she grabbed me and pushed me against the fence. She held my wrists in her hand and stared into my eyes. I thought she was about to blow up on me.

"Alex I'm so….." I was cut off instantly and her lips were on mine."

"That was so fucking hot Piper. After this game your mine!"

* * *

So this chapter is a little longer than the others. I wanted to finish out the scene from chapter four a little bit and expand. The next chapter will pick up time a bit and we will see a small trip play out. The group will celebrate a little holiday at a beachouse. Bikinis, BBQ's, Bonfires, and so much more for our characters. Of course there will be some solid vauseman in the next chapter as well. As always please review and I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Any comments or suggestions are always appreciated! Also for the storyline and the smut aspect of the story. Am I doing too much or too little smut? I like to mix it in but I got some private messages saying there wasn't enough? How do we all feel about that?


	6. Chapter 6

A lot happens in this chapter and it's long :) I did a quick read/edit so I apologize if there are any mistakes still. Enjoy!

* * *

Things cleared up after Alex's softball game. Sylvie took the hint that Alex didn't want her anymore and she quit the softball league altogether.

The next few weeks passed quickly and Alex and I spent more and more time together. We went on numerous dates together and we went out every weekend with Nicky and Lorna. I've grown to become good friends with Lorna and I shared a lot with her. My best friend Polly also started dating a guy named Pete from Alex's firm. He was a divorce attorney and Polly and him hit off one night at the club.

Work was going great and we were making progress with a lot of our cases. The Brown case was put on hold and the prosecutor agreed to discuss deals to reduce charges once we presented the facts. We were set to meet with him on June 1st.

Today was Thursday and the end of our work week. We were coming into memorial weekend and Alex had plans for us. We were heading to the Hamptons to spend a few days together with some friends. Alex owned a house in the Hamptons right off the beach. Nicky, Lorna, Taystee and her friend Poussey, Polly, and Pete were all joining us. I was excited to see Alex's house and to spend some time by the sea. Alex told me she had a boat and jet skis for us to enjoy. Lorna also told me I would fall in love with the house. I guess there's a pool and a custom hot tub big enough to seat a dozen people. I was thrilled to get away for a few days and to spend a few nights with Alex.

"So pipes I'm finished for the day. Are you all done?"

"Yeah I finished everything you asked me to do. Now what?"

"Are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah since I didn't come over yesterday I was able to pack and get everything ready. Are we still leaving tonight?"

"Yeah let's head out you go to your place and I'll go to mine to grab my stuff. I'll be at your place in an hour to get you. Then we need to stop at the store to pick up all the food and stuff for the weekend."

"Okay. Is anyone else coming up tonight?"

"No tonight's just going to be us. Nicky and Lorna will be up tomorrow at noon and the rest will show up whenever."

"Mmm a night with you all to myself?"

"Fuck yes. We haven't had sex in like three days! I'm dying over here!"

"Well I'll be sure to take care of that."

* * *

I kissed Piper and headed out. Thank god I packed everything already and all I had to do was head home and swap cars.

I made it home quickly and went inside to grab my bags. I packed extras in case Piper forgot anything. It was warm out during the day but the nights got pretty cold in the Hamptons. Being by the water and being that it's only May was the cause of that. I loved going to my house here and we did it every Memorial Day. I wanted Piper to be a part of the tradition being that I was growing more and more fond of her. I invited some office staff as usual and the select few all agreed to come. This would be the first time I would spend a weekend with Pipers friend Polly as well. She started seeing a lawyer in the firm and they were into each other and I was happy about that because with her occupied it left me more time with Piper.

I loaded my Range Rover and headed for pipers place. When I got there she was ready and waiting at the door. Piper being ready on time was a rare occasion and today I was truly thankful that she was ready. I carried her bags to the car for her and she said bye to Polly telling her we would see her tomorrow.

"I'm so glad we are getting out of the city for a few days!"

"Too much pressure at work for you pipes? Your boss must be a real asshole."

Piper laughed," No my boss is great actually she's hot as hell... And she really lets me do anything I want at work. And lately we have been spending so much time together and she really knows how to please me and I enjoy my time with her but a weekend away is exactly what we need!"

"Mmm well I'm glad banging the boss is working out for you. I really like my new employee too."

Everything was easy with Piper. It's been several weeks and things were going well for us. Our banter was good, there was no drama, and the sex was still as good as the first time. I knew I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and I had some big plans for this weekend. I have had sex in just about every way possible and was always searching for new things to try. This weekend was going to be one of those where I tried out a new idea.

We made it to the grocery store and loaded up on everything we needed. We bought water, soda, beer, liquor, steaks, chicken, burgers, hot dogs, buns, condiments, breakfast food and so much more.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah pipes?"

"You said we would be having Bon fires? Does that mean we can make s'mores too?"

I chucked at how cute she was being. She loved her junk food but somehow she kept a banging body that I never got enough of."

"Absolutely."

We loaded the car and headed on our way. Piper was so giddy and she made the car ride so much fun. We put all the windows down and she sang every song on the radio. She had a great voice and the more I was learning about her the more attached I was getting.

We pulled up to Alex's place and my eyes went wide.

"This is your house?"

"Well this is my beach house. I don't live here every day it's my little getaway."

"Wow it's gorgeous! Show me around!"

"I have to get all this food inside. You can run around or you can help me and then I'll show you around."

"I'll help you."

We unloaded and put all the food away. I fell in love with the kitchen and how open everything was. The entire back side of the house was Windows. You could see the water and all the sand on the beach. The house was decorated beautifully and it suited Alex.

"So come on upstairs I'll show you my room."

"Where's my room at?" I already knew the answer. I just enjoyed seeing the look on Alex's face. She looked so confused and slightly upset.

"Um you're sleeping with me duh! We're taking the master at the end of the hall farthest away from everyone and Lorna will stay in the room a few doors down and I plan to put Polly and Pete downstairs away from the lesbians because I don't want to hear her having sex with Pete. And then Taystee and Poussey can share a room or they can take their own because I have a total of 6."

"Oh there's six and we only need five so I can have my own room then?"

I stuck out a pout lip towards Piper and I watched her smile turn up. She was teasing me and I didn't like it.

"I'm only kidding Al. I want to be in bed with you for sure!"

"Oh I have high expectations Piper. This is going to be a great weekend."

"As long as I'm with you I know it will."

Piper's words tugged at my heart. A few weeks with this girl and she totally changed my views. I wanted a relationship. The sex was great and we had a lot of fun together. That's all I needed and I knew right then that I would be asking her to be my girl this weekend.

I finished showing Piper the house and it was already late in the evening. I mean we didn't get here until 7 anyways. I decided I needed to make us something to eat and I planned to hit the hot tub for a bit. It was cool and breezy out and I figured this was the best way to end the night.

* * *

"Hey pipes I'm just gonna make us an antipasto salad and I can grill something if you want?"

"I'm good with just the salad...we had such a big lunch and it's late."

"Sounds good to me."

I made the salad and we sat down at breakfast bar together. We cracked a bottle of wine and let ourselves unwind. It felt so good to take a break with my girl after the long work day it was finally our time."

We finished our food and I told Piper to go change so we could go in the hot tub.

"So I get to see you in a bikini babe?"

"You do and we will see how long that even last pipes."

Piper and I both got changed quickly and made out way outside to the patio. I flipped the lid open and was pleased to see my hot tub was already heated to 103 degrees. I turned it on the moment we got here and it heated rather fast.

The sun was nearly down so I lit all the torches around the hot tub and the flames brought light to our setting. I turned the jets on and the tub lights before climbing in.

"Al this water feels so good. It's chilly out and this is the perfect way to end our night."

"Yeah tonight's the only night that will be peaceful. Everyone will be here tomorrow and it will be fun but I think I'll miss our alone time."

"Polly is so excited to come here. She really likes Pete already. And I think Pete is bringing his friend Larry. I don't really know him but Polly says he's cool and single with nothing to do so Pete invited him."

"I don't care who comes Pete has worked for me for a while and he knows he can bring whoever as long as they don't cause issues."

"You're so laid back Al I love it."

"Oh well would you like some action then? I don't wanna be laid back and then soon fall into the boring category."

"I don't think you could ever be boring so no worries there. But I do think we could be a bit adventurous tonight. That black bikini looks so hot and your tits are just spilling out of it so how I about I just pull this string and take this off."

I raised an eyebrow to Piper as she untied my halter. As soon as the knot was released my breasts fell out of it completely exposed for Piper.

"I think we should get you on the same level pipes."

I pulled Piper into my lap and she quickly straddled me. I looked up at her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and then undid her knot. Her top fell into the water and we both sat topless against each other. The skin to skin contact and the hot water was the perfect combination. It was so relaxing. I began to kiss down piper's neck and grope around her body. I could tell she was enjoying it because she started to grind herself into my lap.

"Am I turning you on?"

"Everything you do turns me on. I just wanna fuck your brains out."

"Mmm that's pretty hot. Well no one is here to stop you so."

"I'm not really sure if you want me Al. I can't really tell if you're wet or if it's just the water."

"Oh bullshit you can totally tell!"

I grabbed pipers hand and forced into my bottoms so she could feel the heat.

"Mmm you are pretty wet and silky. And your nipples are really hard so I guess maybe you want me."

"Fuck me Piper."

"Right here? What if your neighbors see?"

"I don't give a fuck... Fuck me now."

"Oh you think you get to tell me what to do? You think you can just have whatever you want?"

"Well... I hope so. Because I really... (Kiss)...really... (kiss)...want you."

Alex was being impossibly cute right now. I had her topless in the hot tub with the cool air around us. I was straddling her and had complete control. She wasn't begging but she was telling me exactly what she wanted and I really enjoyed that. So I was gonna do as I was told.

I thrusted two fingers deep into her and she threw her head back in complete pleasure. Alex was soaked and it wasn't from the water. She always got like this if we sat and bantered back and forth.

"Ughhhh. Fuck yes!"

"You're so tense tonight Al. Relax for me I'm gonna make sure you have one hell of a night."

* * *

I woke up around 5. I set an alarm on my phone last night to make sure I woke up in time before Piper did her daily run. She told me last night she was getting up at 6 to run the beach before it got warm outside. We were up late last night. Piper worked me over for hours and would not let me return the favor so I had big plans for tonight. I was gonna fuck her over and over until she couldn't take it anymore.

I slipped out of bed and headed downstairs. Today was the day I was asking Piper to be my girlfriend. I really liked this girl. I can't say I'm in love yet but I can say that I'm leaning towards that and I see it in the future if things continue. I want Piper to be mine and it's unfair to ask for her to stay loyal and not give her the title. The sun started to rise around 6 am and I wanted to do this on the beach as it rose.

I wrote my message in the sand and set up the rose petals all around it. I knew I was doing this before we left for our trip and to be honest I was nervous. I didn't have girlfriends. This was a rare occurrence for me. I had a few when I was younger but nothing serious... Nothing like this was going to be. I had a good feeling Piper would say yes but then again in the beginning she mentioned she was okay with things being casual. All I could do was ask and hope for the best.

* * *

I woke up as my alarm blasted. Part of me hates myself for setting an alarm to run. I was so tired from staying up so late last night. Alex and I had some amazing sex and I imagine she would be sore as hell today. I was extremely satisfied with how much I pleased her last night. I rolled over to reach for Alex and to my surprise she wasn't there and the bed was cold. She was gone but there was a note

Her hand writing was beautiful and I could tell she took her time writing this

 _Good Morning Beautiful. I hope you slept well. Please join me on the beach, I'll be waiting."_

 _Xoxo Al_

I smiled to myself. This was adorable. And this girl called me beautiful. I was used to being called hot or sexy but never beautiful until I met Alex.

I threw on my running clothes and headed for the beach. I could see Alex siting in the sand staring at the horizon. The sun was slowly rising and she looked so relaxed. I slowly walked towards her and just as I was about to say something she turned and spotted me.

"Hey babe. Finally you're here."

Alex called me babe which I loved. I loved the cute pet names it made me feel connected almost as if we were a couple even though we weren't.

"Good morning... I should totally be running already but I must say seeing your gorgeous face... On this gorgeous beach... Is much better."

I got up and kissed Piper softly.

"Watch the sun rise with me. Let's walk a little bit. I know it's not running but it's something? Take off your shoes so you don't get sand in them. "

I quickly removed my shoes and took Alex's hand.

"It's beautiful out here Al. The sun and the sand between your toes. This is paradise."

"This is home away from home. I love coming out here it's peaceful and sometimes that's what we need in life. A little piece of heaven on earth."

"So where are we walking to?"

"Just a little bit further. I wanted to show you something."

I was nervous at first but now that Piper and I were walking hand in hand I felt better. I was no longer nervous because I already knew the answer. We walked a few more feet and I could see the roses and the message a few feet ahead. I walked Piper towards it and let go of her hand.

"So you see Pipes. I brought you out here this morning to show you something and to ask you something."

"What's that Al?"

"Why don't you come a little closer and see for yourself."

I walked towards Alex and I seen the rose petals in the sand. I moved closer and could see something written in the sand but I couldn't make it out just yet. A few steps closer and I froze.

Right there written in the sand was a message from Alex.

 _Let's make it official! Be my girlfriend?_

 _Xoxo- Al_

I stared at Piper as she read the sand. She looked happy but then she smiled faded and I assumed the worst.

"Fuck... It's too soon isn't it? I'm sorry. I'm new to this whole relationship thing and I don't know the rules. I just thought things were going so good and this would be the next step and hopefully lead to more because I'm growing some serious feelings for you. I'm sorry I pushed you into..." I was cut off. Piper leaped into my arms and kissed me. She had her arms around my body and she darted her tongue into my mouth. The whole scene was hot. We pulled away when we both needed air.

"Oh my god Alex! Yes! Of course!"

"Really pipes!"

"Of course Alex! I have been wanting this. We have a connection... Obviously you feel it as much as I do."

"I really... Really... Like you pipes. Our time together has been amazing and I can't wait to see what's ahead. I know we have been loyal to each other but I wanted to give you the title officially. I'm yours Piper."

"Oh my god! My girlfriend is the one and only Alex Vause. Lesbians all over NYC are going to be heartbroken."

"I don't usually commit but I can't resist you... You've made your mark on me baby and I'm so happy you said yes."

"I love it when you call me baby. It makes me feel like I'm all yours. Ah I can't wait to tell everyone today!"

"You are mine. It's official now as long as you want me."

"I'm so happy with you. I'm so excited to keep going on this journey with you Al. You make my days better and brighter. We have so much fun and of course we have mind blowing sex which makes everything so much better. I can't believe you snuck and asked me in the cutest way possible."

"Hey I never do this. I don't do cute and I don't commit ever but you've managed to change that. You're the exception."

"I like being the exception. Now come on let's go shower and get ready for the day!"

"What about your run?"

"I'll get plenty of cardio in tonight baby. I'm sure you have big plans for me since I wouldn't let you fuck me last night. And I'm quite sure you wanna celebrate with your girlfriend later."

"Damn straight."

* * *

We showered and got ready for the day. We are breakfast and talked about what we would make for dinner tonight with everyone being here. Before we knew it was close to noon and we heard a car pull up. We walked outside and saw Nicky and Lorna getting out of their car and sprinting towards us.

"Vause! Chapman! The party is fucking here!" Nicky screamed.

"I take it she's excited to party this weekend Lorna? How are you I'm so glad you guys got here finally?" Piper said while pulling her I'm for a hug.

"I wanted to come earlier but Nicky always has to have her morning sex...sorry I probably could have kept that to myself. Anyways we are here and I'm so ready to relax!" Lorna said.

"I have big news! Alex finally asked me to be her girlfriend!"

"Oh my god no way?" Lorna shrieked.

"Wait a minute did I just hear the word girlfriend? Vause made you her girlfriend?"

"Yeah Nicky you sound so surprised?"

"I am! Vause! You didn't even tell me you were going to do it yet!" Nicky punched Alex in the arm.

"I wanted to keep it to myself and make it special. Sorry..."

"It's all good! It's about fucking time Vause is off the market! Pipers one lucky girl for you to lock yourself down."

"I'm really into her Nicky. This is growing into something for sure." I walked over and kissed Piper on the cheek. We helped Nicky and Lorna and showed them to the room they would be staying in.

"So Nicky did you hear if anyone else was coming from the office?"

"No one else just the ones we already knew."

"Cool I guess Petes bringing another friend...some guy none of us have met but Polly says he's alright so I guess we will see. I plan on cooking steaks tonight for everyone and we can do a Bon fire to end the night."

"Well it's early so they will all be here soon. We should take the boat out today Alex. None of them have really seen it out her besides you, me, and Lorna."

"Sounds good to me."

Lorna and Nicky went to their room to get settled. That left Piper and me to hang out for a bit. We snuggled up outside in one of the lounge chairs. Piper laid down between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her. I loved holding her like this. We fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

"It's so beautiful here. I love laying in your arms Al."

"I never used to like this. But with you it's becoming one of my favorite things."

We must have fell asleep because an hour later we were greeted by Nicky.

"Get up bitches! Everyone else is here."

Piper and I stumbled up from the chair. I kissed her and we headed towards the front of the house to greet everyone. Piper and Polly practically tackled each other. Pete greeted me with a quick hug and introduced his friend.

"Alex this is my good friend Larry and Larry this is my boss."

"Hi nice to meet you... You're uhh tall."

"I've been told..." This guy was fucking weird already. He stared me up and down and has his eyes glued to my rack. Typical loser.

"So I hear you're like the best lesbian attorney in the state."

"Top attorney for wins in the state yes... Being a lesbian has nothing to do with it..."

Pete looked at me and gave me an apologetic look. His friend was clearly a dipshit when it came to talking to women.

"Larry, this is Piper she's a paralegal at the firm." Pete made their introduction.

I watched Larry's eyes light up. He was checking her out. Piper was wearing a pair of denim short shorts that barely made it past her as and the front had several tears in them. She had on a thin white shirt that was long sleeve but you could see through it. He was drooling over her and I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Hi Piper. I'm Larry. It's so good to meet you. You're gorgeous."

I saw Alex give him a death glare and I smiled at her to try and ease her anger. This guy obviously didn't have a chance and I belonged to Alex.

"Thanks Larry... Nice to meet you."

"Alright Pete, Polly, and Larry Nicky will show you to your rooms. Poussey and Taystee I'll show you yours do you guys want to share one or be separate?"

"We can share boss were good friends and it beats being alone while all you couples take over."

* * *

I showed the girls their room quickly and headed up to my own. I needed a second to myself away from everyone. I loved having people at my place but I was nervous about me and Piper. Obviously she accepted being my girlfriend but I noticed she didn't tell Larry she was taken. I don't know why I was acting like such a child I had nothing to worry about Larry was fucking ugly.

I felt the bed dip and a kiss to my cheek.

"Are you alright babe?"

"Yeah fine..."

"You should know that anytime a woman says she is fine she is lying. I know when I use the word fine I'm usually pissed about something."

"I just have to get used to people hitting on you in front of me."

"Whoa jealous already... It's only been a few hours."

"I'm sorry I'm being stupid. Let's go enjoy the day."

"Well before we do that I need a kiss. Second of all I want you to know that tonight I have big expectations from you. First night of sex as your girlfriend and I expect my mind to be blown."

"Mmm I will blow your mind baby. I'm gonna make you cum so hard your toes curl."

"Fuck yes... And I swear I love it when you call me baby. Why didn't you do it before you always said pipes or babe?"

"I don't know I just thought baby was more intimate and I wasn't sure if you were ready for that. I didn't wanna push you into anything."

"Well I love it and please do it more often. Now I heard you talk about going out on the boat to Nicky. Can we go like now! Let's pack some drinks and go out for the day and then I want to go in the pool and swim because I'm sure the water is way too cold on the beach"

"It's way too cold to swim for sure. But yes let's get the coolers and go!"

* * *

We rounded everyone up and everyone dressed in their swimsuits. Piper picked a red, white, and blue bikini to fit the holiday theme. I wore my basic black and threw a tank top on to cover my chest. Larry was drooling over my tits and I swear if he didn't take his eyes off piper's ass I was going to lose it.

Nicky noticed what was going on and she whispered to Pete. "Hey Pete... Your boy is drooling over the new couple. You better tell him to cool it or boss lady is going to go off on him. Her and Piper made it official this morning so he doesn't have a chance."

"Fuck mate. He's such an idiot. I'll talk to him!"

We loaded the coolers and to my surprise Pete and Larry carried them to the boat.

"Holy shit Pete. This boat is massive. How loaded is your boss? This boat must be 30

Feet long! I can't wait to party on this." Larry was drooling.

"Actually it's a 50 foot yacht. Equipped with a full kitchen and bar inside. The boat seats 12 comfortably. And it gets up there in speed for sure. You ask a lot of questions do you wanna know the price too? Alex was being a bitch but she didn't care this guy struck a nerve in her.

Nicky and Lorna turned the music up and started their own dance party. Piper sat on my lap on the captain's chair and took in the views as we cruised around. She kept a drink in her hand the entire time and I could tell she was enjoying herself.

"I'm gonna drop the anchor babe so we can all soak in the sun and hang out for a bit."

* * *

We have been out for two hours already and most of my guests were pretty tipsy. Polly and Piper were both lightweights and they were already drunk. Larry and Pete were about the same. Taystee and Poussey held their liquor very well and we're still dancing their asses off.

"So Piper. Pete tells me you're taken but I don't see your boyfriend around so I think you and I should get to know each other."

Piper was drunk but she wasn't stupid.

"I don't think so Larry."

"Come on Piper. You're totally my type let's go down below and get a drink and talk a bit." Larry placed his hand on Pipers thigh.

I watched Piper closely. She was smirking and I knew she was on a do something crazy I was sitting by myself on the far end of the seating area away from everyone. I was giving him ten seconds to move his hand before I got up and went off.

"Where are you going Piper? Come on let's get to know each other. Polly and Pete say you're a blast in a glass."

Larry was pissing me off. He kept referring to my boyfriend which didn't exist. Clearly he didn't know I was dating Alex and clearly he didn't know I was a lesbian. I decided the best way to get my point across to him was to show him.

I walked over to Alex and straddled her. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Larry's jaw drop.

"Mmm I miss you baby. Can I have a kiss?"

I smiled wide and pulled her in for a kiss. I knew exactly what Piper was doing and I was more than okay with it. We kissed for a few moments and we made sure to use some tongue. When we pulled apart everyone's eyes were wide and Larry was blushing like a little girl.

"Now do you get it Larry? Alex is my girlfriend so I'm not interested in a little boy like you."

"Oh my god...you're too hot to be a lesbian Piper." Larry sneered.

"Hey Pete... Get your boy under control or it won't be pretty." Alex stated firmly.

"Come on mate. Enough let's take you down below you need to sleep off some of your drunkenness."

The boys disappeared leaving the rest of us girls for a few minutes.

"Are you guys ready to head back? We can grill the steaks and hang out in the pool or the hot tub."

"Is your pool heated boss?" Taystee asked."

"Yeah it is, not as hot as the hot tub but it's perfect to swim in."

"Shit get us back there! I'm ready to kick it for the night. Yo! We could play some charades tonight!" Poussey seemed very excited and I had to admit I liked her. She seemed like a good friend to have and she was genuine just like Taystee.

I got up from my seat and headed to the controls so I could get us back. We were back to shore within 15 minutes and everyone was whipped from spending the day in the sun. Pete took Larry to sleep, he clearly couldn't handle alcohol. The rest of us hung out on the patio and I started grilling. Pete set up some wood to have a Bon fire and Polly, Piper, Lorna, and Nicky were somehow still drinking heavily and dancing around. Piper got silly when she was with Polly and honestly it was adorable. They were having so much fun and I sat back in awe of the whole situation.

We sat down as a group to eat and everyone loved the steaks. They were perfectly cooked and practically melted in your mouth. We finished our meal and gathered around the Bon fire to close out the night.

We had the music on... Drinks going around... And everyone was gathered together minus the sleeping Larry. I had Piper in my lap now. Lorna was all over Nicky and Polly was with Pete.

"Nichols! I swear to god take her upstairs already. I do not want to see my boss fuck her girlfriend out here in the open." Taystee teased.

"Oh come on you would love the free show!" Nicky's laugh echoed in the open air. She was on loud but it's was always a good time when she was around. A few more minutes passed and she practically drug Lorna inside. We all knew they would be tucked in for the night.

* * *

Piper was drunk and she cuddled into me intern chair we were sharing. She sat in my lap with her legs across me sideways and her arms around my neck. I kept placing soft kisses all over her as we listened to Poussey tells ghost stories. Our night went really well but I figured it was time for bed. Piper had been whispering in my ear the past half hour that she wanted me to take her to bed and not to sleep. I had big plans tonight and I was pulling out a few tricks to please my now girlfriend.

"Piper and I are going to go lay down. Last one up make sure you put the fire out and close up everything."

"Night guys. Enjoy the sex!" They all shouted in unison. Piper and I walked away laughing.

"Where are you going Al?"

"I'm just going to grab us some ice and water for the room."

"I'll meet you in bed. I'm tired."

I grabbed what I needed and headed upstairs to our room. I didn't expect what I got next.

As soon as I walked in and turned around there she was. Piper was lying in bed in a sexy red lingerie set. The bra pushed her breasts up and they looked two sizes bigger. She had on cheeky panties that barley covered her ass and everything about the outfit was gorgeous.

"Mmm you look stunning baby... I thought you were tired."

"Not tired at all."

"Are you telling me that my sweet, innocent girlfriend just lied to all our friends down there?"

"I just got tired of sharing you. I want you to myself and I want you inside me!" Piper said the last part an octave lower and she was dangerously close to my ear.

"Well I can't argue with that. I love the outfit it's fucking sexy."

I pulled my clothes off and climbed into bed. Piper spread her legs open and I hovered over her in between them. I started placing kisses on her neck and across her collarbones. Piper was beautiful and I couldn't wait to fuck her.

" I'm so horny Al! God fuck me."

"Oh don't worry baby. You unlocked a whole new level. This sex is about to blow your mind."

I was so turned on already and I could tell Piper was too she had a wet patch visible on her panties where her juices were soaking through. I kissed up her thighs before kissing and sucking on the soaked material. Piper moaned at this action.

"Al you're a tease. No teasing... I want you."

"You have me. Just lay back and relax baby. I'm gonna take good care of you."

I watched Piper close her eyes and throw her head back. I pulled her panties down and left her laying in just her bra. She looked so sexy. Her body was amazing. I gave her slit a long lick and made sure to tap her clit a few times with my tongue. I then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed an ice cube. This was my plan all along. I placed it in my mouth and lowered myself back down to her core. I slowly opened my mouth and dropped the cube against her slit.

"Fuck! ALEXXXXXXXX!"

"Mmm trust me you will enjoy this. I moved the cube around her slit icing her over. She was so hot that she was melting the ice rather quickly. Piper was bucking her hips up as the ice stung her swollen clit. I kept licking and moving the cube around with my tongue. The first one melted and I quickly grabbed a second one and continued my motions. Piper was thrashing and trying to close her legs but my face was there and I kept her legs spread wide exposing her perfect pussy for me."

I felt her body shaking and I knew this small token was already triggering an orgasm.

"Alex! Oh my god! This is so erotic. It feels so bad but so good at the same time!"

"Mmm I know it's cold but I'll heat you up baby don't worry."

I took another cube in my mouth and brought to pipers. I kissed her and slipped the cube into her mouth. I wanted her to feel want I felt on my tongue. I locked our hands together and slid back down to her core. I knew I played enough with the ice and she needed me. I let my fingers glide through her slick folds.

* * *

Alex was working me over so well right now. The ice was new but it really got me off. I was impatiently waiting for Alex to get inside. She teased me for several more minutes. I was dripping wet and just as I was about to beg she slipped her fingers inside of me.

"Finally! Fuck me!"

Alex came up to my lips and kissed me. She pulled away and stared into my eyes as she kept moving her fingers inside of me. I could feel the emotions Alex was feeling just by the way she stared into my eyes.

"I know your close Piper. I wanna see you cum. Your cum face is so sexy."

"Ughhhhhhhh baby! Yes! Harder!"

Alex picked up her speed and began curling her fingers. She was nailing my g spot and my legs were a quivering mess. They kept trying to close but Alex held them open as she destroyed my pussy.

"This pussy is mine Piper. It's so good. It tastes amazing and you get so wet for me. God I love it."

"It's yours Alex. Fuck yes! All yours!"

"That fucker Larry kept hitting on you like he even had a chance. I should have bent you over right in front of everyone and rammed this pussy. He could never fuck you like I do!"

"No one fucks me like you baby! You're a god! Mmmmmmmm yes! Right fucking there! Don't stop!"

I felt a strong orgasm coming. I had a tightness in my stomach and I was dripping loads of cum already. I felt like I had to pee but Alex kept pounding into me. She was relentless and I started digging my nails into her skin. I drew blood from her shoulder and she cried out in a mix of pain but pleasure once she realized it was me gripping her.

I looked into Alex's eyes," Fuck I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Alex slipped her hand out and glanced down. My cum shot out of my pussy in a steady stream and soaked Alex's mid-section. She quickly inserted her fingers and thrusted a few more times drawing out another stream of cum. I was squirting and I wasn't even embarrassed. The teasing and then the fucking Alex gave me took me so far over the edge. Further than ever before. Alex slowly drew out the rest of my orgasm before pulling her fingers out and licking them clean. She then lowered herself to my core and licked up all my juices.

"Mmm Alex! That was good fucking good."

"Yeah I can see that. You squirted all over me. Fucking sexy as hell."

"Really it didn't gross you out?"

"Fuck no that was so hot. Most girls can't pull it off but you can and I'm glad I know how to make it happen for you."

"My pussy is aching. That was so powerful and so good. See what happens when I get the title."

"Mmm I should have given you the title from the start. That was amazing. Ready for round two?"

Before I could even answer Alex was already back inside me. We spent the night fucking like teenagers Alex's worked me over until the early morning hours and didn't let me touch her a single time. I took care of her the night before and she wanted to lead all night. I was in heaven and feeling so great I let her do anything and everything to me all night long.

* * *

We spent the rest of the weekend enjoying time with our friends. We grilled some Amazing food and spent time in the pool and on the beach. It felt so great to have my girlfriend with me and all my closest friends.

"So are you guys ready to hit the jet skis. There's a nice sand bar a few miles out that everyone likes to party at. We can pack some snacks and a few drinks and head out."

"Hell yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Baby... I'm not comfortable driving one can I ride with you?"

"Of course Pipes. Having a hot girl wrapped around me is always a bonus. Lorna will ride with Nicky too she never goes solo either."

Polly and Pete paired together and everyone else took their own. Larry and Poussey had the coolers strapped to their skis and we were off.

We made it to the sand bar and it was gorgeous. A few locals were already there and it turned into one big party. We all drank and danced the day away. Our weekend shaped up to be one of the best in a long time and I was sad that tomorrow we would be heading out and back to reality.

* * *

Three months later.

Things have been going great with Alex and me. Ever since the Hamptons trip we grew closer and closer. She was proud to have me as her girl and I shared the same feelings. We have been together as a couple for 3 months and we were sleeping together for almost 4. We see each other every day at work and I spent the night at her place all the time. I enjoyed being at her place. Polly always had Pete over and I wanted to get away. Tonight we were going out to dinner with Polly and I was less than thrilled. It's already been a long week and when Polly insisted on a dinner because she had to tell me something it made me nervous.

Currently I was in my office working on some files for Alex. She was in court today and she was extremely stressed about her case. The prosecutor had solid evidence on her client and her client expected to get off Scott free. Alex knew that wasn't going to be possible. She knew her client would serve time and they had several disagreements. I saw my phone light up and I smiled when I saw Alex's face on be screen. I quickly swiped to answer the FaceTime call.

"Hey baby."

"Hello gorgeous."

"How was court Al. You look stressed out."

"It was rough. The prosecutor was really tough during his examinations and the evidence he has against my client is just so solid. I wish my guy would back down and take a plea at this point."

"I'm sorry you're not having a good day baby. I'll make it up to you."

"Just seeing your face right now helps."

"Are you on your way back to the office?"

"No we took a 15 minute recess and then we will go back in for a bit. I'm not coming back to the office today so can you grab my MacBook and bring it back to my place with you. Just meet me at my place and then we will take one car to meet Polly tonight."

"Okay Dinner is at 7."

"I'll be home by 6 and I'll just change and we can go so be ready babe."

"Okay I'll see you soon Al."

"Bye babe." Alex blew a kiss before ending the call.

I smiled at her gesture. She always knew how to brighten my day and something so small like this could do it.

I heard a knock on my door and Nicky walked in seconds later.

"Hey blondie how's your day?"

"Good Nicky. Just doing some file work for Al and then heading to meet Polly for dinner later. How are you and Lorna doing?"

"We are doing great actually. I came in here to tell you my plan since Alex isn't here for me to confide into. You know I'm taking Lorna to Miami this weekend right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proposing to her. I love her and I want to marry her. At first I thought this was a fling but we've been together for a long time and I think I'm ready."

"Oh my god Nicky. That's amazing congrats."

"Don't congratulate me yet... She has to say yes!"

"She loves you. You know she will! I hope I get that one day."

"You already have it Piper. You got it fast..."

"What do you mean? I'm not married?"

"No not married but you're loved. Alex loves you. She's never looked at anyone the way she looks at you. Maybe she hasn't told you yet but she's my best friend and I know... She loves you we all see it."

I smiled wide. Nicky was a clown most of the time but times like this were always genuine. She didn't play games when it came to feelings.

"Do you love her Piper or is this it for you? Do you want to just be her girlfriend and fool around?"

"Nicky... It's only been a few months. I love the way she makes me feel. She treats me like royalty. She makes me smile and laugh and she's always on my mind. Seeing her brightens my day and I find myself never wanting to leave. We don't live together so when I do leave I feel empty. It's like she's home to me."

"Sounds like love to me."

"I do love her. I'm in love with her."

"I knew it!"

"I didn't expect this to happen. I'm glad you think she has the same feelings but honestly

I'm too scared to tell her Nicky."

"Nah don't tell her yet. Let her tell you. Because she will. I see the way she looks at you its coming. And I'm really happy you came into her life. She was such a slut before."

I busted out laughing. Nicky loved Alex and she was always honest. My heart felt warm at this conversation. I really did fall in love with Alex and I truly hoped she felt the same. For now I would keep it to myself and continue our perfect bubble.

* * *

Alex picked me up and we made it to the restaurant just in time. I saw Polly sitting at the table and Pete was beside her. I didn't know Pete was coming and that made me even more nervous.

"Hey pipes! Hey Alex! Glad you guys made it."

"What's going on Polly? You at seriously making me nervous."

"Just sit down and I will tell you. I know we will never get through dinner unless I spill the beans right away."

Alex and I sat down and I took her hand under the table. Polly was making me nervous.

"Piper... I'm pregnant...and engaged!"

I stared at Polly is disbelief. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked I couldn't even get any words out of my mouth.

"Wow congrats guys!" Alex thank god found a voice because I couldn't.

"Piper aren't you happy for me! I'm thrilled."

"Polly of course I'm happy for you! How far along are you?"

"I'm just over two months. It's still early but I knew I couldn't keep this from you. And then when I told Pete he proposed. He had already planned to do so because we're crazy about each other but then this happened and it all fell into place."

"Polly I'm so happy for you. And Pete I'm glad you are just as excited as Polly! You just are going to be parents how exciting!"

"Hell yeah and we're getting married!"

"Now Piper don't freak out but obviously I want you as my maid of honor and I want to get married before I start to show... It's already August so I'm shooting for an October wedding."

"Polly... You're pushing it how are we supposed to throw a wedding together that fast! And how are we going to book a venue!"

"I'm sure you have your ways Piper you have always been good at this stuff!"

"Polly I'm happy for you but..." I felt Alex squeeze my hand under the table and she leaned I and whispered into my ear. I listened to her words and took a deep breath.

"Polly... I know this isn't my place but I was just telling Piper maybe you guys could get married at my house in the Hamptons? Do it on the beach. It might be a little cool because it's fall but the pictures would be amazing."

"Oh my god you would let us do that!"

"Yeah honestly it takes a burden off Piper for finding a venue and it will save you guys a ton of money."

"It's only going to be about 50 people so I think we could make that work!"

"Well let's leave the details until later. You and Piper can talk and all my resources are yours. Congrats guys let's enjoy this dinner."

I stared at Alex. She just saved my ass time and a ton of stress. This woman kept surprising me continuously. She always did something to make my life easier and I appreciated it more than I could ever show her.

* * *

We enjoyed the meal and parted ways after a few hours of socializing. Alex and I both had to work in the morning and all I wanted to do was cuddle with my girl. We made it home showered together and laid down in bed.

"Thank you so much for tonight Al."

"Anything for you Pipes. I can't believe those two are engaged and expecting. They moved really fast."

"Yeah they did but sometimes you meet your person and things just click. I don't know what's going on today Nicky told me she's popping the question to Lorna when they go to Miami. All our friends are getting married!"

"Wow Nicky didn't even tell me that. But I figured it would happen soon Nicky is hooked on that little Italian. And I agree you find your person."

"Al you're really hot."

"Thanks baby. Flattery will get you everywhere."

"No babe. I mean you're hot like your skin is on fire and your burning up do you feel okay?"

"I just feel really tired the last few days and my throat is a little swollen. It's probably just a cold. Do you want me to stop kissing you in case?"

"Of course not! I want your kisses germs and all. But seriously your burning do you have a thermometer?"

"Yeah In the bathroom. Top drawer left side."

I ran to grab the thermometer. I was worried about Alex. She's been working a lot lately on her cases. Even with my help she's had so much to do. She also hasn't been eating right because she's always on the go she's been skipping meals. I busted her a few times and clearly she needed a constant reminder to eat.

"Alright babe. Let me get your temperature."

Alex looked so cute right now. I could tell she didn't feel good but she had her head propped on my shoulder as I took her temp. She was leaning on me and I felt like she really needed me right now.

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Alex!"

"What babe?"

"You're at 103 degrees! We need to take you in!"

"Pipes I'm not going anywhere. I need to sleep I have court in the morning."

"Alex! You are not going anywhere. You're burning up and you need to see a doctor. Does anything else hurt?"

"I told you my throat was scratching but I think that's from all the arguing in the court room. My stomach has been bothering me. I threw up today and yesterday that's why I haven't really been eating much because I don't want to get sick again."

"Al! You should have told me. I bet you have the stomach flu it's been going around and with you being around so many people. Let me get you some medicine for your tummy and then we are taking a cool bath."

"Only if you let me touch those perky tits and let me play with you a bit."

"How are you in the mood for sex when your this sick?!" You are going to soak in the tub. I'll sit with you if you want. Then after an hour you can sleep and you are not going to work tomorrow unless this fever is gone."

"First of all I always want sex with you. I mean fuck look at that body baby. And second of all I'm the boss so I'm going to work. And so are you because I need your help with all these cases. I'm sure this will be gone in the morning."

"Alex...don't push it! Strip now."

Piper was riled up and honestly it was really hot. I truly did feel like shit even though I would never admit it out loud. I was always strong and I kept my front up. But Piper was slowly digging her way in and she knew I was bullshitting her. I truly think I'm over working myself and I'm exhausted. I broke my immune system down and probably did indeed catch the flu. I decided to listen to Piper.

We took a bath together and by the end of it my temperature decreased to 101. Piper was pleased it was going down and agreed to let me sleep instead of going in. I had to be below a 100 tomorrow or she was making me stay home. She was acting like my mother which was honestly adorable. I could see her being a mother one day. This is how I knew I was in love with this girl. I was imagining a future with her. I never did that before. I never wanted that before. But now things changed and I wanted everything with Piper.

* * *

Well we will end here the chapter is over 9,000 words so much longer than the others and we will pick up where we left off and then we will move into much more. As you can see lots happening here. We have them officially a couple. We had an amazing sex scene with the ice cubes for anyone who hasn't tried that with their own partner you're truly missing out ;) moving on then the proposal and pregnancy for Polly. I'm working my story into an arc to try and cover a lot of things in their daily lives. This story has a lot more coming to it and I hope everyone sticks around! Please review, major motivator to get the chapters out sooner


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Crossing

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I faintly heard my alarm going off and I quickly jumped up to kill the sound. Alex was fast asleep beside me and I didn't want her to wake up. After last night she needed rest, I spent the night again and found myself getting used to sleeping by her side. I slipped out of bed and changed into my running gear before heading out. It was only 530 and the streets were lifeless at this hour. I passed a few other joggers on my route and kept on.

Running was a necessity for me. It wasn't so much about working out because my body stayed perfect I was one of the lucky ones. Running kept my mind clear and it was the best way to start my day. I finished my 5 mile stretch and was back at the apartment by 615.

I knew Alex was usually up and showering by 6 but she was still in bed. I made my way to her bed and sat down beside her. I stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She didn't even flinch. I knew she was sick and I was calling her day for her she would be staying home like it or not.

I quickly texted Nicky to let her know.

 _-Nicky Alex is beyond sick and I'm making her stay home. Her temp was 103 last night and her throat is bothering her. I'll be in the office as soon as I get her settled._

Nicky replied immediately.

 _-Piper I'm so sorry about Alex. When she gets sick it's usually really bad because it doesn't happen very often. Take care of her and I'll have someone fill in for her hearing tomorrow... They will just have to grant a continuance and break for a day. Also you take the day off just stay with her and work from home on your files if you can. Much love x_

I smiled to myself Nicky always took care of her friends. They were colleagues and best friends which was the best combination.

I crawled back into bed with Alex and held her close. I could still feel the heat radiating off of her and I knew her temperature was still elevated.

* * *

4 hours later

I woke up to the light streaming through and blinding my eyes. I glanced over and saw Piper fast asleep beside me. I reached for my phone and saw it was well past 10 a.m.

Fuck I thought to myself. We both over slept. I woke Piper up and told her we were late and she dismissed it immediately.

"We're not late Al. I got up went running I came back you were still asleep and you were still burning up so I told Nicky you were staying home and she told me to stay with you."

"As much as I would enjoy staying in bed with you I have a hearing a noon. I have to go."

"Alex... Nicky got a continuance for that hearing. You're sick and you need to take care of yourself."

"Piper I'm not arguing with you. This is my job. And I'm the boss."

"And I'm your girlfriend. I already took care of it and I'm going to take care of you all day until you're better. Keep it up and I'll make you go to the doctor and get poked baby!"

Piper was adorable when she was mad. She got red in her face and scrunched up her nose when I argued against her. It was hot and I decided it was best to listen to my girl.

We spent the day in bed watching various things on Netflix. My fever went down which was good and I just felt sleepy. Piper made me soup and waited on my every beck and call.

She rubbed my back and made sure I stayed cool. The smallest things mattered the most. The way she would kiss my forehead and smile just to make me feel better. Kissing boo boos seemed so childish but with her it was cute and innocent. I could see how much she cared about me. I loved this girl. Everything about her was growing on me. The way she scrunched her nose when she laughed. The way she furrowed her eyebrows when she was mad. Her laugh was contagious and her smile made me smile all the time. My girl was gorgeous, her face, her body, her eyes, everything about her was addicting and my love was growing. I should just tell her but part of me was too scared that it's too fast and might scare her a bit. I swallowed my thoughts and decided to keep it to myself for now.

* * *

Alex was sick for two days and I made her stay home for both. It was finally Friday and the work day was almost over. I was at the office and Alex was in court. The judge was not happy that her case was held up due to her illness but they were in court settling things today. I glanced at my phone and seen I had a text from Alex.

 _* Hey baby. Just shooting you a text no time to call. Anyways you took such good care of me the last few days and tonight I wanna give you a relaxing evening. Let's go to dinner at that Italian place and then I have something planned for us. Try to be ready by 7 so we can make the reservation for 7:30. *_

 _* Sounds perfect Al. I hope we aren't going to the club or out with Nicky or anyone. I miss you.*_

 _* Just you and me baby, I want you to myself. And if you remember Nicky is leaving for Miami tonight with Lorna.*_

 _* I forgot. Okay I'll be ready babe. Have a good rest of your day. *_

Just as I set my phone down Nicky walked into my office.

"Jesus do I pay you to sit on your damn phone and text your boss all day!" Nicky laughed.

"I'm sorry she texted me... Plus the boss in my girlfriend so I think I'll get a pass on this one."

"Yeah...yeah anyways I'm leaving in a few minutes I have to get Lorna and we have a late flight out. Then tomorrow's the day!"

"Shit Nicky. I'm happy for you and I know she will say yes. Let me see the ring?"

"What makes you think I have it with me?"

"Oh come on. I know Lorna is packing for both of you so there's no way you left it at home for her to stumble across. And if you didn't keep it on you then you would forget it."

"You know me so well in such a short amount of time. Here it is."

The ring was a white gold and the diamond was huge. It had to cost a pretty penny..

"Wow its gorgeous Nicky. She is going to flip out! Call us when she says yes!"

"Will do. I heard Polly and Pete are engaged... And she's pregnant... And you're planning her wedding for October?"

I let out a sigh..." Yeah two of those are positive but the wedding part I'm not too keen on."

"Why not?"

"We're using Alex's beach house for the wedding so that saves money and time but I still have to get her invites out and plan some stuff. Plus my parents will be at her wedding."

"And that's a problem why?"

"They haven't met Alex yet."

"So introduce them before? No big deal?"

"Not that easy... My mom doesn't support me being gay... My dad does but my mom goes ballistic and try's to tell me that I'm not gay and it's just a phase. I just want them to accept Alex and give her a chance."

"Alex isn't your ordinary lesbian. She's gorgeous, smart, and rich maybe once they meet her things will change?"

"I hope so. Anyways get out of here! Go get your girl!"

"Thanks talk to ya soon. Keep Alex in line for me while I'm gone."

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Alex sang.

"I'll be ready in a second babe!"

I walked through piper's apartment and saw clothes strewn across it. This told me that she probably tried on ten things before settling on an outfit for tonight. I kept it simple tonight and put on a little black dress. It was short and had a low neck line showing a good amount of cleavage to tease my girl. I paired it with fire red heels and left my hair down and straight. I sat down and waited for Piper to finish.

As soon as I looked up I was stunned. Piper looked beautiful. Her hair was perfect and her makeup was gorgeous it really brought out her eyes. She had on a cream color dress that was so short it should be illegal. Her chest was on display for me tonight and her heels pushed her close to my height. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Wow Baby, fancy? You look beautiful."

"I wanted to look nice for you baby."

"I'm not sure nice is the right word. Maybe we should just stay in tonight? And I can take that dress to the floor real quick."

"No way Miss Vause! I'm starving let's go to dinner. You owe me for being your nurse."

"Yes mam."

* * *

"What are you going to eat pipes?"

"I don't know what I want. I always enjoy stealing your food so can I just get soup and salad?"

"No you're ordering an entree too! And if you steal some of mine still that's fine."

"Fine I'll get the chicken Parmesan and my salad. What are you getting?"

"The chicken Marsala. I love the wine sauce it's so good. Better than sex."

"Wow! I'll remember that baby. You won't be getting anything from me now."

"Oh come on it's a joke. So I just wanted to take you out and thank you for taking care of me. I know I was a little cranky and the throw up incident was probably just as awful for you as it was for me."

"Oh come on Al it wasn't that bad. You scared me though the way you were heaving and you had tears streaming down your face. I've never seen you look so..."

"Weak. I looked weak. I hate throwing up and that shit was disgusting."

Alex woke up in the middle of the night and threw up everything she tried to consume. Crackers and soup mostly but it was still awful. I was by her side holding her hair and rubbing her back through all of it. Even though she threw some things and told me she didn't want me to see her like this... I stayed.

"Well you're better now and that's what counts. Thanks for taking me out. What else are we doing tonight?"

"Just going back to my place. And you're staying the weekend."

"Oh."

"Oh? Just Oh? And was that an eye roll I just saw?"

"I'm kidding Al! I just like to get under your skin. I just want a quiet night, I need a break from everyone else. Just you and I because next week I have to really work on Polly's wedding stuff it's going to be here in a few weeks."

"Well let's worry about us tonight and that later. I'll help you baby."

* * *

Our food arrived and as usual it was amazing. I loved coming here. The Italian was authentic and they gave you enough food for days. Our meal was full of laughter and playful banter. I stole bites from Alex left and right and deep down I knew she didn't mind she just played games with me.

"Dessert babe?"

"I have dessert for you at home pipes."

"Not that kind of dessert. I mean I would love that too but I seriously want something like ice cream or cheese cake."

"No really pipes I do have some at home."

We paid the bill and headed back to Alex's place. She was acting strange and not saying much and part of me was worried that she didn't want to be home relaxing and maybe she was missing her old party nights.

"Everything okay Al?"

"Yeah baby. I just miss you."

"You have been with me pretty much every day?"

"Yeah but I've been sick so it hasn't been what it usually is. Plus when you do go back to your own place I feel sad. I don't like sleeping alone anymore."

"I feel the same way Al. Polly has Pete over every single day. He wants to move into our place and then they are going to search for a place together. It's going to be cramped with three people in there and I know I'm not going to be happy living with the married couple. Maybe I'll move out, who knows."

* * *

We made it inside the penthouse and Alex was smiling ear to ear.

"What is it Al?"

"So you wanted to have a nice relaxing evening and I did too. Come outside and I'll show you what our night consists of."

Alex was always so sly. She could make a miracle happen and I never even suspected anything. I was excited to see what she did. As we walked outside into the terrace my mouth dropped.

There were candles lit and string lights hung. On a table sat the dessert she promised. There was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a station set up to make your own sundae. She had nuts, sprinkles, whipped cream, candy and a few other items. As I kept walking her cabana bed was set up with tons of blankets and pillows. In front of the cabana sat a projection screen and a projecter pointed at it nearby. All of this in the cool air under stars made for a really romantic evening.

"Al did you do all this?"

"I planned it yes. I paid Taystee and Poussey to set it all up while we were gone. I wanted to do something different, alone with you and enjoy a romantic evening."

"This is amazing! The projection screen does that mean we can watch a movie out here? Under the stars?"

"Sure does pipes. Just you and me. We can cuddle, maybe make out a bit. So you can pick the movie there's a bunch of titles loaded just pick one and we can play it."

Piper jumped into my arms and kissed me. She was the girl who didn't need all the fancy shit to make her happy. A simple night at home under the stars was enough for her. And it was enough for me. I was finally happy and I knew she was too.

We went inside and changed into pj's before returning to our outdoor paradise.

"Pipes I know you want dessert so let's make a sundae. I know you love ice cream so I got your vanilla bean and all the toppings you could ever want."

"This is so cute babe. A little ice cream bar. I love this you are too good to me."

I made my sundae with hot fudge, whipped cream, peanuts, and topped it with cherries. Alex made hers with caramel and sprinkles. She took my hand wand walked me towards the projector.

"Pick a movie babe."

"I kind of want something scary. Do you have anything like that?"

"Really? Scary?"

"I love scary movies... When I have someone to hold me through it."

I stared into Pipers eyes. She felt safe with me and that's what I wanted. I wanted her to be comfortable and know that I was here for her.

"There's some scary ones on there. Pick one and get on this cabana with me baby."

I selected the conjuring. Polly and I tried to watch it once and we made it through a few minutes before chickening out.

I climbed up next to Alex and she threw a blanket over us. The movie started to play and I really took in our scene. We had a billion stars beaming above us. The string lights lit up the dessert bar, and the cabana was now a giant bed with a hot girl in it. I was in heaven.

The movie started and I was already wrapped around Alex. She held me close and we both stared at the screen. Every time something scary happened I jumped and Alex would laugh at me. She didn't scare easy and for that I was grateful.

* * *

An hour later

"Oh my god! Holy fuck! Alex tell me when this scene is over I can't even watch it!"

"Come on babe it's just a movie. Open your eyes you're missing all the good parts!"

"No! I don't care!" I buried my face in Alex's chest and refused to look at the screen. I was such a pussy and would probably have nightmares tonight."

"Do you want me to turn it off baby?"

I really did but I don't want to screw up our night and the movie was almost over. I squeaked out a no and Alex continued to make fun of me for being so scared.

The movie ended and Alex continued to tease me.

"You scream like a little girl babe. It's just a movie."

"I'm sorry Al I get scared."

"It's alright it was cute. And I was here to hold you so I benefited from your fears."

"Was that your plan for tonight? Get me scared and worked up so I could run to you and boost your ego?" I laughed

"No that wasn't my plan."

Alex looked away for a few moments and I was worried. Maybe I said something that offended her.

"Did you ever do this will Sylvie?"

I scoffed at her question..." God no!"

"Did you love her?"

"No... She was literally a fuck buddy... And if I could take it all back I would."

A few moments of silence fell over us and it made me worried. Maybe I shouldn't have pried into her past like that.

"Al? What's wrong?"

She stared into my eyes, "Nothing."

"Al somethings on your mind. I was totally kidding about the ego thing. Talk to me."

Piper looked beautiful tonight. The way the moonlight and the stars lit up her skin was mesmerizing. She held onto me through the entire movie, it made her feel safe and I enjoyed being the comfort blanket.

"Alex. Did I do something wrong? What are you thinking about? I can see you thinking."

"I was just thinking..." I kissed Piper softly before pulling away.

" What are you thinking Al?"

" I was thinking that I love you Piper."

I stared at Alex in disbelief. That is not what I expected to come out of her mouth what so ever. My foot in the mouth disease took over.

"You do?"

I immediately felt a pit form in my stomach. I finally laid it out for Piper that I loved her and she looked shocked and I wasn't sure how to read her at this moment.

"I don't say that to everyone. You have to say it back."

Piper scooted down and closer to me. I linked are hands together.

"I love you too."

I chuckled. I've heard this from other women before but I brushed it off. Pipers the first girl who said it and I actually felt the same. I was in love with her and I was happy. I pulled her in for a kiss which turned into us making out for several minutes before pulling apart for air.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me that Al. I was going to tell you first but I chickened out."

"Mm well I'm glad we're on the same page baby."

"You're such a softie. Under all those walls you are truly the sweetest person I've ever met."

"I'll break down all my walls for you.. I love you. Thank you for showing me what love truly is, I can't wait to see where our journey leads.

* * *

I woke up tangled in the sheets with Alex beside me. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was curtained over her face and her glasses were off exposing everything to me. I stared at her form before being evil and waking her up. I wanted to hear her voice so I kissed her neck until she stirred.

"Good morning Pipes."

"Morning babe. Did you sleep alright?"

"Of course, with the love of my life."

"Aw you say the sweetest things. So I wanted to talk about this last night but I wanted to keep our little bubble going."

"That sounds like bad news is coming?"

"No... Alex Polly's wedding is coming and you and I have been dating for a few months. My parents are going to be at the wedding and I want you to meet them before that happens."

"Wow you want to take me home to meet Mom and Dad?"

"I do. I love you and it's time... I don't want the wedding to be your first meet because that would be super awkward."

"Okay."

"That's it? You mean you will do it?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm all in this Piper... Long haul so yeah why not I would love to."

"Great! You're going to love my Dad and I know he will love you. He followed some of your cases and has heard of you. My mother on the other hand... She thinks me being gay is a phase and that I will grow out of it... So she's pretty hard to win over."

"As long as you're with me Piper and I know that you love me I don't care what your mother thinks of me. I will try and make it work if she does. I'm a charmer so I'm sure I'll win her over."

"Alright well you're going to kill me but... We have to meet them tonight. They invited me to dinner and my brother Cal will be there also."

"Okay. Are you nervous about me meeting Cal too?"

"Not at all. He is awesome and gets along with everyone."

"I'm glad we are doing this. This happened so fast pipes. But honestly I'm so in love with you. I want this... And everything that comes with it."

"We are inevitable babe. You make me so happy."

We spent the morning in bed wrapped in each other. I learned that emotional sex is better than everything else. I worshipped piper's body this morning. Every lick and suck was full of love. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as I made her come undone over and over again. She dug her nails into my back from all my actions and she made me feel so wanted and so loved. We were connected on a new level.

* * *

"Babe are you almost ready to go? We have a 2 hour drive ahead of us to make it to Connecticut." I stopped where I stood and took in Alex's outfit. She put on black leather pants that were skin tight and her ass looked phenomenal. Her makeup was the usual her signature winged eyeliner but she added some gunmetal with a hint of green around her eyes and her face was flawless. She put on her glasses and everything about her screamed gorgeous! Her blouse was black and the texture was smooth. She left a few buttons down to show off her goods.

"Babe... How am I going to get through a 2 hour car ride and dinner with my parents when you look so hot? I just want to ravish you."

"You look just as sexy babe! That dress is banging. I would love to see it on the floor."

Her dress was tight and a little longer but still cut off above the knee. It was strapless exposing her gorgeous shoulders and neck line. The dress was a grey color and it was textured... Perfect for this time of year. Piper looked sexy. This dress was a little more appropriate for seeing her parents.

"Does it matter which car we take babe?"

"No but can we take your Audi. Lots of open roads and curves I know you will have fun driving."

"Mmm I like that. We can take it."

We made the long drive and Piper swore it would take 2 hours. I surprised her and we made it in an hour and 20 minutes. I broke a few speed limits and sped past a few cars but our car ride was interesting.

As we pulled up the house I smirked.

"Wow pipes. You grew up well."

"Yeah... You know Daddy was a lawyer like you and mommy stayed home to raise us. Wasp life."

"At least you turned out good. Most girls who grow up in this life style turn into needy, unappreciative cunts."

"Wow baby. You say the sweetest things."

" Hey I speak the truth."

"I love you. Now let's get inside and get this over with so I can get you home and play with those sexy pants you're sporting."

" You always like my leathers."

" They show off that tight ass!"

* * *

I got out of the car and walked around to piper's side to get her door. She interlaced her fingers with mine and we headed for the door. Just as Piper was about to knock her father I assume opened the door.

"Ladies! Welcome!"

"Daddy! I missed you." Piper leaned in for a hug.

"Oh I missed you too hunny. I'm so glad you guys made it."

"Daddy. This is my girlfriend Alex."

"Alex, I'm pleased to meet you. Please come in."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Chapman."

"Please call me Bill. Piper here has told me quite a bit about you and I'm pleased your here with her. I look forward to getting to know you this evening."

"Piper! Is that you! I don't even recognize you I haven't seen you in so long. Oh and this just be your friend Alex? Carol kissed pipers cheek and held out her hand for Alex.

"Hi mom. I'm here now, mom this is Alex my Girlfriend." I made sure I emphasized the word.

"Right well it's good to meet you Alex. Come along I have dinner on the table already."

Piper gave my hand a squeeze to snap me out of my thoughts. Her mother tried to be nice but I could see it was all an act. I'm a lawyer I read people very well so I knew by the end of the night I would have my opinions formed.

We got to the table and a chubby man who looked straight out of the wilderness was sitting down with a similar looking woman.

"Piper!" The man enveloped her into a bear hug. "Piper this is my girlfriend Neri and oh my god you must be the one. Alex right?"

"Yes I'm Alex. If you're calling me the one I assume Piper has told you about me?"

"Oh me and Piper talk all the time. I'm so glad to meet you. Sit down let's eat and we can chat!"

* * *

I learned that her brother Cal was the low life of the family. He was nice and genuine but to the Chapmans he was the loser. He did his own thing and made very little money but honestly I loved him. He was honest and nice and I could see Piper and him shared a special bond.

Piper leaned in to Alex's ear," Thank you for putting up with my family baby. I promise tonight I'll give you anything you want."

"Mm anything? That's opening a huge door baby." I discreetly slid my hand up and down her thigh under the table.

"Alex... I'm so wet for you. Seeing you trying so hard it's just making me want you so much. God I can't wait to get home."

I leaned over and gave Piper a soft kiss. When we separated I saw a smile on her dad and Cal's face but Carol stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse my wife Alex. She has a hard time accepting the changes in this world. What matters is that we all can see you care about Piper. She will come around just give her time."

"I have nothing but time Bill. I love your daughter and that's not changing anytime soon."

"So Alex you're doing well and I hear the firm is also?"

"We are. Lots of cases and we are winning a good percentage so the profits have been great."

"I think you're wonderful at what you do. I've followed a few cases and I have a few judges I play golf with. They all say you're like a god in the court room and you really know your stuff."

"I appreciate that."

"If you would excuse me in going to take a cigar break and check on your mother. Why don't you show Alex the house? Show her your old room and some memories?"

"That sounds great Daddy. Thank you."

"Come on babe let me show you my childhood bedroom."

* * *

We walked up the stairs and down the hall. There were 6 rooms upstairs and I saw pipers was the one at the very end. Across from her room was a study and I assumed her dad used it as his office.

"So baby welcome to my childhood room."

"Wow pipes. It doesn't look very childish to me. It looks really nice actually. When did you move out?"

"I moved out right after high school. So it still looks the same. I always kept my stuff elegant I never themed anything. Just matched some colors and kept it simple."

"Mmm this bed though. Only a full... How did you have sex in this thing it's not big enough."

"Well baby I didn't have a lot of sex in high school. The little I did have sucked and it wasn't wild like ours so this happened to work."

"Hmm so this high school fuck... Was it a guy or a girl?"

"It was a guy. And it wasn't even a fuck... He fingered me and it was repulsive. That's when I quickly learned I was way more into girls."

"So Piper chapman are you telling me that you have never been fucked by a woman... In this room?"

"That would be correct Al."

I raised an eyebrow and quickly walked over to her door and locked it.

"Al? What are you doing why did you lock the door? I'm going to show you the rest of the house."

"Bend over."

Alex was so sexy. Her voice just made me wanna come undone.

"Why do I need to bend over babe?"

"Because I said so. Bend over put your hands on the bed... And spread your legs."

I quickly realized what was happening and obliged to her request.

"I can't spread much further in this dress baby."

"That's far enough. So you said downstairs you were so wet for me. Well I need to see for myself."

I quickly placed myself behind Piper and moved her hair to the side so I could kiss her neck. I had her bent over the bed her ass was aligned perfectly with my own core. I stood up and reached down between her legs.

"No panties? Naughty girl. We were coming to visit family and you dress like that?"

"Mmm I was hoping for a quickie at some point so I tried to be practical."

I barely let her finish her sentence before slamming two fingers inside her tight channel."

"Fuck! Alex!"

"Shh you have to be quiet! Everyone is downstairs and if you would like to finish I need you to stay quiet."

I picked up a fast pace and continued to thrust into her. This wasn't meant to be nice. It was a rough and quick release that I knew she needed. She was soaking wet and it was running down her thighs. I wanted to taste her so bad but I knew we didn't have time. I started to curl my fingers and hit her g spot on every other thrust. Piper was face down and had her face in her pillow. I could hear her muffled moans and I was getting wet just watching this unfold.

"Mmm pipes your pussy is so tight and it's so wet for me. You're such a bad girl letting me fuck you in your childhood house while your parents are home. Such a dirty girl I have."

"Ughhhhh." Piper was squirming and bucking against my hand. Thank god all of her cries were being muffled by the pillow. I could imagine her mother's face if she caught us in the act. Piper was gripping the sheets hard and tugging them so much I thought they might tear.

I felt her walls pulsing and she was ready for release I flicked her clit a few times with a few more rough thrusts and she came hard all over my fingers. I slowly withdrew and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Oh my god Alex. That was so good. I needed that. I love the quickies."

" Mmm well I'm just glad you finally had a woman fuck you in your old bedroom, while your parents are waiting patiently downstairs for us to finish our tour."

"Oh well the tour got a little side tracked. I love you baby. Thank you for that and there better be more when we get home because one is not enough."

"I love you too and I'll take care of you. Let's go downstairs before they get suspicious."

We made our way downstairs and Carol requested to speak to Piper for a few moments. I smiled at her and she gave me a look signaling she would be fine.

"Alex, why don't you join me for a drink?" He took my hand and led the way. I couldn't help but wonder how he would feel knowing I just fucked his daughter with the same hand. Upstairs in his home. His sweet little girl obviously wasn't so innocent anymore.

* * *

So we will leave off here. I know the chapter is shorter but I didn't even plan to update until after the holiday. I wanted to get something out there for my faithful readers.i promise next chapter will be stronger I know this one was kind of weak. Please let me know your thoughts. The reviews really make my day so I would appreciate everyone leaving something ;) I hope we are happy that Alex finally told piper she loved her I felt like it was needed. Anyways next chapter will pick up where we left off and then Piper will have to meet Diane. Polly's wedding is getting closer so we will have some of the planning coming and a few other sexy details that I'll keep to myself for now ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Very few reviews on the previous chapter. Hopefully it was just due to the holiday weekend and everyone being busy. I hope this chapter turns that around and I get some feedback. Heavy smut scene in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I had a select few preview it and they loved it so ;)

* * *

Chapter 8 Crossing

"Can I get you a drink Alex?"

"Whiskey...neat please."

"My kind of girl. So Alex I'm glad Piper brought you here you know she doesn't usually bring anyone home to her parents."

"Well things have transitioned pretty well for us and we see this moving into something more. Plus with Polly getting married she wanted me to meet you guys before the wedding."

"I'm glad she did because now at the wedding we can have a great time together. You seem to care about my daughter an awful lot. I know you're her employer as well."

"Piper does work for me but my business partner is also her boss."

"So how does this work if you guys break up? Do you fire her? And then she's out of a job and searching for something again?"

"I haven't thought about that because I don't plan on breaking up with her... I have other plans."

"What are those plans?"

"It's too soon. But I love your daughter. She is a great person and she makes me happy. I want a future with her so I'm doing everything I can to make that happen."

"Good answer. Now enough with my interrogation. So I see you're a smart drinker like myself. What else do you do in your spare time?"

I sat with Bill for at least a half hour talking about various things. I learned some tips for the courtroom and I also learned some hilarious things about a few of the judges. Bill was a nice guy, I could tell Piper got a lot of her traits from him. I could see us getting along just fine in the future but Carol on the other hand has yet to speak to me since I kissed Piper at the table. Bill assured me that she would come around but I wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Piper I just want you to have a good life. A normal life. I want to see my daughter get married and have children. I want you to have a home and live normal! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Mom I do understand. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. I love Alex, I'm in love with her and she makes me happy. As for marriage and children that can happen with Alex too. You have to accept this because if you don't you will lose me all together."

"You would put some woman before your own mother?"

"Mom I will always love you. You're my mother. But Alex accepts me, she treats me so well, and I'm beyond happy so either you try and make it work or I will stay away. This is the last time I'm talking about this."

"I will try and make it work. Let's go out there so I can get to know her."

I smiled wide. At least my mother was going to try. I didn't even care what her opinions were honestly. I was never close with my mother. I loved her because she was my mom but we never had the normal mother daughter relationship.

* * *

We spent the next hour chatting as a group. My mom made conversation with Alex and I could really see they were both trying to make it work. Carol was impressed with Alex's firm and when Bill pointed out how much she earned Carols tune changed. Alex had money and that seemed to be good enough for Carol. Cal and Neri lightened the mood a ton and I could see Alex and Cal were getting along just fine, the same went for my dad.

"Piper can you come here for a second I just want to ask you something." Cal smiled wide.

I gave Alex a look and she nodded assuring me she would be fine being alone with my parents.

* * *

I walked down the hall with Cal towards his old bedroom.

"So Piper Alex is hot you never said how hot she was."

"Gee thanks bro. I don't always tell everyone I like to see the surprise factor when they get a good look at her."

"Look Piper you seem happy. I just wanted to tell you that I support you and not to worry about our parents. Dad loves her and they have a lot in common. As for mom you have never listened to her before so don't start now."

"Thanks Cal."

* * *

"So Alex what do your parents do?"

"My dad isn't in the picture he never has been. As for my mother we grew up struggling but now my mom stays home and is involved in a lot of community outreach programs."

"What does she do for money? Where does she live?"

"Jesus Carol. Stop interrogating her!" Bill raised his voice an octave.

"Oh it's fine Bill. Actually I bought my mother's place and I pay for a lot of her things. She does stuff for my firm on the side also."

"So you take care of your mother? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Carol struck a nerve and began to piss me off. I chose to do things for my mother because she worked so hard raising me. I chose to ignore Carol and just keep the conversation moving.

"Well it doesn't always work that way. I'm the rich one so I take care of her. So what's your deal Carol? Aren't parents supposed to support their children? What do you do for piper?"

"Oh well I have paid for her education and given her a wonderful life."

"Actually your husband paid for it and from what I hear you keep pushing Piper towards a wasp life she doesn't want. She's happy with me and that angers you doesn't it?"

"I just want my child to get married and have kids and be normal so people don't think...so they don't think poorly of her."

"And to protect your image? Listen Carol I love your daughter. Everyone sees that expect you. I hope you come around and see that I'm noting anywhere. We're happy and I can't I've your daughter all of those things. I hope you get on the band wagon of support so you don't lose Piper all together."

Just as I finished my sentence Piper walked back in with Cal and she could feel the tension. The look on her face gave it away and she was ready to go."

"Alright we have a two hour drive back home and I'm so tired. We will see you guys again soon for Polly's wedding." Piper yawned as she finished her sentence.

"Okay hunny. We will be in the city next week maybe we can meet for lunch?"

"Just give me a call Daddy and we can work something out. I love you." I stood and gave everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek. My dad and Cal both hugged Alex and said there goodbyes. But I was floored when my mother hugged Alex and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I heard her whisper something about getting to know her but I couldn't make out the rest. I took Alex's hand and we walked to her car.

* * *

As soon as we were both inside I screamed at the top of my lungs and Alex jumped at the sound.

"Babe... Are you alright?"

"My fucking mother! God explaining things to her is like talking to a fucking baby! I had to listen to her rant on about marriage and kids and a normal wasp life! I hate her sometimes!"

"Well on a good note I think your dad and brother both love me. And I put your mother in her place as well. She kissed me on the cheek which is shocking because I was a bitch to her."

Piper leaned over the console and grabbed my face pulling me in for a heated kiss. She plunged her tongue into my mouth and began massaging my own. The kiss was hot and heavy and there was nothing innocent about it. She pulled away and held my face in her hands.

"Alex I love you. I don't care what anyone says I want you always! I don't want this boring ass life that my mother wants me to live. I want you. Those gorgeous green eyes staring into mine every day, those lips kissing me every morning and every night, that tongue and those fingers deep inside me all the time, and that heart I want it to be mine forever."

I let a tear fall from my eyes without even realizing it. Piper was angry and upset but she just said the sweetest things to me. She loved me as much as I loved her. The connection was Unbreakable no matter what.

"I love you so much Piper. I will be all of those things for you. Every day, all the time... You're mine."

Piper cooled off the rest of the drive home and by the time we got inside we were both exhausted. We laid in bed and passed out instantly. Our plan to have some amazing sex failed big time because we fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

* * *

I awoke in a panic and reached for Alex but she wasn't there. I saw the bathroom door was shut and I could faintly hear the shower running. I glanced at the clock and seen it was only 6. If I was just waking up I wonder how long Alex had been up for.

I tip toed to the bathroom and stripped my clothes along the way. I pulled the shower door open and wrapped my arms around my girl.

"Jesus Piper! You scared the hell out of me."

"Expecting someone else to join you babe?"

"Not at all. I figured you would sleep in since we didn't fall asleep until after midnight."

"I woke up from a bad dream and reached for you. You weren't there so I came to find you."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. It was just silly it was about you leaving me for that stupid Sylvie bitch."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. That would never happen in a million years."

I gave Piper a soft kiss. And pulled her close. Skin to skin I loved the feeling of our bodies pressed together.

"So why are you up and showering so early?"

"Well baby since you shocked me and made me meet your parents yesterday... Today you're going to meet my mom."

"WHAT?! Alex no I can't not today."

"And why is that?"

"Because Alex it's your mom! I have seen pictures your mom is hot! I need time to mentally prepare myself so I can make a good impression. I have to get a new outfit and get my hair done! Oh my god you can't spring this on me!"

I chuckled at how silly she was being. She had no problem dragging me to her parents' house unprepared but the second I put it on her she freaked out.

"Piper you look gorgeous and you don't even have to try. So we are showering and then we are going to my mother's for breakfast and then spending the day with her. You did this to me yesterday so pay backs a bitch. By the way did you just say my mother was hot?"

"Alex you and your mother look scary alike! I have to make a good impression on her she has never met me and I want her to like me!"

"Piper she's heard all about you because I talk to her all the time. She will love you. So you need to get ready because we are leaving at 8."

"Oh my fucking god how am I supposed to get ready in less than two hours. I hate you right now."

I mocked a hurtful expression and walked out of the shower. I wanted her to feel bad for what she said even though I know she didn't mean it.

I went into my room and threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and pulled out a form fitting white v neck. I dried my hair and did my make up the usual way. I was excited for Piper to meet my mom. I knew they would get along perfectly.

I heard the shower turn off and Piper came into the room to grab clothes.

* * *

"Alex... I didn't mean what I said I hope you know that. I just...you mean everything to me and I want to make a good impression. I can't screw this up. I know how much your mom means to you so I want her to like me."

"I love you. And my mother will love you. She doesn't judge I told you I grew up in a different world. My mom loves a person for who they are not who they pretend to be. So be yourself babe."

Piper went into the bathroom and did her hair. I heard the blow dryer going so I figured she was going all out with it.

She walked out of the bathroom in a red bra and matching lace panties. Her hair was curled slightly and it looked messy but really hot. Her makeup was perfect and I could tell she took my advice not to overdo herself.

"So your dressed casual babe. What do you want me to wear?"

"I want you to wear whatever you want Piper."

She slipped on a pair of black leggings and a tight grey t shirt. I smirked at her outfit because it was so simple and she looked adorable. Then I saw her reach for my leather jacket and slip that on. Now she looked hot... She threw adorable out the window. She looked like she was headed for a biker photo shoot and I wanted to take her right here and now.

I saw her slip on a pair of heels to top her look and that put me over the edge. I let a moan slip out of my mouth and I was praying she didn't hear it.

"See something you like babe?"

"Fuck yeah... You look so hot god damn!"

"Yeah well you said casual so. Does this work for you? Or is it too much?"

"It's perfect. That ass looks phenomenal. And you wearing my jacket sends some wild images through my head baby."

"Good well we are taking your bike baby. I'm in a wild mood and you said to be myself. I could use a little vibration in my life."

Piper was teasing the shit out of me right now. She wanted to take my crotch rocket and she was dressed hot as fuck. When we took my bike out it always made Piper horny. The vibrations from the engine turned her on every time and when we got home we always had amazing sex from the slow tease.

"Let's go meet my mother. Because when we get back I'm gonna teach you a thing or two baby."

"Mmm I look forward to it and I have some high hopes for tonight since you didn't fuck me last night. You fell asleep like an old lady."

"Let's go Chapman!"

We walked out and I took the cover off my bike. I had a GSXR 1000 and it was a powerhouse. I grabbed my spare leather jacket and threw it on. I handed Piper her helmet and kissed her.

"Try not to enjoy this too much baby. I know the vibrations get you going."

"Hey maybe the bike will get me off... I'm certainly not letting you near me in front of your mother baby."

"Oh I'll find a way...hop on baby."

Piper got on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I loved this bike and I loved having Piper on it. The way she held my abs so tight like she would never let go. I fired up the engine and revved it a few times to get Piper going. She loved this bike and she loved going fast. I took off at full speed and began to weave in and out of traffic. I felt Piper grip me tighter as I increased my speed.

We made it to a stop light and I flipped my visor up and turned to Piper.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I'm good. I'm gonna be sad when it gets colder and we can't ride anymore. I love this!"

I smiled and just as I went to flip my visor down a guy yelled from the car next to us.

"Holy shit two chicks on a bike. You lesbians are fucking hot."

I laughed and so did Piper. Men were such pigs and they always drooled over lesbians. I flipped my visor and told Piper to hang on. Once the light turned I sped away quickly. We made it to my mom's a few minutes later. I parked in front of her place and Piper got off first. I got off and we both removed our helmets. Piper was scrambling to fix her hair and I was teasing her more than ever.

"Pipes you better fix that messy mop on your head my mother won't be pleased."

"Al! I'm trying I don't have a brush! Fuck I don't want your mom to see me like this! I look ugly!"

I was bent over laughing. Piper was so cute when she was mad.

"Well too late I see ya darlin." Diane shouted from the door.

Pipers face turned ten shades of red and she immediately looked at me with a pout face. I grabbed her hand and walked her towards the door.

"Hi mom! It's been too long. I know I broke my normal Sunday visits."

"Hunny its fine. I've been busy myself and I knew when you told me you had a girlfriend things would change! So Piper I'm Diane! I'm so happy to finally meet you." She pulled Piper in for a huge hug before giving me one.

"Me too Diane. Alex has told me so much about you."

"Oh don't listen to her. I'll tell you all about myself!" Diane was laughing and I saw pipers face soften.

"Get inside girls. Alex go show her around I just have something I'm finishing up in the kitchen so I'll meet you guys in the great room in a few minutes."

I listened to my mother and showed Piper around.

"So this isn't where you grew up obviously because this place is gorgeous and from the story you told me that doesn't match up."

"Right. This is the place I bought my mom. She wanted to be in the city close to me so this was perfect. It's two bedroom and has two baths. Perfect for her and the kitchen and great room are huge. She has a terrace in the back and she loves it here."

"Al she seems so nice and so welcoming, she's nothing like my mother."

"My mom is a rock star. You will learn that baby. Everyone at the firm loves her. She brings food in all the time and she's a blast in a glass."

I showed Piper the rest of the house before settling in the great room. I sat on the chaise piece of the wrap around and Piper was cuddled right next to me.

* * *

"Alright girls I have some snacks and some drinks for us to enjoy. Alex I'm disappointed in you, you told me Piper was a beautiful girl but you failed to tell me that she's actually stunning and the prettiest girl in the entire world."

I laughed out loud, my mom could be so corny but she loved me and she cared so much. She was my best friend.

"She is stunning mom, clothes on or off I might add."

My mom busted out laughing at that one and Piper gave me a punch to the arm.

"Babe! You can't say shit like that in front of your mom."

"Excuse me Piper did you just swear in my home?"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't even mean to it slipped."

"And then after swearing you use Gods name that way? Wow not what I expected."

Pipers face was beat red and she started to panic. I heard her breath pick up and she was totally freaking out.

I was freaking out internally. I've only known this woman for five minutes and I've sworn and insulted her beliefs in those five minutes. Fuck she was going to hate me and Alex would probably dump me for it. I stared at Diane and saw a familiar smirk appear on her face. It was the same smirk Alex used all the time. Now I see where it came from.

"Piper, I'm totally fucking with you. God you should have seen your face! That would have been one hell of a picture. You were scared shitless weren't you?"

Piper let out a sigh and buried her face in my neck she was so embarrassed.

"Baby my mom likes to joke. You will get used to it and if she jokes then she likes you. If she was serious and uptight then you wouldn't be sitting here much longer."

"Diane you had me so scared." Piper was laughing now.

"So Alex can you run to the store for me and get some coffee? I don't have any and I want us to have some later. Since we've been snacking I'll make us lunch in a few hours instead of breakfast. Go on now Alex this Gives Piper and I time to get to know each Other."

"Sure mom." I leaned down and kissed Piper. "I love you babe. I'll be back soon do you need anything?"

"No babe nothing, I love you too."

I headed for the door and was smiling to myself. I knew my mom liked her already. She would never do this if she didn't. She was probably going to embarrass the shit out of me but I didn't care. Piper deserved to know anything and everything about me.

* * *

"So I know you work for Alex and I think that's awesome that you guys met and clicked. Alex was a wild one it's so nice to see her settle down."

"I was pretty wild too. Your daughters charm drew me in though. And those striking green eyes. I see she gets them from you."

"Yeah my Alex is gorgeous. Your beautiful Piper and it's so refreshing to meet you. Alex doesn't do relationships so I was surprised when she told me she was in one. I'm happy for you both."

Piper and Diana chatted for hours. Alex returned from the store a while ago and she couldn't separate the two women. Instead she sat down and Piper cuddled into her lap while continuing their conversations. Diane made a large lunch as promised and both girls were pleased. The day was smooth and Alex was thrilled that her mother seemed to really like Piper.

"Let's get out for a bit girls. I need a new purse let's shop!"

"I sure love to shop. Alex hates when I drag her along so I'm taking full advantage of this Diane."

Alex rolled her eyes. She hated shopping but she would do it for the two women she loved most. This was bonding time for her girl and her mother and Alex wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

"Mom I brought the bike so can we take your car or do you want to take a taxi?"

"Let's take the car. You drive though I hate driving and I rarely use this fancy car you bought me."

I smiled. Alex and Diane were so cute. I tried to get into the back seat and Diana threw a fit. She forced me into the front so I was close to Alex.

I was surprised to see Alex purchased her mother a Cadillac CTS-V the car was white and it was extremely fast. I was surprised her mother would drive something like this.

"I love the car Diane."

"I always wanted a Cadillac. Baby girl made my dream come true."

We made it to the shops and spent a few hours walking around and laughing at random things. Diane and I tried on tons of clothes and Alex bought us everything we wanted. We both fell in love with these Michael Kors bags. They were from the fall collection and they were square and maroon. The zippers and danglers were silver and the black stitch really stood out. We fell in love and Alex insisted we had to have them so she got them for us. Meeting her mom was a huge success and I really enjoyed being around this woman.

Evening came fast and it was time to head back and then part ways. We and sit back to Diane's place and said our goodbyes.

"Piper it was so good to meet you and I look forward to seeing you much more often. You're just the sweetest thing and I already love ya sweetie!" Diane hugged Piper.

"Diane I had so much fun today. Thank you for everything. Especially showing me those adorable baby pictures!"

Piper headed for the bike and got herself situated.

"Alex... She's perfect don't screw this up Or I will have your ass."

I chuckled at my mother's forwardness.

"Not screwing anything up. I'm in love with her. I've never felt this before."

"You deserve this. Don't let this one go. You finally found the perfect girl. Do you see a future with her?"

"Absolutely. I picture things all the time. Marriage... Fuck even a kid. It's all crossed my mind. But it's so soon. Our relationship is so new."

"Who cares if it's new? The love radiates off you too... If you're ready then don't wait Alex. Life is too short... Marry her and Follow your heart I love you kid!"

I squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek. My mother was always honest and her advice never led me down a bad path.

I swung my leg over and got on my bike and Piper instantly wrapped her arms around my waist. Her arms around me did something to me. I felt so close to her and not just physically. I was so in love...this feeling wasn't going away and I didn't want it to.

* * *

We made it back to my place quickly and we headed inside. I couldn't help but stare at Piper once we made it upstairs. Piper caught me staring and made her move.

"Are you okay babe? I'm sorry your mom and I talked so much we kinda left you on the side to listen. I'm sorry."

"No I'm happy baby. She loved you and for that I'm grateful."

"Mm well I really liked her to Al. You look just like her and I see where all your traits come from. By the way I loved those naked baby pictures you were so cute. That chubby little face and that cute little butt."

"Hey I turned out to be a smoking hot lesbian so don't hate on me."

"I love it Al. You're adorable. By the way all your little thigh strokes you were doing were so not appropriate in front of your mother."

"Come on Piper she didn't even notice. I just like to show my girl some affection."

"Affection? Thanks to you doing that and your bike vibrating the hell out of my pussy I'm completely soaked right now. Wanna see?"

Piper was being so forward and I knew she was horny. The bike always made her like this and my teasing didn't help.

"Of course I wanna see." I pulled Piper close and carefully reached my hand down her pants. I was met with an abundance of wetness.

"See what you do to me baby? I'm dripping for you. Only you. I need you Al..."

I pulled her impossibly close and started kissing her. Our jackets hit the floor and I picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I slowly walked us back to the bedroom and laid Piper down into my bed.

I pulled my shirt and bra off before climbing on top of her. As I worked to remove her clothes Piper was letting soft moans slip.

I made it back to her and connected our lips once more. The kisses were slow and soft but full of desire.

"Al?"

"Yeah pipes?"

"Make love to me..."

I locked eyes with Piper. This wasn't going to be just sex. She was feeling more as was I. The connection was Unbreakable at this point and she needed me.

"You got it baby."

I kissed her body up and down... Every inch of her skin was covered in my kisses. She was squirming and running her hands all over my body. She was trembling beneath me and I knew she really needed this.

"I can smell you baby, you smell delicious. You naughty girl, getting so wet like this."

"God Alex! Touch me!"

I lowered myself down until my face was in line with her core. She was already soaking wet. It's funny every time we take my bike out she gets like this, it's like a personal vibrator that gets her worked up for me.

I gave her no warning and began licking the length of her slit slowly. I drug my tongue up and down with soft, feathery strokes. I was lapping up every drop of wetness and she tasted delicious. She was already a shaking mess from my soft strokes. I stopped my motions and straddled our hips letting our cores meet.

"Oh my god Al! You're just as wet as I am. That feels so good!"

Piper began rocking her hips to try and grind our cores together. I leaned down and gave her breasts some much needed attention. Her nipples were hard and ready. I wrapped my lips around one and squeezed the other in my hand. Piper was losing it and began scratching her nails down my back. She was sensitive and needed more."

"Alex I need you!"

"What do you need baby?"

"I need you inside me! Now!"

I ignored pipers request and lowered myself back down. Her pussy was my favorite meal and I had every intention to get my fill tonight. I ran my tongue through her folds and began making out with her pussy. She was shivering and her arms were flailing from the things I was doing with my mouth. She tasted amazing and I knew she was close to cumming already. She needed to release and I was ready to swallow it all down.

"Inside Alex!"

I gave in to her demands and darted my tongue into her incredibly tight hole. I thrusted my tongue in and out and felt her walls pulsing together. I felt her hand touch the back of my head and she gripped a lock of my hair. The pain turned to pleasure and caused me to pick up my pace. Piper was grinding her hips against my face now and the feeling was incredibly. I was so deep in her pussy, the juices were soaking my face and I couldn't get enough. Piper came hard screaming my name.

"Alex! That was so good! Mmmm baby I love you!"

"I love you too pipes. And your pussy is amazing, I'm nowhere close to done with you tonight. "

"Al... Can we use the strap on? I've been dying to feel it"

"Fuck yes."

I hopped off the bed and retrieved the new toy from the closet. I purchased a new one to try with Piper and we were both waiting for the right time to try it out. I've used these a few times but Piper told me she was new to it and the last time a girl tried one on her that it was way too painful. Piper was tiny but most people didn't know what they were doing when it came to using these. They would just force them in without a care in the world.

I put it on and climbed back on top of Piper.

"Looks sexy baby. Be gentle okay I'm nervous."

"I'll go slow baby. You just tell me if you can't handle it."

"I trust you Al. make this pussy yours."

Piper was being so dirty I loved it. Her pussy was dripping wet so I ran the dildo through her folds to coat it in her wetness. I even grabbed some lube and rubbed the shaft and dropped some on her core. I wanted this to be smooth and painless.

I continued rubbing the tip through her folds making her wetter and wetter.

"Al if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to fuck myself. I need you inside me! Claim this pussy and fill me baby. Please!"

"You told me to make love to you so I was going slow baby."

"Things change! Fuck me now!"

Piper's mood flipped and she wanted it rough and I was more than ready to give it to her. I lined my hips with hers and slowly inserted the toy in. As the tip went in I slowly pushed inch after inch and I watched piper's eyes roll and her head was thrown back.

"More! Please!"

I looked down and I was half way in. I pushed the toy the rest of the way In until I felt my hips meet her thighs.

"Is that okay babe?"

" Ughh it feels so good. I'm so full! You can move now."

Fuck I was impressed. Piper took the whole thing and it was a good 8 inches. I started slow pulling all the way out before thrusting all the way back in. Piper was enjoying it for sure. Her eyes were clenched shut and the moans continued to flow from her lips. She was so wet and so tight with this inside. I started to pick up my pace and piper's hands began to flail. She was reaching for something to hold onto. I gave her my hand and felt her squeeze tightly. I continued thrusting and I could tell Piper was close. Her pussy was pulsing around the shaft and the way she was gripping onto me told me she was ready to release.

"Baby you can cum it's okay. I can tell your holding back."

"Fuck! You made me fall apart so quickly I'm not ready for it to be over."

"It won't be over, let go baby."

Just like that she let go. Her pussy clamped down on the shaft and she screamed out so many words I couldn't even understand her.

I barely let her finish her release before I started thrusting again.

* * *

"Oh my god Alex! Ughh!

I reached down and grabbed onto Alex's ass. She was thrusting in so deep and I wanted to guide her where I needed her most. I wanted all of her. I dug my nails into her bare ass and pulled her closer to me.

"Ah fuck! Your nails are tearing me up! It's so hot pipes! God damn! I can't get enough of you."

"Rotate your hips baby. I want you to destroy my g spot."

I loved being in charge and Alex rarely let me take the reins. I moved my hands up to Alex's tits and began squeezing them. Her breasts filled my hands and I was obsessed with them.

Alex began slamming into to me and you could hear the skin slapping together. She was hitting the perfect spots and I was shaking already. I was ready to cum again and I could barely hold on.

"Fuck yes! Give it to me! Ughhhhhhhhhhh ughhhhhh!

* * *

Piper was giving me her demands and I was loving every second of it. Usually I'm the dominant one and I'm in control but something about what Piper was doing today was really getting me off. I gave a few more hard thrusts and pinched her clit and it sent her flying over the edge. She came hard and it was dripping everywhere. The sheets below us were soaked and Piper was panting hard.

I pulled out and laid beside Piper. She was breathing heavy and what she did next I couldn't believe.

Piper rolled over and began sucking me off. She wanted to taste her juices and the sight I witnessed was amazing. She stroked the toy and put it so deep into her mouth.

"God damn pipes! You're so sexy!"

"I wanna be naughty Al. Let me be your naughty girl."

Piper crawled over me and straddled the toy. She grabbed the shaft and positioned it at her entrance. I let my hands rest on her thighs as she lowered herself down. Piper got the entire shaft in and stared into my eyes.

"I'm gonna ride you baby. I'm taking control. Just lay back and enjoy the show."

I did as I was told and Piper put her hands on my chest. She started slow and began bouncing up and down on the shaft. I watched her tits bounce with each thrust. The show was amazing. She was moaning and riding me so good. She was hitting my insert just right and I was really getting off on this.

"Fuck yes Al! Ughh!"

"You're such a dirty girl Piper! You're so bad!"

"Mm well I'm all yours Al."

I couldn't take it anymore. The ride she taking was amazing but I wanted my control back. I steadied piper's hips and I began thrusting. She thrusted back and we met each other's thrusts. The angle was just right and I was hitting her in all the right places. We were both moaning at the pleasure.

"Alex you fuck me so good! God yes!

I felt Piper crumble and she came again. Her body was wrecked and I knew she was going to be beyond sore tomorrow but I wasn't done.

"Get on your hands and knees piper."

"Oh you think you can tell me what to do now?"

"Yeah. I own you."

"Mmm I love when you do me like this."

Piper did as she was told and I pulled her to the edge of the bed. I lined myself up and thrusted inside. She was so tight at this angle and the dildo stretched her beyond belief. I watched as she gripped the sheets in front of her and tugged on them.

"Oh my god Al! Harder! Faster! Please!"

Piper was amazing me right now. For someone who wasn't to experienced with sex using a strap on she was doing phenomenal. I grabbed onto pipers shoulders and let loose. I pounded her pussy so hard she was screaming in pleasure.

"Oh my god Al! Ughhhhhhhh!"

"You're such a bad girl Piper! Being so dirty right now!"

"I'm your bad girl. I know you like it like this!"

"I love it."

I slapped piper's ass and gave a few more powerful thrusts before she fell apart and collapsed on the bed. I knew she had enough and she couldn't handle anymore. Her pussy was so sensitive.

"I'm gonna pull out baby. Take a deep breath."

I pulled out quickly and I heard Piper wince in pain. Taking out such a large object after all that wasn't pleasant.

"I'm sorry baby. You should feel better now."

"Alex... That was the best sex we've ever had. I love it how you can be so gentle and then so rough. You know exactly where to touch me and how to touch me. Fuck I love you so much. I'm gonna be so sore at work tomorrow!"

"I love you more Piper. And I'll be sure to tease you tomorrow. You're gonna feel me with every single step."

"Hold me Al. I'm so tired."

I laid on my back and Piper curled into me. She laid her head on my chest and I placed soft kisses to her forehead. I've never been this content and happy in my life and it was all thanks to this sweet, sexy blonde in my arms.

* * *

The next day at work was slammed. Nicky and Lorna were both still in Miami and the office was a mess without Lorna there to direct everyone else. Thank god my attorneys knew what they were doing but my paralegals were struggling. Piper did everything I asked and made my day easier but Taystee struggled because she was helping out the other attorneys since Nicky was gone. They were over burdening her and then Stella was just lazy. She barely worked and spent her day flirting with the other girls in the office. I made a mental note to have a conversation with Lorna about Stella and maybe she would have to be let go.

I had a hearing in an hour and just as I was about to leave my office door opened and Piper walked in locking it behind her.

"Hey baby." I motioned for her to come sit on my lap.

"Hey Al. I know your about to leave and the day has been crazy but I need to know if I can head out. Polly needs me at her final dress fitting and then I need to go home and help her move some things around so Pete can move his stuff in. I don't know if I'll have time to come by tonight if I do it will be super late."

I smiled at Piper I didn't care if she left and went to help Polly. She did more than enough work and she was my girl I wanted to keep her happy.

"Pipes go ahead and go I don't mind at all. You don't even have to ask baby."

"You're still my boss Al."

"I want you to come and go as you please babe. You always get your stuff done and keep me organized so it's fine. As for the helping move stuff for Pete I have a better idea that I've been pondering."

"What's that babe?"

"Pack up your stuff... And move it to my place."

"You want me to store my stuff at your place so Pete has room for his stuff?" She gave me a confused look.

I chuckled at how clueless she was.

"No baby, I'm saying pack up your stuff and move in with me. I miss you when you're not there and you constantly sleep over. You already took over half my closet and it just makes sense. I love you. I want you with me. Pete is moving in your place, they're getting married... why would you wanna be there?"

Piper looked at me and I saw a smile making way on her gorgeous face.

"Do you really mean that Al?"

"Yeah baby I do. Move in with me? Please?"

"You don't have to beg me, I would love to move in with you. Fall asleep with a hottie every night. Take advantage of her whenever I want. Share everything? Sounds perfect to me!"

"Good. Go to the dress fitting and pack some stuff after. I'll see you at my place for dinner? 7?"

"Perfect baby."

"No more sleeping there. Make sure you have what you need to stay over. This weekend we can move the rest of your stuff in together."

"I don't know what I would do without you Al. I love you so much." Piper climbed off my lap and I heard her wince in pain.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Fine Al. I'm just so sore! You really worked me over last night."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was worth it I loved every second of it. I love you I'll see you tonight. I'm just over the moon that you want me to move in with you. You're so good to me Al. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you..."

"You deserve me. I'm the lucky one."

Piper kissed my forehead before leaving. I watched Piper walk out of my office and I smiled to myself. She was practically limping from all our sex. That girl was fucking amazing and she was all mine.

* * *

"Oh my god Piper finally your here! I've been waiting a half hour."

"Sorry Pol. I work. I can't just walk out on Alex we were already shorthanded today."

"She's your boss and your girlfriend. You totally should get special privileges."

"Enough Pol. Show me the dress."

I sat and waited while Polly got her dress on. I chatted with Polly's mom and of course got grilled on when I would be the one getting married. Thank god Polly walked out when she did and broke the conversation.

"So pipes what do you think?"

"Oh my god Pol! It's beautiful. You look amazing. Pete is going to freak out."

"You don't think it's too much? Do I look fat?"

"Polly is gorgeous! I can't believe this is the final fitting already."

"Piper the wedding is in three weeks October 8th."

"I know Polly. I'm sending out the invites tomorrow. Everyone who matters already knows but I know you still want the invite to go out."

"Well it's pretty much just family coming and I know you, Alex, Lorna, and Nicky are coming and Pete has a few others he invited from the firm. I'm glad we kept things small. Did you pick your dress yet Piper?"

"Yeah I already have it. You said maroon so that's what I bought. I'll show it to you tonight."

"Good well Larry is getting fitted for his tux today and I'll make sure he knows to match maroon to match you."

"Larry is his best man? I have to stand up next to him are you kidding?"

"Piper it's just for the ceremony and for pictures. I know you're with Alex. Pete talked to Larry and told him not to try anything stupid."

"Alex will seriously kill him Polly so he better not. Anyways let's get out of here I have something to talk to you about when we get home."

We said goodbye to Polly's mom and headed off to our apartment.

* * *

"So what do you have to tell me Piper?"

"I'm moving out Polly."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with Alex."

"Are you kidding me? Isn't it a little soon?"

"Soon? Polly you have known Pete for a few months and you're pregnant, engaged, and he's moving in? And you said I'm going to fast?"

"I didn't mean it like that Piper. I'm sorry I just didn't think it was that serious with Alex. I knew you two were into each other but I wasn't sure it would last."

"I'm in love with her Polly. I want this and she wants this. We're happy and I hope you can be happy for me too."

"Of course I am! So now we can pack your stuff up and Pete can move all his shit in. I'm gonna miss having you live with me pipes."

"I'll miss it too but I can't share a place with you and your husband it's weird! And you're going to have a baby Pol you guys need space."

"Where the hell has the time gone Piper. We are so grown up and things are changing but I'm so happy. And I'm so happy you found someone. You and Alex are perfect together."

* * *

We made it back to the apartment and it was only 2:30. I didn't have a lot of stuff to pack and I figured I could get most of it done today. I figured it was best to text Alex and let her know I was packing.

 _(Piper) Al, can you come by my house around 6 and can you bring your Rover when you come by. Honestly I think I can fit everything in one trip today between your car and my car. So I would rather you come here. I'm leaving my bed and everything because we have your bed and you have spare rooms already._

 _(Alex) Perfect pipes. So are you just bringing clothes and small things? No big items?_

 _(Piper) Nothing big baby. You have everything we need. Polly and Pete can use everything here so I have my clothes, some personal items, all my hair and makeup products, some pictures and just a few other things. This move is gonna be simple baby._

 _(Alex) Well I'm glad it was that easy. I'll see you around 6. I can't wait to take you home._

* * *

"Holy shit Piper I can't believe it! Your room is empty minus the bed and dressers. Pete is going to flip when he sees this."

"You can probably make this room the nursery Pol. I'm leaving the bed if you guys want it or you can toss it?"

"We will keep it in case anyone stays over like when our parents come to visit. You seriously have way to many clothes Piper I think Alex is going to kill you."

"Yeah I have a lot... And those three boxes are just my shoes..."

"You have a problem Piper."

"No I just have style and I like to dress sexy."

"Don't get all side tracked now that your moving out. You still have plenty of duties as maid of honor my friend. Dresses are done but have you figured out food and everything else?"

"Alex is going to help me with the rest. I'll have everything handled by this weekend and we can go over it. Holding it at the beach house helps us a ton because it gives us much more freedom."

"I trust you pipes. You're a lifesaver."

* * *

Alex showed up to get me and greeted me with so much excitement. I could tell she was thrilled about me moving in. She brought me roses and a billion kisses.

Alex greeted Polly with a huge smile.

"I'm here to pick up my lady."

"Yeah! You're stealing my best friend!" Polly joked.

"Sorry Polly hobby. You have had her long enough. Plus you are about to be a mom I think this is a good thing."

"Just take care of her Alex. She's my best friend and if you break her heart I'll have to hurt you."

I laughed out loud at Polly. She was totally kidding but it was funny to see her defending her best friend.

I leaned into Polly and whispered into her ear," I won't be hurting her at all Polly, I aim to please... All night long."

I winked and watched Polly's eyes go wide.

"You two are insane. You fuck like rabbits and I assume pipers limp walk today is from you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. See ya later Polly Hobby."

I walked away and carried pipers things to my rover. I glanced at the boxes and seen 80 percent of it was clothing and shoes. My girl had quite the collection. After three trips I saw Piper was standing chatting with Polly.

"I'll help you with the last load baby."

Piper said goodbye to Polly and we finished loading.

"I'll follow you Al. And then for dinner can we just order something? This way I can get some of my stuff put away?"

"Sure thing baby."

* * *

We got in our cars and headed back to my place. I felt giddy and excited to have my girl moving in. I've never done this before and I knew I would never be able to live without this girl now. We were both in this for the long haul. We pulled up and parked our cars.

We made multiple trips bringing everything inside. When everything was finally in we tossed our coats to the floor and I pulled Piper into me and kissed her hard. The kiss was long and full of love.

"Welcome home pipes I'm never letting you go!"

"This is my home now. It sounds so good to say that Al."

* * *

We will end here. So Piper has met Diane and Alex has met her parents. Things are moving forward and I hope you all enjoyed the steamy sex scene. The next chapter will have much more plot. They live together now so there's that, Nicky and Lorna return with a huge surprise, Polly's wedding and much more. I hope you are all still following. Please review if you want this story to continue :)


	9. Chapter 9

Crossing chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I tried to finish this chapter early because Im going to be a bit busy over the weekend traveling and not sure I will get to post but maybe! Enjoy.

* * *

"Al I have to get this stuff finalized. I dropped all the invites in the mail and I don't even know why I had to send them because Polly already invited everyone with an E-vite."

"Well Polly is crazy so you did as you were asked. So I know we are using my place I already called this place for you to handle the tables, chairs, linens, and the tent."

"What tent? And what do you mean you called someone?"

"I mean the wedding is in October at a beach house babe. It's going to be chilly. I rented the large tents. They will set it up on the sand away from the ceremony. Inside the chairs and tables will be set up for dinner and then the DJ can set up inside for dancing. They told me they would have heaters as well if we needed them."

"Al... How did you do all that?"

"Nicky has a client who owns an entertainment business so we use him anytime we need something. It was no big deal. I ordered enough tables and chairs to seat 75 even though you only invited 50 you never know who else will show up."

"Babe...Thank you. This whole time I've been freaking out and here you have already handled half of it for me. What would I do without you? The last thing I need is the cake and the caterer."

"What about flowers pipes?"

"Fuck! I keep forgetting stuff. I'm not meant to plan weddings. If I ever get married I swear to god we are eloping!"

"Did you just say we?"

"Oh you heard that huh?"

"I sure did." I smiled and gave Piper a soft kiss. She had the same mindset I had. I wasn't even going to grill her on the topic right now because she seriously had enough to deal with."

"Pipes Nicky's mom Red can do all the food and deserts. She's a cook and a very fucking good one. She handles all our food for our events at the firm and my mom helps her out they are good friends. As for flowers we have to call a florist and we will just have to pay top dollar so it's done in time."

"Well you have handled everything for me babe, do you know a florist?"

"I sure do! Where do you think I get all your flowers from baby? There's an old woman her shop is around the corner. She loves me and she does great work she will get the job done I assure you."

"I love you. You're a lifesaver. So what did you think of my dress for the wedding and what are you wearing?"

"I love the dress. It's short though and I'm not very keen on you standing around with Larry."

"Al! Pete warned him already not to mess with me. I just have to get through the ceremony and a few photos babe. Then I'm all yours for the evening."

"I like the sound of that. What do you want me to wear?"

"I want you to match me but you can't wear a maroon dress too. So I was thinking you always look so sexy when you wear your custom suits into the courtroom. Maybe you could wear that sexy black one you have, the tight one and put a maroon blouse underneath."

"Sure I can do that."

"I always want to ravish you when you wear a suit. It's sexy."

"Well I'm sure I'll get my hands up that dress a few times. It is my beach house after all. We can disappear for a while."

"Mmm you always want me I love that. I hope you never get sick of me."

"Never gonna happen."

"So let's go to that florist and then I'll take you to meet Red and you can give her an idea of what you want."

"Sounds good baby."

* * *

Piper and I made it to my car and I of course opened her door for her. I always tried to do the small things and Piper seemed to appreciate them every single time.

"Welcome to sister's florist I'll be with you in one moment."

"It's just me sister! Take your time!"

"Alex Vause! Back again so soon?"

"I am."

"This must be the girlfriend you're always buying flowers for?"

Piper got a huge smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Piper. I hope I'm the only ones she buys flowers for."

"What can I do for you guys today?"

"my best friend is getting married October 8th I need the arrangements done..."

"That's not very much time. What would you like?"

"It's on the beach but its fall so something festive. Our colors are maroon so whatever goes with that I guess?"

"I can work something up. I have quite a knack for making gorgeous arrangements. How many do you need?"

"I need the bride's bouquet and my bouquet. Then I need two flowers for the men's suits. I also need a centerpiece for let's say ten tables and then some randoms to go on other tables."

"I'll have it done for you sweetie and I will deliver them the morning of. Don't you worry about a thing!"

"Thanks so much sister. Just email me the invoice and I'll send the check right away."

"Sure thing Alex. Take a few of these roses for your girl I just cut them this morning."

We said our goodbyes and made our way to reds.

* * *

"It's about time you come to see me Vause. I haven't seen you or Nicky in weeks."

"Well you know Nicky is in Miami with Lorna and I have been a little busy."

"Busy with this blonde I see. I'm Red."

"I'm Piper. I understand your Nicky's mom?"

"Maternal figure yes. Her mother is a piece of shit and I've always been there for her. So I understand we have a wedding in a few short weeks and we need to come up with a menu?"

"Yes we need to feed about 50 people maybe more."

"I'll make enough for 100. What would you like I can make anything."

"I don't know where to begin."

"Red what do you suggest? My girl here has been so stressed."

"Let's do buffet style. If this is mostly family this will be the best. I will prepare pasta, roast beef, chicken Marsala, salads, we can do soup, potatoes, and green beans. This way your guests have a variety?"

"You made that sound so easy. I think that sounds perfect and I know Polly will be fine with it."

"I'll handle it from here blondie."

"Vause! Have you heard from Nicky? I have not heard back from her or Lorna. I have been waiting for an answer on the engagement."

"Haven't heard anything and Nicky hasn't returned my calls Red."

"Let me know if you hear anything. Now I have work to do I will see you both soon."

* * *

Piper and I left Red's place and headed home for the evening. We had to be in the office tomorrow and we had a huge hearing for a case at 9 a.m. I was not prepared for my case because I was so worried about helping Piper. I spent the rest of the night going over files while Piper organized some of her things in her new living space. I must have spent a few hours in my home office because I came in and found Piper fast asleep on my side of the bed. I glanced at the closet and seen it was now overflowing with her things. I walked into the spare room and saw she took over that closet as well. My girl had more clothes than the fucking Macy's store.

I woke up to the FaceTime tune ringing. It was 2 a.m. And I was going to kill whoever was calling me. I grabbed my phone and seen it was Nicky. I figured this as strange and swiped immediately.

"Hey Nick, you're alive! It's been days."

"Fuck yes I'm alive. And I'm a little drunk with my wife here."

"Oh you mean your fiancé I take it Lorna said yes?"

"No I mean my wife. She did say yes and we tied the knot down here! Lorna didn't wanna wait and we didn't want to go through hell planning a wedding so we did a private ceremony."

"Are you screwing with me Nichols because I seriously don't have the energy?"

Just then Piper woke up from the sound of Nicky's boisterous voice.

"Alex... Who the fuck are you talking to? It's late..."

"Oh just the lovely Nichols waking us up at this ungodly hour."

Piper sat up and snatched the phone from me.

"Nicky! You guys never called how did it go with Lorna?"

Lorna got on the phone next to Nichols and broke the news to Piper that they got married down there and Piper smiled ear to ear. She was truly happy for them.

"So Chapman I see your sleeping over at Vauses again?"

"Actually I moved in..."

"Holy shit! What else happened while we were gone?"

"Oh plenty. Congratulations guys! I'm going back to bed with my woman since some of us actually have to work tomorrow."

"Bye ladies."

I ended the call and gave Alex her phone back. I turned to face her and nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. I wanted to be as close as possible.

"I can't believe they got married down there Al. I was totally excited for their wedding I wanted to see Nicky done up all formal."

"Yeah Nicky doesn't go for that shit. I'm happy for them and at least it's one less wedding we have to deal with because Polly's has been enough to handle."

"I love you Al. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

Two weeks later. October 7th, the night before Polly's wedding

We've been at the beach house all day while things have been getting set up. The tent guys came and put the tent up. It's was huge! The tent was white and had clear cut outs so you could see outside. Inside they hung string lights illuminating the tent in a soft light. They said the lights changed colors and showed us how to work the controls if we wanted to alter anything. The DJ set up all his equipment and the dance floor was sectioned off in the back right corner. All the tables were set up and decorated. The only thing we had to wait on was the flowers and of course the food tomorrow. Things were going smooth and Piper was actually calm and collected for once. Nicky and Lorna have been here all day with us and Polly and Pete were set to arrive later tonight. The six of us would all be staying here for the night and also the night of the wedding.

"Al everything turned out perfect. You know some really great people and they really made this perfect."

"I just wanted to make things easier on you pipes. Now all of this is done we can relax with our friends tonight before the big day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough. I can't wait to see you in that hot ass suit babe. And I plan to dance my ass off with you babe."

"I can live with that."

* * *

Wedding day

"Polly! Wake your ass up it's your wedding day!"

"Oh my god Piper it's finally here! Ahhhh I'm so excited! Where's Pete?"

"Pete is out for the morning while you get ready. He can't see you until the ceremony so, it's 9 we need to have you ready for the ceremony at 3 after that we go into the cocktail hour... And then after that dinner will be served and then the reception will kick off and be a fantastic fucking party!

"So we have six hours to get ready pretty much?"

"Who is Pete with?"

"Right now Alex and Nicky. They took him out in the boat. Once Larry gets here I'm sure Alex will ditch him though. Lorna is going to help me with you."

"I hope they don't all come back wasted. Those three together is a dangerous mix. We can call them Triple Threat from now on."

"They will be fine Polly. I told them to be back by 12:30 to shower and get ready."

* * *

"Alex! Thank you for hosting my wedding. You saved us a fuck ton of money mate!" Pete shouted. He was already slurring his words due to the five shots he slammed when he got on the boat.

"Consider it my wedding gift Pete. You have worked hard for me and I actually like your Aussie ass!"

"We have come a long way since we started this firm. Alex you and I go way back and Pete you have been great from day one. I'm happy you're getting hitched! Hopefully the sex doesn't stop since your married now!" Nicky chuckled.

"I can't believe you got married too Nicky! Alex you're totally next!"

"Listen I just got on the relationship boat. Marriage is pushing it!"

"Oh bullshit Vause! I see the way you look at Piper. Don't tell me that shit hasn't crossed your mind. And don't think I didn't see that magazine from the jewelry store. Your ass had corners folded on rings you liked!"

"It's crossed my mind guys but I don't know where Pipers at with that. Her family is tough on her and they so don't support her being a lesbian. When your family doesn't approve of something it can destroy relationships. I've seen that shit happen one too many times."

"I've heard her and Polly talk about you Alex. Piper wants babies with you. She was telling Polly how cute it would be to have a brunette, green eyed girl running around. She kept calling it a mini Alex."

"Pete I think your drunk and telling stories."

"Nah mate, I'm tipsy but I'm honest. I have heard her talk about kids with you. That chick loves ya.

"Let's get through this wedding and I can worry about my stuff later."

We cruised around for a bit and drank a few drinks together. My mind kept wandering back to Piper. Sure I'm not going to lie I've been thinking about marriage. I'm scared that its way too fast but I love this girl and I've never felt this way. And now Pete tells me she's been talking about kids. I would love kids with Piper. I let my thoughts race and decided it was best to sit on it for a while. I was happy and she was happy and that's all we needed right now.

* * *

Lorna and I kept Polly on track all morning. We made sure she ate. Practiced her vows and began her hair and makeup. Polly's parents arrived and her mother was a mess watching her baby girl prep for her wedding.

12:30 rolled around and there was still no sign of Pete. The boat was not back at the dock and I was nervous. I grabbed my phone and called Alex. After several rings it went to voicemail and I was praying nothing happened.

I glanced out the window at ten to one and I saw the boat pulling up. I watched Nicky and Pete stumble off the boat and I knew that must have been drinking. I ran outside immediately.

"Seriously guys what the fuck... You're a half hour late and why the fuck is Pete stumbling."

"He had a few drinks babe. He's fine."

"Alex! This is not the time for this. I asked you to have a good time not get him drunk before his wedding."

"I did nothing. He's a big boy and I told him you would kill him. He did his own thing. Don't get pissy with me Piper."

Piper stared at me with Bambi eyes. She was stressed and I felt really bad.

"Babe I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you I just want this wedding to go smoothly."

"Piper its fine. He's gonna go shower and get himself ready. Larry texted him that he was here so they can figure themselves out. I'm gonna go shower and get myself ready. Is anyone else here?"

"Most of Polly's family has arrived and they are just walking around. My parents just got here also. I have to be around to greet people and Lorna is going to stay with Polly. I love you Al I'll see you soon."

* * *

Time flew by Alex finished getting ready and she stole the show when she came down the stairs from her master suite. Several people turned their head and gasped as she came down the stairs. Her suit was tight and showed off all her curves her blouse was maroon to match my dress and her hair was extremely straight. Her secretary glasses topped her look and all I wanted to do was drag her upstairs and fuck her brains out.

I smirked as I came down the stairs. I got a lot of looks from the guests but the only look I cared about was pipers. She stared me down and I saw pure desire in her eyes. I walked over to her and slipped my hand around her waist kissing her in the cheek.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Al. You look amazing."

"Thanks pipes, your dress is perfect I love it."

It was 2:30 and time for everyone to start getting seated. Pete finally came downstairs with Larry. Pete looked much better now than he did on the boat and I was honestly happy for him. He was a good man and he deserved to be happy. Polly was the one for him apparently. I took my seat with Nicky. We were a few rows back. Lorna showed up in time to grab the seat next to Nicky. I spotted pipers parents in the crowd meandering with Polly's parents. I knew I would have time to talk to them later so I didn't even make the effort to go by them. I'm sure Carol was grateful for that, I can't imagine her explaining who I was to all her friends.

* * *

Before we knew it everyone was seated and the music began to play. Pete was at the end of the aisle with the minister and he was smiling ear to ear. The music continued and Larry and Piper came walking down the aisle. His arm was linked with hers and he had a smirk on his face. He was so close to Piper and I was seriously annoyed. I knew she had to be around him for the wedding but he knew he was getting under my skin.

I glanced over at Pipers parents and locked eyes with Bill. He could tell I was uncomfortable with the situation. He could also see the look on Larry's face was a look of a boy trying to get in his daughters pants. Carol was smiling and I could read her lips saying how good Piper looked on his arm and that she belonged with a man like that. I was two seconds from getting up and leaving the ceremony when Nicky spoke up.

"Vause, it's only for a little while. Chapman is crazy about you so stop worrying about that sleezeball."

"I know Nick. I'm just annoyed right now. He's fucking ugly and he has his hands on my girl."

Piper took her place and Larry took his. The next person down the aisle was a little girl and a little boy. One was tossing flowers and the boy held the rings securely fastened to a pillow. They were related to Polly somehow and honestly they were adorable. I never liked kids before but the more and more time I spent with Piper the more I thought about it. She would be the perfect mother.

I was snapped from my thoughts when the music queued for the bride. Polly came down the aisle with her father and she looked beautiful. Piper must have handled her make up because it was perfect.

The ceremony began and before I knew it Pete was kissing his bride. They smiled for photos and made their way back down the aisle. We all stood and cheered for the new couple. Piper stepped down and Larry immediately linked their arms. They posed for photos with the bride and groom and I watched closely. Larry kept putting his hand on piper's ass and Piper would move it immediately. I was pissed at this point and decided to head to the tent for the cocktail hour. I immediately slammed a few shots with Nicky.

"Vause you look ready to kill someone. Chill out."

"I'm going to kill that fucking loser. He keeps touching my girl and to top of off pipers mother is loving every second of it. That woman doesn't want me with her daughter and if this continues she might just get her way."

"Vause stop. You better not dump Piper over this bullshit. You guys are so good together. You're being an idiot right now. Have a few drinks and Piper will be by your side before you know it."

* * *

I sat with Nicky and continued my drinking. I had a serious buzz going and I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing at this point. Just as I was about to grab another I saw Piper heading my way.

"Hey Al. started a little early have we?"

"Yeah well shit happens..."

"Are you okay Alex? I'm sorry I've been..."

Alex cut me off," You have been parading around with the best man. You know your mother thinks you two make quite the couple. Seems like your enjoying yourself with him."

Piper scoffed at my remark.

"Alex! I told you I have to be around him for pictures and stuff. Those are done and I have no intentions of being around him. What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Oh I get it... You're jealous?"

I laughed out loud almost spilling my drink at pipers comment. "Jealous of what?"

"Larry."

"Are you kidding me? He's disgusting and I'm much hotter so no I'm not jealous."

"You're totally jealous that he's been on my arm all afternoon. It's okay babe it's kinda hot seeing you get like this."

I saw Larry walking towards us and I didn't want him anywhere near this conversation. I grabbed piper's ass and pulled her towards me. I was feeling her up before I pulled her face in for a messy kiss. My goal was for Larry to turn the fuck around and realize we were busy. I pulled away and Piper was smiling wide.

"I like this. You seem a little jealous baby it's hot."

"Oh please... I'm not jealous. Stop with that shit."

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me I need to borrow Piper for a little while."

"Um I think not Larry... Can't you see we are busy?"

"Larry what do you need seriously we took a million pictures already and I need some time to myself."

"Well Polly's mom told me to come get you so I was just doing what she asked."

I let out a sigh. Polly's mom clearly needed me for something so I couldn't bail on it. This was her daughter's wedding after all.

"Al... I'll see you in a little bit."

I was pissed at this point. I haven't been with Piper all day. Then I have this dickbag dragging her around like a puppy. I get she has duties as maid of honor but come on this was getting to be bullshit. The ceremony was over. This was cocktail hour as in time to socialize freely.

"Whatever pipes?"

"Al... Come on."

"Just go Piper."

I was acting like a bitch but I was seriously annoyed that she was spending all her time away from me. She could have asked me to come with her and introduced me to people. Fuck this was my house after all.

* * *

Dinner kicked off and sure enough piper was seated at the head table with Polly, Pete, Larry and Both of their parents. I sat with Nicky and Lorna barely touching my food.

"Vause you look ready to pop someone what the fuck is going on? Are you seriously still fuming over the same shit?"

"That Motherfucker is trying to steal my girl. And to top it Piper is going right along with it."

"She's just playing the part Vause."

"If that was Lorna would you feel the same?"

"Fuck no I would if decked the guy by now and dragged Lorna back to me."

"Exactly!"

I watched Larry lean over and whisper things to Piper. She would laugh or smile at whatever was being said and I was just disgusted at this point. I had to leave. I got up from the table and told Nicky I would be in my room away from this nonsense. She tried to stop me but I walked out anyway.

* * *

Dinner was over and I looked over to Alex's table and to my surprise I didn't see her sitting there. Her food was gone, Nicky and Lorna were both there so I figured Alex went to grab a drink or use the bathroom. I checked the bar... No Alex...

"Nicky... Where is Al?"

"Oh she left... "

"Where did she go Nicky? This is her house, she couldn't have gone that far..?"

"Up to her room. I think your little experiment with Larry really pissed her off."

"I wasn't doing anything? I had to sit with the wedding party."

"We saw him whisper in your ear and you laughed it up Chapman. Alex is pissed... Probably a little jealous too."

Nicky did have a point. I blew Alex off literally the entire day and that wasn't fair. I made my way upstairs to Alex's room and opened the door. Alex was sitting by the window staring at the ocean. She looked upset and I was worried.

"Al... Is everything okay?"

"I don't know Piper is it. You seem to be having quite the time with that little fuck boy... Why are you even up here shouldn't he be parading you around some more?"

"Alex stop. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You have been hanging on him, laughing it up and giving your mother quite the fucking show! She thinks you should date someone like him... I fucking heard her say it." I was standing now, my shoulders were up and back and my chest was puffed out. I was angry, a little jealous sure but I was sick of this guy stealing Piper and her mother just added fuel to the fire.

"Alex calm down so we can talk?"

Just as I was about to say something I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to see who it was. Sure it enough it was fucking Larry.

"What the fuck! Can I help you!?" Alex was livid.

"Um I just heard yelling. And I saw Piper go in here I was just checking on her."

"First of all why are you up here period? Second of all why are you following Piper? And third she's fucking fine so butt out."

Larry pushed his way through the door to get inside the room.

"Larry. You need to leave. Alex and I need to talk for a moment. I know we both have speeches to give and I'll be down soon. Right now you need to go and give me a moment with my girlfriend."

"Piper she's yelling at you. And honestly she looks very angry I'm a little scared for your safety right now so I think I should stay."

I glanced at Alex and she was ready to blow a gasket. Her face was red and her eyes a different shade of green. I watched her push her glasses on top of her head and take a deep breathe. Then she charged towards Larry, grabbing him by the collars of his suit and pinned him against the wall.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend. She told you to leave, I told you to leave which in case you forgot this is my fucking house! As you can see we are trying to have a conversation! And if I see you put your hands on my girlfriend again I'm seriously going to punch you in the face."

"I didn't do anything! Piper has been touching me. She's been putting her arms around me and laughing it up. I figured she was into me."

"Larry I am so not fucking into you. Alex is my girlfriend. Now seriously get out of here!"

"Stay away from my girlfriend Larry. She loves me, she fucks me, and it's never going to be you. Don't make me ask you again or I swear you will regret it." Alex seethed.

* * *

Larry finally got the message and left the room. Alex stood there shaking mad. Honestly jealous Alex was hot and protective Alex was even hotter. If she wasn't so pissed at me I would honestly rip her fucking clothes off right now. I was wet just watching the whole scene unfold I reached out for her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Baby everything he said is bullshit. All I did was link arms for the photos. I'm not into him at all!"

"Well I don't think you're into me either. You haven't introduced me to anyone. Does anyone even know that this wedding is taking place at my house? Your girlfriend's house?"

"Babe I'm sorry."

Alex turned around and shoved me towards the bed.

"Oh you're sorry? Really? You tell me your mine and then you parade around with a fucking idiot. Your mother makes her snarky comments and you just let it go!" She shoved me again until my thighs hit the back of the bed. Alex was mad but I saw the look in her eyes. I was about to get fucked..."

"Baby, I only want you. I swear only you. I'm yours."

"Damn right you're mine!"

Alex straddled me and kissed my lips. The kisses were rough and wet. She started nipping down my neck and I was getting wetter by the second.

"This body is mine Piper. These perky tits, this gorgeous ass, and this beautiful fucking pussy are mine!"

"Take what's yours baby."

Piper was getting off on this as much as I was. I knew she loved me and I knew no one could fuck her the way I could. I was upset with her but it's nothing that couldn't be fixed. I reached my hand under her dress and slid her soaked panties to the side. I gave her clit a few strokes before running my fingers through her folds.

"Alex please! I'm so wet! I need you!"

"Oh you need me? Sure didn't look like you needed me downstairs? Looked like you wanted Larry and like I was nothing."

"Fuck no Al! Never! I only want you. No one fucks me like you baby! Please!"

Piper was practically begging to be fucked. She was indeed soaked and I wanted to show her I was in control. I slid two fingers in roughly. I buried them inside her knuckle deep.

"Ughhh! Yes! More!"

I gave a few more thrusts before pulling my fingers out and licking them clean.

"What the fuck are you doing Al? You can't tease me like that and then pull out! Fuck me!"

"I don't know maybe I feel like you need to be taught a lesson. Why should a bad girl like you get fucked by me if you're going to keep doing those bad things?"

"Baby! It was just for Polly! I won't do it again. I don't want to be near him! Trust me he's gross and I would never touch him!"

I looked down at my beautiful blonde. She was telling the truth I knew that. I just wanted to show my control and my power. Just as she was about to speak I thrusted two fingers back inside her. I kept a fast pace burying myself in. I curled my fingers and nailed her g spot over and over again. Piper wanted to scream I could tell but she knew we had quests downstairs. She pulled me to her and bit down on my neck and then began sucking. My blonde was losing control underneath me. I was fucking her so hard and so fast. I felt her walls pulsing already and I knew she needed to release. This was fast and rough but exactly what we both needed right now.

"Just remember this pussy is mine Piper! Only I get to fuck you like this! Only I get to make your scream like this! Only I get to make you spill buckets of cum all over!"

"Fuck yes Al! Only you! This pussy belongs to you!

The dirty talk was turning me on even more and it was working for Piper to because I don't think she's ever been this wet. A few more thrusts and Piper lost it. She let out a string of moans and barely got my name out of her mouth. The orgasm was big and it took a lot out of her.

"Oh my god! That was so...so good!"

"Mmm well it was punishment babe. Don't make me feel like that again. You made me feel like I was nothing."

"Al...You're everything."

I fell beside Piper and she rolled over putting her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry how tonight has played out. We have to go back down there. Stay with me babe. Let's dance and drink and have a good time."

"I can do that babe. I just didn't like how Larry was trying so hard to win you over. And your mother was loving every second of it. It upset me."

"Well please let me come show off my hot girlfriend. I'm not going anywhere Alex I don't care what anyone says especially my mother."

* * *

We got up and fixed our outfits and I helped Piper fix her hair. We headed back downstairs and of course Larry was watching us come down the stairs. This guy was annoying as shit.

"Piper!" Carol called.

We walked over to my parents and I kept my hand intertwined with Alex's.

"Hey mom what do you think of the wedding so far?"

"It's great Piper. The house is beautiful and everything you arranged is perfect."

"Actually Alex handled most of the arrangements for me. And you know the house is hers."

"Well it's great and Piper that boy you were lined up with Larry. I spoke to his parents he is from a wonderful family you should set something up with him."

"Are you kidding me mother? Alex is right here in front of you. I don't know how else to tell you that I'm in love with Alex and I won't be going anywhere."

"Oh stop it I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure Alex would understand if you found a good man to take care of you." Carol eyed Alex and spotted the fresh hickey Piper left on her neck. "Alex? What is that ungodly red mark on your neck from?"

I smirked at carol. Her innocent daughter gave me this mark just moments ago and I completely forgot it was even there.

"Oh I don't know Carol, I must have checked my pulse a little too hard."

Carols face turned ten shades red and I took that as our cue to go. I grabbed Pipers hand and we headed for the bar.

I walked around with Piper for a bit meeting various people from Polly's family. I learned that they all loved piper and treated her like family as well. The Bride and groom did their first dance and Polly did her dance with her father. The crowd loved every second of it and the photographer snapped some amazing photos.

It was time for Polly to throw her bouquet and all the girls were excited. I stood off to the side with Nicky. This wasn't my cup of tea. I watched as Polly threw the bouquet and I followed it with my eyes as it flew through the air. I looked at the hands it fell into and to my surprise Piper caught it. Polly smiled wide and Piper starred at me. It was like a sign that we were the ones who needed to get married. Both of our best friends were married now and this was fate telling us it was our turn. I scanned the crowd and saw Carols face She looked happy for a moment and then I think she remember Piper was dating me and her smile turned into a frown. I knew this battle with Carol was going to continue and I really prayed into didn't cause problems in our relationship.

* * *

We spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing together. Nicky and Lorna joined us and we were all trashed by the nights end. Polly and Pete had a great wedding and were already up in their room as the remaining guests left. Piper's parents left and we didn't bother saying goodbye. Carols comments pissed us both off and piper's dad knew it was best to take her home and mend the fences later.

We made our way upstairs to our room and as we passed Polly and Pete's room we could hear the moans pouring out. They were clearly celebrating their wedding night the proper way.

"Is it odd that the moaning makes me want to vomit?" Piper said.

"No babe, I can hear Pete grunting and it's seriously repulsive. I can't even think of straight sex in the same aspect. Our sex is so much better, I don't know how women fuck men, there shit is disgusting and they don't give women the right amount of attention and pleasure.

"How about you take me to bed Miss Vause and give me some attention so I can feel some pleasure?"

"Hmm, I guess I could do that. Maybe we can have a contest and see which girl is the loudest between you, Polly, and Lorna."

"That's not even fair because I already know I'm the loudest."

"Mmm, let's test that theory."

I pushed the door open to my room and my mouth fucking dropped when I saw who was sitting on my bed. We had finally fixed our shit and had a decent night and now I had to deal with this bullshit.

Piper saw what I saw and her eyes went wide.

"Larry…what the hell are you doing in our room? You should have left with everyone else."

"I wanted to stay and talk to you Piper. Tonight I feel like we had a connection going and I figured if I hung around we could talk about it? I talked to your mom and she suggested it as well, her and I hit it off really well."

Piper stared at me and her mouth fell open. She looked just as shocked as I did.

"What the fuck is wrong with my mother?"

"I don't know Piper, but clearly she's never going to accept the fact that you and I are together. This is fucking bullshit. Since this asshole took over my room I'll leave you two to it."

Alex turned and booked down the stairs.

"Alex! Wait! Alex!" Piper called for her but got no response. Just the sound of the sliding door opening and closing.

* * *

Ending here. So the wedding is through. How nice of Alex to step up and help plan everything. Nicky and Lorna snuck off and got hitched! Those sneaky lesbians! I tried to include some drama in the wedding as well and protective and jealous Alex. I know the ending is leaving you guys hanging but its part of the big picture. This Carol dilemma will kick off a bit more and help with the next few chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Please review! Leave ideas and suggestions if there is something you guys want me to write in. Thanks for reading ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 crossing

I know guys it's been a while... Enjoy this sexy chapter ;) only did one rough edit on this so I will visit it again tomorrow to edit any mistakes. Wanted to get the chapter out to you guys :)

* * *

What the fuck was going on with me. I ran away from Piper. I left her alone in my bedroom with that psycho Larry. I never felt this way before, my emotions were running so high. I felt sick to my stomach for leaving but at the same time I knew if I didn't walk away something bad would happen. I was never an emotional person. I always got what I wanted, I was always in control, and I never cried over a woman…yet here I was tonight tears streaming down my face over Piper.

I sat alone on my boat staring up at the stars. I was only a mile or so off shore and I still had a full view of my house. Being out on the open water really helped me relax. I could be angry or sad and just spending a few minutes out here could turn things around. I was upset right now and running seemed like the best option at the moment.

* * *

"Larry you need to leave!"

"Piper I just thought we hit it off really well. And your parents loved me. Your mother kept talking to me and telling me how cute we looked together. I don't understand why you won't let me take you out on a date at least?"

"Listen you twisted fucking moron. I'm in a fucking committed relationship! Alex is my girlfriend! Not to mention she owns this house that you decided to stay in absolutely uninvited!"

"Well I was invited to the wedding so technically…."

"Yes the wedding. The wedding is over and you stayed! And you came into our bedroom waiting for me. What else did you snoop through! I'm not even going to have this conversation with you. Get out!"

"Come on Piper, I saw the way you looked at me. The smile you had on your face. You're a great catch and I think we could really have a good time together."

This moron clearly did not understand that I was not interested. So to get my point across I slapped him across the face and shoved him out the door.

"Do not come back here Larry. Stay away from me! I don't want to see you again, you're Pete's friend and that's it you are nothing to the rest of us now get out before I call the police."

Larry frowned and finally gave up. He walked outside and got into his car and drove away. I locked the door and let the tears fall. This fucking night was ruined because of that piece of shit.

* * *

 ** _You shouldn't have just walked away Alex. She's probably heartbroken right now…You need to go back and talk to her._**

All these thoughts crossed my mind and I decided it was best to go talk to her. I started the boat and headed back to the dock. I turned the boat lights on and the dock came into view. I pulled alongside of it and jumped off to tie on. Once the boat was secured I turned to walk towards the house and there she was. Piper was standing there staring at me.

"Alex."

I could see she had tears streaming down her face. Sure we got into petty arguments before but I never left like that. I obviously hurt her and that wasn't fair. But I was hurting too and instead of telling her all of my feelings I bailed like a loser.

"Pipes…I'm sorry. I was so angry and upset I just had to walk away for a while and collect myself."

"Alex, I'm not even mad at you. I'm mad at myself for alienating you the entire night and making you feel like this. I was a horrible girlfriend tonight and you didn't deserve any of it. On top of it we fix things and have to walk in our bedroom to fucking Larry. I can't believe my mother did that. I'm more upset with her than anyone. God damn it! Ughhhhhh." Piper screamed.

I walked towards piper and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her arms around me and held me so tight. I could feel her body shaking from the sobs she was pouring out. Today was supposed to be a good day, it was for everyone else except us...

"Piper. I don't care what your mother thinks of me. I'm in love with you. I don't need her in my life it's you that I'm worried about. Your mother will always be your mother and she's clearly not going to change how she feels about you and I as a couple. You have to decide how you want to handle that because I can't make that decision for you."

"I'm done with her Alex. I texted her to meet me for lunch tomorrow and I'm laying it out for her. I don't care if I ever speak to her again. I'm staying with you Alex. I love you. I've never loved someone as much as I love you! Please don't leave me over this! Over my mother!"

My heart broke at Pipers words. She thought I was going to break up with her over this. Sure I was upset but I wasn't giving up on our relationship. Me running away probably didn't make it any better. I was such an asshole sometimes.

"Baby, I'm never leaving you. You're the one for me. Let's just put this behind us honestly, fuck your mother."

"Take me to bed Alex! You have some making up to do!"

"Yes mam."

I grabbed pipers hand and ran for the house. We raced inside and up to the bedroom. I started kissing her lips, her neck, and just about anywhere I could get to. I started to pull off her dress and before I unzipped the zipper I asked," So I'm assuming you kicked Larry out right? Because there's no way in hell he is getting a ticket to the show that is about to go down."

"Fuck yes I kicked him out and I dead bolted the door baby. He is not going to be a problem anymore."

I continued my motions and let her dress fall to the floor. She was fumbling with the buttons on my blouse and finally she gave in and ripped it open.

"Piper! That's my favorite shirt!"

"Mmm well punishment baby, you ran away from me instead of fucking me so now your shirt gets to suffer. Sorry." She winked at me.

I slowed my motions down. I didn't want this to be a quick fuck. We needed to make up for the fight we had but this time it wasn't going to be a rough hate fuck. This time I was going to make love to my girl and make her feel all my feelings. I wanted to appreciate her body and take it slow.

* * *

Alex was kissing up and down my body. She kissed every inch, she nipped and sucked every so often and the desire inside of me was rising to an unbelievable level. The way she stroked her hands up and down my thighs began to drive me wild. Our naked bodies pressed together and you could feel the heat radiating from both of us. Alex steadied herself over top of me. Our erect nipples rubbed against each other's and our tongues continued to battle for dominance. She was making me feel amazing, I felt the love and I was getting more and more turned on as she continued her motions. Finally she moved herself down to my core. She kissed up and down the inside of my thighs before pushing my legs all the way open.

She looked up at me and I gave her confirmation to continue. I watched as she started licking my cunt from top to bottom dangerously slow. Her licks were soft and long but they were hitting all the right places. I was soaking wet now and Alex was drinking in every single drop.

"Baby you taste so good. You're so wet for me."

"Alex please, don't tease me I can't handle it."

Alex continued her slow licks and all of a sudden I felt her slip one finger in. I could tell it was only one because I didn't feel as full. The thrusts were slow and soft but it was hitting me in all the right ways. As she thrusted in and out she continued to suck on my clit and make out with my pussy. The combination was making me see stars and I was already getting off. I reached down and ran my fingers through her hair pulling her closer to me. I needed more.

"More baby! Please."

I knew Piper needed more. I have been teasing her slowly for a while and only giving her a little taste of what's to come. I kissed up her stomach and spent time appreciating her toned abs. Piper kept her body in perfect shape and I loved every inch of it.

I locked our lips together and thrusted two fingers deep inside. I found an even pace and continued thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I swallowed down every moan, every scream, and I felt every nail dig into my back as I ravished her.

* * *

After Polly's wedding passed things returned to normal. We got back on the normal work routine and Alex's cases finally started to balance out. She had fewer which was nice because we got to spend more time together. Things around the office did a 180. Nicky and Alex decided to fire Stella she was a terrible worker and she hit on all the women including me which really pissed Alex off. They replaced her with a young girl she was kind and gorgeous which Lorna was not happy with. The new girl had a serious thing for Nicky and you could already feel the tension.

* * *

"Baby! We are going to be late help me zip my costume!"

" I think we should skip this Halloween party and I should just take you to bed. You look so fucking sexy Piper."

" Alex we are meeting our friends! There's a costume contest and I can't wait to dance my ass off with you in this club. Come on it will be fun."

Piper looked so sexy. We chose to do a couple costume. Piper was a sexy prisoner with an incredibly short orange quartered sleeve romper. It had a pvc belt across the center and her stockings hooked to garters. She had a chain necklace and fake cuffs on. The dirty thoughts ran through my mind non stop.

" Mmm Piper you bad girl, good girls don't get caught but the naughty ones do and I'm catching you tonight baby."

" Well Alex you look even sexier. That cop outfit, it's so short and those heels show off your legs. Not to mention the cuffs and whip you have. I'm gonna have to beat some girls off you tonight I already know it."

We headed to the club to meet up with our friends. I learned that Alex went to this party every year and she had quite the reputation when it came to costumes. Nicky told me stories of how the women drooled over her and Alex wound up fucking at least one sometimes two at the party. There would be none of that happening tonight. She was mine and I was keen on making that known tonight.

We made it to the club and the line was out the door. Luckily I knew all the bouncers and always skipped the line. I used my smile and charm to my advantage but tonight was different. This is the first time I came to this party with a girlfriend. I felt the bass bumping as we entered. I love the club scene. It was wild and the perfect time to let loose and get your adrenaline going.

" What can I get you babe?" The bartender asked Alex with a smile on her face.

What the fuck this girl was hitting on my girlfriend right out of the gate. I listened as Alex gave her drink order and she kept things polite but nothing more.

" Who is that Alex?"

" Pipes she's a bartender. And she knows me because Nicky and I always come in here."

" How many times did you fuck her?"

" Are you kidding me?"

"I see the way she looks at you Al. You have fucked her and she clearly wants more. She hasn't taken her eyes off your ass since we walked in."

" Well my eyes are on you and only you baby. The only thing I'll be getting from her is a few drinks for us to enjoy. Come on let's dance."

I pulled Piper to the dance floor and our bodies began to move in perfect sync. The music was amazing and we danced our asses off. Lorna and Nicky were doing the same and even Taystee and Poussey came to the party.

I pulled Piper close and began stroking up and down her body. Her costume was short and exposed everything. She got several stares while on the dance floor.

" God pipes this feels so sexy. This material is so thin it almost feels like skin on skin. I want you baby." Alex whispered into her ear while tightening her grip around pipers waist.

"Mmm it feels so good when you stroke me like that Al. Your hands set me on fire."

" Well it feels too good and I wanna drag you out of here. Plus we are getting some serious stares from everyone right now."

" Well let's go back to our table with our friends. I promise ill be your prisoner tonight baby, you can do whatever you want to me, I'll be at your mercy."

"I thought these outfits were just costumes baby."

" Oh they are but some role play never hurt Al. I have big plans tonight." She winked and pulled me back to our table."

* * *

" Blondie! Your just in time to go get a drink refill with Lorna!"

I glanced at the bar and seen it was packed and I didn't want Lorna to be alone so I agreed and the two of us headed for the bar. We chatted and after a few minutes we were flagged by the bartender. We were both shocked when we seen who it was.

" Ah Piper and Lorna, lovely seeing you two here tonight. What can I get ya?"

" Hi Stella... You work here?"

"I do since I got fired from the firm by your master."

" My master what the fuck does that mean?"

"You followed her around like a puppy so. I was wondering when you would break free and let a real women show you a good time? I would love to take you for a ride baby, especially in that outfit."

I was blushing without even realizing it. The alcohol was getting to me but obviously I had no interest in Stella but i couldn't find the words to say something.

"Just get us a dozen shots of top shelf tequila, our women are waiting on us." Lorna spoke up.

" Oh come on Lorna I can do you both. I know you married that crazy wild lion but let me show you girls how we do it down under. I'll have your drinks out in a few I'll bring them to the table ."Stella winked and headed for the tequila.

" I can't believe that bitch Piper. She is trying to get us to go home with her. Nicky and Alex would kill her if they heard what she just said."

" Yeah Alex would go nuts. I don't want any drama tonight! I'm drunk, I'm having fun, and I can't wait to get home with my girl."

We walked back to the table and took a seat with our girls. Alex and Nicky were in a debate about some couple on the dance floor and they were laughing uncontrollably. I reached my hand over and rested it on her thigh. Alex and I were both drunk, the costumes weren't helping, it was obvious how much we wanted to ravish each other.

I pulled Alex out of her conversation and into a heated kiss. I didn't care that I interrupted her conversation. I didn't care that people stared at us. All I wanted was my girls tongue in my mouth. Our session got heated and we were interrupted when our drinks arrived at the table.

Alex scoffed at Stella when she saw she was the one dropping the drinks off.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me."

" Surprised to see me Alex?"

" More like disgusted. Thanks for the drinks but please don't come back."

I tightened my grip on Alex to show she was mine and that I was not interested in Stella. I prayed she would just walk away and let us enjoy our evening.

" Enjoy the shots. Let me know what else I can get for you. Piper, Lorna remember my offer I would love to show you two around."

Alex slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She towered over Stella. Alex was tall and her body was well built compared to Stella's scrawny figure.

" What the fuck are you talking about you dingo fucker!"

" Nothing I just offered to take them both. I would show them what sex is like from down under. Ya know show them a real good time."

I was so fucking pissed right now. This bitch hit on my girl and Nicky's knowing we're in relationships. Then to top it off Piper and Lorna kept it from us and didn't even say anything."

" Listen you fucking tattooed kangaroo...pipers pussy is mine. It's off limits bitch. And Lorna and Nicky are married you home wrecker. This is exactly why we fired your ass! Stay away from us or you will be sorry."

" Oh the big bad lawyer is making threats now. That can't be good for your reputation Vause."

" Fuck you, I swear to god I will beat your ass!"

" Baby! Calm down she's not worth it!"

" Pipes why didn't you tell me what the fuck she said. You and Lorna both hid it what the fuck?"

" I didn't want you to get upset. I would never touch her and obviously Lorna wouldn't either. I just wanted our night to continue on a good note."

"Well if this bitch doesn't leave us alone there will be a problem. Now let's all get out there for this contest."

Alex pulled me to the floor and we started dancing again. She stood behind me stroking my body every where you can imagine. I began grinding my ass into her front and things were getting heated.

We heard the announcer calling out couples to come join him on the stage for the contest. We were so lost in each other we didn't hear him call us. A young girl tapped me on the shoulder and told us we we're selected.

We made our way to the stage with a few other couples and a few single people.

" So everyone I'm gonna go down the line and get your names and announce your costumes. after that we will go down the line and the audience will decide who wins top 3! Prizes are all cash and the top prize is $3,000!"

The crowd roared and I pulled Piper close we looked sexy as hell and I decided to up the ante.

" Put your hands behind your back pipes."

" What? Why?"

" I'm gonna cuff my prisoner, take you into custody."

"Mmm only if your promise to cuff me when we get home too."

"Oh I'm gonna fulfill one hell of a fantasy tonight baby. I'm gonna cuff you and whip you for misbehaving, make you feel like a prisoner baby."

"Mmm maybe we should go home now. Fuck this contest."

" No way I play to win!"

The announcer went down the line and introduced a lesbian couple dressed as a doctor and a nurse, then there was a couple dressed as nerds, a guy and a girl dressed up as monsters and a few other stupid costumes.

" So it looks like we have a sexy ass cop and a fine ass prisoner! What's your names ladies and how do you know each other?" The man asked

" I'm Alex and this is my girlfriend Piper." I kissed Piper on the lips in front of everyone to show what was mine.

" Wow what a stunning couple we have. Great costumes! You can arrest me anytime."

I laughed this guy was harmless. He went couple by couple and the crowd cheered. When he got to us the crowd roared and chanted that we should win. Sure enough we won the contest and took home the cash. They gave us ribbons to tag onto our costumes that got us drinks on the house for the rest of the night. We partied and had a bad ass time with our friends. Halloween was an adult holiday now in my mind. I loved dressing up and going out for it.

* * *

Piper was trashed beyond belief at this point. I can't even remember how much we both had to drink but we knew it was time to head home. We said our goodbyes and hailed a cab. Piper was a horny drunk and she had her hands all over me. We fell into the cab and I mumbled the address to the driver before focusing my attention back on my girl.

" I want you so bad Al! Mrs. Officer, teach me a lesson. I've been such a bad...(kiss)...bad...(kiss) girl."

"We're almost home pipes!"

Piper was no way waiting until we got home. She straddled me and started kissing down my neck and all over my breasts. They were pretty exposed due to the costume and she was making me extremely horny. I could see the cab driver watching us in the mirror and when he realized he had been caught he quickly turned his attention away. I smirked. We were sexy and the costumes and the moans coming from the back seat weren't helping.

I took out my cuffs and cuffed pipers hands.

" What are you doing Al? I was having fun."

"We're almost home baby, I'm just cuffing you to start your fantasy like you asked." I winked.

A few minutes later we pulled up to our apartment and I fished a few bills out for the driver. I tipped him even though he repulsed me with all his stares.

" Try to control your stiffy there buddy. She's mine."

" I'm so sorry mam."

The driver was so embarrassed and I got a kick out of it.

" Step out of the car mam."

"Yes officer Vause."

" Don't get smart with me Mrs. Chapman. You're in serious trouble and you have to be punished."

I walked Piper into the building. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was completely under my control. She was enjoying this role play as much as I was. We made it upstairs and I walked her into the bedroom.

" Do I get to be free or do I have to stay in these cuffs?"

" Your gonna do what I tell you to do inmate!"

I pushed Piper down onto the bed. Her face was buried into the mattress and her hands were still bound behind her back. She had no control at this point and that's exactly what I wanted. I took out my whip and drug it up and down her body a few times.

" Mmm I like that."

I decided to up the game and crack her ass a few times with the whip. Nothing too hard just enough to get her going. I cracked her twice and she was squirming.

"I love it when you spank me baby."

Piper was enjoying this and I needed her. I pushed her romper up exposing her ass for me. I could see her wetness already dripping down her legs and there were red marks forming from the whip.

I ran my fingers through her folds and I was met with an immense amount of wetness.

"Wow inmate your soaked. What a bad Girl you are. A prisoner getting dripping wet over an officer."

" Well Mrs. Officer you are the sexiest cop I've ever seen. You can do whatever you want to me baby."

I grabbed pipers wrists which were cuffed and held them in my hands. I leaned down and kissed between her shoulders and then on the back of her neck. Without warning I thrusted two fingers deep into her dripping wet cunt. The role play, the dancing, the dirty talk clearly made her pussy nice and ready without me teasing any more.

" Oh my god Alex! Yes! That feels so good."

I started to slam into Piper. This role play turned me on so much and I knew she needed to release. I started to curl my fingers and dig deep inside her. I watched as her body shook and thrashed around all while I still held her down cuffed and at my mercy.

"Ughhhhhhhh! God yes! Fuck me harder baby!"

I started scissoring my fingers inside her and I felt her walls pulsing around my fingers she was ready to cum. And I was gonna be nice and let her. I leaned down over her body and whispered in her ear," I want you to cum for me you dirty girl. All over my hands and then I'll take these cuffs off."

A few more thrusts and Piper came hard. She soaked my hand and I kept my promise I took the cuffs off of her and turned her over. She had red marks on her wrists from the cuffs but it was all part of this game.

" Alex. That was amazing. God damn the role play is hot. We should continue."

I saw the desire in her eyes and started all over again. We fucked the night away and had one hell of a Halloween together.

* * *

Thanksgiving day.

Today was thanksgiving and we were having dinner at the Chapman house. Tomorrow we would do thanksgiving at our place with my mother and our friends but today we had to go see pipers family. I dreaded an entire night with her mother but I knew we had to go. Piper and Carol haven't spoke much since Polly's wedding. They did lunch one day and had it out with each other. Carol fed Piper some bullshit that she did support her but we knew she was lying. Still we chose to go today so Piper could see her dad and her brother. I tried to stay home but Piper was not having that and part of me knew I needed to be there for Piper. We were a team and I loved her so if sitting through this night with her made her happy then I would do just that.

" God babe. I'm so not ready for this. My mother is such a bitch."

"At least you get to see your dad and Cal babe? And I'll be by your side the whole time."

" I love you Alex. I just don't want you to get upset because of my mother. We have been doing so well and I don't want her getting in the way of our relationship."

" Nothing is getting in our way. The last few weeks have been amazing. We live together, I love you, I love spending time with you. I'm not going anywhere Piper. Let's get though dinner and then tomorrow we have dinner with my mom, Nicky, Lorna, Polly and everyone else."

" Yeah that's our true family."

* * *

We made it to the chapman house and were greeted by an over excited Cal. Piper and him practically tackled each other and it warmed my heart seeing the bond those two shared. Bill greeted me with a hug and a smile. Him and I got along great and actually met for drinks the last time he was in the city. He knew I took good care of Piper and our relationship was growing which made me happy and Piper loved it.

We walked into the house and were rushed to the dining room immediately. Carol had the table set and dinner was ready.

" Happy thanksgiving girls. I'm glad you two could make it."

" Happy thanksgiving mom. Good to see you."

" Thanks for having us over Carol." Alex said.

" Let's enjoy this food while it's hot."

We ate mounds of food. We shared turkey, potatoes, corn, stuffing, cranberries and so much more. The conversation flowed smoothly and for once there was no drama. Piper and Cal were in deep conversation and I chatted with Bill about this new bourbon I brought with me for him to try. Him and I had similar tastes in liquor and both enjoyed trying new things. We finished our meals and I took this as my chance to speak with Bill alone.

" Hey Bill can I steal you for a minute? Let's pop open this new bourbon and have a chat?"

" Sure thing Alex. Let's go upstairs to my study."

" Where are you going Al?"

" Gonna try this new bourbon with your dad babe. You and Cal keep chatting babe I'll be down soon?"

Piper stood up and wrapped her arms around me. " Thank you for trying so hard. I love that you get along so well with my dad."

" He supports us baby and we get along great. I'll see you soon. I love you."

* * *

I walked away with Bill and as soon as we made it to the study he shut the door. He grabbed two glasses and ice from the small freezer he kept in the corner.

" Lets try that new bourbon."

We poured a drink and shared it. We both were thrilled with the taste. It was smooth and went down easy.

" So Alex, you wanted to try the new bourbon but I know you have another reason for getting me alone."

" You're right. I've been wanting to talk to you Bill. You know I love Piper. Things have progressed. Living with her has only made us closer and I've decided I want to marry her. I came to you to ask for your permission. Your pipers father. She loves you and I want her to have some family support."

"Well Alex..."

Bill paused and that made me really nervous. Things were going well and I thought him and I had a solid relationship. Getting his approval would make this easier but honestly I was going to ask Piper regardless.

" Alex... I would love for you to be my daughter in law. You have my approval 100%. I know you treat her well, she's happy and I know you can take care of her emotionally and financially. Piper deserves this and so do you."

" Thank you so much Bill." He pulled me in for a hug and we continued our conversation.

" Did you get the ring already? When are you doing it?"

" I have the ring. Do you wanna see it? And I'm doing it next week. I'm taking Piper on a surprise vacation. I'm gonna do it while we are away and this way we will have an answer and be able to announce it in time for Christmas."

" Show me the bling!"

I pulled the ring from my pocket and Bills eyes went wide.

"That's quite the ring Alex! Wow what's on this thing?"

" Platinum band, princess cut halo in the center and you can see the surrounding diamonds. Top of the line cut and clarity. Only the best for my girl."

" Ring like that must have cost over 20 grand. You have exquisite taste. Piper will love it. Welcome to the family, Piper is lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one. I can't wait to make her my wife Bill. I'm not telling Carol. You can if you want but I can't do it she does not care for me and I don't want matters worse."

" We won't tell her. She will find out when Piper announces it."

" So does Piper know about the trip?"

" Not even a clue. I've kept it a complete secret. I wanted to be spontaneous and catch her off guard."

" I can't wait to hear all about it. Now let's get back downstairs!"

I felt a sense of relief wash over me after getting Bills approval. Knowing I had another person in my corner for support really helped. Nicky is the only other one who knew I had this plan up my sleeve. Piper has no idea where we are going next week. I had to let Nicky in on it so she could cover things at the firm and with my cases. This was gonna come out of left field exactly how I wanted it to. I planned to tell my mother tomorrow and that would be it until Piper found out.

* * *

"Alex I need you to put this turkey in the oven. It's too heavy for me."

" I got it babe." I grabbed the pan and put the bird in the oven.

" Our first holiday hosted as a couple! I'm so excited Al! I love seeing your mom and all our friends. Polly is coming she is getting so big! It makes me want a baby."

" Oh yeah? Babies huh?"

" One day Al! I'll get me a little Alex Jr.!"

" Oh god I can't imagine another me running around this earth! Hell would freeze over!"

" You will change your mind baby. Just know I would love to have your babies." She kissed my cheek and went off to get ready.

Her words struck a nerve inside me. I knew I was popping the marriage question and hearing her talk about babies made me feel warm inside. I could see Piper pregnant, hormones raging. Cravings up the ass and I could see myself reading to her baby bump and holding her tight at night. I wanted all of it and I wanted it now...

* * *

Way too long since I updated I know but this chapter was pretty good :) So next chapter we will see the dinner with Diane and friends. And also we will see this trip and everything else fall into place. Any ideas how Alex will pop the question? And will Piper accept it? What's Carol going to say? Baby fever going on too... What's that gonna look like in the future? All this and more next chapter. Please review guys! Love my readers! Hope your guys are still loving the story. Again I apologize if there are errors I will do a thorough edit tomorrow been a rough few days! Hopefully an update much sooner this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 crossing

rough edit hopefully you guys enjoy it and I hope all the mistakes are out :) had to get this up for you guys ;)

* * *

Alex and I finished getting things ready for dinner. The turkey was in and all the sides were done we just had to heat them when it was time for dinner. We did everything ahead so it would be easier and we could spend more time with our guests. Diane was the first to arrive and she brought literally a trunk full of desserts. She baked cookies and brownies, pumpkin and apple pie and a few other things. She made the best treats and I couldn't wait to try them all.

"Alex I need to finish getting ready, is it rude if I leave you with your mom to go do my makeup?"

"First of all you don't need make up because you're gorgeous without it. And second this is our place pipes she is not gonna care one bit."

"You're always so sweet to me Al. Give me a kiss I love you."

I kissed Piper tenderly. We pulled away and she headed upstairs to finish getting ready. I knew this was the perfect time to fill my mother in on the proposal. I watched Piper close the door to our room and I headed to the kitchen to see my mom.

"Hey Doll! How's my girl doing?"

"Good mom. Actually I have some news to share with you but we have to be quiet and for now it's between us."

"Shoot baby! I'm always a good listener."

"I'm asking Piper to marry me. I got the approval from her father yesterday, I have the ring, and everything's pretty much planned."

"Oh my god Alex! I'm so happy! I can't believe my baby girl is gonna take the leap and propose!"

Diane was beaming with excitement. My mother was always my biggest supporter and she truly adored Piper.

"I knew you would be thrilled. I'm excited mom and I'm nervous. I'm taking Piper on vacation and doing it while we are gone. I have something planned and I want you guys to be a part of it. I spoke to pipers dad this morning and he's on board already."

"You know she gonna say yes! And whatever you need baby I'm there you know my schedules always open. Fuck I'm gonna have one gorgeous daughter in law. You two better make babies! I want grand babies!"

"Baby fever has been going around, Pipers best friend is pregnant and she's mentioned kids several times lately. I want kids but I'm so scared that I'll make a shitty parent."

"Alex don't you ever say that. You are a wonderful person with such a big heart. Kids would be lucky to have you as a mother. Now I'm assuming Piper would carry?"

"Fuck yes! I'm not that maternal and I'm not fucking this up." Alex pointed head to toe referring to her body. She had a gorgeous figure and planned to keep it that way.

"I'm so happy for you Al! Show me the rock I know it's gotta be gorgeous."

I showed my mom the ring and watched a tear fall. She was so happy and she couldn't even contain it.

"Al it's gorgeous!"

"Custom design and I want to get it engraved after I ask her. We always talk about how our love is inevitable and I want that engraved into the band."

"She's gonna melt Al. You're too sweet. Who else knows about this?"

"Just her Dad and he told her brother this morning so they could be apart of it. Nicky, Lorna, Polly, and her husband because there coming too. I don't want to tell anyone else so try not to slip. I love you mom thanks for supporting me and showing me all the right things. You taught me how to fight for what I wanted and to love fiercely. I've never been this happy mom."

"You deserve this Al. I love you." My mom pulled me in for a hug and just as we pulled apart Piper emerged from the room dressed and ready.

"Hey Diane I can give you a proper welcoming now that I don't look so hideous."

"Oh stop it Piper. You're gorgeous and you don't even need that shit on your face however the look you did today is beautiful. Maybe if I was gay and 20 years younger I would fight for ya!"

"Mom!"

Diane boomed with laugher. "I'm totally kidding girls! I love me some fine ass men! Sorry!"

We both laughed and continued conversing. Nicky, Lorna, and red arrived next. They brought more food and wine for us to enjoy. Everyone was having a good time.

* * *

Polly and Pete finally showed up and Piper lost it when she got a glimpse of Polly's bump.

"Polly! Oh my god you're getting so much bigger! You look so cute."

"Is that a nice way to tell me I'm getting fat pipes?"

"You're pregnant Polly! Stop it! Oh my god I can't believe he's gonna be here in a few more months."

"Well I'm due at the end of February. I'm freaking out. My feet keep swelling all I do is sleep and eat and I just want this boy out of me already."

"Well I can't wait to meet my nephew. Did you officially pick a name yet?"

"We are going with Finn for sure and we haven't picked a middle name yet so."

"God I can't wait! I want a baby so bad! They're so cute and it would be so much fun!"

I watched closely at how Piper reacted to Polly. She was getting caught in the baby fever for sure. My mother was smiling ear to ear and I knew this was the perfect plan. I couldn't wait for our trip, to propose and then that would put us one step closer to having a child.

We all sat down for dinner and I cracked up at Piper and Polly. Polly was eating for two and Piper matched her. Piper was so small but she could eat endlessly.

"Mate this turkey is perfect! How did you cook?"

"I cheated and used a turkey bag guys!"

"Shame on you!" Red and Diane shouted in unison.

Our meal was delicious and we decided to play a few rounds of charades. We broke into teams and Piper and I absolutely sucked at this game. We kept losing and running out of time. Nicky and Lorna had their shit down and stole the show. It was so nice to see our family and friends having such a good time together.

"So guys are you ready to shop for Black Friday?"

"Hell yes!" Piper screamed.

All week all I heard about was Black Friday shopping. Red and Diane were gonna head home but Nicky, Lorna, Polly, Pete, Piper, and I were all going out into the madness.

"Pol I can't believe you're gonna go into the city, on the craziest night and shop with us."

"No one gets in the way of my Black Friday! This is fucking tradition!"

"Well we should head out if we want to get in line at a few places. Mom thanks for coming and you will hear from me soon. Red thank you for coming as well you always bring some amazing goodies and it was great to see you."

We said our goodbyes and split up into two cars. Polly and Pete drove separate and Nicky and Lorna came with us. We took the Range Rover so we would have enough room for everything we bought. Thank god Pete had a Tahoe in case we needed more room. Nicky and I knew both our girls had serious shopping problems but we always bought them whatever they wanted to keep them happy.

"Al I have to get that new purse. It's a limited edition and they are only selling 25 of them."

"Okay babe we will go there first then I know you and Lorna both want it."

"Al I don't want you to leave my side tonight. The stores get crazy and it's so fun but I don't wanna be alone."

"Trust me I wasn't allowing that anyway."

We made it to the shopping center and got in line for the Chanel store. Piper loved their purses and she loves their dresses. I knew this would be an expensive night but I didn't even care.

"Al! Do you see the purse it's the one they have in the display case."

"Wow it looks nice babe. Another black one to go with all your other black ones." I chuckled Piper had an obsession. She could probably carry a different purse every day of the year.

"Al I know it's expensive but I'll be one of 25 girls to own it! Who else can say that?"

"Well you and 24 other girls will be able to say that." I continued teasing my girl.

"You are so not funny Miss Vause."

We had to wait another 5 minutes before the store opened. As soon as it opened Piper ran inside and grabbed one of the bags. She was beyond excited to get her bag and to my surprise she didn't even look at anything else.

"You want anything else pipes?"

"No just this it's too crowded to look I knew what I wanted and I got it and Lorna got one too!"

We headed for the checkout and thank god we were next in line because the store was already overflowing with people. Everyone wanted to get their Black Friday deal. The clerk rang up the purse and bagged it for her.

"That will be 3,750.22 for the bag mam."

"Wow pipes you got an amazing deal!" I made sure you could hear the sarcasm in my voice. My girl just smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you baby. I love you."

"I love you too and you better love this purse."

"Come on baby on to the next!"

Nicky and I were bored out of our minds at this point. Don't get me wrong I liked to shop and buy fancy things but this was too much for one day. Piper finally got the hint that I was over it and we decided to head home. The back of the car was full beyond belief but my girl and Nicky's girl were happy and that's all that mattered.

"It was so nice having everyone over here Al. I love your mom and Red is really great too. I love your family."

"Our family babe. They love you and I'm glad we had an awesome dinner. Did you have fun today?"

"'Yes baby. I got everything I wanted. Now I have a few days off with you and I'm so not looking forward to going to work Monday."

"Well it's a good thing we're off Monday."

"No were not babe. We go back Monday the holiday is over."

"Well I actually altered the schedule a bit babe and we are off Monday babe. And we are also off the following Monday. We won't be returning to work until next Tuesday pipes."

"And what is the reasoning behind all this Al?"

"Well tomorrow morning you and I have an early flight. We're taking a little vacation just you and me love."

"Wow Al really? Where are we going?"

"Were going to Cancun babe. You know Samantha Fischer the one who handles all of the accounting stuff for the office? She goes to Mexico a lot and she recommended the best resort. I wanted to go somewhere warm before winter and spend some time with you."

"Oh my god babe! That's amazing I love Mexico. There is so much to do there and I'm so fucking excited right now! How did you pull this off without me noticing? How did I not catch the changes in the schedule?"

"I had some help from Nicky so things will work out. So we need to pack and get some sleep babe our flight leaves at 10 a.m.!"

"Oh my god Al it's already passed midnight. Let's pack!"

* * *

Piper was over the moon and so was I. little did she know I was proposing on this trip and hopefully I would return with a fiancé. We packed two suitcases full of clothes. Dresses, bathing suits, flip flops, shirts, bras, everything we would need for the trip we packed. I made sure I had the ring tucked away safely in my purse. I had to be careful going through security tomorrow to avoid Piper catching a glimpse of her rock too early.

"Al how long is the flight. I hate flying!"

"When I booked it was a little over 6 hours. We have a 45 minute layover in Atlanta though. I didn't know you were scared to fly?"

"No it's not the flight itself. I love flying and being in the air. I hate being on the plane with a million people. You always have people leaning into your space, coughing, sneezing, and then you have the kids who don't behave that's the shit I don't like."

"Well babe were in first class so no worries. You can relax with me."

"Wow baby you do the sweetest things for us. I love you. So are we going to do any activities down there?"

"Well I know you have been wanting to skydive so I did book us to do that one day. As for the rest it's up to you. There is scuba diving, snorkeling, zip lining, pretty much anything you wanna do we will do babe."

"Can we do the parasailing? I went when I was in high school and none of my friends would do it with me! I really wanna do it babe."

"Absolutely."

I couldn't believe Alex planned all this. She was the perfect girlfriend. She gave me everything I could ever want and more. This trip was going to be fantastic and I couldn't wait to be alone with my girl. None of our family or friends around to interrupt us. I was going to have this hot as girl on my arm in paradise.

* * *

The next day we woke at 7 a.m. We showered together I convinced Alex it would save time which of course was bullshit. I really just wanted some contact with my girl. The skin on skin felt amazing and I loved being in her arms. She held me close before soaping up by body and washing my hair. I loved our intimate times like this. It brought us closer together and I enjoyed every second of it.

Alex loaded the car and we were off to the airport. We parked and unloaded before heading to our terminal. Getting through security was a breeze thank god. I feel like as soon as they run our information and see that Alex is an attorney it makes the process move a little faster. We were seated at our terminal by 9:15 and all we had to do was wait for the boarding call.

"You excited Pipes?"

"Hell yes! This is going to be so much fun! Who else knows were going?"

"My mom knows and Nicky so you know Lorna knows too."

Piper kept asking who knew and I had to play it off. Obviously they all knew because they were al flying down.

We were called for first class seating and began to board. Piper was hilarious when it came to planes. She admitted she loved to fly but was not keen on being locked in with hundreds of other people. We found our seats and got settled in. I was tired and I knew she was too.

"Al can I put my legs across you."

"Sure thing baby. Are you gonna take a nap?"

"I'm gonna try too. What about you?"

"I'm gonna read for a bit. Go ahead get some rest."

I leaned in and kissed her. She snuggled in and covered herself up with the hoody she brought. I sat reading and eventually a flight attendant came around.

"Mam can I get you anything?"

"Actually just a water please and if you could bring and extra one for when my girl wakes up."

"Wow how sweet of you. I'll bring those right back Hun."

The girl was young and pretty no doubt. Usually the type I would flirt with and end up in bed with when the flight was over. I was such a slut before Piper. I fucked a lot of women but now watching my girl fast asleep I knew she was everything I needed. The only thing I wanted. I had big plans for this proposal. I had to set up some assistance with people in Cancun. I told Piper it would be just her and I which was true for the most part. What I didn't tell her is that Nicky, Lorna, my mother, Bill, Cal, Neri, Carol (if she showed), Polly and Pete would all be down there to witness the proposal. I needed extra bodies to make this proposal happen. I paid for all of them and they would all fly in tomorrow to witness the main event. After that they were booked to stay 2 more nights. The remaining days would indeed be just Piper and I.

Piper slept the entire time until we landed in Atlanta for our layover. We only had a 45 minute layover and decided we would both get off the plane run to the restroom and grab a snack for the rest of the flight.

"I can't believe I slept that whole time. I'm gonna be wired tonight babe."

"Well I love it when you're like that. We're gonna have so much fun on this trip pipes. You have no idea."

I took her hand and we maneuvered through the busy airport. We stopped and got two iced teas and a few snack items before boarding again. The time passed fast and before we knew it we were back in the air. A short time later we touched down in Mexico and Piper was beaming ear to ear.

We hailed a cab to our resort and Piper fell in love when we arrived.

"Al you have got to be kidding? This is where we are staying!"

"Yeah baby, only the best for you!"

"It's gorgeous Al it's right off the ocean and look at all the scenery it's beautiful here. Thank you for bringing me I can't wait to start this vacation with you baby."

"Wait until we get inside and see our quarters, your mind will be blown away."

We went to the check in desk and a bellhop grabbed our bags.

"Welcome to Mujeres how can I help you?"

"Reservation for Vause."

"Ah yes Miss Vause. I have you staying in a junior suite. I just need the credit card you used online and would you like to leave the card open for drinks and excursions?"

"Yeah they would be perfect."

"Okay anything you do here just use your room key and they will bill it all to your American Express. If you need anything dial zero on the room phone and we would be happy to assist you. Enjoy your stay. Also is your stay for business or pleasure, we like to survey who visits us."

I grabbed piper's ass and gave it a squeeze in full view of the man. Piper let out a Yelp and wrapped her arms around me.

"What do you think buddy?"

"Pleasure...definitely...Enjoy your stay."

We followed the bell hop to our room. I slid the key in the door and walked inside pulling Piper behind me. I tipped the bell boy generously and he left quickly. Piper and I did a walk through the room and we fell in love. The junior suite had a mini living room with a large sofa and a large television. There was a breakfast bar eating area with the basics fridge, microwave, and toaster oven. There was a sliding door that opened up to a secluded patio area. Equipped with sun chairs and a private hot tub. You could see the ocean and smell the breeze as it rolled in off the water. The view was gorgeous and I knew our time here was going to be phenomenal. We walked back inside to the bedroom and inside sat a four poster king bed in the middle of the room. The mattress was soft and comfy just how we liked it. The bathroom was beautiful as well. A large Jacuzzi tub sat on the right and on the left was a shower big enough for 5 people. I already had dirty thoughts running through my mind of the trouble we were going to get into.

"Al oh my god this is too much."

"Nothing is ever too much. It's already like 7 babe I'm so hungry can we go to dinner and then we can get our stuff situated when we get back?"

"Yeah baby. Let's change and go get something."

"I say we just hit one of the resort restaurants. They are 5 star and this way it will be faster."

"Sounds great Al."

* * *

We both changed into something casual and to suit the weather. It was warm so I threw on some black yoga style capris and a red fitted tank. Piper threw on some short ass jean shorts and opted for a grey camisole. Her body was phenomenal and I was happy to show her off tonight.

We made it to the restaurant and were seated immediately. We ordered a bottle of wine and placed our food orders. Piper ordered a grilled salmon dish over a bed of rice and I opted for the filet medium rare with potatoes and fresh green beans. When the food arrived it was perfect. We stole bites from one another back and forth and enjoyed our conversation.

"So Al what's our plans tonight and tomorrow?"

"Tonight I just think we should explore the resort and maybe a night walk on the beach? And tomorrow I'm taking you skydiving. We have both been talking about it and the place down here is top rated."

"Oh my god that's gonna be so fun babe. I've always wanted to try it and I'm so glad I'll be doing it with you."

"It's gonna be awesome. I booked us a 2pm slot. We have to go through an hour orientation and then we will be up in the air."

"We have to pay for the video and pictures baby I wanna remember that moment."

"Oh trust me there will be plenty of pictures."

Little did Piper know I was proposing tomorrow and the skydiving was part of it. The other surprise would be our friends and family waiting at the landing zone. All eyes will be on Piper when she lands and everyone will eagerly await her answer to my proposal. I was getting nervous even though I already knew her answer.

* * *

I set an alarm to wake up at 6. I needed to make it to the skydive place and make sure everything was handled. The owner of the place also owned a jump site in New York. I spoke with him ahead of time and his staff had everything ready.

"Welcome to skydive!"

"Hey guys I'm Alex Vause. I spoke to Mike the owner and he was helping me set up my jump and proposal today."

"Oh yes we are all set for it Miss Vause. We have the signs done and the rose petals you ordered are in as well."

"Okay so how is this going to work?"

"Well once you guys are in the plane it takes about 20 minutes to get to the height and space where you need to be. During that time our staff will set up the signs and the roses you ordered. I have a camera man that will be on the ground recording the video and another one taking pictures. You guys will also have two camera guys in the air jumping with you to capture those photos. Is there anything else you need us to do?"

"No my family and friends will arrive shortly after we do and I just need you to keep them hidden from us so my girl doesn't see them. They wanted to be here and witness the proposal so I flew all of them out."

"That's so sweet mam. I promise everything will go as planned. Mike said he knew you from New York? I understand your firm has handled some legal matters for him."

"He's a great client and I'm thrilled he could help with this. Okay I'll see you guys back here in a few hours."

I headed back to the resort and prayed Piper was still asleep. I didn't wanna have to lie and make something up about where I had gone. I decided to call Nicky and see what their status was.

 _"Hey Vause you caught me at a perfect time we just landed not too long ago what's up?"_

 _"Just making sure you all arrived okay I know that flight was at the worst possible hour."_

 _"We are all here except Carol. I'm sorry Vause she wouldn't come once Bill told her why. But the rest of us are here and we are going to get cabs to the resort."_

 _"I'm glad you guys are staying on the west side and we are on the east. It's already gonna be hard enough keeping Piper away from you guys."_

 _"Only for a few hours Alex. Then you will be engaged and we can all party our asses off tonight. In all seriousness I'm so proud of you Alex. I'm glad you found the one and you're finally settling down."_

 _"Aw Nick don't get all fucking mushy on me now. Anyways I'll see you guys at the sky dive. They have directions for you all to follow so make sure you listen and don't fuck it up for me."_

 _"Bye whore."_

* * *

I chuckled to myself. This was gonna be one hell of a day and the night would be even better. I made it back to my room and found my blonde still fast asleep. It was already 9 and I figured we needed to get ready for the day so I had to wake her.

"Al I can't believe we are doing this! Look babe were here! I see the plane and the building ahhhh it's all so real now."

"Yeah babe this looks like the place. God that plane looks small!"

We got out of the cab and walked into skydive. The girls played it off really well and made it look like they had never seen me before.

"Hi what can we do for you ladies?"

"Hi we have a jump scheduled for Vause."

"I have two adults jumping today? First time?"

"First time for both of us yes."

"Okay we just have to sign some liability paperwork and then you guys have to go through the orientation before we get you in the sky."

We signed the papers and I made sure to get copies. Obviously with me being a lawyer I knew all about this kind of thing and handling it was a breeze. We made it into the orientation room and took a seat.

"Hey girls my name is Mario and this is Jose We're going to be your partners today for the jump. Are we excited?"

These two guys were over the top and they were hilarious they made the orientation a breeze and I knew we had the right guys for this occasion. They kept teasing Piper saying the gear wasn't going to fit her because she was so small. She gave it right back to them though, my girl never took shit.

"So ladies we are going to get geared up. Alex you're jumping with me and Piper you will go with Mario. It just makes more sense because of your height and weight classes. Sky diving is all about balance and we want you to have the best experience. So get your gear on and meet back here in ten minutes."

"Alex I'm gonna run to the bathroom I'll be right back."

"Okay baby. I'll see you in a minute."

While Piper was gone the front desk girl came over and told me everyone else was here and they were keeping them in the other room u till we boarded the plane. She said everyone was cooperative and ready for the big event. As we were talking I caught a glimpse of Piper walking back in my direction. The girl took note and disappeared quickly.

"What did she need babe? Everything okay?"

"Yeah pipes she was just making sure we wanted the video package. I told her video and stills."

"Wooo lets do this baby I'm so excited."

We headed out and boarded the plane. It looked small but once we got inside it was much bigger. This was it we were boarding and there was no turning back. We would be free falling from 10,000 feet and I could finally cross this off my bucket list.

* * *

"So ladies were doing the tandem fly which means you guys are attached to us. Once we hit 10,000 we will open the doors and jump. There's no going back at that point obviously. We will free fall for a minute and then open the parachute. The parachute portion will last about 6 minutes. We have two camera guys jumping with us they will be doing the video and pictures for you lovely ladies. Alex and I will jump first. The plane will circle around and Piper you will go next about 5 minutes apart. Any questions? Are we excited?"

"Hell yeah!" Piper and I both screamed.

I kept smiling at Piper. She was beaming with excitement and I couldn't wait to see her face once she landed. I tapped my pocket and felt the ring box was still there. I was so worried about losing it on the jump.

"Alright Alex get over here and clip on to me. We are jumping in less than a minute."

I grabbed Piper and pulled her in for a hug and then I kissed her lips softly.

"I love you Piper. I'll be waiting for you when you land."

"I love you too! And you better be there to catch me!"

I walked over to Jose and clipped on. The camera guy was next to me and he would be jumping a few seconds before us so he could catch the full shot of my ride down.

"Okay ready! 3...2...1...jump!"

Just like that he jumped. We were free falling through the sky and the rush was fucking amazing. I could feel my adrenaline blazing. The cool wind was a slap in the face. I saw the camera man pointing at me and I smiled and gave a few hand gestures. The free fall was amazing and before I knew it the parachute was released. Our pace began to slow and I took in my surroundings. The view was gorgeous. You could see all the trees and the ocean in the distance. I felt like a feather flying through the air. I could see the ground approaching fast. I saw a crowd below with the signs. I could read them clearly and I knew Piper would be able to see them too. We landed on the ground and the parachute covered us both.

The crew came running over and unclipped us allowing Jose and I to stand freely.

"What did you think Alex?"

"That was so intense! So fast! I loved it!"

"Your video should be sweet. We got a good jump off and I know that little flip I did for us probably terrified you."

"I loved it. Honestly I love a good thrill and that definitely got my adrenaline going."

"Alex, I just heard the pilot. Piper is jumping now so get in position."

I ran towards my friends and family. They were cheering and smiling I could tell they were excited.

"We love you Al!" I heard them shout. I smiled and waved. I had no time to greet them right now was all about Piper."

I got down on one knee and opened my box. The ring was gleaming and all I had to do was wait.

* * *

"3...2...Go."

Holy fuck we jumped. I knew he was counting down but I didn't think it would be so fast he totally skipped 1. We were falling so fast and the wind was blazing against my skin.

My guide was nuts he was doing flips and spins in the sky tossing me around. I knew the video would be awesome and my facial expressions would be even better. The rush I was getting right now was more than I could ever have imagined and I loved it.

I felt the parachute pull and we slowly began to float. The scenery was beautiful and all I could think was how if I ever did this again I would want to do it with Alex strapped to me. Enjoying this view together would have been amazing.

I could faintly see the ground coming into view. Everything looked so small from the height we were at. I could see some type of lettering on the grass below and it looked like a crowd of people beside it. As we continued descending the words came into view and my heart flipped. We were almost to the ground and I could see a sign that clearly said "Will you marry me?" And there was indeed a crowd of people beside it. This couldn't be for me? I felt excited and confused at the same time. Could Alex have set something up? Is this why she made sure she got to jump first. I had a million thoughts running through my mind. I was so distracted I didn't even realize we were about to touch ground.

We landed and once the parachute was removed and I turned around and saw Alex down on one knee and our entire family was behind her. There were rose petals strewn across the ground and the signs were beautifully written.

"Alex! What is this?" I walked towards her and she took my hand. I could see a gleaming ring in her hand and my thoughts were confirmed. My girl was proposing.

"Piper Chapman, we've only been together six months but in those six months I've managed to fall head over heels in love with you. You make me happy. Your smile, your laugh, and everything about you makes my heart feel full. We have so much fun together, you keep me on my toes and always seem to surprise me. Every single day you give me something new to crush on. I can't imagine being with anyone else, I want you and only you for the rest of my life baby. I love you so much, will you marry me?"

I had tears streaming down my face. Alex planned all of this for me and somehow she pulled it off without me even catching on. She obviously flew our entire family out here to witness this amazing moment and I couldn't be any happier.

"Of course I will marry you! Yes!"

Alex stood up and I jumped into her arms. I wrapped my legs around her and locked our lips together. The kiss was sweet and you could feel the love and emotion behind it. I felt Alex smile into the kiss and I pulled away. She slipped the ring onto my finger and I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was gorgeous and the diamond was huge. I could tell the ring was custom and it was gorgeous.

"Alex the ring is beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you more Piper! We're engaged!"

"Woooooo! Hell yeah!" We could hear Nicky and everyone shouting. They all ran over to us and wrapped us in a group hug.

"My baby girl is engaged!" Bill pulled Piper I'm for a hug.

"About time Vause is getting hitched!" Nicky said.

Diane pulled me and Piper in for a hug and whispered how happy she was. I could tell this moment is something she never expected but she was thrilled to watch it happen.

"Alex! I can't even believe you pulled this off! This is one for the record books! And oh my god they got it all on video didn't they!"

"Sure did baby! We will have this memory forever. We can watch it anytime and revisit this amazing day. Thank you for saying yes! I've never been so happy. I love you!"

Alex had tears in her eyes. I could tell she was over the moon that I said yes.

" I totally get everything now. Did you ask my dad at Thanksgiving? Is that why you two were gone so long "drinking bourbon?"

I laughed so hard at this," We really were drinking bourbon babe. But yes that's when I asked him. He was thrilled and didn't even question me. I was nervous at first but as soon as he gave me the blessing the weight was lifted. I know how much your dad means to you pipes."

"This is something I didn't expect but I'm so happy it happened. I can't wait to be a Vause. That's one sexy last name."

"I'm happy to hear you want my last name. I wasn't sure if you would want to do the hyphen thing."

"Fuck no. I'm gonna be a Vause and so will our children."

I kissed her again. I drug my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry and she outdid me by slipping her tongue in first. We got so caught in our moment we forgot everyone was standing there with us.

"Um hello! We are all standing here! Save the sex for later please!" Polly shouted.

We separated and Diane came to me and Bill came to Piper.

"Daddy! It means so much that you're here. I can see mom isn't so she must not have been too happy about this."

"Your mother is a fool Piper. She's going to miss out on a great relationship with Alex but I refuse to be that person. Alex came to be and asked for your hand. She has shown me so much respect and I'm so proud you are marrying her. I love you both and I can't wait for the wedding. I get to walk my little girl down the aisle."

I had tears pouring out at this point. My dad was so happy for me and I couldn't believe Alex went and asked for his permission. She must have been scared shitless but she did it and she did all of it for me. Alex planned this whole thing perfectly and I don't know how I will ever match up.

"How long are you guys staying here Daddy?"

"Oh just two more nights. We all flew out to see the big event and to do a few things with you guys. Everyone has too much to do back home hunny."

"Alex! You scored the perfect girl! You did one hell of a proposal doll and Piper loved it!"

"Thanks mom. She looked completely surprised which is what I wanted. I'm so happy she said yes I can't even explain the feeling I have inside right now."

"It's love baby. You're in love and don't you dare let that feeling go! You got the girl now you keep her happy or I will kick your ass!"

I chatted for a few minutes with Nicky and Lorna. Piper was with Polly and Pete oozing over the proposal.

"Alright guys everyone staying at the resort I know you guys are on the opposite side. I say we all go back to change and head to dinner as a group? "Alex asked

"Sounds good to us." Everyone shouted.

* * *

We made it back to our room and I took a moment to stare at my gorgeous fiancé.

"My ring looks good on your finger baby."

"Well it's staying there, forever. I love it and I love you."

"Is the ring okay babe? Is it your style?"

"Are you kidding me it's perfect. I love it Al I've never seen a ring so beautiful."

I pulled Piper in and wrapped my arms around her. I looked straight into her eyes," I'm so in love with you. Forever with you is going to be one hell of a journey and I'm beyond excited."

"Oh I'm on a new level baby. I'm about to be a Vause! And I'm so gonna have your babies. We will be having that conversation soon enough."

"Wedding first...babies next. Let's go meet our family for dinner."

We got ready and my girl teased the shit out me the entire time. Our guests were waiting on us so we had zero time to fool around. Piper put on a short green sun dress. It was strapless and exposed her chest and neck deliciously. She left her hair down and threw on a pair of gorgeous sandals.

I chose to wear a short flowery dress. The base of the dress was white with maroon flowers all over it. Piper loved the dress and insisted I bring it for the trip.

"Alex you look so hot. Thank god were engaged or you would have women all over you."

"The only woman I want all over me is you, tonight your mine."

* * *

We made it to the restaurant and the atmosphere was amazing. The seating was outside with an ocean view. The ocean breeze was blowing in and drawing in a pleasant scent. The area was lit with tiki torches and surrounded by fire dancers. The dancers did a variety of routines to a variety of music throughout the night. There was a bar in the center of the seating area and the bartenders were phenomenal. They were constantly doing tricks and tossing bottles around. This was a tourist area and they made sure to keep everyone entertained. We were seated at a long table and it was nice to have everyone with us.

" Good evening everyone my name is Julia and I will be serving you this evening. Can we start with some drinks?"

We all rattled off our drink orders which consisted of beers, wine, waters, margaritas and a few others. I noticed the waitress didn't write anything down. I thought for sure our order would be messed up but she came back with everything and handed each drink to the right person. She had some skills.

We all ordered our food and conversed as we waited. Piper kept running her hand up and down my inner thigh under the table. Thank god Nicky and Lorna sat next to us. I can't imagine if I had Bill or even my own mother next to me.

Piper leaned in and whispered in my ear," As you can see I'm drinking a margarita baby. You know how I get when I have tequila. You're in for a treat tonight baby."

"Well you know I love my late night snacks baby. Drink as much as you want I want us to have a blast."

"Well tequila makes my clothes fall off..."

Having everyone here tonight made us realize how loved we both were. I had Bills approval and that alone satisfied me. I could tell Piper was upset that her mother didn't show but her dad and her brother did and she had such a great bond with the two of them. The dancers came around and asked what we were all here for since we had such a large group. We told them we just got engaged and they insisted on announcing it to the entire restaurant. They gave us all a round of complimentary shots and it really got party going. Everyone was up and dancing on the dance floor. The music was loud and brought so much excitement to the atmosphere. Piper was shaking her ass beyond belief and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Nicky and Lorna were both dancing with my mom. She was sandwiched in between them as they rocked to the music. My mom was fun and always kept up... She would try anything.

We ended the night and headed back to our rooms. Piper teased me all night and I needed to take her to bed. I wanted her more than ever and I was about to take her in ways like never before.

* * *

"Al I'm gonna rinse off in the shower and then I'll meet you in bed in a few minutes."

I smiled and kissed mh fiancé' as she closed the bathroom door.

I lit a few candles around the room and tried to set the mood. I called room service and had them bring up a bottle of tequila and champagne to celebrate. I loved the bubbles that champagne brought but I had another plan for the tequila.

I threw on a tank and a pair of short shorts and situated myself in the center of the bed. I grabbed my book and started reading to pass the time.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Piper walked out in the hotel robe. Her hair was up and still dry but I could smell the coconut shower gel she used. She smelled amazing and it really started to overtake my senses. I stared in as she climbed onto the bed and straddled my hips.

"Mmm I'm sorry I kept you waiting baby. I just wanted your first night with your fiancé to be perfect so I had to freshen up and change into something appropriate."

"Oh I see. Well I love it but a robe? That's what you call appropriate for this occasion?"

"I guess your gonna have to open it up and see what lies beneath baby."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow to piper's suggestion. She was playing games and I was loving every second of it.

I opened the robe and saw Piper had on her gorgeous necklace as usual. But as my eyes wandered and I slipped the robe down her body everything came into focus. Piper had on nothing but titty tassels and a gorgeous, red lace thong. She looked so fucking sexy and my mouth fell open. She always surprised me and kept me on my toes.

"See something you like baby?"

"Mmmm fuck yes!" I let a moan slip. Piper was enjoying the state she put me in."

Piper leaned in and whispered ever so softly, "It's time to fuck your fiancé."

* * *

We will end here. I plan to pick up right where we left off with some intense sex. It's going to be raunchy and downright dirty so if you're not into some serious smut then the next chapter won't be for you. Some serious domination coming and lots of kinky stuff. After that the next part will go into some events in Mexico and go on from there. I hope we all enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts! Did we like or hate the way I did the proposal? Honestly I'm thinking of doing this proposal for my own girlfriend so I was curious on the opinions some of my friends have given some interesting ones ;) thanks for reading! Really hoping we can get 100 reviews before the next chapter gets posted :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"Do you like the outfit baby? I packed this hoping for a wild night and tonight seems kind of fitting don't you think?" Piper smirked

I couldn't help but moan at pipers words. Here she was straddling me. Tits in my face and tassels dangling. Her thong was a beautiful shade of red and had a laceyfeel to it. The thong was nearly see through and it fit her perfectly. I was dying to get inside her.

"Fuck Pipes. You're so fucking hot."

"You need to lose this shirt and this bra baby. Let me take care of that for you."

I slowly grabbed the hem of her tank and pulled it from her body leaving her in just a bra. Alex had huge tits. This bra did nothing for her and she was popping out of it. I licked my lips as I stared down at her gorgeous mounds and I unclasped the bra allowing them to fall freely.

We started kissing and I mean really kissing. There was nothing sweet and innocent about it. I was kissing her like every second could be our last second. Our bodies pressed together. Nipples hard and meeting one another's. The rubbing against each other created the perfect friction and I was beyond turned on.

* * *

Piper started to roll her hips and grind against me. Her motions were slowly building and my arousal was as well. I tried to lean forward so I could lay Piper down but she refused and stopped our motions all together. She stepped off of me and slowly pulled my shorts down leaving me in nothing but a pair of panties.

As I removed her clothing I couldn't help but notice the visible wet patch on her panties. Clearly my teasing at dinner and my motions now we're too much for her to handle. I slowly grazed two fingers over her center and pressed down through the fabric. I could feel the heat radiating and the dampness was extremely obvious now. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her core. I could smell her and she smelled amazing. I needed to taste her but I wasn't there yet. I looped my fingers through her panties and pulled them down her toned legs. I left her completely naked and open for me.

"I want you to take a seat on the couch babe."

"Piper you have me so turned on. We need to fuck before I seriously combust."

"Oh it's coming Al don't you worry."

We walked towards the couch and I pushed Alex down. I still had my outfit on and Alex grinned once she figured out what I was doing.

I turned my iPod on and let the song begin to play. I started to move around to the beat and give my girl a show. I gave her a full 360 spin so she could get the full effect. Alex was about to get one hell of a lap dance...

* * *

Piper was being so sexy. Her teasing tonight was on point and this little game she started to play was getting me wetter and wetter. Those tassels and that thong were phenomenal. I couldn't take my eyes off my gorgeous fiancé.

I watched Piper bend over right in front of me exposing it all. The thong kept her hole hidden however the view I got of her ass was phenomenal. I let a moan slip giving Piper the confirmation that her game was working. I reached out to grab her ass and it was slapped away. She shook her finger at me and shook her head no. I felt like a child being punished for doing something bad and boy I couldn't wait to be punished.

Piper straddled my hips and began to rock. She grinded herself against me and stroked my entire body. She would alternate on and off dancing for me and giving me a full show. Finally she finished her tease and walked me back into the bedroom.

"Lay down."

I did as I was told and laid down on the bed. I felt my arousal smear onto my upper thigh. I was so horny and I was so ready for some action. Piper was by the suitcase grabbing something out. She pulled out two scarves and something else I couldn't see just yet.

"So you remember you cuffing me and making me your prisoner? Well tonight I'm gonna tie you up baby. I'm in control and if you want to cum tonight you have to do everything I say."

 _Where the hell did this side of Piper come from? Sure we had rough sex and we tried new things a lot but this side of her. This side where she took complete control and seized her desires was turning me on beyond belief._

She took my hands and tied them each to a bed post and spread my legs. I was on full display for her...ready and waiting.

* * *

Alex looked gorgeous right now. She was spread open for me like an eagle. Her gorgeous tits resting on her chest. I couldn't take my eyes off her, The way her chest would rise and fall with every breath she took. Her legs were open exposing a bare pussy and her wetness was gleaming. I slowly positioned myself between her legs and ran two fingers through her folds. Alex was already getting vocal. After all the teasing even the smallest bit of contact got a reaction.

"Mmm look at this perfect pussy Al. You always talk about mine and you always take care of me well now it's time to take care of you. This pussy is mine, you're going to be my wife and I own this right here."

I slammed two fingers inside of her as I finished my sentence. It was unexpected and caused Alex to Yelp and arch her back off the bed.

" Ughhhh fuck!"

" Mmm so tight baby, so wet, whose pussy is this?"

"Yours!"

I picked up my pace and dug deeper inside of her. I wanted to claim her and show her I was in control. She was already shaking and I knew she wanted to cum but I wasn't allowing that yet. I looked up and saw her head was thrown back, back arched and tits on full display. Her mouth was open and she was letting out soft gasps every time I made contact at her deepest depth. I quickly flicked on the egg vibrator and placed it against her clit.

" Ughhhh oh my god! Fuck pipes!"

" Mmm I hope you don't mind baby I just wanted to rattle you up a bit."

"Oh my god. Oh my god, fuuuuuuuuuuck."

I could feel her walls tightening already. And I knew I had to pull out or she would cum and it was so not time for that yet. I withdrew my fingers and left the egg on.

"Pipes! Don't stop I was so close oh my god." Alex started bucking her hips trying to squeeze an immense amount of pleasure from the little vibrator.

I quickly discarded my panties and untied Alex before placing myself above Alex's core before lowering myself down to meet her center.

I saw fire in Alex's eyes. She was always on top when we did the scissor but this time I was controlling it.

"Pipes please, I wanna feel your wetness too. Touch me."

I gave in a bit and allowed our centers to meet. When they did we were met with a strong heat and a hot, sticky, mess. I stared in Alex's eyes and began grinding myself into her. The feeling was so erotic. We were pressed together and creating the perfect friction. Alex reached up and began massagin my breasts. She took this time to remove the tassels and replace them with her tongue. We were in a sitting position now and I couldn't figure out what I was enjoying more the friction from our cunts bouncing against one another or the feeling from Alex sucking my nipples so hard into her wet mouth. I got so lost in the moment I barely noticed how quickly our speed picked up. We were both moaning and slipping profanities.

"Piper I'm gonna cum."

"Me too Al! Together!"

A few more rocks and we both came hard all over each other.

"Oh my god that was so good! Fuck the slow build made me cum so much Piper!"

"Mmm well I'm so glad you enjoyed it baby. I just wanted to take control and do something sexy for you."

"Well I loved it and I don't think I've ever been so fucking wet."

"Mmm well I think I should clean up the mess I made and you should clean up the mess you made. Let's 69 and do just that."

* * *

Piper was being so dirty tonight. I loved our slow sex but this sex was fucking amazing. Her trying to take control was getting me off but it was time for me to take my control back. I laid down and Piper straddled me bringing her core to my lips. She was hunched over lapping at my own wetness. I had her ass hovering over my face and my tongue deep inside her pussy. Piper always tasted so sweet and I devoured her. I could hear her moaning and the vibrations it sent against my clit were phenomenal. I continued dragging my tongue up and down her slit dangerously close to her ass hole. I haven't done much with Piper In that area yet but tonight I wanted to test the waters. I let my tongue graze over it and I felt her motions stop. I waited a second before doing it again and I felt her body shiver. This was definitely getting a reaction out of her.

"Alex! Fuck do that again."

I obeyed and gave a few more licks. She was wet and pulsing already.

"That feels so good baby. Ugh!"

I decided I was gonna take the plunge and go for it. She liked the tongue action so a finger might feel just as good for her. I sucked one my fingers into my mouth to make sure it was nice and wet. I slowly slipped in one finger and the Yelp Piper let out scared me.

"Are you ok?"

"Fuuuuuuuck! It's so tight but that feels so good! Ugh keep going!"

I knew I needed to change our position to make this more comfortable. I flipped us around and laid Piper down on the bed. I stood up and brought her to the edge. I stared down at her body. Her hair was a mess, her tits were red from all my motions and her pussy was swollen. I slowly slipped on finger back into her ass and I watched her eyes roll back. Clearly she enjoyed this. I moved my finger in and out slowly to let her get used to it. She was squirming and moaning the entire time.

"Al I want more!"

"You want me to try two?"

"No. I want you to put two in my pussy and keep the one in my ass."

 _I was floored by her request. Sure I've done this with other women but I never expected Piper to go down this road and want this type of sex but I was down for it absolutely._

I leaned down and kissed her lips. I slipped my tongue in and let it massage her for a moment. As I did this I slipped two fingers deep inside my girl and she pulled our lips part letting out the loudest gasp.

"You like that baby?"

"God! You're filling me in two places at the same time! I love it! Yes!"

I picked up the pace with my fingers. Two in the pink and one in the stink is the phrase that came to mind but I didn't dare say that out loud. I was thrusting so hard and it was tough to do being that I had her so full at this point. Her walls were pulsing and I wanted her to cum harder than ever before. I started to curl my fingers making sure I hit her g spot.

"Alexxxxxxxxxxxxx! How's it feel to fill your fiancé up like this! Ugh!"

"It feels so fucking good baby Your pussy is so tight and Im stretching you out!"

I kept pounding into her.

Deep.

Deeper.

Hard.

Then Harder.

Fast.

Faster.

On the last thrust Piper let loose. She came so hard and screamed things I couldn't even comprehend. I continued my motions and brought her down from her powerful orgasm. I slowly withdrew my fingers from her pussy and she moaned at the loss.

"I need to pull out of your ass baby, take a deep breath."

As she took her breath I pulled out and captured her lips for a kiss. I knew the withdraw would be painful and I wanted her distracted.

When my hands were free I looked down and saw just how much Piper came. Her cum was dripping down my arm at this point

"How was that baby? You came so much."

"Alex...fuck that was so amazing. I felt so full and you were moving in all the right ways. I don't know how you get me to this state but you always blow my mind."

"I like when we go crazy like this. Our love making is great but this wild shit is phenomenal. I love you baby."

"What makes you think we're finished? I want more and I'm totally gonna get more from you. This is not over. First night as an engaged couple I want to go crazy."

"And what did you have in mind baby?"

Piper straddled over me again and pressed her body against mine. She moved in and whispered into my ear." I really want you to bend me over and take me any... (Kiss)...way... (Kiss)...you... (Kiss)...want. I brought the strap on too baby."

"Mmm I can definitely make that happen."

I stood up and retrieved the toy from the bag. I strapped up and walked back towards my girl.

Piper was already in position...face down... Ass up and looking back at me.

"Don't be nice Alex... I want it fast... And rough..."

"Yes mam."

I positioned myself behind piper and pulled her ass towards me. Without hesitation I slipped the head of the dildo inside her. I gave an immediate thrust filling her tight pussy. Piper let out a long moan and I knew the pain was pleasure.

I began thrusting into my girl. I held one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. She was meeting my thrusts and the momentum was moving in perfect sync.

"Ughhhhh! Mmmmmmm! Fuck!"

"You're such a bad girl. You love it when I fuck you like this don't you?"

"Fuck yessssss! Harder!"

I picked up my already quick pace and slammed into her. You could hear her juices sloshing around as I penetrated her tight channel. She was so wet it was dripping onto the sheets below.

"Pull my hair!"

 _I couldn't have heard her right I thought to myself._

"What?"

"Just pull my hair!"

I obeyed and pulled her hair tilted her head back towards me. I looked in her eyes as I continued my thrusts and I saw nothing but lust and desire. She was getting off on this. My dirty little girl.

I let go and moved one hand to circle her clit. I began rubbing it slowly to add to her pleasure. Her walls were pulsing around the toy and I knew she needed to release. I quickly flipped her over so she was on her back and pulled her towards me. I grabbed both legs and put them over my shoulders before slipping the toy back inside her. I was filling her completely. Her head was thrown back...eyes shut... Mouth open gasping.

I held onto her waist and let lose. I began pounding piper's pussy. All you heard was our flesh slapping together as I thrusted and crashed into her.

"Oh my godddddddddd! Alexxxxxxxxxx! Fuck! Right there!"

"Mmm this pussy is mine piper. I own it. I own you and I will do this anytime I want!"

"All yours Al! Make me feel naughty!"

"Oh you are naughty baby. You are so fucking bad!"

A few more hard thrusts and piper came more than ever before. The angle and the close proximity really did her in. Our sheets were soaked and we were both thoroughly satisfied.

I pulled out and discarded the harness onto the floor. Piper was still trying to catch her breath as I laid down beside her. I watched her chest rise and fall for minutes before she turned and stared into my eyes.

"That was so good baby. God I love you."

"Says the girl that just came."

"Nope I loved you long before that baby. Everything you do to me and for me is perfect and I'll never get tired of it."

I leaned over and kissed piper. She meant the world to me. We knew how to balance things. We knew what each other wanted and needed and that was good enough for me. There was no drama and for that I was thankful.

"I love you more than anything or anyone baby. You're my person, my missing piece, I'm never letting you go."

"Oh trust me I'm not going anywhere baby. You're too good to me. Now let's you and I call down for a turn down service because these sheets are wrecked and then let's get in that amazing shower."

"Mmm well I'll make the call and meet you there baby."

I got up from the bed and watched piper walk stark naked to the bathroom. She grabbed two towels on her way in and I heard the water click on.

I grabbed the phone and dialed zero for the front desk.

 _"Concierge how can I help you?"_

 _"Hello I need a turndown service in my suite."_

 _"Not a problem we will send someone right away. Will you be in the room?"_

 _"I'll be in the shower but the door locks so they can come in and do their thing no worries."_

 _"Yes mam. Have a good night."_

* * *

I hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom. The hot water already steamed everything and I could faintly see pipers shadow through the glass. I locked the door and then opened the shower door. Piper jumped as I made my presence.

"Fuck you scared me!"

"You knew I was coming in babe."

"Yeah but you're so stealthy I didn't even hear you."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. Her skin was soft and holding her naked, wet form was such an erotic feeling.

"I'm having such a good time on this trip Al. We're engaged. We have alone time together and we just had some amazing fucking sex. Now we get to spend the rest of the day's exploring and trying some things. I wouldn't want this with anyone but you."

"I totally agree with you babe. It's going to get better and better every day with you."

"Well since you gave me so many mind blowing orgasms earlier I think you deserve a little present."

"Mmm I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?"

I pulled Alex in for a heated kiss. Even though we just fucked I was craving her again. Staring at her in the shower was making my body go crazy. Her naked body, those long toned legs. Her big luscious breasts and her hard nipples standing proud. The way her hair was soaked and slicked against her wet body. Fuck it was turning me on beyond belief. I wanted her.

I dropped to my knees and made myself eye level with her sex. Her nub was already out from its hood waiting for attention. I said nothing instead I threw her leg over my shoulder and dove right in. I started lapping at her core with soft, slow licks. She tasted heavenly and I couldn't get enough.

"Ughhhhh. Pipes!"

I hummed against her sending vibrations through her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes clenched shut. She began tugging on my hair trying to push me deeper inside her. I picked up my pace and licked her slit from top to bottom over and over again. I could feel her fluttering already but I wasn't done. Unexpectedly I thrusted my tongue deep inside her.

"Fuck! Right there baby!"

"Mmm you taste so good. This pussy is such a treat...it's so good."

"Baby! Don't stop I'm so close!"

I followed instructions and kept going. I was tongue fucking her tight hole as she tugged on my hair. She was so wet and I was just swallowing every drop down. I could eat my girl for days, she was absolutely the tastiest treat.

"Ughhhhhhhhh! That feels uhhhh-mazing! I'm gonna cum."

"Mmm cum for me I want to swallow every...last...drop."

Piper's words were doing it for me. I didn't expect her to go down on me in the shower but I was definitely not complaining. The things she was doing with her tongue right now we're sending me to new heights. Piper was so good... She learned from the best for sure.

Within seconds I unraveled. I threw my head back and came hard. I felt the liquid gush from pussy and it fell right into her mouth.

"Wow baby! You came so much. What a sweet release indeed. Mmm you taste amazing."

I pulled piper up and kissed her. I could taste myself on her lips and that turned me on immensely. Our sex life was seriously phenomenal and I knew it would only get better as time went on.

* * *

We finished our shower and both got changed into some casual clothes. I had short shorts and a tank and piper opted for short shorts and a sports bra. It was still warm out and I convinced my girl to sit outside with me.

I patted the space between my legs. I was on one of the sun loungers and all I wanted to do was hold my girl. Piper laid between my legs. Our bodies pressed together and I held her close. I peppered her neck with soft kisses and traced patterns on her exposed abs. I've never felt so in love. We laid in silence for a while just staring at the horizon. The sun was already coming up. We were out late and our activities lasted into the early morning. We knew we had to meet our friends and family for breakfast but we didn't care. This moment of just us holding each other was perfect.

* * *

"Oh my god Al I'm seriously so excited for today."

"Aren't you a bit tired baby we got seriously no sleep I feel like a zombie?"

"I'm not even tired. I'm fucking sore though I'll tell you that. Just a reminder of how good you fucked me last night. I feel you with every step baby."

"That's hot. So we're meeting them for breakfast and then what babe?"

"I want to do the zip line while we are here and the snorkeling. Let's see if they wanna do any of that with us."

"What about the parasailing?"

"I really want that to be just you and me babe. I read through the pamphlets they have an evening one and it seems really romantic."

"Whatever you want baby. I love you."

* * *

We got ready and met everyone at one of the resort restaurant. Bill and my mother looked well rested and like they had an early night. Polly looked exhausted from all the travel and Pete was more than hung over. Nicky and Lorna looked like shit and I knew their night was similar to mine and pipers.

Nicky whispered into my ear," So how was last night Vause?"

"You know damn well I'm not giving you any details. I will tell you that it was fucking amazing."

"Well judging by the line of hickeys down your neck I figured it was. Wait until Bill sees those and realizes there from his innocent little girl."

"Piper is not innocent. Hopefully he doesn't notice."

"So guys what do you wanna do today as a group obviously we will go to dinner by so you guys wanna do an excursion. There's a really cool zip line thing or we could go snorkeling? Anyone have ideas?" Piper asked.

"I say we do the zip line!" Lorna and Nicky shouted.

"Me too mate!"

"Fuck Pol you can't do any of that what are you gonna do?"

"Polly and I can go to the spa at the resort. I'm too old for zip lining and I would love to have a relaxation day." Diane piped up.

"I would love that Diane! Let's do it!"

It was settled myself, Alex, Nicky, Lorna, Pete, and Bill would all do the zip lining tour. I was shocked my dad wanted to participate but I was glad he was staying involved.

I couldn't take my eyes off Alex. Her and Nicky were sitting together laughing uncontrollably at whatever they were talking about. I stared at my brunette beauty. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind. Her emerald eyes sparkled as the sun shined down. Her smile was gorgeous and that laugh was making me warm inside. Alex was happy and I was happy with Alex. I couldn't have asked for a better woman to marry. I knew marrying Alex was a big deal. She could get any woman she wanted yet she chose me. I felt so lucky to have won her heart and she won mine instantly. This was true love at its best and I couldn't wait for the ride.

* * *

Sorry guys this chapter was going to be much longer but I had a really messed up weekend and couldn't sit down to write anymore…For everyone who thought the proposal was adorable thank you. I loved the thought and even considered doing it for my girlfriend….until this weekend when I busted her ass in bed with one of my partners from work…She told me they went out and both got drunk and it was a mistake and that she only loves me but fuck walking in on that really changes a person. So needless to say I'm trying to figure out a little drama in my own life I Hate cheaters…..anyways I will make the next one longer and it will pick up with a bit more in Mexico and then we will head back to NYC and into the Christmas season ;) Thank you all for your reviews and follows. Please continue to review! We didn't make it to 100 like I hoped so maybe this time we will. Seems we have a lot of shy readers...anyways I hope this chapter was enough smut ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys! I only did one rough edit so hopefully it's okay :)**

* * *

 **"** **Welcome to the zip line park ladies and gentlemen. My name is Lorenzo and I will be helping you all out today. We are going to have tons of fun today and you guys won't be disappointed. What package would you guys like to go with today?"**

 **"** **I'm Alex and I'm gonna pay for everyone and I want us to do the platinum package."**

 **"** **Wow that's expensive how generous of you. Must be friends of yours?"**

 **"** **A few of them are my employees, this gorgeous blonde is my fiancé and the older gentlemen is my soon to be father in law. Let's keep everyone in one piece please."**

 **"** **Of course well the platinum package includes the zip line rollercoaster, the traditional zip lining from platform to platform over various forests and bodies of water, and the third activity is the plunge. You basically bungy jump from 200 feet it's intense."**

 **"** **Well Piper and I just did skydiving yesterday so that should be nothing for us."**

 **"** **Packages also include photos and you will each wear a go pro camera to capture your activities."**

 **"** **Let's do this!"**

 **I paid for everyone and they all thanked me profusely. Piper held my hand tight as we waited in line to get our gear on.**

 **"** **Babe I'm kind of nervous."**

 **I smirked at Piper and raised my eyebrow.**

 **"** **Baby you jumped out of a plane yesterday and today you're afraid to go zip lining?"**

 **"** **I don't know why I feel like since we're engaged now I have something to lose and I don't want anything to happen to either of us."**

 **"** **Babe this is totally safe, people do this all the time. I will be right here with you and I'll even go first on everything to show you its okay."**

 **Piper pulled me in for a heated kiss and thrusted her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues glided together for a few moments before Nicky whistled and broke us out of our bubble.**

 **"** **Hey love birds! Get your shit on."**

 **I gave Nicky a death glare and she turned around real fast.**

 **"** **That was a good kiss baby. I love you and I promise we will be fine." Alex whispered into piper's ear.**

 **"** **I feel better already Al, you always know what to say."**

* * *

 **We got our stuff on and once again the guys teased Piper for being so small. They had to tighten her harness to the last loop. They did the same to Lorna.**

 **I was psyched to try all this stuff. I loved getting high on adrenaline and feeling the rush. The first thing we did was the zip line roller coaster. We each went about a minute apart and we hooked on to a track and once we launched from the platform and began swinging through the trees down the track my adrenaline started to soar. It felt like I was flying through the air at record speed. I remember the guide telling us we would hit speeds of 30mph and reach heights up to 70 feet. The scenery was beautiful and the adrenaline was great. We went over tree tops and through a bunch of loops and swoops. I really enjoyed the ride and I hoped everyone else did too. Thank god we had go pros on and we could watch all the videos later.**

 **I finished first and Piper finished a few moments later. I met her at the end platform and she jumped into my arms.**

 **"** **Alex! That was so amazing! The trees and everything were beautiful did you see it all baby?"**

 **"** **I sure did! I'm so glad you had fun Pipes. Look here comes Nicky look at that fucking lion's mane blowing in the wind!"**

 **"** **Oh my god look at Lorna behind her! I think she's crying! Oh my god poor Lorna she looks terrified!"**

 **They both landed and came running over to us.**

 **"** **I hate you guys! That was so scary I'm not doing the next one!" Lorna shrieked.**

 **"** **Fuck that was awesome ehh? The wind blowing through my hair! The views! Shit I loved it." Nicky exclaimed.**

 **"** **We loved it too! Can't wait for the next one."**

 **We waited for Bill and Pete.. They both came in and told us how much they liked it. The next event we did was the standard zip. We would go from a top platform suspended 150 feet in the air. The line connected to another platform below and to get there you would cross a crystal clear body of water and drop low enough you could almost touch the water. It was a quick ride but we really enjoyed it. I was first and I loved it because I got to watch everyone come down. Pipers face was perfect and I snapped a billion pictures to remember the moment. This was so much fun and I was so happy we did it as a group.**

 **The last event was the plunge drop. Bill and Lorna opted not to do this one Bill was worried about hurting himself and Lorna was simply terrified. I let Nicky go first on this one, then Pete, and then Piper. I went last so Piper could get the photo she wanted. The drop was intense but not nearly as good as the sky dive. Still it was enjoyable.**

 **"** **Al baby I got the most amazing picture!"**

 **"Let me see it!"**

 **"** **No way! You will delete it and I will be so mad!"**

 **"** **I promise I won't!"**

 **"If you delete it then I'm giving your ring back!"**

 **"Ouch baby! You would really do that to me?"**

 **"** **Hell no! Here take a look but seriously don't delete it."**

 **I looked at the photo. My face was red and my eyes were wide...mouth open. The initial drop definitely shocked me and Piper captured the perfect shot.**

 **"** **I love you baby, that pic isn't so bad it captured the moment."**

 **"** **So everyone what did you think of the zip lining! Did we have a good time?" Lorenzo asked.**

 **"** **We loved it!" We all shouted in unison.**

 **"** **You guys were an awesome group today and I'm so glad you had fun. Stop up front and you guys can get your photos and the discs from the go pros. Also we sell t shirts and such in the gift shop."**

 **We headed to the desk to get our stuff and we're headed back to the resort in no time.**

* * *

 **On the ride back Piper curled up against me. It felt so nice to hold my girl. Some people might say she's clingy but I disagree I loved having my girl on my arm.**

 **"** **I had so much fun today. I can't wait to go to dinner and dance tonight!"**

 **"Oh you think we're gonna dance huh?"**

 **"** **Hell yes. I wanna break it down tonight. We're in paradise with our family and friends let's party the night away baby."**

 **"** **I'm good with that. I hope my mom and Polly had a good time today they are going to die when they see the videos and pictures."**

 **"** **Oh I'm sure Polly enjoyed her relaxation. I hope she didn't drive your mom crazy or tell her any of my crazy stories! I don't want your mom thinking I'm a bad girl."**

 **"** **I like bad girls. I'm sure you were innocent in your younger days. I'm the one who corrupted you and trust me I've done plenty to scare my mother so I'm sure your stories won't do much damage."**

 **We made it back to the resort and agreed to freshen up and meet back at the main bar/restaurant. We loved this place from the first night. They had amazing food and creative drinks. The atmosphere and the music were always great and it made for a good evening.**

* * *

 **"** **So how was the zip lining everyone?"**

 **"** **Amazing!" We all shouted.**

 **"** **Well I can't wait to see the videos and the pictures. Polly and I had quite the day. We got our nails and toes done, we got facials, and we got massages. Much better than flying through the sky like monkeys right Polly!"**

 **"** **Our day was amazing exactly what I needed. I wish I could have done a full body massage but I could only do arms and legs due to this lovely bump."**

 **"** **Hey that's my nephew in there Polly! You be nice!"**

 **I noticed my dad kept checking his phone a lot and I began to wonder if something was wrong.**

 **"** **Daddy... is everything okay?"**

 **"** **Yes honey I was just checking to see if Cal and Neri made it to Los Cabos and he finally messaged me back they are safe."**

 **Cal and Neri came to see the proposal but they left shortly after to enjoy their own vacation a little further into Mexico. They deserved some alone time for once.**

 **"** **Alright Daddy. Are you having a good time with us?"**

 **"** **Of course honey. Seeing you happy with your friends and fiancé melts my heart. I wish your mother would have come to enjoy this... she is missing out."**

 **"** **Well when we get back I don't plan on speaking to her Dad. She doesn't accept me or my lifestyle and I'm not going to keep trying to win her over."**

 **"** **I understand honey just don't cut me off."**

 **"** **Never."**

 **We got a table and ordered our drinks. Everyone was starving from the strenuous day and we ordered more food than necessary. When you're on vacation it's like you want to try a little bit of everything. This turned out to be one hell of a trip and I was grateful to share it with my closest friends and family. We ate, drank, and danced the night away ending completely wasted and tangled in one another.**

* * *

 **The next few days passed quickly. Everyone left leaving Piper and I alone to enjoy the rest of our time together. This trip was like a pre honeymoon for us. We spent so much one on one time together and I honestly couldn't get enough. Most couples get sick of each other. Piper and I had this connection I felt lost without her. We spent the next day lounging on the beach and soaking in the sun. It was ridiculously hot outside and my pale skin was now ridiculously red.**

 **"Al you should have put on more sun screen."**

 **"** **I figured every two hours was enough but apparently not. I'm a fucking lobster."**

 **"** **Let me put some aloe on it babe. At least your face didn't burn at all. Thank god you wore that sun hat."**

 **"** **I would be extremely upset if I had to return to New York as an attorney and represent my clients with a sunburnt face."**

 **"** **You're so silly baby. So are you excited for the parasailing? It's gonna be so nice doing it as the sunsets. It's so romantic!"**

 **"** **Of course I'm excited. I get to be with you and that makes my day baby."**

* * *

 **"** **Good evening ladies. I have you booked for the double sail is that correct?"**

 **"Sure is."**

 **"** **Alright my name is Hector and I will take care of you both tonight. We will do the parasailing which will last for about 45 minutes. You guys should get a good view of the sun setting but still be able enjoy the crystal blue waters."**

 **We got harnessed in and Piper and I had about 8 inches of space between us. This was perfect because I could still hold her hand and lean over for kisses. We had Hector take a few photos of us and he promised to snap some while we were in the air with his professional camera.**

 **We launched and soared to 250 feet in the air. The breeze was blowing softly and the view we got was amazing. We could see the boats down below and the waves rolling in. Pipers face was glowing as the sun shined against her tan skin. The smile on her face was priceless and I felt so lucky to call her mine.**

 **"** **Al this is gorgeous! Look at how blue the water is and look at the sun going down!"**

 **I turned and leaned in for a kiss. Piper reached her hand up and cupped my face.**

 **"** **I love you."**

 **"** **I love you too Al! So much!"**

 **We sailed around enjoying the view. It was beautiful and I couldn't have picked a better way to end our trip. We snapped a few photos while in the air and Piper even took one of us kissing. My girl loved her pictures. We would have so many memories to look back on.**

 **We slowly began to reel in back to the boat and our sail was over. We thanked Hector and he promised to have the pictures sent to the resort by tomorrow before we checked out.**

* * *

 **"** **So babe I need you to trust me...can you do that?"**

 **"** **What did you do Al? You're giving me that little smirk and I know you're up to something!"**

 **"** **Well babe we are gonna walk down this beach and you will find out."**

 **Alex took my hand and we walked down the beach. The sand was warm between my toes and I jumped every time the tide crashed in.**

 **I could see lights ahead and what looked like a small hut. There was a table in the center and a large bouquet of roses in the center of the table. I saw candles lit all around the hut and rose petals strewn across the sand. There was a man dressed in a suit waiting.**

 **"** **Good evening Miss Vause. I have prepared everything for you and your food will be up in a few moments. Please have a seat and get started with some wine."**

 **Piper flashed me her famous megawatt smile. She looked pleased and for that I was thankful.**

 **"** **You did all this Al?"**

 **"** **Yeah I talked to the people at our resort and they set it up for me. Cash and my charm can be very persuasive babe."**

 **"I see that. This is so romantic!"**

 **We sat down and cracked open the wine. Half a glass in the waiter came back with two salads. We began eating those and enjoying the conversation with one another. About 15 minutes later the man returned with our main dishes. He brought out fried coconut shrimp, lobster, and filet. These were piper's favorites and I knew she would be pleased. He also brought out some amazing garlic potatoes, steamed broccoli and a few other side items. We feasted under the stars and truly enjoyed our night.**

 **"** **So what's for dessert babe? I know you have something up your sleeve."**

 **"** **You." Alex said with her eyebrow raised.**

 **"** **Mmm I like the sound of that, only if I get to indulge on you as well baby."**

 **"** **Oh of course. I also have some whip cream and tequila in the room as well. We can sample off each other if you want." I winked.**

 **Piper was squirming and I knew she was getting turned on.**

 **"** **I really like the sound of that baby."**

 **"** **Well I just like to take care of you."**

 **I moved my chair next to Piper. I wrapped my arm around her and she nuzzled into my neck. I kept whispering dirty things into her ear and watching her squirm in her seat.**

 **"** **Al. Take me to the room...now."**

 **"** **Oh you're being a little bossy tonight aren't you?"**

 **I had my hand on her inner thigh drawing circles. I would randomly graze higher and float dangerously close to her center. I could feel the heat radiating through the fabric already but I was really enjoying the teasing."**

 **"** **I want you to take me back to the room I'm not playing."**

 **"** **Alright babe let's go."**

 **I got up and slowly started walking but Piper was having none of that. She grabbed my hand and was practically pulling me as she nearly ran back to the resort. We made it back and got some interesting looks as the guests watched Piper drag me through the lobby. We made it down the corridor and Piper stopped and slammed me against the wall. Her lips were on mine in seconds and I was loving it. Piper rarely took control or showed dominance except when she was really on the brink. I moaned into the kiss and felt Piper slide her knee between my thighs. She hit my center and I started grinding to create a warm friction. We were interrupted when two guys passed us in the hallway.**

 **"** **Wow someone's getting lucky tonight. Maybe you ladies should make it to your room or come to ours we could join your party."**

 **I shot them a disgusted look and picked Piper up. She wrapped her legs around me and I carried her the rest of the way to our room kissing the entire time. I fumbled with the key card and eventually dropped it. I set Piper down grabbed it and got the door open. The second I got it open I was pulled in and the door was slammed shut. Piper ripped my shirt open and pushed me towards the bedroom.**

 **"** **Aggressive tonight...hmmm I like it."**

 **Alex shot a playful smirk.**

 **"I need you Al. I'm so wet for you."**

 **I quickly took control and laid Piper down. I tore her clothes off leaving her naked and grinning in bed. I started kissing up and down her body and I could feel her squirming beneath me. She was sick of my games I could tell.**

 **"** **Fuck me now! No more playing just fuck me. I'm soaking wet and I need you deep inside me!"**

 **I waited no more. I quickly thrusted three fingers into her tight channel and began thrusting. With my free hand I teased her clit and began whispering naughty things into her ear.**

 **"** **Oh my god! Harder! I wanna feel you for day's baby!"**

* * *

 **One week later. Friay morning.**

 **"** **Al are you sure you wanna come to this...it's gonna get really ugly."**

 **"** **Pipes your my fiancé...I love you...I'm going with you and I'm not leaving your side. Let's just get this over with."**

 **Today was the day we were finally going to see my mother. She didn't approve of Alex proposing so she skipped the trip and stayed home. Now after we returned I don't know if she regretted it or if she was finally going to accept us...all I know is that she invited me over for lunch to talk. I didn't tell her I was bringing Alex with me but my father knew and he was thrilled. My dad and Alex got along great and for that I was grateful. Alex was a wonderful woman and if people avoided her then it would be their loss.**

 **"** **So Al... after we get through today can we talk about some wedding stuff."**

 **"Really Pipes? It's only been a little over a week... your pretty excited to marry me huh?"**

 **"** **Of course I'm excited! I love you Al. I can't wait to be a Vause and I just want it to happen sooner rather than later. I have a lot on my mind baby."**

 **"Like what Pipes...?"**

 **"** **I want babies Al... I see Polly pregnant and I'm so jealous. And I just want to be a mom. I know I'm young and this is still so new but it just feels right and I understand if you're not ready just tell me..." I was rambling and I knew my words were jumbling together at this point.**

 **"** **Baby... I want to give you whatever you want. I will marry you tomorrow if that's what you want. We can make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow if you want. I'm ready for anything and everything. I'm getting older... I want us to enjoy this life if you're ready for babies then I'm ready to."**

 **Piper had tears falling down her face. Her and Polly hung out a few times this week because Pete and I were so busy with cases catching up from being gone. Her time with Polly really made her realize she wanted to be a mother and I was more than ready.**

 **"** **I love you so much Al. Can we honestly figure out the wedding stuff and then I want to make the appointment and see what our options are. I know it takes a while sometimes But let's start getting the information."**

 **I leaned in and kissed my girl. "Anything you want baby... let's just elope like Nicky and Lorna."**

 **Piper busted out laughing." Yeah right Al! Your mom and my Dad would be pissed! My daddy wants to walk me down the aisle and have a first dance... we are having a wedding. It doesn't have to be huge or luxurious but we are doing one and the sooner the better."**

* * *

 **We made the drive to the Chapman residence and to my surprise Piper was extremely relaxed. Usually when visiting her mother she would tense up and expect the worst but this time she had a certain confidence radiating off of her. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to take any shit from anyone especially Carol.**

 **"** **Al no matter what happens in here just know that I love you. Always. Nothing can take that away."**

 **"** **Jeez babe... you really think it's gonna be that bad in there? Your dad is here to mediate so I'm sure it will be alright?"**

 **Piper leaned in and kissed me cupping my face in her hands. I could feel the love and emotions behind her kiss and I honestly felt my heart swell. This girl loved me more than anything. She loved me enough to ignore her mother's comments and put me first. I snagged one hell of a woman and I was not letting her go.**

 **We were greeted at the door by Bill and he quickly ushered us outside.**

 **"** **Hi daddy! Why are you pushing us outside?"**

 **"** **Hello to my beautiful girls. I pushed you out here to give you a warning on what you are walking in to... first let me say I had no idea or I would have called you ahead of time and told you not to even come."**

 **"** **Daddy...what is going on?"**

 **"** **You're mother invited some people over and she has a boy in there the same boy from Polly's wedding. His parents are here too and your mother seems to think this little lunch will serve as a connector for you and him. I told her you were happily engaged and she honestly thinks you're just going through a phase."**

 **"** **I'm going to kill her!" Piper lunged for the door and I quickly grabbed her and held her in my arms.**

 **"** **Baby take a breath for a second and just relax."**

 **"** **Al she basically set up an arrangement for me! And with that stupid fuck from the wedding! It has to be Larry obviously what the hell is wrong with that kid did he not get the fucking hint. Dad how could she do this to me! Just so you know I'm going in there and blowing this shit wide open and I'm sorry if I embarrass you daddy."**

 **"** **Piper... I was going to wait until Cal was here to tell you this but I need to get it off my chest now...I'm divorcing your mother."**

 **"** **Holy shit... I would ask why but I kind of have a good feeling."**

 **"** **It's a lot of things. You know I haven't always been faithful to her. And her and I are different people. She was gorgeous and sweet when we met and she gave me beautiful children. But then she got swallowed up in this rich lavish lifestyle and it's all she cares about. Then there's this issue with her not liking Alex and supporting you I can't handle it Piper."**

 **"** **Daddy I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. I have a feeling I'm about to cut all ties with my mother today because I'm in love with Alex and that's not changing. Let's go inside and see how this plays out."**

 **I stood there dumbfounded on what was going on. Piper was about to cut ties with her mother. Piper's dad was divorcing her. Clearly carol was the problem. I almost felt sorry for her but then I realized that she did all of this to herself. She was waspy and upright and she didn't deserve these good people in her life. I Must have frozen in place because I felt pipers hand against my cheek.**

 **"** **Al... are you alright?"**

 **"** **This is just a lot to take in Pipes. I love you and I want you to be happy. Just don't make any crazy choices over me. I don't want to cause any problems..." I was cut off instantly. Piper out a finger to my lips.**

 **"** **Alex. I'm in love with you. I'm soon to be Mrs. Vause and I'm over the moon about all of this. My mother did this to herself. So let's go inside and see what happens but I promise I will be going home with you no matter what."**

* * *

 **We walked inside and in the dining room sat my mother, Larry, and I'm assuming his parents. They were sipping wine and eating a variety of finger foods.**

 **"** **Oh Piper you made it. Come in and sit down." She hugged Piper. And then turned to sit back down. She didn't even acknowledge Alex.**

 **"** **Carol... did you even say hello to Alex." Bill chimed in.**

 **"** **Oh I'm sorry. I thought I did. Hi Alex I didn't know you would be joining us today."**

 **"** **Why wouldn't she join me mother? She's my fiancé and we live together."**

 **"** **Can we just tone it down with the fiancé fiasco? Your father told me you got engaged in Mexico and to be honest I find the entire story rather trashy. You are from a wealthy family Piper and getting engaged the way you did... and to a woman is just not fitting."**

 **My mouth fell open... I couldn't even believe the words coming out of this woman's mouth right now. How dare her call my proposal trashy. Everyone loved it and it fit our relationship, it was something exciting and different. What the fuck was wrong with this woman.**

 **"** **Mom... actually no Carol... I can't believe you just said that. I wasn't planning on embarrassing you today in front of your new friends but apparently I'm gonna have to."**

 **"** **Piper just sit down and talk with the Blooms. Their son Larry is a good suit for you. His family is wealthy and he's and aspiring writer. He is handsome and is willing to take you out for a few dates."**

 **"** **Mr. and Mrs. Bloom nice to meet you... let me get something straight your son has hit on me before and I put him in his place. I'm engaged to Alex and I'm never going to give your son a chance. With that being said I hope you guys understand that I'm a lesbian. Not interested in his stubby cock. I love pussy...Alex's pussy to be specific and I love getting my own pussy fucked by Alex. And mom as for you our relationship is through. I don't want to see you... you will not be invited to the wedding and you will not see your grandchildren... I'm so disgusted to even call you my mother... I hope you enjoy the life your about the live because it's going to be very lonely. And on a side note if Larry is so great maybe you should date him since Dad is divorcing your selfish ass."**

 **I stopped after my last sentence and realized I just spilled the beans on the divorce without even realizing it. I was also pretty vulgar about my sex with Alex but oh well I was angry.**

 **"** **Piper Chapman you will not speak to me like this in my own home and what divorce are you talking about?"**

 **"** **Well she's referring to this divorce. Here are the papers Carol. The attorney drew everything up and you will get half of everything. You can keep the house though and I will be packing my things over the next week or so. You have changed and not for the better. I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore."**

 **The whole room was silent for a few moments. I felt Alex put her hand on my back and rub some soothing circles.**

 **"** **Pipes... baby maybe we should just go."**

 **"** **No maybe you should just go! "Larry stood up and puffed his chest out.**

 **I was blown away that this ball bag had the balls to stand up and say something. He wasn't family, he was nobody. Pete's friend but I had a good feeling once I told Pete about this that relationship would end to. This guy really thought the Chapmans were going to get him set up with their daughter. I was about to show him how dead fucking wrong he was.**

 **"** **Larry... what is with you? We have been over this already Piper does not want you... she's with me and we're engaged... stay out of our business."**

 **"** **You shouldn't be with her. You're not good enough and you're a lesbian. Piper needs a man to take care of her and I can be that man."**

 **"** **You people are seriously fucked in the head."**

 **I turned to walk away but I felt someone grab my wrist.**

 **"** **I wasn't done you dyke..."**

 **I really had enough of this guy and he put his hands on me first giving me the green light. I pulled my arm back and punched him right in the face. I watched as his pathetic body fell to the floor and he began to groan in pain.**

 **"** **Oh my god Larry!" His parents and Carol ran over to him.**

 **"** **You bitch! You can't hit me like that."**

 **"** **I think I just did. You're lucky I didn't lay you the fuck out! Stay away from my fiancé or I swear to god you might not get up next time."**

 **I couldn't even believe what just happened. He made me angry and I hit him. I'm always calm and collected, I don't lose my temper like that but this time I did.**

 **"** **Al. Baby is your hand okay?"**

 **"** **I'm fine pipes. Can we please just get out of here?"**

 **"** **Yeah baby let's go home."**

 **"** **Piper I'm so sorry this unfolded I told your mother to let it go but you know how she is. I'm going to pack myself a bag and I'm going to stay in a hotel until I find a new place. Maybe we can meet for lunch this week girls?"**

 **"** **Sure we can daddy. And are you sure you don't want to stay with us?"**

 **"** **No I don't want to invade your space and I like having my space too. We will talk soon I love you Piper and Alex love you too take care of my girl."**

 **"** **Always."**

* * *

 **Piper and I walked to my car leaving the house of chaos behind us. As soon as we got in the car Piper leaned in for a kiss."**

 **"** **I know your hand is hurting baby and when I get home I'm getting you some ice. Thank you for standing up for me baby."**

 **"** **I'll always protect you Piper. I love you, let's go home."**

 **We drove home and Piper talked the entire time. She felt so bad about everything and kept apologizing. I had to reassure her several times that it was okay and I wasn't upset with her what so ever. We made a few stops on the way home to grab some things we needed in the house and Piper wanted to get some new clothes. A few stops turned into several and we ended up buying tons of shit. Christmas was coming and we had to get gifts for everyone. Most of it was done but we had a few things to get another day.**

 **"** **So Al it's already 4...when we get home I'm gonna make us some dinner and then can we just relax baby? I wanna watch a movie and bake cookies."**

 **"** **Yeah that sounds perfect babe. A nice quiet night with my girl is just what I need.** **"**

* * *

 **We made it home and Piper refused to let me help her cook. I took this time to read through a few case files. I had a big hearing on Monday and needed a serious miracle to get my client off.**

 **An hour went by and I heard my name being called to eat. I walked out of my office and into the kitchen.**

 **"** **Wow it smells great. What did you make?"**

 **"Oh nothing too much baby. I did some almond breaded chicken, the fresh green beans you like, and I made those mashed potatoes with cabbage chopped up in them."**

 **"** **Mmm the way to a girls heart is through her stomach you know that baby?"**

 **"** **Of course I know that. You're usually the one winning me over. Come on let's eat."**

 **We sat down and ate our food. We talked about Christmas and what we would be doing. We also talked about the case I had Monday. Piper knew I was stressed out because the evidence was stacked against my client and he expected to walk free. Best case scenario I figured he would get a smaller sentence and some heavy fines instead of a lengthy prison term.**

 **Just as we finished our meal and began clearing the table there was a knock at the door.**

 **"** **Pipes? Are you expecting anyone?"**

 **"** **No?"**

 **I opened the door and my heart dropped when I saw three men at the door. Two uniformed officers and one man in a suit.**

 **"** **Hi can I help you officers?"**

 **"** **Were looking for Alex Vause. Have you seen him?"**

 **"** **Um I'm Alex Vause...a she not a he."**

 **"** **I'm sorry mam. I made the assumption from the name I apologize. Mam we need to speak with you maybe in private." The men peered in the door at Piper.**

 **"** **Um she's my fiancé so she can stay. What is this in regards to?"**

 **"** **Well Ms. Vause we need you to come down to the station. We received a report of assault. A Mr. Larry Bloom claims you assaulted him and he has witnesses."**

 **"** **Are you kidding me? He put his hands on me first!"**

 **"So you admit that you put your hands on him also?"**

 **I stopped for a second and thought for a moment. I needed to stop talking until I seen what they had and how I could approach things.**

 **"** **You're not taking her anywhere. She didn't do anything!" Piper wrapped her arms around my waist.**

 **"** **Ms. Vause we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Come down to the station and we can chat or I can cuff you and drag you in."**

 **"** **I'll come with you. Baby call Nicky tell her to meet us at the precinct and don't say anything to these officers until we talk to Nicky."**

 **"** **Alex! No! You can't go! You didn't do anything!"**

 **"** **I know baby. But we have to deal with this."**

 **"** **Come on let's go Alex." The cop pushed me towards the door.**

 **" Don't push her like that!" Piper shouted.**

 **" Stay out of this blondie. This woman is obviously a criminal, Ill handle her any way I want."**

 **I watched the officers and Alex leave. Little did these cops know that Alex was an attorney and everything they did to her would catch up with them. I quickly grabbed my phone and rang for Nicky.**

 **" Hey Piper whats up?"**

 **" Nicky, I need you to meet me at the police station. Alex just got arrested."**

 **" What the fuck happened? Ill be right there!"**

 **So we will end here. So sorry for the long delay on the update but Ive been very busy with my own relationship. I tried to talk things through and see where we stood after her cheating but Im not sure how to move forward at this point. Anyways lots happening in this chapter and lots of stuff is coming. This Larry drama will wrap up and same with Carol. We will move into this next police scenario and there's no hints on how that's gonna turn out ;) it won't be pretty. As always thanks for reading. I'm losing readers and reviews! I need some motivation back guys! .**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long to update everyone. As you all know I've dealt with a lot personally with my girl cheating on me. I'm proud to say it's officially over, I even went out and had myself some revenge sex ;) It helped me forget and then it made it easier to really cut her out of my life. I have one special reader who reached out to me and really helped me out the last few days on a personal level. A few others message me and I'm so appreciative. I love that you guys care and I'm so glad you guys love this story! Enjoy this chapter and get ready because the one after this is huge ;)

also so some of the reviews didn't show up right away I got them in my mail but couldn't see them on the site. It looks like they are up now so I'll try and reach out to you guys :) look forward to everyone's reviews and suggestions!

* * *

I made it to the police station and they already walked Alex inside. I got stuck at a few lights unfortunately and it took longer for me to get there. I saw Nicky pull up with Lorna and I immediately ran over to her.

"Piper what happened? What the fuck."

"We went to my parents' house and Larry was there. They got into an altercation."

"Pete's friend! Are you kidding me what is it with that asshole? Lorna call Pete and tell him to handle his fucking friend. He better drop these charges against Alex. So Piper tell me what happened at the house I need everything."

"Larry made some comments. My parents and his parents were there they were trying to get me to leave Alex and date Larry. Larry made some comments saying Alex shouldn't be with me and Alex tried to walk away and we were gonna leave. Larry grabbed her wrist and tugged it to turn her around. Alex was pissed and she punched him knocking him flat on the floor."

"Did he black out? Was there blood? Who saw it?"

"I don't remember there being blood. Everyone saw it but my Dad knows Alex did it as self-defense. A man grabbed her Alex freaked. My parents are getting a divorce so he will back us up and he's an attorney too."

"Let me get inside and see what these cops have."

"Nicky Alex went with them willingly. And the cop was rough with her he called her names and shoved her a lot. So please handle that too."

"Oh I will. They picked the wrong girl...bet they didn't know she was an attorney."

I sat down in the waiting area and let Nicky handle things. I was so nervous in my eyes Alex did nothing wrong and I couldn't believe this little shit was pressing charges. He should be embarrassed that a girl laid him out.

* * *

"Okay boys, shows over a moment alone with my client."

"Oh my god she's lawyering up already... must be a guilty fucking criminal."

" Hey buddy...get out... also I need to speak to a sergeant and I will be requesting the body cam and dash cam video of you bringing her in."

"Hey she went willingly so why is that necessary?"

"Hey because she's an attorney herself and her fiancé said you guys pushed her and were disrespectful."

"Shit... we didn't know. And wow that hot blonde is your fiancé. Why are the hot girls always gay?"

"It doesn't matter what you did or didn't know. You treated someone poorly and unfortunately you picked the wrong one this time. And stop making comments about her fiancé before my client explodes on you."

The officers exited in the room leaving Nicky alone with Alex.

"Alex...what the hell happened!"

"We went to see her parents and they set up this damn match maker session pretty much. There were words exchanged back and forth and eventually Larry started talking his shit. We tried to leave but he grabbed me by the arm and turned me towards him. I didn't know what was gonna happen I reacted on instincts and I punched him in the face. He fell down but stayed conscience and continued yelling shit. Of course his mommy and daddy and pipers mom rushed to his side."

"So one hit and you left? Anyone to back the story besides Piper?"

"Yeah her Dad saw it and he knows I was just acting on instinct. I didn't touch the kid after that one hit."

"What do they have one you did they say?"

"Just that he is injured and seeking medical attention. His parents and Carol both wrote statements to back his story."

"Did they officially charge you? Tell me what happened on the way here?"

"No they didn't charge me yet just said they wanted information to see how to move forward. And they were rude Nicky saying I was a criminal. And the one officer the older guy he kept shoving me out the door and shoved me into the station. Wouldn't even let me kiss Piper goodbye. They made me feel like shit and I already have a bruise from where he shoved me and I hit the car."

"They picked the wrong person to fuck with. I requested the footage of the body cams so we will handle that on its own. Are you alright Vause? Your girl is freaking out."

"I'm fine I just wanna go home. Let's talk to these idiots so I can see Piper before she has a meltdown. You and I both know emotional chaos isn't her strong suite."

* * *

The officers came back in with their supervisor and things went smooth actually. They took Alex's statement and they called Bill Chapman to come in and give his version. If everything matched up then they would talk to Larry again and try to squash this. They knew Alex was an attorney now and that this issue wouldn't go away without a fight from her side.

The officers apologized for the aggressiveness and I chose to let them off with a warning I didn't wanna press charges and have any enemies but now they know to be careful with people. They let me go home but told me to stay available because this wasn't over and we had to see what medical treatment Larry needed. He had more witnesses than me and if they decided to follow through on charges then I would be picked up.

I walked out of the room and saw Piper sitting with her Dad. He had made his statement and Piper was currently crying and leaning on his shoulder. People in the station were staring at her and it pissed me off like what they have never seen a woman upset...

Piper saw me walk out with Nicky and she bolted from her seat and ran over.

"Baby! Oh my god are you okay. I was so worried about you being alone with those cops. They were so mean and pushy with you."

"I'm okay sweetie. I just need you. I love you."

"I love you more. What happened in there Al?"

"Your mom and his parents both backed his story and he went to get medical attention. We have to wait and see what that says and see if they will press formal charges. The cops are aware that I'm an attorney and who I am in the system. We squashed the aggression issue in my hopes that I get off on this. If these charges go through I'm fucked as a lawyer. Why are they doing this to me?"

"Because my mother is a cunt. I know she's behind all of this pushing for it to hurt you and take you away from me."

"Well jail is not going to happen. Even if I get charged I have no record and I would get probation or something. I can't believe she would do this to us. Am I that bad for you babe?"

"Al. You're perfect for me. She just has this lifestyle in her head and I'm so sorry you got caught in this mess. Please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you. I just feel like I'm not good enough."

"You're more than enough. I'm the piece of shit right now. I'm fucking up your life. You're gonna leave me... I'm such a terrible..." I was cut off.

I had to stop pipers rambling and the only way to do that was to kiss her. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her waist before clashing our lips together. I made sure the kiss was strong so she felt my love and emotions pour into it.

I pulled away," Piper this isn't your fault. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. We will get through this baby. You're everything to me and I'm not letting this get in the way and I'm never leaving. You're gonna be my wife and the mother of my children. I'm in this forever baby."

Alexs words struck me. I knew she loved me and I knew she wanted kids. But something about this moment struck deep in my heart. She was in this forever, she wanted me forever. I was so head over heels in love with this woman and it felt fucking great.

"Al..."

"Yeah pipes?"

"Take me home. Take me home and make love to me. I need to feel you. I need us to be close and connected."

"Let's go then baby."

We said goodbyes to Nicky and Bill and agreed to stay in touch as this issue unfolds. Piper and I walked out of the station to the car and she of course tossed me the keys so I could take us home. She was upset and didn't wanna drive.

* * *

We made it home and walked inside hands interlaced together. Once we made it inside we threw our coats off and I carried Piper to bed. I wasted no time. We needed this. Both it is needed skin to skin contact and we needed to feel connected. I laid Piper down and started to pull her clothes off. I got her shirt off leaving her in her bra as I climbed on top of her.

I was trailing kisses down her neck and chest at this point as she ran her hands up and down my back. I leaned back off my girl and started to unbutton my shirt. I went slowly button by button. I watched pipers eyes rake my body up and down. I was being a tease going so slow but I wanted us both to enjoy this. I released the last button and let the shirt fall leaving me in just a bra to match her attire.

* * *

Alex was being so sensual right now. She was going slow and teasing me but it was doing glorious things to my body. She was straddling my hips right now and her chest was in my face. I took note of her luscious breasts and her toned abs. She has such a gorgeous body and she was all mine. She was kissing all over my body and I felt her move down to undo my pants. I just laid there and let her take charge. I knew she would leave me more than satisfied. She slid my pants down my legs and removed my bra I was naked underneath her. I reached my hands up and touched her toned abs. I felt her quivering from my motions and I knew she was just as turned on as I was.

"Al baby no teasing I need you."

"You have me baby. I'll take care of you."

Piper was a mess she was so turned on and I could feel her wetness pooling already. I removed the rest of my clothing leaving us naked and pressed against each other. I kissed down her body from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbone, to her stomach, down her thighs, down her calves, down to her toes, and then back up until I met her core. I could smell her already. She smelled so sweet and so ready for me.

I placed a kiss to her mound and spread her lips open. I ran my tongue from her entrance to her clit. Back and forth slow steady strokes. I hooked my hands around her hips burying my face inside of her. I thrusted my tongue inside to get a better taste of her sweet nectar.

"Al! God baby! Right there!"

My tongue was deep inside and I was wiggling it in every direction. I knew I was torturing Piper and she needed me to take her soon. She could only handle so much before she needed to be completely filled. I continued my thrusts and began to massage her clit with my fingers. She was so wet and began to coat my fingers. She was bucking her hips and arching her back off the bed. Her legs were trembling and she nearly closed them on me. I pushed them open and took this time to enter her with two fingers. I thrusted deep inside her at a painfully slow pace. I positioned myself so I could meet her lips and kiss her. I took her mouth against mine and began making out with her.

This was the best sex. Emotionally connected. We were pressed together, I was buried inside of her, and our tongues were massaging one another. So close. So intimate. I was swallowing down every moan and I picked up the pace. I pulled away and began to whisper things into piper's ear.

"Al god I love you so much! You're so good baby."

"I just wanna please my fiancé baby. You're so perfect, I'm so in love with you."

"Mmmm Al. Don't stop. You feel so good inside me."

"I love being inside you baby. Are you enjoying this? Do you like it when I make soft, sweet love to you?"

"God yes! I feel like I'm gonna cum but you keep drawing it out. I've never felt...ughhh Alex!"

I kept my thrusting going and moved my face back down to take her clit into my mouth. I wanted to stimulate her everywhere. I let two fingers dance inside, my tongue flicked her clit over and over and my free hand held her right left breast in my hand. I squeezed and massaged her earning myself a string of moans. Piper couldn't speak, she was trembling, and thrashing around at the pleasure.

* * *

Alex was worshipping me right now. She didn't leave a space untouched. She was inside of me, she was teasing my clit, and the way she was massaging my breast was the perfect combination. I've never felt so much pleasure I was ready to combust but somehow I was holding on. I knew when I came it would be huge and I was going to soak the sheets beneath us.

"I want you to cum for me baby. It's time for me to taste all of you. I want to drink you in."

"Mmmmm baby! Yes! Right there!"

As if the things my girl was doing weren't enough she has to start talking and tell me how she wants me to cum and how she wants to swallow me down. This turned me on beyond belief and I knew I was close. I threw my head back and let out countless moans. I felt like I was on a different planet with the pleasure rolling through me. I reached my hands down and tangled them in Alex's hair. I was tugging and I knew it probably hurt but I couldn't help it. A few more thrusts and as she curled her fingers I felt my breathing stop and my head was spinning. I reached my point to combust.

* * *

I watched pipers body lift off the bed and her muscles tightened throughout her body. She was cumming and cumming hard. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was wide open. She let out the loudest gasp and I was greeted with her wetness. She squirted a stream of cum in my direction. I knew she would cum big but I didn't expect that much. She soaked my hands and her cum was dripping down my chin. I began to lick her clean and swallow down every drop. She tasted amazing and I knew that orgasm took a lot out of her. Her body relaxed and she lowered back down to the bed but she was still shaking.

"Oh my god Alex... I can't even..."

"It's all good baby. I'm glad I made you feel good."

"I came a ton didn't I? I feel soaked."

"Mmm yeah baby your squirted all over me. So hot."

"Mmm well I'm not even sorry. That was so good. You kept me on the edge so long and the things you were saying to me just made me feel so much pleasure. I couldn't even help it."

"It's sexy baby. I'm glad you feel good. I love you."

"I love you more Al. God damn how did I get so lucky?"

Piper was still breathing heavy and her eyes were threatening to close. The exhaustion from tonight's events and the mind blowing orgasm she just had took so much out of her. I knew she needed to sleep even though I was beyond turned on.

"Come be my little spoon baby."

"Mmm baby, I need to take care of you."

"Pipes you're so tired. You're falling asleep and its okay you have a rough day and that sex just destroyed you."

Piper tried to speak but she was already falling asleep. I pulled her close and held in my arms. I placed soft kisses on her neck and watched as she slept. She was so beautiful when she slept. Obviously when she was awake too but something about watching her sleep and seeing her uninterrupted beauty took my breath away. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders softly. The way she had this small smile in her sleep and she would crinkle her nose sometimes at whatever she was dreaming about. I fell in love with her all over again in these moments. I finally fell asleep holding my girl letting go of all the stressful things that happened today. As long as I went to bed with Piper in my arms I knew everything would work out.

* * *

I woke and felt something between my legs. I was so tired I couldn't even register what was happening at first. After a few seconds I looked down and saw nothing but blonde hair between my legs at my core. I felt soft licks up and down my slit. Piper woke me up by eating me out.

"Mmmm Pipes. Good morning."

"Good morning baby. I just had to take care of you. Mmm you taste so good."

Piper's words sent vibrations through my core. I laid back and let her continue. Her tongue was so soft and her strokes were doing all the right things.

"Mmm babe. That feels so good please don't stop."

* * *

Alex tasted amazing. I felt so bad I didn't get her off last night. She made such sweet love to me and all I wanted to do was give it back to her but the orgasm she gave me wore me out.

I began to suck on her clit and tease her entrance with two fingers. I felt her fingers running through my hair and she was practically grinding against my face.

"God Piper! Mmmmm that feels fucking amazing!"

I began to curl my fingers inside her and I felt her walls fluttering. Her wetness was increasing and I was sliding in and out so easy. I felt her body tensing and I knew she was gonna cum this was quick but she waited all night and I figured it would be fast. A few more thrusts was all it took Alex came hard and I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers. I kept moving slowly inside drawing out every ounce of cum and leaving her to enjoy a few more minutes of pleasure.

I removed my fingers and climbed up to lay my head on her chest.

"Well that was one hell of a way to wake up baby."

"Mmm well I just had to return the favor Al. You gave me so much pleasure last night and I really needed to taste you."

"Well thank you baby. That felt amazing and you started my morning off in the best way."

"Good I'm glad."

We laid together talking and just relaxing. Piper told me she was going to see her mother today to discuss what happened with Larry. She told me I couldn't go because she knew it would make matters worse and she really just wanted to understand why her mother was doing this bullshit to us. They were meeting for lunch in the city and for that I was thankful. At least it was public and her dad would be there to help Piper out.

* * *

"Piper honey, it's so good to see you and I see you left that woman somewhere."

"That woman is my fiancé, and you're right I left her at home in bed, she's recovering from the amazing sex we had this morning. God I can still feel her."

I was being vulgar on purpose. I knew it wasn't right to say in in front of my dad but I wanted to piss my mother off and this was the perfect way to do it.

"Stop it with that Piper. That is disgusting and way out of character for you."

"Actually it's quite in character for me. You wouldn't know that because we never talk like normal people."

"I just don't understand why you can't be more like your friend Polly. She's smart she's pregnant and she found a man to take care of her. She married him and he makes good money. Why don't you want that? That's why this whole thing with Larry started."

"First of all Pete only makes good money because of Alex. He works for Alex. Second of all I don't need anyone to take care of me but Alex takes better care of me than anyone ever has. Financially, emotionally, she's there for me and she makes me fucking happy why can't you see that?"

"Because she's a lesbian Piper and you are not. You are a Chapman, you need to get your life together."

"I'm going to say this one last time. I'm a lesbian mom. I love Alex, I love have sex with Alex, I'm marrying Alex, and I'm going to have babies with her. You are writing yourself off. I don't want you a part of my life anymore. If you cant accept Alex and me then you are cut off. You will never see your grandkids and I will pretend you don't exist. I don't need you in my life. I have her and my Dad who has given me so much support. If you don't drop this Larry shit and drop your statement against Alex at the police station then things will get worse for you mom I promise."

"Are you threatening me Piper Chapman?"

"No I'm promising you Carol. And don't get used to the Chapman usage I'm going to be a Vause before you know it."

"Piper I will drop my statement but Larry and his parents wont. I'm only going to withdraw mine so you consider talking to me in the future. But right now I'm not accepting Alex. It's not right I'm sorry."

"Just drop the statement mother, and until you decide to give Alex a chance you won't hear from me. Enjoy your Christmas and New Year alone.

Just like that I got up and walked away with my dad. This went so fast we didn't even have lunch which was fine with me. I couldn't spent another minute with that evil bitch. She agreed to get rid of her statement taking Larry's side. Hopefully she followed through on it but we still needed Larry to drop his ordeal altogether. I talked to Polly and she was sending Pete to Larry's place. Hopefully he could talk some sense into him and get this swept away quickly.

"I think that went well honey. You stood your ground and she seemed to get your point."

"I hope so daddy. Alex doesn't deserve this bullshit. And I meant what I said she won't be a part of my life if she doesn't accept Alex and me.

"I agree with you Piper. Now get home to your girl and I will see you guys soon."

* * *

I made my way home and decided to grab some flowers for Al. I never get her flowers it's usually the other way around but I wanted something to spruce up her day and put her in a good mood. I grabbed two dozen roses. They mixed white and red. I also got half a dozen chocolate covered strawberries for us to enjoy. I knew Alex would think it's corny but deep down it would melt her heart.

I made it back home and when I walked in I found Alex fast asleep on the sofa. She had a blanket pulled over her and a book across her chest. She looked so peaceful. She had so much happen last night so I chose to let her sleep. I set up the flowers and strawberries on the table where she would see it when she woke up. I left a note for her to read and headed for the bathroom to take a much needed bubble bath.

* * *

I woke up confused as to where I was. I glanced around the room and reached for my glasses. I slipped them on and realized I fell asleep on the sofa something I rarely did so I must have been tired. I saw a billion roses on the table, sweets, and a hand written note.

 _Al,_

 _Let me take you out tonight baby. You deserve to be wined and dined every once in a while since you always do it for me. I picked out a dress for you and it's on the bed waiting. I'll be getting ready and waiting. I love you_

 _-Your Pipes xx_

The girl I had was amazing. I was always the one to treat her but to see her put out all this effort was making my heart swell. I knew she loved me just as much as I loved her. And as much as I hated giving up the control I was handing her the reins tonight and letting her take the lead. I walked into the bedroom and saw a little black dress laid out for me. This was one of Pipes favorites. It barely made it passed my ass and it had quarter sleeves in lace showing off my skin underneath. You could see my tattoos and she loved that aspect. The dress was tight and pushed my tits up and out which I knew she loved. After I got dressed I walked into the bathroom and saw Piper applying the final touches to her makeup.

"Hey baby, you look gorgeous."

I wrapped my arms around Piper from behind and kissed her neck.

"Mmm thank you for the flowers and the strawberries. I can't wait to enjoy those later."

"So are you accepting my invitation to a night out Al?"

"Of course I am. "

"Well thank you baby. Let me finish my makeup and we can go if you're ready."

"I'm ready I did my makeup earlier."

"Wow you look sexy Al. I love that dress and I can't wait to show you off tonight."

"Where are going baby?"

"I want to take you to that Italian place you like. I know you love the soup and the pasta is always amazing."

"And their house wine is amazing. I'm so having some of that tonight!"

"Anything you want baby. I'm driving so you can relax."

"We can take a cab baby so we can both drink?"

"No its fine I want to drive us because I have a few things planned."

"Which car?"

"Were taking the rover. Everything we need is already inside let's go."

Piper took my hand and we walked to the car. It was rare for me to get butterflies and feel excited for a date night with my girl but Piper was pulling out all the right stops today. Wake up sex, flowers, chocolate covered strawberries, she looked sexy, now she was taking me to dinner. She was going out of her way to take care of me tonight.

* * *

We made it to the restaurant and I must have drank four glasses or wine before our dinner arrived. I felt a good buzz and it felt so nice to relax. We conversed over dinner and just enjoyed our time together. We stole bites from one another and shared kisses throughout the meal. We had several couples staring at us and complimenting how beautiful we were as a couple. We finished our meal and headed back to the car.

"Where are we going now baby?"

"Well there's this really cool Ice show in the city. It's a bunch of sculptures and different pieces we can look at. They have beer, hot chocolate and other stuff we can grab as we walk around. I know this is a simple night I just wanted to relax and be with you baby."

"It's perfect Pipes. I can't wait."

We drove for ten minutes and made it to our location. The sculptures were set up all over the park and they indeed had beverages for sale. Piper opted for hot chocolate and I grabbed a beer. We held hands and walked around for over an hour. I loved having Piper on my arm. We stopped at a variety of tables that were set up and we purchased random things. Piper got a handmade bracelet from a group of teenage girls they were selling them for some school fundraiser. We stopped at the fire fighters tent for another beer and made a generous donation to their station. New York City was a beautiful place. The nightlife was great but these small events were just as good.

"Thanks for this night out baby. I really enjoyed dinner and this was really cool. I've never seen ice turned into such amazing things."

"My favorite was the one with the city skyline. I don't know how that artist got all the detail of the buildings into ice. It's amazing."

"It is amazing, and your amazing baby. I love you so much." I pulled Piper in for a kiss and she wrapped her arms around me. It was cold out and it felt nice to hold her in my arms. A soft snow started to fall and I knew it was time to take my girl home.

* * *

We made it home and I felt piper squeeze my hand tight as we walked towards our front door.

"What's wrong babe? You're gripping my hand for dear life."

I followed Pipers eyes and my heart stopped when I saw what she was looking at. Two uniformed officers were waiting at our door. This had to be bad news and I had a good feeling I was about to get arrested and charged.

"Alex Vause?"

"Yes that's me."

"Detective Holland sent us, were here to tell you that no charges will be filed. Larry Bloom chose not to press charges and the city is not going to pursue because your story lines up with self-defense. We just wanted to tell you in person and apologize for all the chaos."

"Thank you officers. I appreciate that."

The officers left quietly and I turned to face piper. She had tears streaming down.

"Baby! Don't cry. No charges everything is fine."

"I know Al! I'm so happy. I was so scared you were going to get arrested. Thank god. My mom must have listened to me and Pete must have talked to Larry like I asked."

"You asked Pete to talk to Larry?"

"Yeah because they were friends I figured he could talk some sense into him."

I crashed my lips to Pipers. I wrapped my arms around her and continued attacking her lips. This girl thought of everything to get me out of this mess. She cared about me that much and I was truly touched.

"I love you so much Piper. Let's go inside and finish this night off. Tomorrow we have some wedding stuff to discuss."

"We sure do. I can't wait to marry you baby, we need to get this in order so I can officially become a Vause."

We spent the rest of the night in bed wrapped in eachother. Tomorrow was a new day. We had to talk about our wedding and figure it out. Then Christmas was in a few days and we had to figure out everything with that. The next few days would be extremely busy and I felt so blessed to have piper by my side for all of it.

* * *

So this chapter is kind of just a filler I know its probably not as good or as long as what we all wanted but I had a rough few days. We see that Alex is okay no charges! And Carol is still a cunt lol that's not exactly over yet. I promise the next one will lead into the wedding prep and the holidays. Anyone have some wedding ideas? Honeymoon ideas! Review and let me know! I wanna write what you guys will enjoy. Once we get through that we will see a time jump and some vauseman family plans ;) Thank you to all my readers and followers I love that you guys love this story as much as I do. Things have been crazy for me and I know my chapters haven't been as strong. I hope you stick with me I promise I'm building for something fantastic! Please review guys! Much love and even Im over the moon on how this next chapter is gonna go. Half written so should be up much sooner ;) now I'm taking my fat butt for a run ;) I usually do 7 miles a day and I've been slacking ;)


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for the delay but I took an unexpected trip to Atlantic City. This whole thing was done on my phone and impossible to edit :) enjoy this it gets sexy ;)

* * *

"Good morning ladies I'm Marcy, I know Piper and I have spoke on the phone a few times how are we doing this morning?"

" Great this is Alex my beautiful fiancé."

" Nice to meet you Alex. Piper tells me you guys want to get married quickly after the holidays?"

" Yeah we are tired of waiting. I know throwing something together last minute is expensive but I don't care. I want Piper to have her dream wedding so whatever she wants she gets."

" That's so sweet. You two are a gorgeous couple. Well I know Piper picked me because she loves the weddings I've done before but I also know she picked me because I'm a lesbian as well. Some people feel that we connect more and I feel that way also."

" I love the stuff on your website and I've read tons of reviews for you Marcy. Your fantastic and I can't wait to plan this with you."

" Well I can tell your excited Piper. So Alex, Piper and I have discussed a lot on the phone and do you have anything to throw in at this point?"

" Not really let's hear what you two came up with and see how I feel. I want Piper to be happy."

" Okay so Piper you liked the pier sixty venue. We are gonna go there today and show you the space to make sure it suits what you guys want. It can hold 50 to 2,000 people you just need to let me know your estimate on guests. The flat fee for the venue for the night is $7,500. I have a great DJ you can you use him if you want his fee is $2,000 for the night. I have the officiator for the wedding as well. She does a lot of lesbian weddings and she's the sweetest. Her fee for the service is $1,200. And my fee is $3,500. I will handle everything including your invitations. As for flowers and food we will discuss that separately. Will this cost work for you guys so far?"

" Al I know it's a lot of money we can do something smaller if you want?"

" No way baby this is what you want. Let's go see the venue and then we will figure out the rest. I can pay for this wedding no problem I own a law firm baby we have money."

* * *

We followed Marcy to the venue. Pier sixty was gorgeous. The views of the Hudson were phenomenal and the lighthouse in the background would make for some amazing photos. The venue was huge inside and would easily accommodate all our guests. She showed us the area where the actual wedding would take place and then across the hall would be where the reception was held. The reception area was closed off and offered gorgeous sky lighting. We could have the room designed any way we wanted and Piper was satisfied with that.

The reception area had a wall of windows overlooking the Hudson. The view was amazing and I knew it would take everyone's breath away. The dance floor was large and the Dj booth was elevated.

The tables were round and seated ten people to each table. We were allowed to pick our linens to match our colors and all flowers and decorations were our choice. Piper was beaming ear to ear over this place and I knew this was the one.

" I love this baby! Do you like it?"

" I love it pipes. I can't wait to marry you. Is this the place you want?"

"God yes!"

" Okay Marcy we can take it. What do you need from us at this point?"

" Well I need a deposit of 5,000. This covers holding the venue and the rest is broken up to secure the DJ, initiator, and my own deposit. The remaining balance can be paid at any time. Also I have a list of dates available I need you to select one. Let's see Christmas is in 3 days and I need at least a month to pull this off so we can do any Saturday in February or we can go into march any Saturday except march 18th. What do we think ladies?"

" Al I wanna do this as soon as possible. You promised me after we get married we could talk about babies and that's all I really want so can we go for the earliest date...please."

Piper was so eager to get married. I found it adorable. She stuck her pout lip out hoping I would say yes to what she was asking and of course I would.

" Let's do the first date we can get baby."

" First date I have is February 4th then ladies. I need a head count and a list of names within a few days so I can get the invites out. We need to talk about those also, what style would you like?"

" I want everything to be classy and elegant. I want black and silver for the colors. Obviously my dress will be an off white and Alex is undecided on wearing a dress or a woman's suit. I love her in a suit she looks so sexy. But my maid of honor will be in silver and so will her best woman. We are only doing one person standing up with each of us and they will both be in silver."

" Sounds good to me. How about we do a large invitation black and silver writing. I'll add in some gorgeous print on it and send it off?"

" I trust that you will create something gorgeous Marcy."

" Okay so get me the list of names quickly. Now we need to choose food. This place does their own food and I think it's phenomenal. Do you guys want to set up a taste test?"

" No we have both eaten here before and everything is great. So can we just glance over a menu."

We looked at the various options and decided to serve three main entrees. We selected a Filet mignon entree, A salmon fish, and a chicken breast glazed in a Citrus sauce. We made he final selections and it felt great to get 90% of this done in one day. We promised to get Marcy our list before the holiday which was only 3 days away. Piper and I placed the deposit and left the venue feeling like we accomplished everything we needed to.

* * *

On the car ride home Piper thanked me over and over again for being so calm and keeping things simple.

" Al you literally let me have everything I wanted. Are you sure you got everything you wanted out of this deal?"

" The only thing I want is you Piper. The rest of this stuff is just background. At the end of the day I'll have you beside me as my wife and a ring on my finger joining us together. I love you and we have like zero time to throw this wedding together but somehow with this awesome wedding planner we're making it work. I don't care what it costs or what we have to do as long as my bride is happy."

" You're so good to me baby."

" So guest wise what are you thinking?"

" Well obviously all our close friends and I want most of the people from the firm to be there. They see us everyday and they should be there. Then we have your mom and my side of the family. I'm going to invite all of them my aunts and uncles and see if they come."

" What about your mom?"

" I'll invite her but I don't expect her to come. So in all I think we have 120 people?"

" Wow I didn't think we had that many...wow."

" We know a lot of people baby. What about your friends in the courthouse. I know a lot of the judges love you and the clerks and even the bailiffs."

" Yeah there's a few we can invite I'll type my list you type yours and then send it to her tomorrow."

" Sounds good baby. After Christmas I'm gonna dress shop with Polly and Lorna. Then you need to figure your stuff out for you and Nicky."

" Will do baby. Now Christmas is in three days and we are having dinner so do we need to buy anything else or are we good babe?"

" I got everything already just need to wrap a few more things and we have to bake a bunch of cookies."

" Mmm I love cookies."

* * *

We had two days until Christmas and I was currently home alone. Alex gave me the week off against my wishes and told me I didn't need to be working so hard before a holiday. She wanted me home to clean up and prep things for our guests. My girl took such good care of me honestly. I've been sipping wine all afternoon and my mind keeps drifting to Alex. She had a big case going on today and they were determined to finish closing arguments and get a verdict before the holiday shut down.

I knew she would be working late and I missed her. Not only did I miss her but I missed her hands. I've been horny since this morning and unfortunately our mid morning sex trial was interrupted when Nicky rang for Alex letting her know she forgot her keys and couldn't get into the office. Alex left me hanging but I couldn't be upset she promised to make it up to me tonight.

I laid down in bed to take a break it was 3:30 in the afternoon and I knew Alex wouldn't be home until at least 6. I laid on her side of the bed and inhaled her scent. God damn it I missed her and I was so fucking horny, the wine was not helping. I could still feel my wetness from earlier and I decided I was gonna have to take care of this myself. I couldn't wait until Alex got home.

I slowly reached my hand into my leggings and began rubbing soft circles around my clit. I was so wet and my fingers were sliding all over the place. I quickly removed my tank top and flung it across the room. My bra was next leaving me topless with my hand inside my panties.

I picked my my pace and started stroking myself up and down my slit. All I could think about was Alex. I thought about how if she was here she would be pressed up against me. If she was here she would be sucking on my neck and whispering dirty things into my ear. I imagined her fingers flicking my clit and slipping deep inside my dripping wet pussy. Alex knew how to tease me and the teasing was worth it every time because she was one hell of a fuck.

I took my free hand and started to play with my nipples. I loved this action and it really helped get me off. I started rubbing my clit faster and found myself getting hot. I was already panting and letting soft moans and gasps slip out. I kept my eyes shut and kept imagining Alex was the one buried deep inside me. The thought of her fucking me was turning me on beyond belief. I imagined her long, thin fingers curling against my g spot drawing my sticky cum out.

* * *

I wanted to surprise Piper by coming home early. I knew there was no way in hell we were finishing this case before the holiday. We were recessed until after Christmas so I figured I would come home to my girl and hopefully finish what we started this morning. Fucking Nicky always fucking up my sex life.

I unlocked the door to our place quietly and walked inside.

" Baby?...Pipes?"

I didn't see her in the living room or the kitchen. I figured she would be up doing something but the house was already spotless. I glanced at the key rack all the car keys were there so maybe she was in the shower. I walked towards the master and I stopped dead in my tracks.

I could hear moaning. It was moans of pleasure, sex. I could tell it was Piper because obviously by now I knew what she sounded like.

I felt fear creep over me and I instantly thought the worst... could Piper be fucking someone else right now while I was away? Would she cheat on me. Only one way to find out. I pushed the door open and Piper immediately jumped at the sound of the door opening.

* * *

" Alex! Oh my god your home early!"

I had the biggest smirk on my face. There Piper was with nothing on pleasuring herself. She wasn't cheating on me how could I have even thought that. Fuck no this was hot Piper was horny and had to handle it.

" Yeah babe. Came home to finish what we started but clearly you had other plans."

" I'm sorry baby. I'm so horny."

Piper kept her fingers moving the entire time she was on full display for me. Watching her play with herself was fucking sexy but there was no way I was gonna continue standing by to watch. I instantly tore my clothes off and got in bed with her.

" Let me take over from here baby. Let me treat that pussy right since I had to leave this morning."

" Mmm I got it nice and ready for you baby. You owe me...leaving me drenched this morning and expecting me to wait on you. Don't tease me I need to cum so bad."

" Don't tease you? Are you kidding? I walked in on you fucking your self. Your the tease baby and now it's my turn to play with you anyway I want."

I quickly slipped two fingers between her folds. Piper was indeed drenched. She was dripping on the bed and coating my fingers. I started massaging her pussy in every direction. Piper reached out and pulled me to her lips. She slipped her tongue into my mouth instantly and kept tugging to pull me impossibly closer. We were pressed together so tight i barely had room to move my fingers. I leaned down and started sucking on her neck. I loved leaving marks and Piper was going to get a billion right now.

* * *

Alex was doing all the right things right now. She was sucking my neck and massaging my clit. I was rocking my hips to gain more friction.

" Mmm Al I need you inside."

"Oh you need it huh?"

" I need it! I want it! Fuck me right now! Get inside of me."

" Mmm your so demanding baby. You want me inside huh? Like this!"

Just as I was about to speak she thrusted two fingers deep inside me. I felt so full. I threw my head back and let out the loudest moan. Alex picked up her thrusts and began curling her fingers against my front wall. Her come hither motion was destroying me right now.

" Oh my god Al! Right there! I'm gonna cum already!"

" No way your not cumming yet."

" I need to taste you."

" Al I'm so close let me have one and then we can go another round!"

" No way!" I pulled away from Piper and laid down on my back. Piper was giving me a death glare right now she was so wet and seriously needed to cum.

" Come here."

" Where do you want me Al?"

" On top of me. Ride my face baby. I'm gonna tongue fuck you until you cum all over me."

" Oh my god!"

I wasted no time and straddled Alex's face. She aligned me at the perfect angle and pulled my pussy to her lips. As soon as I felt her licking my slit I lost it. I closed my eyes and my head fell back. I couldn't take the pleasure she was fucking me so good. I reached over and placed my hands on the headboard and started rocking my hips. I rolled myself against her tongue and began riding. I knew I was being rough and her neck was gonna hurt but I really needed to get every ounce of pleasure right now.

" Alex! Yes! Fuck me! God your tongue is so fucking amazing! You fuck me better than anyone ever has! Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mmm keep rocking baby."

* * *

Piper was shaking. Her legs were trembling around my face and her cum was spilling out. Piper came hard but continued her motions. She clearly needed more and I was ready to give it to her all fucking night. I stared up at her in awe watching her tits bounce as she rolled herself rocking her pussy against my face.

" God Al! That felt so fucking good! I need more!"

Piper was riding my tongue so hard.i was buried in her pussy at this point. The taste and the smell was fucking intoxicating.

" I need more! I want to cum again!

" Mmm I have more to give. Get on all fours baby I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard from behind."

" Mmm dirty babe. I like that."

I bent Piper over. She was on all fours but I got behind her and shoved her torso down toward the bed and pinned her hands behind her back before thrusting deep inside. She was so tight from this angle and I couldn't get enough of her perfect pussy.

" Piper you are so fucking tight. All those workouts you do make this pussy perfect!"

" Mmm it's all yours Al. I do it all for you. I don't ever want anyone else but you! Ughhhhhh yes!"

I thrusted relentlessly pressing hard against her walls. Her pussy was pulsing and I knew she was ready to cum again. This was a rough fuck that we both truly needed. I grabbed her shoulder and continued pounding into her.

" Oh god! Harder! More!"

" I added a third finger and felt her pussy stretch. She was so fucking full right now. I reached around and began rubbing her clit in fast circles.

" Alexxxx! Mmmmmmmmm! Fuuuuuuuuuuck! I'm cumming! I'm cummmmmmming!"

That was all it took. Piper let it all out and soaked the sheets below us and collapsed forward. I pulled out and collapsed beside her.

" God damn baby that was so fucking good."

" Well I had to teach you a lesson for trying to get off without me."

" I'm sorry baby I just needed a release and I thought you would be home later."

" We recessed early. Resume after the holiday as expected."

"Mmm well now that I have you all to myself it's time for a bubble bath."

" I can do that."

" I just want you to hold me baby. Let's relax we've been so busy."

We climbed into the tub and turned all the jets on. I leaned against Alex and she massaged my shoulders and arms until my eyes got heavy. We got out and took a well deserved nap wrapped against one another.

* * *

A few days later...Christmas Morning

I woke up with a massive ache between my legs. Alex and I went out to a Christmas Eve party and we were both trashed we came

home and fucked like rabbits. I could see the glowing hickeys I left in Alexs body and made a mental note to cover those before our guests arrived. But now it was Christmas morning and I was like a little kid again!

Alex lay beside me fast asleep. Her hair curtained over her face and her mouth slightly open. I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

I started placing soft kisses all around her neck and face causing her to stir.

"Hmmmmph."

"Wake up baby. Merry Christmas!"

This got Alex's attention and she slowly opened her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

" Mmm Merry Christmas Pipes."

"Our first one together! I'm so excited! Present time!"

We both got out of bed and headed for the main room. Alex went to make us both some coffee and I sat on the couch waiting...presents in hand.

" You first Al!"

I laughed out loud at pipers actions. She was so into Christmas. It was like having a little kid. The smile on her face was effortless and I could tell she was genuinely happy.

I tore into the first gift and cracked up as Piper signed it from Santa. I'm way too old for Santa but she told me to get used to it because we would have to sign like that for our future kids.

" Oh my god babe these are gorgeous."

My first gift was a pair of black riding boots. They were leather and they were gorgeous. Totally my style.

"I knew you would love those. They are going to look so sexy on you."

" Your turn baby open this one."

I ripped the gorgeous red present open tossing the bow to the floor. Alex used so much tape

It was such a challenge to open her gifts.

"Al! Oh my god you went back and got it!"

Last week we went shopping and I fell in love with this charcoal grey dress. It was extremely short and showed off way to much but it looked sexy on. The dress was $800 and I refused to let Alex pay it then but of course her sneaky ass got it.

" You can wear it out on New Years baby."

I leaned over and kissed my fiancé. Our first Christmas was already perfect and I'll I could do was imagine sitting here in a few years with our kids tearing through a billion gifts.

We spent the next hour exchanging gifts back and forth. Alex got me a few new purses, perfume, earrings, and this gorgeous ring To wear on my other hand. I opened a new iPad and I was thrilled since I cracked the screen on my old one. I opened a gorgeous pair of black heels. They were a good three inches tall and they had a lace over lay on them. They would match that dress perfectly and I couldn't wait.

Alex opened her gifts and she got some picture frames with our photos in them for her office. I wanted her to have the memories in front of her all the time. I got her shirts and a new Armani suit for work in dark grey. I knew she would look stunning in it. I got her a shit ton of eyeliner, a necklace, perfume, and her new helmet she wanted for her motorcycle. Alex was so hard to buy for because she literally had everything. The last gift she opened was a purple lingerie set. I put a note inside and promised to wear this for her and be a bad girl to end her Christmas. She was grinning ear to ear of course.

"God Al our first Christmas was perfect! And our family is coming over later this has already been amazing!"

"I love you Pipes. This time next year we will celebrate Christmas as wives. And hopefully your pregnant."

" I can't wait for babieS with you Al! You're going to be an amazing mommy."

"I could never be as good as you baby. Our kids are going to be so lucky. Come on babe I have one more gift for you. Grab your coat though we have to go outside."

" Outside?"

" Yeah just into the parking garage...my car babe."

We grabbed coats and Alex insisted on blind folding me. I let her guide me to where she wanted me and I felt extremely nervous. What the hell did she get that was out here.

"Are you ready baby?"

" I'm dying to see babe! Take it off."

Alex removed the blindfold and when it fell to the floor my mouth dropped at what I saw. Parked right beside Alex's Audi was a brand new Dodge Challenger Hellacat. It had a giant red bow on it and I couldn't fucking believe it.

" Alex! You didn't!"

" Oh baby I did!"

" Oh my god this car is lol 70 grand babe."

" Yeah and its all yours! I got it in the neon green you wanted and all black leather inside! You loved this car when you saw it and you are going to look so fucking hot driving it!"

I jumped into Alex's arms and attacked her lips. This woman never failed to go above and behind to make me happy. I was so in love with her.

" Now I can race you in your Audi babe or against your bike!"

" Easy there Tiger!"

I ran to check out my new car and fell in love instantly.

I watched Piper in awe. This made her Christmas and made that megawatt smile remain on her face. I would give anything for that smile and today I got it.

* * *

We will end there guys. I wanted to write a bit more this chapter but I've decided to finish it and move on with a time jump for the next one to get the story rolling. I hope you all enjoyed it especially the sex scene. I wrote that because someone left me hanging one night on my trip and I had to take care of myself :) what can I say it drummed up some dirty thoughts. If you guys don't know what Piper 60 is in NYC check it out to get an idea of what their wedding is gonna be like. The place is gorgeous. Thanks again for all the follows and reviews. Pleasure continue. So next chapter will likely jump to the wedding so we can move forward :) review!


	16. Chapter 16

Whoa it's been way too long! Sorry guys I've been slammed with a messy life at the moment. I got back from my trip and things got wild at home to say the least. My writers block has been horrible and I'm struggling on if I wanna continue... please enjoy :)

* * *

"Al can you get this turkey out of the oven for me I can't lift it."

" Sure baby. Do you need anything else?"

" No everyone's at the table ready to eat so just bring this so we can cut it up and enjoy our Christmas meal."

I carried the turkey to the table and everyone made a million comments on how hungry they were. Diane, Nicky, Lorna, Bill, Cal, Neri, Polly, and Pete all came over to spend Christmas dinner with us.

" Baby girl everything looks great although I'm sure Piper handled most of the cooking! Thanks for having me here girls." Diane exclaimed.

We ate dinner together and really enjoyed the holiday. The food was delicious. The turkey was perfectly cooked and the sides were endless.

After our meal we exchanged gifts with everyone. Piper and I received various things for the house and Nicky managed to get me a bad ass pair of leather pants I had been eyeing for a while. My old pair was in rough shape and this was the perfect gift.

" So ladies this time next year you will be marrie d." Bill smiled proudly.

"We sure will daddy. I'll be a Vause, no more Chapman."

" I'm alright with that. Alex loves you, I know she will take care of you."

" And this time next year we might have a grand baby if these girls play their cards right."

" Easy there Mom! Let us get married first and enjoy our honeymoon!" I laughed at both our parents. They were both so eager to see us grow into something new.

We spent the evening sharing stories and desserts. Everyone left by 10 and Piper and I cleaned up the kitchen. I started doing dishes when Piper disappeared for a while. I finished the dishes before seeking my gorgeous fiancé.

* * *

" Baby? Where did you run off to?"

I paced the room and there was no sign of her. I thought this was odd and didn't know where else to look the bedroom and bathroom were empty. I walked back into the door frame and stood looking down the hall.

" Pipes?"

I felt something behind me and all of a sudden I couldn't see. Something was covering my eyes. I felt fear rising inside of me. I couldn't find Piper and now I couldn't see. What the hell was going on.

" Here I am baby." Piper whispered seductively into my ear.

Relief washed over me when I heard pipers voice.

" Piper you scared me to death what the hell are you doing?"

" Just blindfolding you baby. I just have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise? I would love to be able to see it so take this off!"

" No way baby, not until I have my way."

Piper guided me back into the room and pushed me back on to the bed. I tried to reach for the blindfold but Piper was too fast and pinned both my hands. I heard something jingling in her hand.

" Piper what's that noise?"

" Oh just your restraints baby."

" What the fuck?"

Piper instantly put both my hands into cuffs. She had two sets and cuffed my hands to the bed post. I was into the kinky thing but I didn't think Piper would take this initiative on her own.

" Mmm Al you look so sexy right now your locked down and all mine."

" I still have clothes on and you already cuffed me down so I'm not sure where your headed baby."

" Who said I was gonna do anything to you baby? I just wanted to get you restrained before I played with myself. I know how much you enjoyed walking in on me the other day so I figured I could do it again... this time just let you listen and not interrupt."

" Piper... are you kidding."

"Mmm nope Al. I already have my hands in my panties. I'm so wet already."

" Baby! Let me help."

"No way."

I laid there totally helpless. I was cuffed so there was no moving. I was blindfolded so I couldn't even watch what she was doing. I had to lay there and listen to my fiancé pleasure herself. This was complete fucking torture. A good ten minutes passed and I was ready to lose it. I was soaked just listening to pipers moans. My wrists were killing me from me tugging to try and get free.

" Mmmmm, my pussy is drenched baby. Do you wanna see?"

" Fuck yes! I want to taste it too! Let me loose baby."

I was really enjoying this tease show for Alex. It's not that I didn't want her to fuck me I just enjoyed getting her worked up because the after sex was always phenomenal.

I straddled Alex, who was still fully clothed. I removed her blindfold and watched her eyes go wide."

" Holy fuck... the new lingerie set. My god you look fucking sexy. How could you blindfold me and prevent me from seeing this!"

" I just wanna tease you baby."

"Well you did now game over. Let me loose."

* * *

Piper looked so sexy in lingerie. Anything she wore looked gorgeous and always added to her perfect frame. This outfit was no different. It was purple first of all which was hot and it looked amazing against her skin. It pushed her tits up giving me a great view and the bottoms barely covered anything. Sexy wasn't even the right word to describe her right now, it was so much more.

Piper was straddling me and she had to lean forward to unlock the cuffs. Her breasts were right in my face and I was loving ever second of it.

The second my hands were free I was on her. I immediately flipped our positions so I was hovering over her.

" You think it's fair to tease me like this baby?"

" I was just trying to have fun baby. Are you mad at me? Am I in trouble?"

"Of course your in trouble... are you ready for your punishment?"

" What's my punishment Al? Show me?"

Piper began tugging at my clothes and I was stripped down in seconds. I was wet and she was beyond wet and it was time to take care of that issue for both of us.

" I'm gonna fuck you...(kiss)...like you...(kiss)...deserve...(kiss)...to be fucked!" Just like that I slammed two fingers deep into her."

" Ughh! Oh fuck Al."

Piper and I ended our Christmas on a high note. We had sex for hours until we were both spent and passed out in each other's arms.

* * *

Two weeks later.

" Polly I swear to god if I don't find a dress in the next store I'm giving up and wearing a garbage bag to my wedding."

"Piper stop it! You will find one. You looked great in half the ones you tried on but you're so damn picky."

" Pol, it has to be perfect. I want something Alex is going to fall in love with."

" Piper she fell in love with you. I don't think she cares about the dress. I know Alex and she will only be thinking about how fast she can get you out of that dress and on your back."

Polly was on fire today. She had a ton of witty comebacks but they were making me laugh a ton.

We walked into the next store and started working with a young woman. She was sweet and showed me several dresses. Most of them I hated but she brought out one that was going to be the game changer.

" Piper that dress looks fucking amazing!"

I smiled wide. I knew the second she brought it out I was in love with it. Once I put it on and stood in front of the mirror I fell in love even more.

The dress was an off white. It was short in the front but long in the back. My legs were on full display which I knew Alex would love. It featured a sweetheart neckline. The dress hit the floor in the back with a gorgeous brush train it was flowing and ruffled but it was sexy.

It was strapless and sleeveless showing off my back and chest which I also knew would please my girl. The dress had a few silver appliqués on the top across my breasts and it added a sparkle to the piece for sure. I felt sexy and elegant at the same time.

" Well mam what do you think? I think the dress is perfect for you! You have gorgeous legs and that dress shows everything off!" The consultant shrieked with excitement."

" Piper... honestly it's perfect!"

" Polly I want it. Alex is going to flip her shit when she sees me it's gorgeous and it fits perfect it doesn't need anything done!"

" I agree mam you don't need any alterations. So would you like to take it home today mam?"

" How much?"

" This dress retails for $9,000. But it's from last quarter so I can let you take it for 8,500."

My eyes went wide. This dress was perfect but it way way too expensive. Sure I was marrying Alex and she was loaded but my own salary was around 80,000...spending this much on a dress was insane.

" Piper... Alex is going to kill you if you spend that. Now what?"

" Fuck... I don't know Pol I have been looking and this is the only one I've fallen in love with..."

Just as I was about to continue speaking my phone rang... I glanced down and saw the name.

" Fuck Pol, its Al!"

" Answer it just be casual!"

I swiped to answer the call.

" Hey Al!"

" Hey baby! How's shopping going?"

" Oh you know it's been interesting! How's your day babe? How was the hearing?"

" It was great we are on a recess so I ran to grab some lunch and I have to be back by 1:30. So any luck on the dress shopping?"

" Oh um... yeah I've been to several stores and having a rough time finding anything."

" Really you haven't found anything babe?"

" Well I did...I like one but its too expensive..."

" Babe...how much is it?"

" Oh it's um...nothing Al it's too much for a one day event I'll keep looking."

" Piper how much is it?"

"It was 9,000...but she said I can have it for 8,500. It fits perfect and it doesn't need alterations."

The line was silent... I could faintly hear Alex breathing so I knew she was still there.

" Al honestly I'm gonna keep looking."

" No you're not."

" Excuse me?"

" Baby it's only 8,500 that's not a lot. Pay it baby use the Amex."

" Al I'm not doing it."

" Pipes... if you would have told me something outrageous like 30,000 like I paid for the ring then maybe I would have been skeptical but shit that's not bad and it's ready no alterations. Perfect in my eyes I can't wait to see it."

My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe the words coming from my fiancés mouth. She was totally fine with the price...

" Pipes? Are you there?"

" Yeah Baby. Sorry. Okay I'll get the dress if you insist."

" I want whatever makes you happy baby. I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

" I love you too bye."

I turned to Polly and the dress consultant.

" I'll take it!"

" Holy shit pipes! She wasn't mad about the price?"

" Not at all. Fuck this dress is so hot Pol. Al is going to go insane when she sees me..."

" Hell yeah she is."

* * *

February 4th Wedding Day

" Jesus Vause... you clean up fucking nice!"

" Nicky I look just like I always do when I have a big case! You know me fancy custom suits!"

" Yeah your hot as fuck in them. This one though the black with the silver shirt under it! And it's for your wedding. All I'm saying buddy is you look hot."

" Thanks I'm off the market though."

" Ooooooh My baby girl! Today's the day!" Diane shrieked.

" Hey mom yes today's the day!"

" You look great baby! I seen Piper already she's gorgeous"

" Mom! Don't spoil it for me!"

" Never baby but you are a lucky woman let me tell you!"

* * *

" Honey you look great! Alex is going to be mesmerized!"

" Thanks Daddy. Did mom end up coming?"

" I didn't see her out there baby! Don't worry about her everyone who loves you is here and that's what matters. This is your day, let's go get you married!"

* * *

I stood at the end of the aisle with all our guests surrounding me. Everyone was smiling and whispering things to themselves. Nicky and I stood their with the officiator waiting patiently. The room was decorated beautifully. Everything Piper wanted was here and it couldn't have been more beautiful.

I heard the music que and it all became surreal. The doors at the end of the aisle opened and down came Polly first. She looked great in her dress and she was smiling ear to ear. Next was the flower girl and the ring bearer. These were pipers cousins and they looked adorable. I smiled once they reached me because that meant Piper was next. The music changed and all eyes turned to the end of the aisle.

There she stood with Bill on her arm. I wouldn't dare take my eyes away. How could I want to.

There she was in her gorgeous dress. I watched as she slowly walked down the aisle with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. This was it. Today was the day we became one and we were both over the top with emotions.

I examined her dress. It was short in the front and long in the back. The slits showed off her legs and I had a million thoughts running through my mind of how that dress was gonna look on the floor tonight. How those toned runners legs would be wrapped around me tonight.

Her hair was curled and her make up was beautiful. It was light but it was enough to bring out her striking blue eyes. I glanced at her shoes and saw they were a gorgeous open toed heel that pushed her another three inches so she was closer to my height. She was stunning and she was about to be my wife. The smile on her face was effortless and I've truly never seen her look this happy or excited.

" Who gives this woman away today?"

" I do."

Bill kissed pipers cheek and then passed her hand to Alex.

"Ladies and gentlemen please be seated. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Alex and Piper. Does anyone here object?"

The guests remained silent indicating no objection for which we were grateful.

The officiator began his speech taking us to our vows. We each said our own straight from the heart, no notes, nothing out of a book. They were honest and loving and brought tears to our eyes.

" Piper with this ring I vow to give you all of me. I give you all of my love and I promise to keep you happy. Your my queen baby. I live to see that smile and I couldn't go a day without staring into your baby blues. You're everything to me and more. I love you so much."

" Alex, I never expected to fall in love with you. You won me over with your charm and of course that gorgeous body helped. You love me fiercely and you make me happy. I feel safe in your arms and I know you'll always protect me. I can't wait to share my life with you. I promise to love you always and I can't wait to give you Baby Vause." Our guests cheered at the baby comment and we both smiled wide." We said our I Do's and slipped our rings on each other.

" I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I grabbed pipers cheeks and pulled her in to meet my lips. The kiss was so full of emotion and you could feel the passion passed between us. We were married and so in love. The day couldn't have gone any better. We wrapped up our kiss after our guests started a few cat calls. Truth was Piper and I didn't want our kiss to end we wanted to take each other here and now but we knew that wasn't possible.

We walked down the aisle hand in hand, rings on and smiles wide. We posed for photos after the ceremony some on our own and then some with our guests.

* * *

We moved to the reception room and everyone immediately sat for dinner. Our wedding was later in the day you could tell everyone needed food and drinks. Piper and I sat at the head table with Nicky and Polly at our sides. The food was served and eaten. Drinks were shared, laughs, and several stories. Both girls gave a small speech and our guests were having a great time.

Piper and I shared our first dance and it was truly magical. Piper chose God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton for our first dance. She loved the lyrics and I truly didn't care as long as I got to hold her in my arms. We danced the night away with all our guests before disappearing back home to top off our wedding night with hours of mind blowing sex. We must have made love on every single surface and we're both beyond exhausted and unsure how we were going to wake up for our 9 am flight to Hawaii for the honeymoon.

* * *

Three weeks Later.

" Hey Newly Weds welcome back to the office! I knew you would be gone for two weeks on your honeymoon but the extra week was a fucking surprise!"

" Shut up Nick. Piper and I both got sick as shit flying home. It's all those fucking air vents and this temperature change didn't help us. Hawaii to NYC in February isn't pretty. You're lucky we're even in the office today!"

"I'm just teasing welcome back! Hope all the sex was good and I hope your ready to work because you have a huge case in your lap."

" What case?"

" Well you seen the police officer who shot the unarmed African American boy... you're going to represent him."

"Shit... that has been getting a ton of media attention. Why did they pick me? Doesn't the officers union have their own attorneys?"

" They do but he thinks using a private one will help his chances. According to all the information he shot the unarmed man. He swore he saw a gun and he did but it wasn't a real gun it was just a toy. Kid used it to try and hold up a liquor store then ran when the cops showed up and flashed it a few times. Cop was scared so he shot first."

" Fuck these cases suck. Do you have the full discovery file yet?"

" No I was gonna send Piper to get it."

" I'll go get it Al. The prosecutors office loves to see me bright and early on a Monday."

" I love you Piper. Hurry back it's cold outside and I don't want you driving in this snow."

"I'll be fine. I have the rover you know it's good in this weather. I love you."

* * *

I made it to the office to get the file in 15 minutes. The girls were happy to see me but the prosecutor had an attitude immediately once he saw me.

" Ah . I heard you tied the knot congratulations."

" It's Vause now. And thank you."

" Oh dear god. Two Vauses to cause me havoc how lovely."

" I'm here for the file. Just grab it for me so I can be on my way."

This prosecutor hated me and he hated Alex even more. He was homophobic for sure and he was pissed because Alex always whipped his ass in court causing him to lose and never get his convictions.

" Here you go ."

"Again it's Vause, show some respect."

I walked out and told the ladies to have a good day. They were super nice it was just the asshole prosecutor they worked for that got under my skin. I returned to the office quickly and began to work on this case with Al. This case was huge and we would definitely be in the spotlight. What a way to come back... an amazing sex filled vacation and we return to this.

* * *

I had so much on my mind. Alex and I were just getting over being sick and on Wednesday we had our first appointment with the Fertility center.

On our honeymoon we decided to try for a baby as soon as we got back. I wanted to be a mom so bad and Alex confessed to me that she couldn't wait another day. She wanted me pregnant and at home. We made a deal that once I gave birth I was staying home with the baby. No daycare and no sitters she wanted me home to raise the family and I was completely okay with it.

* * *

" So ladies in Dr. D, I'm not even going to give you my last name because it's way too hard to pronounce and Dr. D is much easier. So I understand we are going to be doing the Artificial insemination and Piper you are going to be the one carrying?"

" Yes I am."

" Okay well I reviewed your medical file and you recently had blood work about a month ago. Those tests transferred here and everything looks great. We can proceed with your first try this week if you would like? I know you put on your paperwork you have been tracking your periods and ovulation so you should ovulate this week correct?"

" Yes I have been tracking it and I took a test this morning showing I'm high but I'm not at peak yet."

"Have you two picked your donor yet?"

" Yes we have."

"Okay you should get a peak within three days. Let's order the sperm so it's here and the day you get the peak call the office so we can schedule you for the insemination. I look forward to helping you both. Try to stay relaxed no stress for either of you. What do you do for a living guys?"

" Well I'm a paralegal and my wife is an attorney. We own the firm."

"Wow that's wonderful but an extremely stressful environment. I recommend after the insemination you stay home Piper. This will allow you to relax and help your body accept the implantation."

" We will see how it goes Dr. Thank you so much."

We handed over the donor information and paid for everything to be ordered. We chose a donor that was tall 6'2 and 200 pounds. He had dark hair and green eyes. Athletic, high GPA, smart he was in medical school. According to the profile he had a medium complexion and a strong body build. Alex didn't care who I picked she just made me promise it wouldn't be a ginger. She said having two moms was going to be tough enough and she didn't want their child to have it any harder. I laughed so hard at the silly things my wife came up with.

* * *

"Al! Al! Wake up!"

" Jesus Piper its 5 a.m. I don't have to be at the office until 9 for that meeting what's up!"

"I got a solid smiley baby!"

" Um okay?"

" I'm at peak ovulation Al!"

I registered what Piper was saying. I was barely awake but I finally put it together and a smile broke out onto my face.

" Fuck so we can call the clinic? That means tomorrow is gonna be the day pipes!"

" Tomorrow's the day! We make our baby! I'm so excited Al. I love you. Thank you for being here for all of this... and for wanting this with me!"

" Baby I married you because I love you. I can't wait to give you babies! I wanna see your belly grow so I can kiss it. So I can read stories to our little girl and tell her how beautiful her mommy is!"

" You're so cute baby. I can see you talking to my belly late at night. You're gonna be such a good mom. Your dead set on us having a girl aren't you?"

" Well I wouldn't know how to deal with a boy...dangly parts... teaching them how to pee... dealing with annoying boy toys and god them trying to bring home sluts in the future. I couldn't do it babe!"

" Al! You used to be a womanizer! I'm sure our son would learn from the best!"

I busted out laughing at how Piper was talking right now. It was too funny.

" Crossing my fingers for a beautiful girl that looks just like her mommy."

" You're so sweet."

* * *

" Alright Piper, spread your legs please. This will give you some mild discomfort. It's kind of like inserting a catheter and then we will inject the sperm. You had a great count from this donor. 80% look to be strong so we shouldn't have any problems."

" Al! Hold my hand!"

I took my wife's hand and kissed her forehead as the doctor began the process. A few minutes went by and the procedure was over.

" Keep your legs elevated and sit here for ten minutes then you're free to go. No stress! And do not take a pregnancy test for 10 days. If it doesn't show up in 10 days you should start your period and we will have to try again. No stress! No heavy lifting and keep taking your vitamins."

" Baby I could totally be pregnant right now."

"Well I don't think it works that fast but I'm confident you will be soon." I leaned in and kissed my wife. I was beyond excited to take this journey with her. We wanted nothing more than to start a family together.

* * *

One week later

" Nicky this case is fucking ridiculous. The kid had a gun and pointed it at the police! He's guilty!"

" Vause I'm not arguing with you. The cop felt like his life was in danger and yes the kid pointed it at him! However you know how this country is right now. The public doesn't see it the way we see it or the way your client sees it. All they see is an African American man dead by police gunfire."

" I know Nick! Fuck I'm just stressed! This case came at a horrible time."

" Why is that Vause! You just got back from vacation you should be stress free right now. Plus you married your dream girl what the fuck is going on?"

" Piper and I are trying to have a baby! We decided over the honeymoon and when we got back we did the insemination. We have to wait another 3 days before we can take a test to see if it worked and Piper is beyond stressed."

" Oh my god! You two are gonna make a little baby! A little shit machine and drool factory! What the fuck am I gonna do with that Vause?"

" I don't know love it? You and Polly are totally gonna be god parents so you better get excited Nick!"

" Of course I'm excited! Your gonna get Lorna wanting a baby though and then I will have to kill you Vause!"

" Yeah well let's just wait and see. And maybe you should have a kid Nick! I can totally see you producing a little lion to match your mane of hair!" I loved to tease Nicky. She was one hell of a lawyer but her hair was a mess no matter what and she totally reminded me of a lion.

"Is this why Piper hasn't been in the office?"

" Doctor said no stress and our work is stressful so yes she's been staying home. And if she's pregnant I have to hire another paralegal for me because we are it putting our child with strangers at a daycare.

" We will figure it out when we get there Vause for now let's go meet your client and see what we can do before the hearing in three days.

* * *

I had one hell of a day. We had our hearing for the case and the press was all over it. They stood around the courthouse like vultures trying to get statements from myself, the officer, the police commander and of course the prosecutors office. We couldn't say much because the case was just beginning but just them asking was stressful.

There was a crowd of protestors outside as well. They had various signs and were chanting various things about police brutality and various race issues. I was annoyed with the whole situation. Obviously I was on my clients side and his story was solid. He was defending himself. His body camera showed the boy point the fake weapon in his direction and the officer reacted. How was he supposed to know the gun was fake. If it was me I probably would have done the same thing. The day was over and I was thankful to head home to my lovely wife. It took me ten minutes to plow through the crowd and courthouse security escorted me the entire way to avoid the protestors. Some people made threats because they didn't agree with me representing the officer. It was a bit scary having people hate me for no reason. People in this world were out of control over these issues and I was glad security got me to my vehicle safely.

I made it back to our place and when I got inside all the lights were out. The place was quiet and for a minute I thought maybe Piper wasn't home. I walked into the bedroom and saw the bathroom light on telling me she must be inside.

" Babe? Are you in there?"

I heard some ruffling of paper and I hear sniffling. I immediately became concerned and pushed the door open. I saw Piper sitting on the floor with a pregnancy test in hand and her face was beat red with tears streaming down.

" It didn't work Al! It didn't fucking work!" Piper was screaming at this point. Snot was dripping from her nose and her veins pulsing in her forehead she was so upset.

It broke my heart to see her fall apart like this. All she wanted was a baby. She was already picking out furniture in the catalogs and began to research names.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Her body shook against me as she sobbed.

" Baby. It's okay we will try again. We knew the first time was unlikely."

" I really wanted this Al! My due date would have been right before the holidays! It would have been such a blessing! I've been eating so good and I've been so careful! Why didn't it work?"

" Sometimes it just doesn't take on the first try baby! I promise we will try again. I love you."

" I love you Al. I'm sorry I'm such a train wreck. I just don't wanna disappoint you. I want to give you a child. I'm so sorry."

" Baby... you have nothing to be sorry about. This is not your fault. We will watch your cycle, track the ovulation and try again okay.?"

" Okay."

* * *

Four months later... three failed attempts had gone by and here we were again getting ready for a fourth.

Even the doctor was frustrated that it hadn't worked yet. All of pipers tests were perfect and things just weren't matching up. We got the peak sign again and here we were.

" Al if it doesn't work this time we are taking a break. I can't keep going through this. I have lost ten pounds because I'm upset all the time. I have not been at work to help you and we are both beyond stressed out."

" Baby let's just stay positive okay."

" Alright ladies so we did the blood test to confirm you are surging right now. We are going to insert two vials of sperm this time. This increases the chance of pregnancy but it also will increase the chance of you having multiples."

"I don't care if I end up with quads! Just do it."

I held pipers and like always through the insemination. I silently prayed to god this one worked... I couldn't bear to see my wife lose her mind again and go through the depression anymore. We've been through a million fights and sleepless nights. Piper lost it a few times throwing things and screaming just to fall into bed and cry as I held her. My work was stressing me to death and our sex life went out the window because if this. We've been married a few months and the relationship was already strained. I was by no means giving up on my wife or on our marriage it was just stressful. Everyone always says the first year of marriage was the hardest. I never believed them. I figured the first would be the best because things were new and fresh. Nobody tells you about all the stressful shit you could go through.

" Okay ladies it's in. Wait 10 days to test again."

" Thanks Dr.D."

" Al... I mean it if it doesn't work we are taking a serious break..."

"It's gonna work baby. I have a feeling!"

" I love you Al...I can't even thank you enough for staying by my side. You have been so supportive and so positive. You love me unconditionally and you never give up. I'm sorry I've been so crazy lately and I'm so sorry I have been so distant. I know our sex life has sucked and that kills you."

" It's fine baby. We have had a lot going on."

" Mmm well I read that orgasming after this procedure increased your chances... how about you take me home and fuck me." Piper pulled me in for a heated kiss.

" Damn baby. Someone's feisty today. Let's go."

* * *

We will end here. The next chapter should be up within 24-48 hours its half written but I wanted to break this up and give you something. I know this chapter jumped a bit for time but I needed to get through the wedding and move on. I had a tough time writing the wedding stuff because of what's been going on in my personal life. The honeymoon and some other wedding pieces will pop up in flashbacks later on so sorry if anyone is disappointed with the way I did this chapter hope I didn't let anyone down...

However things are looking up for me and I've found something that has turned my shit around and made me happy. Please review guys and hang tight for the next chapter :) I hope you guys are loving this story. I've been having some writers block, leave me some positive motivation!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. If you have not read chapter 16 please go back. These were posted really close together and I don't want any one to miss anything on the story! I hope we loved last chapter! Please review and give me some thoughts and suggestions!**

* * *

"Vause you have been fidgeting all morning what the fuck is going on with you?"

"Nothing Nick I'm just fine."

"Bullshit Vause. You keep checking your phone every ten seconds. You can't sit still what the hell?"

"Piper and I tried again... fourth one. Today's the day she can take a test. I know she's home alone and she probably took it this morning after I left."

"Okay so I'm sure she would have let you know the result don't you think?"

"I'm scared Nicky... if she got another negative she's going to lose it and I'm terrified."

"Relax Vause. Let's get through this meeting for your case and then you need to go home for the day. You're no good here when you're acting like a psycho."

" I just can't watch her break down anymore Nick. She gets so upset to the point where she makes herself sick. No matter what I say or do nothing consoles ber and I can't fix it. This would be so much easier if I had a dick."

" Yeah well you don't and I don't think Piper would want you to."

" No shit asshole I'm just saying then at least we could try on our own and it wouldn't be as bad. It's the waiting game that kills us both."

* * *

Today we had a mediation meeting at the office. The trial began for the cop shooting however the prosecutor wanted to end this quietly. He wanted to strike a deal and have the officer accept a plea. This would save the city tons of money on the trial and it would bring peace to the streets because the citizens were going mad.

"So Mrs. Vause, I'm prepared to offer your client one hell of a deal to put this behind us."

I sat with my client waiting to hear this gracious deal this sleezeball prosecutor came up with.

"What's your offer?"

"I want your client to plead guilty to involuntary manslaughter. Admit what he did was wrong to the court so we put the public at ease. 6 months jail time and probation after. He will be removed from his position with the New York Police Department and lose any and all benefits. This is my only offer."

"Are you kidding me? You want him to plead guilty to a felony and admit to something he didn't do? Not to mention go to prison and lose his job, pension, and benefits? The guy has a family to take care of. You and I both know if he walks into a prison they will kill him...so how nice of you to offer such a short sentence knowing he wouldn't even survive that long."

"Yes but he killed an innocent man. A black man at that. The public is not taking this lightly. Give my office a call this afternoon and let me know the answer."

The prosecutor left leaving me with a stunned client.

"Should I take the deal? I'm screwed with my career no matter what."

"Listen I'm your attorney and I'm on your side. Prosecutors try to cut deals when they can't make a case. This is a shit deal and you would have to plead guilty to something you didn't do. This was a bad accident but the boy pointed a gun at you. Fake or not you don't point things like that at police officers. The boy made a mistake and he paid the price."

"If the kid was white and he pointed a gun at me I would have shot too. I'm a cop for Christ sake we have to protect ourselves."

"Let's continue the trial. The body camera footage will get presented in front of the jury this week. This will show the incident, it will show the boy point the gun at you and the things he was yelling. The jury will see the situation you were put in. I think we can win this case. And when it's over the public will see the truth. I also have a witness that recently came forward. The witness was friends with the boy and claims to have information about the boy. He says that the boy was angry with police and the things going on around the world with police brutality. He wanted to test the waters himself and see what kind of reaction he could pull from an officer. He figured if the police shot him his family could sue the city and they would be rich. He didn't plan to be killed, but he did plan to point a gun at police officer and test a reaction. This witness statement could be the game changer along with the body camera footage."

"Alex, I can't thank you enough for all the work you do. Your firm is great and I know if I would have used one of our appointed attorneys I would be getting screwed over. You took this case as a risk and I know you discounted your retainer. I just appreciate this so much. I became a cop to help people not hurt people. I need my job and I need this case to come back with a not guilty verdict. I have a wife and kids and another baby on the way. Please help me."

The words this man was saying to me broke my heart. I know what's it like to try and have a baby and I know the feeling of wanting to protect your wife. I knew we had to get this case handled and fast. He mentioned a baby on the way, his wife must be beyond stressed and that's no good for the baby.

"We will get through this. I'll let the prosecutor know we are declining and that we will be back in the courtroom. Just keep your head up and stay away from the media. You have officers at your home still and you need to stay out of the spotlight. I'll see you soon."

* * *

I was so glad the meeting was over. I sat in the conference room and pondered over my notes before calling the prosecutor's office. I gave them the no go on the deal and decided to head into my office. Just as I was walking out of the conference room I bumped into Piper.

"Babe? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey baby, I got bored at home so I picked up lunch for the office. I brought in pizza and salad it's in the break room. Let's grab some food and go to your office?"

"Thanks baby. I've had a crazy day so far, this prosecutor is such an asshole and my client is stressing big time."

Piper had a beaming smile on her face. She looked so happy today. I wasn't sure if it was because she was back at work seeing everyone or something loved the office and it killed her to stay at home. Today was the day we could test and I was dying to ask.

"So Pipes did you test this morning or?"

"No baby. They say it needs to be your first pee of the day. I woke up and had to go so bad I totally forgot. I'm going to wait until tomorrow I don't want to test now and throw off my results."

"Fuck."

"What's wrong Al?"

"I just really wanted to know babe. I was hoping for two lines today. I wanted to take you out and treat you."

Pipers face got red and she let out a laugh.

"You can still take me out and treat me baby, we just have to wait one more day no big deal."

We grabbed our lunch and headed back to the office. Piper held my hand the entire way down the hall and her grip was intense. I was unsure of how she was doing. Her emotions seemed so mixed today but I knew it was best to enjoy this brief moment of happiness. I didn't want to say or do anything to make my wife upset. We've had way too many of those days lately.

I reached for my door and opened it. When the door swung open my mouth fell open and I dropped everything I was holding.

There in my office was a banner that read, "Pink or Blue, Either will do, I'm pregnant baby and I love you.

There must have been a hundred balloons all over my office. Confetti was all over the desk and all over the floor. The positive pregnancy test sat with a bow tied around it. I could see the two lines visible. I spun around and pulled Piper in for a bone crushing hug before attacking her lips with kisses.

"Baby it worked! Four tries but it worked I'm totally pregnant. I took the test this morning at 6 and got the positive, right when you left for work I went to the doctor at 7:30 for a blood test. They ran it and called me back at 10. I was so excited and couldn't wait to tell you. I called Lorna and she helped me throw all of this together to surprise you. Are you happy baby?"

"Of course I'm happy!" I reached down and put my hands on her belly. I rubbed them around before dropping to my knees and kissing it softly. I whispered to her belly how happy I was and that I couldn't wait to meet him or her.

"Alex it's so early to tell people I know it's only been 10 days but I had to tell you and Lorna just helped me so I could do this on the sly. I don't want to tell anyone else right now."

"Well we are going to have to clean up this office quickly then. And I'm done for the day we are going out to celebrate baby. God I'm so fucking happy. We're going to be parents! You're going to be the best mommy baby. I love you so much. And you totally lied about the pee test!"

"Of course I lied! It would have ruined my little surprise!"

I kissed my wife again and held her close. All of the pain and the fights we went through the last few months were non existent at this point. We were pregnant, we were happy, and we couldn't wait.

* * *

5 Weeks Later, August 17th

"Al, we need to leave now. If were late to the first ultrasound I will never forgive you."

"Baby it's just an appointment. We will make it in time don't worry."

"Alex….."

Piper had that tone in her voice where she meant business. It had been a few days over six weeks since Piper found out she was pregnant, today was the first ultrasound and I couldn't wait to see this unfold.

We made it to the doctor's office just in time and were called back immediately.

"Okay ladies, good to see you both and happy we finally got a positive!"

"Thanks Dr.D."

"I'm going to do the testing today, this is my new tech and she's just observing. We're going to use the vaginal ultrasound because it's so early."

The doctor put a gel onto the wand before inserting it into piper. Piper jumped and squeezed my hand at the intrusion. Our eyes stared at the screen and our faces lit up we when saw it. It was small but it was there.

"This right here is your baby ladies, still small at this stage but everything looks good for now." He flicked a switch and we could hear the heartbeat. I stared down at Piper and watched her burst into tears.

"Happy tears I hope? Congratulations ladies. Ill print a few photos for you. From the looks of everything I'm giving you a due date of April 2nd. We will see you back in a few weeks. Keep doing what you're doing."

"Al! An April baby! That's perfect!"

"It sure is baby, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Al I'm telling you this one is a boy. You might have to wait until the next one if you want a girl."

" No at I'd lay money on it, we have a mini Piper in there."

My face hurt from smiling so much. We got incredible news, we get to see our baby and hear the heartbeat and here was my wife already talking about making me a second child. I was so in love with this woman and I knew it was only going to grow stronger as the time went on.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in pure bliss. Yesterday we had our ultrasound. Piper and I were over the moon. We came home and had the best day. We cleared out the spare room to prep for the nursery. Piper and I discussed room themes and even started discussing names. We talked about when we were going to tell everyone and we both agreed we didn't want to wait much longer. It was risky telling people early on however we couldn't keep our mouths shut. Piper was tiny to begin with and she was already eating like a mad woman. Everyone knew we were trying so we didn't see harm in letting them in on our amazing secret. I turned to reach for my wife but the bed was cold and she wasn't there. I could faintly hear the water run in the bathroom and decided to check on her.

There she was hugging the cold porcelain. She looked exhausted and had her hair throw up in a messy bun.

"Baby did you get sick again today?"

"Al this morning sickness is no joke. They said it would come early but I didn't think this early. I have nothing left to throw up."

"Aw baby I'm so sorry. Let's shower and get you cleaned up and ready for the day."

We showered together and I held my wife close. I swore I could already see her body changing. Piper told me I was crazy but I knew I wasn't. We had a bundle of joy growing inside of her and I couldn't wait for this to continue. I constantly had my hands on her belly trying to pass all my positive energy to our baby. I loved this child already.

"You're so adorable baby. Vausey the softie now I swear."

"What do you mean softie?"

"Just the way you look at me. The way you hold me and the way you keep rubbing my belly. You're adorable, you're so excited for this baby and I'm so thankful for that. Most partners don't act as genuine as you do. I got so lucky."

"First of all I'm madly in love with you. No one has a love like we do. Second I wanted this child just as much as you did so of course I'm thrilled. I have a smoking hot wife so it's hard to keep my hands off of you."

"Mm well I love it and I think you should put those hands a little lower baby."

"You're so horny I love it."

"Just way until next trimester baby. From what I read women get crazy and they want sex every hour of everyday! I'm going to wear you out."

"Mm well I like the sound of that baby."

Without warning I slipped my fingers between her folds. She let out a soft gasp and threw her head back. Our sex life improved since the positive test. All the stress before was putting a strain on us but as soon as we found out she was pregnant everything was back to normal and we got it in nearly every day.

* * *

We concluded our romp in the shower and I headed for the office. I had another hearing today for my Officer case. All the evidence was presented a while back. The witness did come forward and testify in our favor. The body camera footage also helped our case immensely. The prosecutor requested a break to try and save his case and today was the day we finally resumed. If all went well we would have a verdict by the end of the day and this would all be behind us.

I took my bike to work today. It was gorgeous outside and I needed the adrenaline rush. Piper begged me to take her for a ride but I refused to do it while she was pregnant. Bikes were dangerous and I didn't trust it. If something happened I would never be able to forgive myself. I made it to the office and my phone buzzed as I stepped off my bike.

 _Hey Al, I can't wait anymore… It's time to tell people I'm pregnant. My tits are getting huge and my cravings are out of control._

I smiled at my phone and replied quickly.

 _I'm fine with that baby, did you have something in mind?_

 _Well my dad texted me that he wanted to see us for dinner tonight. Can we just invite your mom too and tell them both at the same time? And then tomorrow we can let Nicky and Polly know?_

 _Sounds perfect baby. Set it up and I should be home by 4._

Our parents were going to lose their shit at our news. My mother and her father both wanted grandchildren more than anything. In a way I was worried about tonight. Telling Bill because it meant pipers mother might find out too and I didn't know how well Piper would handle that. Carol was still a sensitive subject.

Sure they finalized their divorce and Piper hadn't heard from Carol in a long time however part of me knew tonight could get emotional for that reason. I always believed a woman needed her mother and piper's mother refused to be there for her. I hoped this wouldn't destroy my wife and that we could continue our bubble of bliss.

* * *

I gathered my things from the office and headed back out to the courthouse. Our hearing was in a half hour and I was running behind. I weaved in and out of traffic to reach my destination. I parked my bike quickly when I arrived and ran up the courthouse steps. I waked through the detectors and met my client just in time.

"So Alex, do you think the prosecutor found anything or can we hope for a verdict today?"

"I think we will get our verdict. There is nothing else he could have found. You're innocent. You know it, I know it, and the jury does too."

We stepped into the courtroom and sure enough the prosecutor came up with nothing. We polished off our closing arguments leaving the decision in the jury's hands. We broke for recess while the jury deliberated. I offered to take my client to lunch. As soon as we reached the doors to exit the courthouse my phone buzzed, I looked down and saw the jury was already back.

"Hey bud, hold off on lunch the jury is already back we have to be in the courtroom now."

"Shit that was fast, this can't be good."

"In the case against this officer, a charge of manslaughter, Has the jury reached a decision?"

"We have your honor."

The judge reviewed the decision and passed it back to head juror.

"We the people of New York find this officer, not guilty."

"Okay, thank you for your service. Officer, you are free to go, no charges."

The judged banged the gavel and stepped back into his chambers.

I watched the prosecutors face turn ten shades of red. He was pissed off that he lost his case. He truly wanted to see this officer pay for something he didn't do. I shook my clients hand and congratulated him. I watched him hug his wife and kids as they all took in the news. This man was innocent and I was thrilled to see him win his case. He thanked me profusely before heading off with his family.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!"

"Alex! I have nothing to wear, I swear to god I'm already gaining wait. All I do it eat and I haven't been running in the morning because I've been sick. I'm going to turn into a fucking whale. A whale with a baby whale, then our never going to find me attractive."

I laughed at Pipers dramatics. She was so up and down with her emotions. She was by no means a whale and to me she wasn't gaining anything. Sure her boobs got a little bit bigger but that was all I noticed so far.

"Baby you look great, the dress you have on looks sexy."

"I'm not meant to look sexy Al. I'm about to be a mom I shouldn't be dressing like this."

"What…Moms can't look hot now? My wife is hot so she's gonna be a hot mom. You look gorgeous you little milf...lets go. Where are we meeting them by the way?"

"The Italian place we love. And did you just call me a milf?"

"Yum I'm dying for some good pasta. And yes I did you hot baby. Just think Diane is gonna be a gilf...she's gonna be a hot grandma too shit she looks just like me. I hope I age the same way"

" Alex Vause you always know what to say to lighten the mood. I love it and I love you."

* * *

"It's so good to see you girls! Piper you look great and Alex you as well."

"Thanks daddy. I've missed you. Alex's mom should be here any minute. We invited her too."

"Oh good honey, Diane is always good to be around.

We ordered drinks and sat chatting as we waited for Diane. I ordered a whiskey neat along with Bill but piper stuck to water. Bill eyed her suspiciously because he knew piper was a huge wine drinker especially when she was paring it with pasta.

"Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I'm late. Did you order yet?"

"No we waited for you, just drinks."

"Where is pipers drink, water is a fluid but it's not a drink."

"Diane waived the waiter over and ordered wine for her and piper. She ordered pipers favorite and piper squeezed my thigh under the table. She was ready to burst and tell her the news right then.

"So girls how has everything been?"

"It's been good daddy, Alex has been busy at work but she won her case today and I can tell she let go a giant ball of stress because of it."

"Yeah I seen on the news today the cop was found not guilty, congrats on the win."

The wine arrived and of course piper didn't touch a drop. We place our orders and waited patiently for the food. The food arrived and we indulged. Piper finished her entire plate, soup, salad, and ate multiple rolls. I knew she was eating for two and her eating was crazy but the way Bill and Diane were staring at her made it hard to keep our secret.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah daddy, why?"

"I don't mean this in a bad way, I've never seen you eat so much? Did you skip lunch?"

This was it. I had to tell them, I ate a ton of food, and I still hadn't taken a single sip of wine. Diane and Bill both looked at Alex and I eyes wide full of concern. Alex leaned over and kissed me and we stood up from the table. Alex put her hands on my belly and I announced it with a megawatt smile, "I'm pregnant!"

Bill and Diane dropped their forks and began to shed tears. They were over the moon. Both of them were going to be grandparents and you could see the excitement in their eyes. Diane jumped up and rounded the table capturing us both in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god girls! Finally!"

"I know Mom! Finally that's how we felt! It took four tries but the last one stuck!"

"When are you due Piper?"

"April 2nd, I'm almost 7 weeks right now so it's still early."

"Wow April 2nd huh…That's your mother's birthday Piper."

Just like that the bubble was busted. Piper tensed up and I could tell she totally forgot about that she totally didn't want to know that. A few seconds passed and I felt her body relax.

"I hope you guys are excited! We don't know the sex and we don't know if we're going to find out, we discussed it and we might wait and let it be a surprise."

"Who else knows?"

"Just a girl at work, you know Lorna, because she helped Piper surprise me. Were gonna tell Nicky and Polly tomorrow we just wanted you to be the first ones."

"Alex I'm so proud of you baby girl. I can't believe you're going to be a mother. You hit the jackpot, your babies are going to be beautiful coming from this gem over here. And Piper I knew something was up when you weren't touching that wine! You love your wine what are you going to do without it for nine months!" Piper was blushing hard.

Diane always knew what to say to put a smile on her face. I couldn't express the happiness I felt in my heart. It was overwhelming and I couldn't wait for this pregnancy to continue.

* * *

 **So we will end here. Shorter chapter I know but you guys got it fast after the last update. I just wanted to get this out there announced, and let the parents know.I know were moving faster with time but I'm trying to get further along in the pregnancy so we can see how piper and Alex handle thing it will slow and even out at that point. NeXT chapter will move a bit further and we will see nursery stuff, doctor's apt, name discussion and there will be a mega incident with Carol Chapman. It's going to be intense and throw a curveball into this story that I promise no one is expecting. I'll leave you to ponder with that. As always thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I will be adding some of the suggestions in the story. The messages and reviews with ideas are awesome and I hope you guys keep adding your input! Enjoy the chapter its intense ;)

* * *

Approx. 18 weeks pregnant. November 9th

"Yes! Yes! Al! Right fucking there don't stop!"

"God baby your so fucking wet! I'm seriously just gliding through your pussy right now!"

"Mmmm it feels so good! Harder! I want it harder!"

"Babe I'm trying to be gentle...you know the baby."

"Alex the baby doesn't feel anything! I feel it! I'm so horny! Fuck me properly!"

"I am baby!"

"Your being to gentle! You said the bump didn't freak you out!"

"It doesn't, its small I just don't wanna hurt the baby."

Ugh Alex was being sweet but I didn't want sweet right now. She was on top of me and I had my legs wrapped around her as she was buried deep inside me with the strap on. This pregnancy made me hornier than ever and I was jumping Alex every chance I got. I decided to take control and flipped our positions so I was now sitting on top staring down at Alex.

"Pipes what's wrong."

"Since you're not gonna fuck me like I want I'm gonna ride you and your just gonna sit there and take it baby."

Just like that Piper put her hands on my breasts and began squeezing. She began rocking and rotating her hips on toy. She was riding me hard but the view was fucking phenomenal. Her breasts were growing already with the pregnancy and right now they were bouncing up and down with her every move.

"God damn pipes you look so sexy right now."

"Ughhhhhhh! God this feel so good."

I steadied piper's hips and started thrusting to meet piper's thrusts. We were slamming against one another right now and Piper was moaning like a mad woman. Her juices were dripping down all over me and the whole scene was sexy.

Her head was thrown back and mouth agape. Her moans became silent and I watched her body tense and then begin shaking. She was cumming hard. Just as she finished she let out a massive moan and opened her eyes to stare at me.

"God that was so fucking good Al. I needed that so bad!"

"Mm let me clean you up baby."

I immediately flipped us and buried myself between my wife's legs. She was still soaked and tasted so sweet. Our sex life was extreme and intense with Piper being pregnant and I loved every single second of it.

* * *

"Baby your phone is ringing again…that's like the third time in the last ten minutes."

"Well who is it babe?"

"It's, your mom…I mean Carol."

"Why the hell does she keep calling me?"

"Well Piper you know she found out that you're pregnant. She's left you messages telling you she wants to see you and talk to you and you have not called her back."

"Alex….I told you I don't want anything to do with her. She couldn't accept you and I and that hurt me too much. She didn't come to our engagement, our wedding, holidays. Now all of a sudden because I'm pregnant she wants to change her tune."

"Baby I get it. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to hear her out and see what she wants. Clearly she wants to talk to you. You only get one mother piper I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"I appreciate that babe but my mother isn't part of my life. She doesn't exist in my book anymore and that's how it's gonna be. If she doesn't stop calling me I'm going to change my phone number."

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. Carol had been calling Piper a lot and from what Bill said she really wanted to repair things with Piper. Piper was stubborn but with good reason. I didn't care for Carol but part of me wanted Piper to talk to her and repair the damage. I couldn't imagine not speaking to my mother, Diane was everything to me. Piper had strong feelings and I wasn't going to keep pushing her. She was pregnant and honestly didn't need the extra stress.

"Anyways Al, are you ready to go to the furniture store?"

"Yeah baby, the painters are coming to do the room tomorrow so we can order the furniture if we find something you like."

* * *

We made our way to the store and Piper was beaming with excitement. She was only 18 weeks and we opted to keep the sex a surprise. She was ready to get the nursery done and we discussed keeping it neutral. I didn't care what we bought as long as my girl was happy. Her hormones had her so up and down lately and the stress Carol was causing didn't help matters at all.

We went to Pottery Barn in search of furniture. Piper loved this store even though it was ridiculously expensive.

"Hey guys I'm Jess, Can I help you find anything?"

"Well as you see I'm pregnant. We're looking for our nursery furniture and a few other items."

"Of course well let me show you where everything's at and then I'll leave you to it. So here is the cribs, dressers, and changing tables, if you go around the corner we have recliners and chairs and the bassinets are over there as well. I'll come find you guys in a bit and see if you need anything."

"Thanks Jess."

We walked around and checked out several cribs. Most of them we didn't like but I saw pipers face light up when she laid eyes on a certain one. I watched her run her hand up and down the rails before reaching in and pressing against the mattress.

The crib was gorgeous and it was one that could convert to a full size bed in the future. It was part of the Charlie collection and you could order it in a smoked grey which was amazing and had a rustic look or you could order it in charcoal grey which was also nice.

"Al…"

"I take it you like it baby?"

"I love it. I want this one baby, the design is gorgeous and I love this rustic color. It will go perfect with the neutral room idea and it converts!"

"If you love it then I love it baby."

"Let's order the matching dressers and changing table."

"We can do that baby."

"I want a chair as well and we have to get a bassinet because the baby is totally sleeping in our room for a bit."

"Anything you want Pipes just tell me what to get."

"I love how calm you are for all of this. You don't even ask questions I love it. When Polly and Pete went shopping for Finns stuff Pete was a total asshole about all the money they were spending."

"Well I'm not like that and I should kick Pete's ass. I pay him plenty he should have given Polly everything she wanted. How is Finn by the way?"

"He's great baby, he's getting too big already. Polly wants to come by for dinner one night this week so we can see him."

"Set it up baby, now let's pick the rest of the stuff."

We found a chair piper liked and she fell in love with this bassinet. It was sturdy and had a natural earthy look to it. Piper loved stuff like this. It was basically a giant wicker basket on wheels that was designed for extreme comfort. The bassinet alone was $400 and Piper could believe I didn't put up a fight. I wanted our child to have anything and everything no questions. We ordered the furniture and set it up for delivery this weekend. The paint would be done by then and we could move everything in.

Just as I was signing off on everything I heard a phone ringing again. It wasn't mine so it had to be pipers. I watched her pull her phone from her purse, look at the screen and immediately decline the call.

"Mom again babe?"

"No…It was Carol. The only mom I have in my life is Diane."

I smirked at Piper. I loved that she got along with Diane so well but I was still worried about the rejection she was giving Carol. The woman had been calling every single day for a while now. I decided to let the issue go and not push Piper.

"Okay baby now that this is done can we go home! I want some food and a long, long bubble bath."

"I can take care of that for you babe, let's go."

* * *

"Hey boss lady! How's Mamma Vause doin?" Taystee asked.

"Hey Taystee, she's doing well. She is hating the whole staying home ordeal but it's good for her and for the baby. It was tough getting pregnant and we don't wanna take any risks no stress."

"I get it boss. Listen Nicky told me to check with you and see if you need any help with your cases. I know Lorna is working on hiring another paralegal but I can help you until then."

"Really taystee I'm good. The only thing I need is this stack of papers scanned in to our files so we have everything on a digital copy. So much easier for me to review shit at home instead of lugging all the files back and forth."

"I can do that Alex. Hey we want to see Piper so can we all do a dinner tomorrow night? Me, Poussey, Nicky, Lorna, Polly, Pete, Finn, and then you guys."

"Sure Taystee, just text me the time and place and we can do that. Piper will be thrilled to see everyone."

I sat back in my office reviewing stuff for my cases the rest of the day. I couldn't wait to get home and hug my girl. It was a long day and I was so used to having her at the office with me.

"Hey boss, you have someone up front to see you." Taystee stood at my door letting me know.

"Who is it? I don't have anyone on the books for today and I was just gonna head home."

"Um it's Carol. I think its Pipers mom if my memory is correct. Do you want me to send her in or do you want me to tell her you won't see her?"

"Send her back. I would rather do this quietly in my office."

What the fuck was this woman doing. She called piper dozens of times and she ignored her each time. Now here she was showing up at my office asking for me. I knew this was gonna be ugly and Piper was gonna be pist.

"Alex. Hi. Thank you for seeing me."

" Look Carol, I'm not sure what you want…Piper doesn't want to talk to you and coming to see me is just going to piss her off even more."

"Alex I need to talk to her. I need to tell her how I feel and how all of this has affected my life. Ever since the divorce from Bill I lost everything including my kids. Piper won't speak to me and Cal won't either."

"Well I think you deserve that treatment don't you?"

"I've done a lot wrong in my life Alex. I don't like you and I don't think I ever will but sadly you're the only connection to my daughter. You need to make her speak to Me."

"Listen I'm not making my wife do anything. And definitely not for someone who blatantly tells me she doesn't like me. Pipers pregnant and she doesn't need this bullshit. Not that you care but it was a battle for her to get pregnant to begin with and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let someone like you cause her any pain."

"Alex I'm begging you. Please tell her to speak with me."

Carol looked pitiful. She lost her waspy, rich, confident glow. Bill let her keep the house and she got half of his money but she wasn't keeping up on herself. She looked thinner and unhealthy. Maybe she finally felt some pain in her heart for everything she lost. I truly almost felt sorry for her until I remembered how bad she hurt my wife.

"Look Carol. I can't and I won't make Piper do anything. I'm sorry."

Carol looked down in defeat before turning and walking out of my office. She said nothing else I watched her walk down the hall and exit the building. This whole act made me feel bad. I didn't know how I was going to tell Piper that Carol came to my office. She was going to lose her shit and we really didn't need any of that right now.

* * *

"Al, baby is that you?"

"Yeah Pipes, I'm home."

"I'm so happy your home! Come see the nursery baby they painted everything and it's all done! Don't touch it though because it's still drying."

Piper practically dragged me to the nursery. She was beyond excited and for that I was grateful.

"Wow Pipes it looks great."

We chose to stick with a crème color wall, it was almost a light tan. It matched really well with the tan carpet and it would fit with the rustic furniture perfectly. One of the walls was an accent and they put up a wood panel. The paneling was really cool and it almost looked like tree bark. It added a really cool affect to the room. Piper was shooting for a forest theme and this did the trick.

"Alex I'm in love with this room. The guys did such a good job and they were so professional. Except when that asked if my husband Alex was excited for the baby. I explained that you were a girl and they felt so bad. I showed them our wedding pictures though and they said we were a gorgeous couple."

"People are so clueless sometimes and they should be careful what they say."

"Its fine baby, most of the time people see a rich place, and a housewife at home they assume a man makes all the money. But trust me I'm glad my Alex is a girl."

"Oh really? You're glad?"

"Of course I am, I love the way my Alex tastes, and the way she touches me, and the fact that she's giving me the family I've always wanted."

"Mmmm well I love my wife very, very much. I want to give my little trophy wife everything she wants."

"Oh wow, now I'm just a trophy wife?"

Piper was being impossibly cute right now. Our little banter was always one of my favorite things. We knew how to joke with each other and it made us closer as a couple.

"How was your day at the office baby?"

"It was okay, Taystee is setting up a dinner with our crew for tomorrow. They all have been dying to see you."

"Oh that sounds fun I can't wait to get out baby. How was everything else?"

"Well my day ended with a surprise guest…."

"Oh? Who baby?"

"Carol…she came to the office."

"She what!?"

"Baby, stay calm I don't need you getting upset. Think about the baby."

"I'm calm! Just tell me what happened."

"She came in basically begging me to get you to talk to her. I told her I don't control you and that I can't change the past. I told her she made her bed and pretty much had to lie in it. She looked like shit Piper. I mean she's lost weight, she was dressed sloppy, and over all she looked like she was letting herself go."

"Well she has nothing left. I know Cal cut her off too and she lost my dad so she's on her own. She didn't want to accept you when we got married and I'm not changing things now."

"I know baby, I know. Now can we just relax."

"Bubble bath is what I need Al. Come…hold me."

I followed piper into the bathroom. And watched her turn the tub on. She stripped quickly and turned around to stare at me.

"What do I have to undress you too baby?"

"Sorry I was just admiring babe."

"Admiring what! How fat I'm getting? And I swear these are stretchmarks forming already."

"You're not fat Piper. And those marks are from our child. I love your body and all the changes it's going through. You're so sexy."

* * *

Alex was being incredibly sweet to me right now. She always knew the right thing to say to warm my heart and put a smile on my face. She looked so sexy right now. Straight home from the office she still had on her heels making her tower over me.

Her suit clung to her showing off all her curves in the best way. She was wearing a gorgeous green blouse under her jacket and it made her eyes pop. I couldn't take my eyes off my gorgeous wife.

"What are you staring at baby?"

"You Al. You're so gorgeous."

I moved closer and pulled off her jacket watching it fall to the floor. I fumbled with the button on her pants next and let those hit her ankles. Alex stepped out leaving her in heels, a thong, and her shirt. I licked my lips and pulled my wife in for a heated kiss. Alex was slowly undoing her buttons on the shirt exposing her gorgeous tits. She was wearing one of my favorite bras. It pushed her tits together and made them spill out. I loved the few and kissed each one as she let all her clothing hit the floor. The tub was full now and Alex climbed in first patting the space in front of her for me to join her. I stepped into the tub and moaned when my skin met the steamy water. This was always the perfect ending to a long day. A hot bath with my hot wife, just the way I like it.

* * *

"Oh my god it's Mama Vause! Look how pregnant you are!" Nicky shouted earning a slap from Lorna.

"Nicky! You can't say shit like that! You make it sound like she's fat or something!" Lorna exclaimed.

"Not at all. She was just always so tiny and now she has a bump showing, it's so different."

I bent over and laughed at Nicky. Watching Lorna scold her like a small child was entertaining. Nicky didn't mean any harm but she was never subtle.

"It's so good to see you guys. Yes the bump is growing. Alex loves how it looks, I hate it. I love what's inside but I think I'm turning into a whale."

"Piper you are tiny compared to me. Finn made me fucking huge. Yours is making you into this cute little pregnant lady." Polly jumped in the conversation.

It was so nice to be out with everyone. We met at this really cool BBQ place. The food was always good and the atmosphere was fun. We all sat down and began our orders. Alex got a steak cooked rare, I was so jealous she got to eat that and I couldn't. Being pregnant I couldn't eat rare meat. I opted to order some grilled chicken and prayed it would be satisfying. Everyone else got ribs, burgers and other various items. We sat and laughed for hours. It was great to catch up with everyone and of course seeing my best friend with her son Finn brought a smile to my face. I loved being a god mother and it was such a tease. I couldn't wait for our baby to be born.

I glanced down an saw my phone was ringing. I didn't recognize the number so I chose to let it go to voicemail and ignore the call. A few moments passed and I saw the voicemail notification pop up. Alex saw me eyeing my phone and immediately asked if something was wrong. I told her to let me listen to the message and I'll let her know. I listened to the message and learned it was from the hospital.

 _"_ _Hi I'm Doctor Raven. I'm looking to speak with a Piper Chapman. I need to speak with you or you can come down to the hospital and find me. This is an urgent matter and I need to speak with you as soon as possible, I'm not obliged to say much over the phone so I hope to speak with you soon."_

I pulled the phone away from my ear and took a deep breathe.

"Piper is everything okay?"

"I don't know Alex. It was the hospital, they said I need to get there as soon as possible or call the doctor back."

"What's it regarding babe? The baby or?"

"No I don't know what it is."

Just as I was about to speak again my phone rang again. I swiped to answer

"Hello this Detective Bennett, I'm looking for a Piper Chapman?"

"It's Piper Vause now, but yes?'

"Mam, we need you to get to the hospital. You're the emergency contact for your mother Carol Chapman."

"Look call someone else. I'm not on good terms with her and I really don't need her drama."

"I can't say anymore over the phone. Your the contact and you need to be here. When you get here I'll be waiting with Doctor Raven."

"I'm on my way, thank you."

I ended the call and turned to my wife who was staring at me wide eyed.

"Where are you on your way to babe?"

"We have to go to the hospital. The doctor called and then a detective, something must have happened with my mother then said I was her emergency contact ….Alex do you think Carol died?"

"Babe I doubt it. Let's go see what all of this is about."

* * *

We left our friends in a hurry and they were all extremely concerned about what was going on. I drove and we made it to the emergency room quickly. We were greeted by Detective Bennett first thing.

"Are you Piper Chapman?"

"I'm Piper Vause, and this is my wife Alex."

"Okay mam there's not an easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to be straight with you."

Piper squeezed my hand and I held hers tight.

"What is it detective, what fucking charges is my mother pressing now, what happened?"

"Piper, your mother killed herself. Neighbors heard some noises and became concerned. They called us and when we go there she was gone."

Pipers face went blank, I could see the emotion flash across her face and the shock factor was kicking in.

"What do you mean she's gone? She's dead? She killed herself? How? Why?

"Mam…."

"Tell me what happened! Now!"

Piper finally let the tears fall. Her knees gave out and I caught her in my arms before she crashed to the floor. Piper clung to me and began sobbing. She hated Carol for what she did but I knew she never wished for something like this. After a few moments she pulled herself together and the detective filled us in on the details.

"Mam, your mother hung herself in her home. The neighbors heard her yelling and screaming, they heard things being thrown around and then everything became silent so they called us. We found her hanging in the garage. Paramedics tried to revive her but it was too late. Dr. Raven has done some testing and we know there was a large amount of alcohol in her system. He needs you to make a positive ID on the body as well."

Pipers face was blank. She was no longer crying but she looked lost. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and I could see how bad she was hurting. She put her hands on her stomach and began rubbing her belly. I knew she did this when she was nervous and she was obviously trying to stay calm because of the baby.

"I don't think….I don't think I can…."

"Detective, Piper is my wife. Let me make the ID. My wife is pregnant and upset. She can't handle this right now."

"That's fine Alex, come with me. I'll have an officer wait with your wife."

I kissed Piper and she wrapped her arms around me and whispered thank you in my ear. I couldn't find the words to say. I knew she was hurting but I didn't know how badly. Making the ID right now was the least I could do to save my wife some pain and suffering.

* * *

"Okay mam, this isn't going to be pretty. There's a lot of marks from the noose and her face is misconfigured a bit from the pressure."

"I'm a defense attorney, I've seen it all in court and I can handle it."

"They pulled the sheet back showing me the body. It was indeed Carol Chapman. I made the positive ID for them and they walked me back out. I couldn't believe Carol did this. I knew when I saw her she was in rough shape but I never suspected anything like this. This was out of left field. This caught me off guard and it caught Piper off guard as well.

I walked back to my wife and we finished talking with the detective. There was nothing more for us to do at this point so I took my wife home. No one else knew right now and I was unsure how to approach the issue with Piper.

* * *

As we drove in the car Piper held my hand and finally spoke up.

"Did she look like she was at peace Al?"

I didn't know how to answer her question. Carol looked destroyed and ruined. I couldn't lie.

"No baby, she looked like her demons caught up with her and she could no longer handle the pain. Whatever she was going through clearly destroyed her and this was the result."

"Babe, do you think if I would have talked to her I could have prevented this?"

My heart broke at Pipers words. She felt like this was her fault when it wasn't. Carol made her choice. Piper was feeling guilty and it hurt me to see her go through this.

"I think Carol made her own decision…it's not your fault Pipes."

"Al we have to tell my Dad…and Cal. I don't think I can handle it."

"Baby I can tell them if you want. You don't need this stress."

"Can you call them when we get home baby. Please. And then please hold me in bed. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course baby. I love you. I would never let you go through this alone, I'm here all the way."

* * *

We made it home and Piper immediately laid in bed. I sat beside her and made the phone call to Bill first. This was his ex-wife but I felt like I needed to tell him before Cal. He answered the phone and immediately knew something was wrong. I was calling so late and the tone in my voice was flat and defeated. I told him everything and he broke down on the phone. He asked how Piper was taking it and I told him I wasn't sure but she was here with me and that's what mattered. He told me he could let Cal know and then we could all get together tomorrow to discuss things further. The call was hard to make but I was glad it was me instead of Piper.

"Did you tell him Al?"

"Everything's handled baby, we need to meet him tomorrow to discuss somethings."

"Okay."

Piper was like a zombie right now. She was lying on her side, so still and her breaths were deep. I knew she was on the verge of crying and I didn't want push the issue.

"I love you Piper. I love you so much and I love our baby. I kissed Pipers stomach before wrapping my arms around my wife."

"Be my big spoon Al. I need to feel you. I need to feel you close. I love you so much."

I did as I was told and held Piper close all night long. I watched her sleep for hours and just kept myself wrapped around her. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day and I wasn't fucking ready…

* * *

We will end here. So this chapter started out wonderful right? Then we jump to this. I told you we would get a curveball with Carol Chapman. The next chapter picks up right where we left off and things will get intense and downright scary for Piper and baby Vause. Hope we are still enjoying the story. Looking forward to some reviews guys! Also looking to get an opinion on whether or not we want baby Vause to be a boy or a girl? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay! I promise to get back on track soon I've just had some interesting shit going on lol. Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

I woke up in Alex's arms. I felt the warmth radiating off her skin and her scent filled my nose and put an overload on my senses. For a moment everything was bliss.

The sun was streaming through and I had my gorgeous wife wrapped around me. I rubbed my hands across my growing bump and smiled to myself. In this moment life was perfect...beautiful even. I had the perfect wife and a baby on the way. I should be happy...but even with everything I had...I wasn't happy.

The fact is my mother was dead. My mother killed herself. And she did it in the most brutal way possible almost as if she wanted to get back at me. And to top things off I could have stopped it. She reached out to me multiple times and each time I pushed her away. I didn't give her a chance to explain it, a chance to apologize. I have no idea what she wanted and I never will...it was too late. I was so angry with Carol for how she acted, the way she treated Alex struck a nerve and it made me cut her out of my life. Now here I was in bed thinking of that same woman. My mother, the one person you can't replace...mine was gone. Maybe she wasn't going to apologize and maybe she was going trying to contact me to continue telling me how I stupid and wrong I was. Whatever she wanted I would never fucking know and it was eating me inside...

"Baby, I can practically hear you thinking. Are you alright?"

Piper said nothing just turned and stared into my eyes. I knew she was hurting and I didn't know how to fix it. It was clearly a sensitive subject and I had to be extremely careful on how to handle it.

Before I could say anything Piper leaned in and kissed my lips. It was soft and sweet at first. I felt her swipe her tongue along my lower lip asking for entry. Of course I obliged and let our tongues massage one another. It began to get heated and next thing I know Piper was straddling me and pulling her shirt off. She was on top of me topless wearing nothing but boyshorts.

" Pipes? What are you doing?"

" Alex I need to feel alive...make me feel alive."

I knew my wife was hurting but her and I both had a bad habit of covering things up with sex. She obviously needed the release and the distraction. I wasn't going to deny her.

I reached my hands up and began to massage her breasts. Piper looked beautiful. She was on full display and her bump visible. This made me smile knowing we were expecting a child. Piper began to rock her hips in an attempt to gain friction. I rolled us over and pulled her panties down her legs. Piper let out a soft moan, she was already squirming with need.

" Alex...don't tease me. No games. Fuck me and make me feel alive."

I knew Piper was serious. I followed her directions. I buried my face between her thighs and began attacking her slit with my tongue. I licked up and down from her clit to her tight hole over and over again. The audible gasps were encouraging and I knew Piper was basking in the pleasure.

" God Al! Mmmmm, that feels so good."

" Do you like that baby?"

" God yes! Just fuck me Al! Please don't stop."

I circled my tongue around her clit and began sucking I knew Piper would come undone quickly and we could go for round two.

We spent the next hour in bed. I made Piper cum 3 times and gave her every release she needed. We finished and she scrambled into the shower.

I waited a few minutes before joining my gorgeous wife. She must not have expected me because she jumped as I opened the shower door. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and put my hands on her belly.

" Hey Al."

" Hey baby. Are you okay?"

" I don't think so babe. Thank you for this morning. I really needed it and it made me feel so close to you. I love you Al. I know you're trying so hard to help me but the truth is I don't know how to help myself right now. Just be patient with me... and please don't go away."

" I love you Piper. Look at me. I'm not going anywhere. I will be by your side... today(kiss)...tomorrow(kiss)...and every day after(kiss)).I know you're hurting and you are struggling right now just know I'm here to lean on baby."

" Thanks Al. You make me so happy and you're gonna be such a good mommy. Let's just get through today and I'm sure I'll be fine."

* * *

We made it to Bills place and the entire ride Piper was silent. She stared out the window lifeless. She didn't turn the radio on, she didn't sing out every song. She didn't dance in her seat or point out the shiny things like she used too. Piper was hurting, deep down but she refused to admit it.

"Hey girls thanks for coming. Cal is already here and Danny will fly in for the service when we have everything set up."

" Hey Dad." Piper kissed her fathers cheek and walked inside.

" Alex...is she okay? She called me Dad, she always says Daddy...how's she handling this?"

" She's hurting but she won't admit it. Just give her time Bill, eventually she's gonna crack."

We went inside and discussed everything. Piper was zoned out the entire time as was Cal. It was basically Bill and I planning everything. Apparently Carols wishes included a simple service which surprised us all. She wanted a brief viewing ceremony in the morning at the church and then a standard burial. She did not want a vast visitation spread out over two days, she wanted everything done in one day which was fine by me. One day seeing Piper break down was going to be enough...we didn't need two

* * *

.

Bill and I went to the funeral home and handled everything Piper and Cal stayed back at the house going through photos and such for boards that would be displayed at the luncheon. She couldn't handle going to the funeral home and was grateful I was there to help her dad. I had to be the strong one right now because all my little Chapmans were breaking down.

Bill and I made it back to the house and we picked up Chinese on the way back. I was willing to bet Piper didn't eat anything all day.

We walked in and found Piper and Cal fast asleep on the floor with pictures spread all around them. I could tell Piper had been crying just by the circles forming under her eyes. Bill woke Cal and I woke Piper with soft kisses to her cheek.

"Mmm." Piper groaned.

" Hey pipes, wanna get up I brought you some food."

" Mmm thanks baby. I don't think I can eat much."

" I want you to try Piper." I kept my tone serious so she knew I wasn't playing games.

" I'll try baby. How did everything go?"

"It's all settled. Everything will take place day after tomorrow. Bill sent out a vast email to everyone with all the information and it will run in the paper tomorrow morning. Church viewing will begin at 9 a.m. Then the service at 10:30. Burial at 12 and the luncheon will follow. Bill used some hall where he knows the owner?"

" Yeah it's probably . He and my dad have been friends for years."

" Well it's being held there and they are prepping food and the whole nine yards."

I reached down and put my hands on pipers bump. Being away from her and this growing baby was complete torture. I missed them and hated the fact that Piper was alone and upset.

" Alex I can't thank you enough. You are so amazing. I love you so much and our baby loves you too."

" I told you I'm here baby. Do you wanna talk about anything? I see you guys did the picture boards."

I kept my hands on pipers bump. I needed to feel the connection and Piper loved that I was so into this parenting thing.

" Yeah it was kinda fun seeing all our childhood memories with her. I don't really wanna talk about it though I'm fine."

" That's a lie... but I won't push it... please tell me when your read?."

" Sure baby, let's eat."

* * *

Today was the day. The funeral. Piper kept saying she was fine. All day yesterday and this morning that's all she says is she's fine and doesn't need to talk about anything. I can see through her bullshit 100%. Everyone knows when a woman says she's fine she is full of shit.

Yesterday I didn't make it home until almost 8p.m. I had so much going on at the office with my cases and it was a long night. I came home and learned Piper didn't eat a morsel all day. I tried not to get upset with her but inside I was raging. I knew she was upset but she was pregnant and not eating was beyond unacceptable. We got into it and I made her cry. She felt so bad and worried that she may have hurt the baby. Of course we made things right and I held her well into the night. Today was be final day and hopefully we could slowly move forward.

" Al are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?"

" Baby you're pregnant... you don't look fat it shows your little bump and it's adorable."

" I don't know what I would do without you babe."

" Pipes are you feeling okay? You look really pale."

" I'm fine Al. You're seriously worrying too much. I'm fine and the baby is fine and your fine as hell in that outfit. Can we just get through the day please?"

I raised an eyebrow to my wife before taking her hand and walking her to the car.

We made our way out the door and picked up Nicky and Lorna on the way. They insisted on coming for support. Polly and Pete would be there as well because Polly knew Carol since she was pipers best friend. Taystee was coming as well for support. We had amazing friends and we were beyond grateful.

The visitation was a disaster. Sure everything looked nice and was professional but emotionally it was a disaster. I kept Piper by my side the entire time. I watched the pain In Her face as people came to her with their condolences and I also watched the hurt in her eyes as we heard the comments people made amongst one another.

Everyone was talking about how they couldn't believe such a wonderful woman would take her own life. They all had their theories. Some blamed it on the divorce, others on her kids. I did my best to keep Piper distracted but deep down I knew no matter what I did I wasn't helping.

" Baby...do you need anything?"

" No Al I just need this to be over. These heels are killing my feet right now and I just want this to be over with."

" I have flats in the car if you want them baby?"

" God yes! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

" I'm sorry Piper, I didn't know." I leaned in and kissed my wife. To my surprise she cupped my face in her hands and kissed back. I could tell she needed to feel something despite the looks we were attracting from all the visitors.

* * *

Alex left my side to fetch my shoes and as soon as she did I realized how much I was leaning on her. The second she left I felt empty and alone even though Cal stood beside me. I saw my oldest brother Danny walk in. He lived far away and never came around often. We haven't spoke in years either. His wife and family kept him in his own world.

" Hey Danny. How are you?"

" Oh wonderful Piper. I can't believe I'm burying my mother because you two morons couldn't get over your bullshit."

" Excuse me Danny I know your not talking about Piper and I?"

" Fuck yes Cal. I may not have been around but I talked to Mom every week. She lost her husband and then you two shut the door in her face. She was depressed and wanted to talk to you guys. How could you do that?"

" Well Mom wasn't a saint. She belittled and refused to accept my wife. How would you feel if she did that to you and your wife Danny?"

" I would let it the fuck go Piper because she's our mother. I know Mom went out of her way to reach out to you the last few months and you shut it down every single time. Her suicide is totally your fault and I hope you carry that weight for the rest of your life."

Danny's words hit me hard. I was already upset and I was already having the same thoughts running through my mind. Maybe if I would have talked to her this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I could have at least heard what she had to say. Maybe she was trying to make things right. I had so many unanswered questions.

" And to top it off Piper you're not even sad. You haven't shed a single tear. You disgust me and I truly hope this keeps you up at night. And good luck with your fucking pregnancy because I'll never consider that thing family."

His words hit me hard. He called my baby a thing. This child was innocent and he was mashing out for no reason and dragging my unborn child into the mix. I felt rage and truly wanted to kill him.

" Alright Danny enough! Piper is pregnant and she doesn't need your bullshit right now so move the fuck on." Cal stepped between the two and gave Danny a shove.

Danny reached out to grab pipers arm and whipped her around so he was eye to eye with her.

* * *

I was walking back in with pipers shoes when I seen Danny holding her in a tight grip. Piper had a blank expression and looked uncomfortable. I sprinted towards her and pulled Danny away.

" Take your hands off my wife."

" Oh the other homewrecker is here too. I was just telling my sister how this entire death falls on her and that I hope she feels guilty."

All eyes were on this little fiasco at the moment. Funerals always brought drama but I don't think anyone expected the siblings to hash it out in front of everyone.

" Danny you need to leave my wife alone. I'm sorry about your mother and Piper has her own emotions going on. You're never around you don't know what our life has been like. And my wife is pregnant if you touch her again I will kill you."

"Oh you will kill me huh? Fuck You...And Piper fuck you also. Good luck with your stupid baby, I'll never welcome it in to my life this is the last day I'll speak to every single one of you. You disgust me."

His words stung Piper and I watched her wince as they rolled off his tongue. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she had to stifle a cry. I took her by the hand and walked her into the other room. I changed her shoes for her and she wrapped her arms around me.

" Baby the shit he said doesn't even matter. He's nothing to us."

" I know Al. It just really hurt, siblings don't talk to each other like that. Cal would never do that to me. I can't believe Danny acted that way."

" Yeah well he's never around so don't worry about it. How are you feeling pipes, how's the baby."

" I'm okay just tired and I can't wait for this luncheon I need food. And the baby seems okay I swear I feel her flipping around in there."

" Oh you think it's a her huh? And are you serious you feel movement? Can I feel?"

" You can't feel it outside yet baby I just feel like tickles inside and like rolling."

"Wow!" I kissed her belly and then kiss my wife's lips."

"Wow?"

" Yeah baby wow! It's amazing. I love seeing you pregnant and I love hearing about all these things I can't wait to feel the baby kick. I love you so much."

" I love you too baby. Let's just get through this day."

" Are you sure your okay. I know this Danny thing pissed you off but are you upset? Tired at all?"

" Al I'm fine honestly. Fuck him and Ive accepted this death... sounds harsh but she wasn't part of my life anymore."

I knew Piper was hurting. She would never admit it nor would she show it but she was hurting.

We mingled around a bit longer. Nicky and Lorna kept talking to Piper and kept her distracted and For that I was grateful. Taystee and Poussey showed up which gave Piper another distraction. We had such supportive friends and colleagues I couldn't have asked for better people in my life.

* * *

The day moved on and the church ceremony went smoothly. No one gave speeches per Carols request. The ceremony concluded and we started the funeral precession. I held pipers hand tight as we drove in line. We were the second car. Piper refused to go into the limo with Bill and Danny's family. Cal followed third and the rest went from there.

We made it to the cemetery and stood outside for the final burial. A few things were read and dozens of roses were laid on the casket by each guest. Just as the casket began to lower into the ground Piper let go of my hand and stepped forward.

" Wait."

They stopped the motions and Piper stepped forwards beside it. She reached her hand down and made contact with the box.

Seeing them lower the box into the dirt was a turning point for me. This was it she was gone and about to be buried away forever. Something inside of me ignited and my emotions came flooding to the surface. I felt pain in my heart. I felt guilt. And ultimately I felt responsible.

" Mom. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain or say anything. Your my mother and I should have given you the time of day. I was just so angry with you. I was angry with you because you always tried to control my life from day one. I was angry because you didn't show up to support my engagement. I was angry because you tried to set me up with Larry and you tried to have Alex sent to jail. I was angry because you didn't show your face at my wedding. I was angry because you weren't there for me to share the news that I was pregnant and you could have been a grandmother. I was just so angry with you Mom. For a while I stopped calling you Mom. I referred to you as Carol and several other profane words... Now your gone and it's too late for sorry and it's too late for explanations. I'm an emotional mess, not only because I'm pregnant but because I keep wondering if talking to you would have made a difference. Could we have worked things out? Could we have made amends and shared a relationship? Could you have been a grandmother and could you and Alex have forgiven each other? I have so many questions Mom and they won't be answered... you killed your self and I can't bear the thought that it's my fault..it's all my fucking fault."

And just like that I fell to my knees I finally let the tears fall and my body shook. I was sobbing uncontrollably and the sounds coming out of me were horrendous and straight up ugly. I tried to take a deep breath and gather myself but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. It felt like the air was being sucked from my lungs. I was getting dizzy and felt like throwing up and my mind was spinning.

* * *

I gave Piper her space to talk to her mom and say whatever she needed to say but once she fell to her knees I ran to her. I knew she was upset but she was also pregnant and I needed to know she was okay.

" Pipes! Baby. Breathe. Take a deep breath please."

" Alex... I..."

Something was wrong she was hot and she couldn't get her words out I wrapped her in my arms and turned my head and Nicky was beside me.

Piper was trembling and gripping my shirt so tight. Her fists were white from the pressure of her tight squeezing.

" This is my fault! Al! She did this because of me!"

" Baby no. Stop it shhhh."

I held Piper close but she didn't stop. She continued shaking and crying hard.

" I caused this. I killed her. I should have talked to her. I should have at least heard what she had to say! I'm a terrible fucking person!"

" Pipes..."

" Alex you know it's true! You fucking warned me! Why didn't I listen. Why did I do this. Oh god she's never even gonna meet her grandchild. Oh my god, oh my god."

Piper was hyperventilating. She was fighting for her breaths and I couldn't calm her down. Nothing I did was working. The kisses, the soft strokes, the sweet words, nothing was calming her and I felt fucking useless. Her breaths became shallow and I was concerned her grip on me lost its strength.

I was so upset I was on the ground But I felt Alex's arms around me and I faintly could see it was still her who was holding me. I was dizzy and my vision was blurring. I felt sick. I wanted to throw up and pass out at the same time.

" Alex the baby. I feel so much pressure right now!"

" Piper what do you mean pressure! Talk to me."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. This was it everything went black. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. It was silent and dark and empty.

" Nicky! Call an ambulance! Fucking hurry! Piper? Piper can you hear me?"

"Hi I need an ambulance we're at the clover park cemetery! My friend she passed out but she's pregnant! Please hurry!" Nicked screamed into her phone.

We will leave off here. I won't hint anything on what's coming in the next chapter. I warned you guys things would twist and turn so that's as much as I'm going to give you... don't hate me... I must say I love all the baby requests guys you are all so cute :) hope your enjoying the story even though this chapter is probably giving everyone a damn aneurysm. Please review with thoughts and I'm sure I'll get a few rants :) love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys. Mega late on getting this chapter up I know! I hope you are all still with me and I pray you enjoy this chapter because Im not a 100% happy with it!

* * *

"Mam step aside."

The paramedics got on scene fast even though it felt like hours of waiting. I was fucking panicking. My wife was totally passed out and our baby could be in danger. I had tears streaming down my face and all eyes were on us instead of the funeral.

"We have a pulse! Get me some oxygen!"

The paramedics did their thing and within seconds Pipers eyes opened and she took a deep breath.

"Mam! Hi I'm George I'm a paramedic and I need you to lie still for me okay? Keep that oxygen mask on so you don't pass out again. Blink if you understand me."

"Okay were taking her to the hospital. The baby's heart rate is lower than I would like so we need to get there fast."

"Is our baby okay? Is Piper okay?"

"Just follow us to the hospital mam."

"Like hell! I'm getting in that ambulance."

I moved forward and the man put his hand up to stop me. I stared at him with wide eyed and could not understand what this idiot was doing

"Mam only family can ride in that ambulance."

"Oh good I guess I qualify since that's my fucking wife! Move! "

"That's your wife? But she's pregnant? How can that be? I mean I know the process lesbians use but come on She's way too hot to be a lesbian?"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Get the fuck out of my way! That's my wife, and my fucking child!"

"Vause! Vause! Calm down this guy is a moron. Get in there with your wife and we will meet you guys at the hospital."

I brushed passed the paramedic and took pipers hand once I got inside. She stared back at me but said nothing. She had tears falling down her face and one hand was resting on her bump. I knew she was worried and I was too.

* * *

"Okay ladies I've checked over everything and both you and your baby are gonna be just fine. I understand you were at a funeral for your mother and got emotional? That's what triggered this correct?"

"Yes I started crying and it's been a very rough week I just sort of lost it."

"I understand mam. You got yourself so upset that you fainted. Also your blood sugar is low and you are super dehydrated. Any reason you haven't been drinking? When's the last time you ate something?"

"Well...I..."

The doctor stared at Piper waiting for an answer.

" I...I... I don't remember."

" What do you mean you don't remember ?"

"Pipes, why is this so hard for you to remember?"

"Because I haven't been eating Alex and not drinking much either! I know I fucked up! I've been so stressed with losing my mom and everything is my fault! Now I neglected our baby...I'm the worst mother ever. Oh my god look what I caused."

"Baby calm down. None of this is your fault. Obviously I wasn't doing a very good job helping you either. Bottom line is you're okay...and our baby is okay."

"I just don't wanna disappoint you Al. I'm so sorry. Losing my mother just ripped my heart out and I feel so much guilt. It's making me sick and I feel like a disgusting individual who doesn't deserve anything good in life."

"Don't talk like that. You deserve everything baby. Everything will work out and we will get through all of this I promise."

The doctor continued talking to us for a few moments. The baby's heart rate slowed simply from Piper passing out and all the stress going on. The doctor advised Piper to eat healthy and drink plenty of fluids. She would be able to go home as soon as the paperwork was finished. This was a wakeup call for Piper and I both.

I learned that I needed to pay closer attention to what was going on with my wife. I needed to make sure she was eating and drinking. On Pipers end she learned that she's going to be a parent and no matter what happens your child comes first. Even when the rest of the world begins to fall down you have to think of your child and do the right things.

"So Doc, all the pressure I was feeling. I honestly got so scared I thought I would lose the baby."

"I know you're going to kill me for saying this but honestly mam it was probably just gas. You were emotional and upset and your body was going crazy inside. Everything looks fine. The ultrasound we did shows a healthy baby and the heart rate slowed but that's expected since you fainted and your body was knocking down. The pressure didn't do any harm and I assure you that you won't be losing that baby."

Piper had tears streaming down. She really thought she was losing our child and honestly I had the same thought cross my mind. We were blessed that everything was under control at this point. Our family was still in one piece and it was such a relief.

* * *

Pipers Dad, Nicky, Lorna, Polly, and Pete all can to the hospital concerned. I filled them all in on what was going on and since Piper was going to be alright they headed home and Bill headed back to the funeral luncheon. Some of his family handled things while he was away because there were so many guests to deal with.

After about an hour Piper was released and I took her home. I made her a giant meal and made sure she drank steady fluids the remainder of the day. Piper fell asleep in my arms and it tugged on my heart strings. My girl had such a rough day and I was praying things would get better from here forward. I watched her sleep for a while before passing out myself.

* * *

Approx. 24 weeks pregnant, December 17th.

"Baby the photographer is here are you ready?"

"Be right there baby I'm just finishing my eyeliner!"

Things have been getting better over the last few weeks. Piper and I had some serious talks and she accepted Carol's death. She stopped blaming herself and began to put it behind her. The pregnancy was going well and Piper got back on track with her meals and staying hydrated. Everything looked great at our last appointment too. We learned that our baby weighed about a pound and a half at this point and the face was developed. Piper went crazy over the ultrasound pictures and everything was becoming more and more real each day.

Today we were taking some pregnancy photos in front of some holiday set ups. Piper wanted these memories and we would take more as her bump continued to grow. Our family was growing and I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Okay ladies you both look fantastic. Piper I love the dress it shows off the bump and you both just look gorgeous. I love doing your pictures they always turn out amazing. Let's have you in front of this gorgeous Christmas tree."

Piper and I did as we were told and stood in front of the tree. We snapped some standard pictures before moving into some more intimate positions. We took a few photos kissing in front of the tree and my hands rested on her bump. We did a pose where I stood behind her and put my hands into the shape of a heart in front of her bump.

Piper was grinning ear to ear and loved our pictures. We took a few other ones in front of the window so you could see the snow behind us and some other ones in various areas. Piper was now reviewing the images with our photographer and selecting which ones to order.

"Al these photos are phenomenal I can't wait to take some when our baby is here!"

"You two are a stunning couple and I can't wait to see how gorgeous your baby is. You better let me do all the photos!"

"Are you kidding? I'm calling you to the hospital the day I deliver to snap some!"

"Alright guys I'll get these printed for you and have them in your hands before Christmas Eve so you have them for your holiday party."

"Thanks so much! See you in a few days!"

* * *

I retreated to my home office to work on some case stuff I needed to finish before going back to work on Monday. I lost track of time and Piper wandered into the office.

"Alex... I miss you."

"I'm sorry babe, I'm so fucking stressed..."

"You're always so fucking stressed. Is this our life now?"

"Pipes! Hey... let me take you out tonight...anywhere you wanna go..."

I stared at Alex. I wasn't being fair she had a lot of work to get done so she could have the holidays off with me. Alex was going to work Monday and Tuesday and then staying home until after the New Year.

I pulled Alex in for a soft kiss. Her hands wrapped around me and she pulled me closer. My bump rested against her toned abs and our connection felt so strong and so close.

"Let's change and go to dinner. I'm really in the mood to go to that barbecue place. The chicken was amazing and I really enjoyed it."

"Okay baby. I'm sorry I've been in my office so long. It's just these cases I have to close them out this week and the prosecutors have some tough shit I'm fighting against. I didn't mean for it to affect our home life."

"Baby, its fine...I'm pregnant and I'm emotional. I just need you like all the time. I'm so needy I know."

"I love it and I love you. I'll always be here baby."

"Good let's go eat! Because when we get back I plan to spend the rest of our evening having some hot... (Kiss)...slow... (Kiss)...steamy... (Kiss)...sex!"

"Mm I like the sound of that pipes. Let's go."

* * *

We made it to the restaurant and to our surprise there wasn't a wait. Piper ordered her chicken and I ordered steak. We enjoyed salads and chatted as we waited for the main dish.

"So Al what did you get me for Christmas?"

I let out a chuckle. "You know damn well I'm not telling you that!"

Piper tried to work her magic she let her pout lip come out and flashed those Bambi eyes.

"Come on Al! Just tell me one thing!"

"Not a chance baby you have to wait until Christmas."

"I'll get it out of you tonight."

"Oh you think so baby?"

"Mmm I do think so I know so and I'm going to blow your mind in bed tonight baby which will make you spill all your secrets."

"Oh we have to make it to the bed for these events huh?"

"Well I would drag you to the bathroom and fuck your brains out right now but I'm pregnant and I really need to eat baby. But after I eat... it's game fucking on."

I swallowed hard. My wife was teasing me, I knew she was horny and I couldn't wait to get her out of this damn restaurant. She kept running her hand up and down my thigh. This pregnancy made her hormones rage and she wanted sex all the time and I fucking loved it.

"I think I'm gonna like this game baby."

We finished our meals and Piper was more than ready to get out of the restaurant. I paid the waiter and tipped him generously before Piper pulled me to the car. We got inside and she was kissing all over me.

"You better drive fast..."

"I'll do my best baby, look at the traffic..."

* * *

I started the car and we made it 4 blocks before being stuck in a stand still. I knew it would take at least 20 minutes to get home and wife was having none of that. Her hands were already rubbing soft circles against my center through my pants. She had one hand on mine and one hand on her own getting us both in the mood.

"Fuck it..."

"Fuck what Al?"

"Were around the corner from my office... it's late let's go there."

I turned and thankfully this street was empty. I made it to my office in two minutes and practically dragged Piper inside.

"Mmm you're gonna fuck me on your desk baby?"

"No way, I'm gonna fuck you right here in this conference room so you can think about it every single time you pass by it or have a meeting in here. Every time you see Nicky, Lorna, or any of our coworkers around this table you can imagine the time I fucked you nice and hard against it.

"Mmm you're so dirty baby. Do you want me to get on top of it?"

"No... Turn around."

"Like this?"

"Put your hands on the table and spread your legs."

"Mm are you gonna frisk me? I feel like I'm being arrested."

Piper stood against the table hands on it and legs open for me. I hiked her dress up and pulled her panties to the side. She was dripping wet already. I wasted no time and gave no warning before slamming two fingers inside.

" Ughhhhhhh."

"You were such a bad girl. Teasing me at dinner, teasing me by wearing this dress and then teasing me in the car. You made your pussy nice and wet and mine too."

"I wanted to look nice baby. This baby bump takes away my normal hotness."

I bit down on piper's neck before whispering in her ear. "Pregnancy adds to your hotness. You're so fucking sexy. I love fucking my pregnant wife. Her pussy gets even wetter than normal and you always want me. I love it."

" Mmmm. Harder baby. God I'm already gonna cum."

I reached my hand down and began rubbing fast circles around her clit. Piper was squirming and slowly shaking. I knew she wouldn't hold herself up much longer. I needed to let her release and go for round two.

I started to scissor my fingers inside and felt her walls tightening and gripping tightly around my wet fingers.

"Ohhhhhh. Goddddd I'm gonna cum! Ughhhhh baby! Yes!"

Her hands were flat against the table and she was just taking this massive pounding. Her moans filled the room and I was getting hot from this quick fuck.

Piper let go and she came hard. My hand was coated and I watched her cum drip down her legs.

I spun her around and hoisted her onto the table.

"Was that good baby?"

"Fuck yes! My pussy is pulsing. I want more."

"You're so greedy baby. Lay back."

Piper did as she was told and laid back on the table. I got on my knees and pulled her to the edge before burying my tongue into her soaking wet cunt. I moaned the second I made contact. She was soaked and tasted so sweet.

"Al your tongue feels so good oh my god."

* * *

Alex was working her magic in all the right ways. The domination and control she took made me even hornier and the fact that we were fucking in her main conference room turned me on immensely. My cum was dripping onto this table, we were rocking the shit out of the table, the same table Alex would sit around and hold a meeting on next week. The thought turned me on more and more by the second.

Alex was going to town. She licked up and down and darted her tongue in and out. She changed her pace from soft and slow to fast and hard. The changeover back in forth worked me up more than anything.

"Mmmmmm baby god!"

"You taste so good baby. Mmm my favorite treat."

I put my hands on Alex's head and pulled her as close as I could. I started rocking my hips and ramming into her face. I was probably hurting her but I really needed to cum and I was taking everything I could from my naughty wife.

"Ughhhh I'm Cumming! Ugh it's gonna be big baby!"

I gave a few more licks and felt her release rolling out I swallowed down as much as I could and pulled away. As soon as I moved my face her cum shot out across the room. I smiled wide knowing I made her squirt again. I took my fingers and rubbed her clit to release more.

"Oh my god Alexxxxxxxxx!"

"Fuck this is so hot baby!"

"Mmmm god that was good. I came so fucking much!"

"Yeah you did." Nicky's voice boomed across the room.

"Holy fuck! Nicky! How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you drug your wife through the door... did you forget I was working late?"

"Um yes I fucking forgot! You just watched me fuck my wife!"

"Lol I didn't wanna interrupt I figured I better let her finish, you know the whole don't wanna piss off a pregnant woman thing?"

"Nicky! Get out!" Alex shouted.

"Vause it's cool, I saw it, so did the camera system... this isn't your office did you forget we record everything in this office minus the rest rooms and our personal offices!"

"Oh my god Alex! Your head of security is gonna see the tape!" Piper shrieked.

Nicky was doubled over laughing, Piper quickly covered herself up and I just stood there dumbfounded at the scene that just unfolded.

We totally just fucked in the conference room and of course my best friend and business partner had to be the one to catch us in the act. And the fact that it was recorded on the security tape gave us the fucking trifecta. I prayed to the heavens that I could get Bennett to pull the tape and give it to me before reviewing it. I really don't care that I got busted having sex but having my wife exposed for all to see is not something I wanted.

* * *

"So how was is Vause number 2…You're quite the screamer and apparently quite the squirter." Nicky continued to tease Piper.

"Honestly I don't even care that you just busted us. I'm pregnant, I was mad horny and we couldn't make it home. Consider yourself lucky that you just witnessed something so amazing. I'm high on the sex I just had and I'm not letting you ruin my mood." Piper hopped off the table and fixed her dress.

"So Nick were going to go home now…I swear to god if you tell anyone about this I will kick your ass."

"Um please tell me you're going to clean up that massive puddle on the table before you go."

"Nope I'm gonna leave it there for you to deal with. Your sick ass had to watch the show now you can enjoy cleaning that up. See ya Monday bitch!" Alex yelled.

* * *

We made it back to the car and both busted out laughing once we got inside.

"Of all your employees it had to be Nicky to catch us."

"Oh well, As long as your satisfied baby I don't give a shit about Nicky."

"Mmmm it was a good start but I have big expecations when we get home baby."

* * *

The holidays came and passed and it was now January. My bump was growing more and more each week. My cravings were out of control and my moods were even worse. The sex drive didn't decrease at all and for that I was grateful. Sometimes I swore I wore Alex out. The poor girl had to fuck me every day and sometimes once wasn't enough. We loved our sex but even I knew she was getting tired.

She was working longer hours in prep for the time she would be off once the baby was born. It was getting harder and harder to keep the gender a secret. We had it written down in the envelope but neither of us knew what we were having. We wanted to wait until he or she was born. I was originally due on April 2 but at my last ultrasound they changed my estimate to March 25th. Time was flying by and we were not ready. We had the nursery ready but the baby shower wasn't for another 2 weeks and we had yet to discuss names. I had a few names in my mind and made the decision to force Alex into this discussion this evening. I wanted to have an idea where we both stood on it.

* * *

"Baby I'm home!"

"Hey Al, I'm in the kitchen."

"Mmm something smells good baby. It's freezing outside what did you make?"

"I make chicken noodle soup baby. And I have some French bread with olive oil and some seasoning on it that we can eat with it."

"Perfect for this chilly night."

"How was work?"

"It was good, I have that hearing in the morning and I think we are ready for it. My client is nervous even though I assured him things would be fine."

"I would be nervous too if my life was on the line with a case. You're such a good lawyer baby everything will work out. So baby we need to talk."

"Ooooo I don't like the sound of that, we need to talk is never good."

"Well I think we need to pick some baby names. It's getting closer and closer and I want to have some ideas ready."

"Actually I've been thinking about that too. I have a few in mind."

"Lets share them baby and come up with a list."

Piper filled bowls with soup and pulled the bread out. We sat on the stools at our counter beside one another and started eating, we had a notepad out to write some of our names down.

"So let's start with the girl names Al. Any thoughts?"

"I like Madison, Addison, and Raelyn. You have any girl names?"

"Well for the middle name I really wanna use Nicole. Nicky means so much to us both and I think we should include her."

"Wont Polly get pissed off?"

"I don't really care if she does, if we have a girl I want Nicole for the middle name. As for first names I have thought of I like Olivia and Audrina. But honestly I like the ones you picked. Madison Nicole or Raelyn Nicole is so adorable."

"I really think those both have a ring to it baby. I like Madison better than Raelyn though."

"I think we just found our girl names, we will have to pick one eventually"

"Okay so what boy names do you have Pipes?"

"I have more for boys, I like Everett, Emmett, Jaxon, Nixon, Garrett which I really like and Alexander."

"Wow you have some really unique ones. Alexander is a no, we can't name our son something so close to my name."

"Can we use it as a middle name baby?"

"I was just going to say that. I like the sound of Garrett Alexander, or even Everett Alexander is cool."

"Our kid is going to have a bad ass name. Do you have any boy names you want to share?"

"Honestly no. I like the ones you picked. So we narrowed it down to these four? Madison Nicole Vause, Raelyn Nicole Vause, Everett Alexander Vause, and Garrett Alexander Vause."

"Oh my god I love it! Finally we have our names! I can't wait for this baby to be born."

I reached my hands over and placed both on her belly.

"Oh my god Al! Your hands are freezing!"

"Oh my god she's moving! I feel it pipes."

"Yeah baby, very active lately. And did you just say she?"

"What can I say baby I'm convinced we have a little Piper in there."

"Mmmm we will have to wait and see baby."

* * *

Okay we will end here. I know this chapter is short. I hope we are all happy that Piper is safe and the baby is totally fine. I wouldn't kill off her pregnancy. I hope we loved the smut scene in here, I know I sure did :) Give me some feedback guys, what do we think of the way this turned out and the names? I promise to try and get the next chapter up sooner I've been extremely sick and ended up in the hospital getting my spleen taking out ;( Recovery mode now guys! Thanks for reading and thanks in advance for the reviews, follows, favorites ;)


	21. Chapter 21

February 14-Valentine's Day

"Al I swear to god I'm not letting you take me out like this. I look horrible in everything I try on, my feet hurt, my back hurts, I just...ugh I'm not fit to go out tonight!"

Piper fought me all day when I told her I was taking her out tonight for Valentine's Day. She was 7 and a half months pregnant and her bump really grew in the last month. I caught myself staring at her all the time.

The changes this pregnancy did to her body were amazing in my opinion. Her tits were huge and her ass filled out but still she was always a small and she made the most adorable pregnant woman. The way her bump stuck out and the way she always rested her hands against it. I loved everything motherhood was bringing to my gorgeous wife.

"Alex... are you even listening to me! I look like a whale! Why would you want to be seen with me?"

"Baby..."

"Alex... I swear to god if you say I'm beautiful I'm going to lose it on you..."

"No baby... you're stunning."

"Very funny you play your game so well."

"Baby you're pregnant, and you're 7 and a half months so your belly is going to show. It's adorable and that dress looks sexy. You don't have to wear heels baby."

"Alex you know I fucking love my heels and I want to look good for you."

"You always look good to me baby, clothes on or off, dressy or casual, I don't care you're always beautiful."

"You say the sweetest things Al. So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not a chance baby... bring that long coat though because we might be outside a bit."

I knew Piper was uncomfortable the last few weeks. She was very, very pregnant and things weren't easy for her. She was moody and her sex drive was still out of control. Not that I was complaining I just wanted to give her a night out to relax and what better day than Valentine's Day.

* * *

We finished getting ready and I finally got her out of our place and into the car. We drove a short time and I figured I was in the clear and away from Pipers question game.

"Al…."

"Piper if you ask me where we are going I'm going to yell at you."

"You would yell at your pregnant wife babe? Come on just tell me where we are going and why are we so close to the water its cold!"

I stayed silent and kept driving. I pulled up and parked my car before helping my girl out.

"Were here baby."

"I see that. Where is here though baby? A boat dock?"

"Yes baby a boat dock. And this is my friend Salvatore."

"Good evening ladies! Alex so good to see you! This is your wife Piper?"

"Hey Sal, yes this is Piper and this I motioned to her belly is our future attorney!"

"Oh the little one is going to follow mommy's line of work huh?"

"I hope so but I'll give them the option to do as they wish. Anyways are we all set for this evening Sal?"

"We are! Happy Valentine's Day to you both, come aboard and enjoy the evening. Dinner will be up shortly until then feel free to walk around as we exit the port."

"Thanks Sal."

I watched Pipers eyes go wide as she heard the words exit the port come from Sal's mouth. We were indeed boarding this gorgeous yacht and heading out for the evening.

"Alex, you're taking me on a yacht, in the middle of February for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah baby, it's a little cold but when we eat we will be inside and there's several areas of the boat that are heavily heated. If you don't want to go I understand and we can do something else I just wanted to give you something special."

I was cut off. Piper moved in and her lips were on mine in seconds. She kissed me softly and wrapped her arms around me the best she could. I felt her bump against my abs and my hands instantly reached to place my hands there. The kiss lasted several minutes before we pulled away.

"This is perfect baby. I can't wait and our baby can't wait either. Do you feel that?"

"Oh my god yes! She's kicking away! She's excited for this boat ride too! Happy Valentines baby, I love you and I wouldn't want to spend my night with anyone but you."

"Still convinced we have a little Piper in this belly huh?"

"I can dream baby."

* * *

We boarded the boat and walked around on the deck for a while. It was chilly but we kept our coats on and every so often we passed an area where heat was blowing to keep us warm. The boat was gorgeous and Sal decorated it in such an elegant form. There were white lights wrapped around the boat railings. Rose petals were spread all over the deck and soft music was playing. The view of the city sky line was gorgeous at night and I could tell it was taking Pipers breath away.

"Al this is so gorgeous! I love you."

"Anything for you baby. Come on lets go to the table Sal set up. Dinner should be served in a few minutes."

We made our way inside and the table was set with gorgeous place settings and candles everywhere. The table had a small bouquet of red and white roses in the center, Pipers favorite combination. I was silently thanking myself that Sal remembered all the little details I had discussed with him.

"Ladies! Take you seats, I have fresh garden salads coming out for you as we speak. What would you ladies like to drink this evening? I understand we are expecting so let me get these wine glasses out of your way."

"Can I just have a lemonade please?"

"Yes mam, and for you miss?"

"I'll have the same thank you."

"So Al, you set this all up. Sal is a client of yours right?"

"Yeah we represented him a while back and he still uses us if he needs anything. He got mixed up in some money laundering stuff a while back and everything was dropped thankfully. I knew the prosecutor was full of shit so I got Sal to roll on someone else and he walked away clean. He's truly a good guy."

" Well how nice of him to let us use this boat baby. This is amazing. Look out the window! The water is so pretty and seeing the city lit up at night is so beautiful."

"Only the best for you baby. Here open this little present baby."

"Oh only if you open yours at the same time!"

We exchanged our gifts and of course Piper fell in love with the diamond bracelet I got her. She loved her jewelry and this one made her light up more than ever before. Piper got me a gorgeous necklace with a heart and lifeline pulse symbol on it. I loved the design and had mentioned getting it tattooed on me in the future with Piper and our future children's names close by. To symbol that they were the ones who kept my heart beating.

"Do you like it Al? I know it's not a tattoo but?"

"I love it Piper. And the tattoo thing can come down the road. This is gorgeous and I swear I'll wear it every single day."

* * *

Our salads came out and the main dishes came out shortly after. We enjoyed the meal and conversed throughout. It was so nice to get away from the city hustle and bustle and enjoy a quiet evening together. The food was phenomenal and the night couldn't have turned out any better. I got to spend an evening out on a beautiful yacht, with a beautiful woman.

We danced on the deck under the stars enjoying our time together. The music was just right and everything was so romantic.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby, I'm sorry I'm a shitty dancer tonight this belly gets in the way."

"I love you Pipes, this belly is going to bring us so much joy in a short time. I can't wait for our child to be born and our family to grow. I never knew I wanted this lifestyle but I'm glad it's coming and I'm glad it's with you. You are the one for me baby, Happy Valentine's Day."

We ended our night on a high note making love all evening once we got home. Piper was downright primal once we got through the door. She slammed me against the wall and ripped my clothes off. She didn't give me a second to react just pushed me to the bed and fell between my legs. Piper went down on me for what felt like hours before I returned the favor. The sex was amazing and I felt so close and so connected to my wife.

* * *

February 18th Baby Shower Day

"Baby! Todays the day! It's your baby shower."

I stared back at Alex. I hated when she made everything about me. She always referred to things as mine instead of ours and with my hormones I was ready to strangle her for it.

"Alex this is our baby shower. Not just mine. This is for both of us."

"Well I know babe but you're the one who is pregnant."

"And you're also this child's mother baby. You are in this just as much as I am and this is for us. If you refer to it as mine one more time I just might slap you."

"Jeez pipes, little harsh don't ya think?"

I took a deep breath and let it out with a huff. My hormones were crazy and I was coming up on being 8 months pregnant. I was huge and as cute as being pregnant was I was done. I was totally over this. Over the mood swings, the cravings, the constant kicking this child was doing to my organs. I was totally over it and ready for this baby to come out.

I turned and looked at Al and busted into tears. I was so mean and treating her so bad the last few days.

"Alex! I'm sorry." I sobbed

"Baby…Pipes…hey come here."

I walked to my wife and let her wrap her arms around me and hold me close. Alex's arms made everything feel better. I felt warm and safe and life nothing could go wrong when my wife held me close.

"It's all okay baby. I know you're tired and I know you're sick of all the changes going on in your body. We're almost there only a month left!"

"This baby better not take a month to come out Alex. It better come out like now! Today!"

I chuckled at Pipers tantrum. She was almost a week shy of 8 months but certainly not ready to deliver. Her emotions were getting the best of her.

"I love you Pipes and he or she will be here before you know it. Let's get ready and then we have to be at your Dads for the shower."

"I can't believe Diane, my dad, and Polly are throwing this baby shower. I'm so glad it's at my Dads house though so I can be comfortable."

"Me too baby, I know they catered the food so we won't have to do anything but enjoy it!"

"Were going to get so many gifts, were taking the SUV right?"

"Yeah baby lets finish getting ready so we can be on time today and not have to deal with a raging Polly."

"Oh fuck Polly, I'm the one whose pregnant, only I get to rage."

I lost it at Pipers words. She was so cute when she got upset. She let the swear words fly which was unusual for her and her rants were adorable. We finished getting ready and made our way to her Dads.

* * *

"Girls you made it!" Bill opened his arms and welcomed us inside.

Most of the guest arrived already and were mingling amongst each other. I spotted Nicky, Lorna, Taystee, Poussey, and some office staff right away. Polly was setting up a few more items and the rest of Pipers family consisting of Aunts, and cousins were spread out at various tables carrying out various conversations.

"We made it and I'm starving Dad…When are we eating."

"Ooooo Someone is a cranky mommy today aren't we? Diane boomed with laughter.

"Hi Diane, yes I'm cranky. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm waddling all over and I just need to sit down."

" Hi Mom, Pipes has been crazy moody, just go with the flow and do what she says so you don't end up on the shit list like I have today. And please no one make her cry because I can't handle anymore tears today, she loses it over the smallest things."

"Oh Alex, I understand when your this far along you're ready to just throw the towel in. Just be there for her Alex. This is going to be a fun day. The food is almost ready, the caterers will serve us and then we have games, and presents to do with everyone."

"Thanks mom it looks like you guys worked really hard on this."

"We did and we just want you guys to enjoy it so go mingle and ill check on the food."

"Alex! Where are you?"

"Right here baby, are you ready to go say hi to everyone."

"Well I'm not going to stand in the foyer Alex. Take my hand and let's go greet everyone so we don't seem like rude ass people."

"Yes mam."

* * *

I took Pipers hand and we greeted everyone. We took multiple photos, everyone wanted to get their hands on her bump. The baby was really active today, kicking and flipping all around. I could tell it was making Piper uncomfortable and that's probably why she was so cranky. They decorated the whole house with different things. Someone made a giant diaper cake and had various small gifts attached to it. They chose to use a lot of yellow since we didn't know the gender of the baby yet. It all looked nice and I was impressed. There was a really cool dessert table set up with chocolate covered pretzels and candies in the shape of baby feet and ABC blocks. Cupcakes and cake pops were sprawled out as well.

"So are you guys going to tell us the gender yet? We are all dying to know!"

"No were not because we don't even know. We never opened the envelope and we will find out when we deliver."

"I can't believe you guys didn't open the envelope. I could not wait to find out and I was thankful I knew ahead of time with Finn. I got to buy everything ahead of the time and it was so much easier."

"Well Polly I like surprises… I don't know why you're judging me on what I do with my child. Alex and I want to wait. Is that a fucking problem?"

"Whoa Piper, I was just making a comment I didn't mean anything by it." Polly looked away and I could tell Pipers words stung her.

"Does anyone else have some negative comments to share today? Come on I would like to hear them all right now please."

"Baby… come here."

I pulled piper into the other room and make sure she was okay.

"Pipes are you okay. What's going on today?"

"I'm sorry Al. I just I'm done being pregnant. This baby is doing karate on my organs today and I swear hes moving more than ever."

"You just said he...convinced we have a boy huh?"

"I'm telling you we have a boy Al. He destroying my body from the inside out right now and when I push him out my pussy is going to be ruined. You're never gonna look at me the same and you're not going to wanna have sex with me. I'm not going to bounce back and be that hot blonde ever again. I'm a whale and I'm so upset. And I can't work out and it's killing me. Ughhh!"

Piper was losing it. Clearly today was a bad day to have a baby shower but how would we have known what Pipers mood was going to be that day.

"Pipes. You're beautiful. I love you. I love you before the pregnancy, I've loved you through the pregnancy, and I will love you after. I will love all of you. Your body is gorgeous and I don't know why you're so worried about it. And your pussy….well let's just say I could never get sick of that and even after the baby I'm gonna want you. Don't worry about that."

"Alex I'm just emotional. I'm so sorry I'm being a bitch and I was seriously such a bitch to Polly I need to apologize."

"I agree because she looked ready to cry. You got to make that right baby. You said the baby is moving a lot are you okay or do we need to go to the doctor?"

"I'll be fine I just have gas on top of the movements so it hurts a little bit more. And I'm fucking starving I need to eat."

"Oooo is my baby getting hangary?"

"I hate when you say that."

"You totally are! Your hangary baby! You need to get some food in that belly!"

"Okay yes I'm hangary, where the hell did you come up with that term."

"I heard it somewhere, it's funny, and it's fitting. "

* * *

We went back to the party and Piper patched things up Polly. Those two were so close it was a quick fix and like water under the bridge. We ate our food and relaxed with our guests. It was time for presents and Piper finally let her mood turn around. We opened present after present. We got two car seats, a carrier, a stroller, a changing pad, spare bedding, picture frames, clothes, a diaper genie, kitchen stuff, bottles, bath toys, and so much more. Our friends and family went all out. The gifts were piling up and I couldn't believe how much stuff we actually got from everyone.

"You guys. Piper and I can't thank you enough for joining us today. Thank you for all these wonderful gifts and most of all for taking time out of your day to celebrate with us….."

"Aleeeexxxxxxx."

I glanced to my left and saw piper's hands on her belly. The look on her face was full of pain and discomfort."

"Baby! What's wrong?"

"Alex I'm in pain! I feel sharp pain and pressure…ughhhh babe."

I looked at Pipers hands and they were wet, her dress was wet a mix of fluid and what could easily be blood.

"What do I do Pipes. Tell me what to do!"

"Hospital. Now. Alex! Somethings wrong!"

"Fuck Polly call an ambulance!"

"Alex take me yourself, the hospital is 3 miles from here an ambulance will take too long were not as close being at my dad's. Help me Alex, make my pain go away please."

"Okay. Let's go baby I got you."

I picked Piper up in my arms and carried her to the car. Nicky jumped in the front seat and I was never more grateful that she was there.

"I'll drive you sit with Piper!" Lorna climbed into the front seat as well and said that Bill and Diane would meet us there once they cleared everyone out of the house. We left in a hurry and our guests were probably terrified at what was going on.

"Talk to me pipes, what's going on."

"Alex I just have so much pain. Make it stop, take it away. I'm bleeding this can't be good."

My heart was breaking at Pipers words. She had tears streaming down her face and a death grip on my shirt. She was squirming in my arms and I knew she was hurting."

"Were only a mile away Alex, few more minutes. I'll take you right to the door. Lorna can jump out with you and help you get Piper inside."

"Thanks guys!"

"Alex, something has to be wrong with the baby. It's too early for me to deliver. I'm so sorry, I'm such a failure."

"Hey! None of that! Everything is going to be fine baby. We're almost there just hold onto me I got you baby."

* * *

We made it to the hospital and bolted inside. They got Piper into a wheel chair and wheeled her to a room. They pushed me to the side of the room and swarmed her connecting various machines and getting things hooked up. Several minutes went by before the doctor spoke to me.

"Mam were taking your wife in for an emergency c section."

"What? Why? It's too early for her to deliver isn't it?"

"Well the placenta is starting to detach. We need to get the baby out and stop the bleeding in your wife."

"Is she going to be okay and is the baby going to be okay?"

"As long as I get the bleeding to stop then she will be fine. Sometimes we can't and then we have to do a hysterectomy to get the bleeding to subside. It shouldn't come to that if we act quickly. I assume you want to be in the room for the c section, follow this nurse get changed quickly and she will bring you to the room where we take your wife. Get ready your baby is coming in a matter of minutes!"

The doctor turned away and they wheeled piper down the hall.

"Holy Fuck!"

"Mam let's get you changed and lets go have a baby. Your wife is going to be fine! This happens all the time and you guys have the best doctor helping you out today."

"It's just so early and this happened in the worst way!"

"It's not too early, she's 34 weeks so things will be fine. The baby may be a little small but everything should be developed. Stop worrying lets go."

"Can someone go tell my family what is going on as well?"

"I'll send a nurse to the waiting area."

I changed quickly and next thing I knew I was standing in a room full of medical staff. There was equipment everywhere and bright white lights. The room smelled funny to me, it was clean and pure.

" So Piper is going to be awake for the c section, as soon as the baby is out we may have to put Piper out and get the bleed under control. The bleeding has slowed down which tells me the placenta did not fully detach which is a good sign for us. It might be a simple stitch one the baby is out."

I stared down at my wife and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Alex this is not how I wanted this to go. You know how bad I wanted a natural birth." Piper was sobbing.

"I know baby but things happen. We're going to meet our baby, our family is about to become bigger and I'm right here baby. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you so much Alex. Take care of our baby."

"Baby you're going to be just fine, stop talking silly."

"I couldn't imagine going through this without you by my side Al."

"I'm right here, how are you feeling?"

"Better whatever they did took the pain level down tenfold, I just want to meet our child."

The doctors got started and I held pipers hands as they started the c section. Piper was pissed that she was now going to have a scar on her belly. She loved her toned stomach and this added fuel to the fire. I leaned down and kissed her lips trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

A few minutes went by and the room was filled with screams. The baby was out and belting its little lungs out.

"Well ladies we have a handsome baby….Boy!"

"I fucking knew it Al! You so lost!"

"Oh my god Piper we have a son!"

The doctor held the baby up so we could see him before they took him over to the nursing station to do their thing.

They didn't have to put piper out the doctor repaired the damage and said we could discuss it later when Piper was taken to recovery. We stayed there while they finished taking care of Piper and the nurse called me over to cut the cord.

"Someone take a picture please!" Piper shouted.

One of the nurses videoed me cutting the cord and the other one snapped a few photos. We had a really awesome team in the room and they made everything so much easier. The stress was gone and we had a beautiful son. I cut the cord and stared down at our gorgeous boy. My heart felt full and I couldn't believe he was finally here.

"Ladies your son is small, but seems healthy. He weighed in at 5 Pounds 13 ounces and he's 18.7 inches long. A little smaller since he was born early. Born February 18th at 5:27 p.m."

They laid the baby down on Pipers chest once he was cleaned up and the site of my wife holding our son made my heart fall to pieces. I never thought I could fall in love again after marrying Piper but honestly seeing her holding our son made me fall all over again.

"Alex, he's gorgeous. Look at this blonde hair! And these blue eyes."

"Oh yeah baby I'm so thankful he had a head full of hair. Those bald babies are so ugly."

"God Al he's so tiny. I don't want to hurt him!"

"I doubt you will do that baby. God I love you so much! Thank you for this, thank you for making us into a family."

"Mm I love you too baby. Can we name this little guy?"

"Which one did you want to go with baby?" Al asked.

"I think the one we talked about Garrett."

"Garrett Alexander Vause?"

"Yes Al, it's perfect!"

 **We will end here. I totally apologize for the super long delay. Appreciate all the messages and reviews I got. I have been recovering myself and just haven't had time to get my thoughts down. I don't know how I feel about this chapter hopefully it was okay. I'm hoping with the baby born I can move my ideas forward and get this fic rolling again. I went through some writers block big time! Anyways please share your thoughts I love hearing from all of you!**


	22. Chapter 22 update

Hey guys :) it's been a longggggggg time. New chapters coming to the stories very, very soon. Thanks for following and reading :)


End file.
